Ghosts
by ehmalo01
Summary: Just another day at the lab for Horatio and team? Hardly. Mix in the Feds, a serial killer, a child abductor and some romance...and you have this.
1. Chapter 1

"I need back-up! We are under fire. I repeat, _we are under fire_!" Horatio Caine shouted into the radio of his Hummer. He and Detective Ed O'Neil were pinned down by a gunman in a parking lot near the pier. Horatio looked down at the shards of glass on the floor of the truck. They had been sitting in the Hummer when a bullet shattered the windshield and barely missed them. Dozens of people were screaming and scrambling for cover. They would have made easy targets, but the shooter didn't seem interested in anyone but the two of them. Horatio and O'Neil were ducked down on the driver's side of the Hummer, flinching at every bullet that hit the truck and pavement around them. They were trying to peek over the hood of the vehicle to search for the location of the shooter.

Horatio thought he saw something move on the roof of a building nearby. He motioned to O'Neil to look up in that direction. After verifying that he also saw movement, O'Neil said, "Go. I'll stay here." Horatio nodded and took a deep breath. He dashed across the parking lot in a zigzag pattern as quickly as he could, trying to avoid the bullets that were whizzing by him.

As he reached the cover of a storage building, Horatio looked back towards his friend who was laying down cover fire for him. They had known each other for twenty years, having worked together on the force in New York. They made brief eye contact and O'Neil nodded to him. Suddenly, O'Neil's head snapped back as a bullet tore through his neck. He collapsed on the pavement, and Horatio could see him clutching his neck, trying to control the blood that was gushing from the wound. He wanted to run to his friend, but realized there was nothing he could do to save him. All he could do now was focus on getting to the shooter before he killed again.

Horatio sprinted toward the front doors of the building next to him. He flung the glass doors open and saw an older man huddled in a corner. "Please don't kill me," the gentleman begged. Horatio knew by his thick accent that he was Cuban.

"Estoy aquí para ayudar." Horatio replied. _I'm here to help. _The man relaxed somewhat, and Horatio asked, "¿Dónde están las escaleras?" _Where are the stairs? _The man motioned towards the hallway.

"On the left, Señor." Horatio nodded gratefully and moved quickly to the stairs. It was now quiet, and he realized the shooting had stopped. He looked out through the front glass doors and saw Ed's motionless body lying in a pool of blood on the other side of the Hummer. _Damn it! _ He turned his attention fully to his old friend's murderer on the roof. He quietly opened the door of the stairwell and aimed his gun up the stairs. It was dark and the only light was coming from the window in the door he had entered. He headed up the stairs and noticed the higher he went the darker it became. By the time he reached the third floor, it was pitch black.

He heard the door to the roof open three floors above him, and the bright Miami sunlight briefly illuminated the stairwell. But quickly it was dark again. He heard nothing but an eerie silence. He waited and listened. He knew the gunman would have to pass him on his way down the stairs. Horatio reached up to take off his sunglasses to let his eyes adjust to the darkness, but realized he could use them to his advantage. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the stairs quickly. Horatio backed up against the wall and groped for the light switch with his hand. He found it and waited. The footsteps were coming closer and Horatio knew it was only a matter of seconds before the shooter would be right in front of him.

_5...4...3...2...1._

AsHoratio snapped the light switch on he shouted "Miami-Dade Police!" The man in front of him instinctively shielded his eyes from the sudden light and blindly squeezed the trigger of the semi-automatic pistol in his hand. The bullet tore through the top of Horatio's jacket, grazing his shoulder. An instant later the gunman staggered backwards against the wall after three rounds from Horatio's Glock ripped through his chest. Horatio took off his sunglasses and watched as the man slowly slumped to the floor and leaned against the rifle strapped to his back.

The shooter's eyes went wide with horror as he stared at the man now standing over him. _He had come out of nowhere,_ he thought. The last thing he saw before the darkness overcame him were the steel blue eyes of his killer.

---------------------------

Horatio knelt beside the dead body of his friend. He tried to hide the sadness he was feeling, but his eyes betrayed him. Ed had been shot twice, and Horatio knew that the first bullet hadn't instantly killed him. He remembered seeing Ed struggle on the pavement after being hit in the neck. He suspected the shooter had seen the same thing, and, wanting to finish the job, fired again, this time hitting him in the chest. Still, Ed's death hadn't been immediate. He had bled out, and Horatio knew that it must have been agonizing.

He heard sirens getting close and stood as several cars came around the corner. But to Horatio's surprise, they weren't MDPD vehicles. There were three black cars and two SUVs, all unmarked. _What are the Feds doing here?_ he thought to himself as he put on his sunglasses. Several agents exited the vehicles and began cordoning off the area. One particularly tall man stepped out of the first SUV and headed straight for Horatio.

Extending his hand he greeted Horatio soberly. "Lieutenant Caine."

Horatio returned the gesture. "Special Agent Webster." He had met Virgil Webster before on a few occasions when it had been necessary for the FBI and MDPD to join forces on a case. It hadn't taken Horatio long to recognize that he was a very complicated and extremely intelligent man. He had been in Miami for less than eighteen months, but as Special Agent in Charge he had turned the regional force around. Their previous collaborations had been successful, and over time Horatio had come to respect the job he had done, although he wasn't sure if he fully trusted his colleague. Web had never done anything directly to cause Horatio to _mis_trust him, but at times he was so enigmatic that it made Horatio uncomfortable, and that was not an easy thing to do.

"Where is he?" Web asked. Horatio knew he was speaking of the gunman.

"In the stairwell on the third floor landing." Horatio pointed in the direction of the building in which he had killed O'Neil's murderer.

Web called over a few of his agents and ordered them to retrieve the body. He looked down at the man at Horatio's feet. "Friend of yours?" he asked.

"Ed O'Neil. He was with Atlanta PD. We served on the force together for several years in New York before I transferred down here. The department was full of corrupt cops, but Ed was one of a handful of guys who was determined to stay clean. But the pressure eventually got to be too much for him and he transferred to APD." He paused as memories of his friend flooded his mind. "He was a good man."

"What was he doing in Miami?" Web asked.

"He called yesterday to tell me he was flying down this morning but he didn't say why. He didn't sound like himself, but he's been going through a rough divorce and I assumed he just wanted to get out of town for a few days." Horatio and Web heard a commotion behind them and turned to see Eric and Calleigh arguing with a group of FBI agents. As soon as they had arrived the two CSIs had been quickly detained by the Feds who were determined to protect their scene.

Web noticed the Crime Lab logo on the side of the Hummer and said, "I assume they're with you?"

"They are," Horatio said. Web nodded to the agents, who let Eric and Calleigh pass. Horatio watched as they came towards him. He was lucky to have them on his team and he knew it. Calleigh was without question the finest ballistics expert for hundreds of miles, and Eric's excellent instincts had served the team well on many occasions. More importantly, however, they were his _family. _

Calleigh recognized the man lying dead on the concrete. Horatio had brought him into the lab earlier that morning and introduced him to everyone. She looked at Horatio's face and realized that it was emotionless. His eyes, which always conveyed what words could not, were hidden behind his sunglasses. Still, she knew what he must have been feeling.

"H," Eric said noticing Horatio's injured shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Eric. Thank-you." Horatio turned to the man next to him. "Agent Webster, this is Eric Delko and Calleigh Duquesne."

Web acknowledged them with a small nod of the head. A young, blonde female agent came towards them and stopped a few feet away. "Excuse me for a moment," Web said as he walked over to her. They spoke quietly for a moment, and Web returned to the CSIs. "Lieutenant, I'm afraid I can't allow your team to process this scene," he said. "The FBI has jurisdiction in this case." Eric and Calleigh looked at each other, and Horatio shared their confusion.

He furrowed his brow. "What interest does the FBI have in this?" Web didn't respond, and Horatio understood. "So, it's classified." Horatio's mind started running through the possible scenarios of why the Feds would be handling such a case.

"What do you want us to do, H?" Eric asked.

"There's nothing _to_ do, Eric. You and Calleigh head back to the lab. I'll be there after Agent Webster is finished with me here." Calleigh started to protest, but a look from Horatio stopped her. The two CSIs walked away leaving Horatio and Web alone.

"I'm sorry to be so secretive, Lieutenant, but you know how this works."

"I do indeed." Horatio had had enough experience dealing with the FBI to understand how it would all play out. Sometimes the best course of action was to simply stay out of their way and let them handle it. And since the gunman was dead, he knew justice had been served. But something kept nagging at him. _Why had the shooter gone directly after Ed?_ He turned his thoughts back to Web. "When would you like my statement?"

"I'll have one of my agents take it now if that's alright." Web called a younger man over. "Agent Matthews, this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine. He's the one responsible for that dead body upstairs." Something in Web's tone seemed odd to Horatio. "Would you please take his statement?" The younger man nodded and waited as Web surveyed the scene around him, noticing the damaged Hummer. He turned his attention once more to Horatio. "Thank-you for your co-operation, Lieutenant Caine. Since we'll be needing to keep your Hummer, I'll have one of my agents drop you off at your lab. If we need anything further we'll let you know."

Horatio looked in the direction Calleigh had gone and saw that she had not yet left. "Thank-you for the offer, Agent Webster, but I'll have one of my CSIs take me." He motioned to Calleigh to wait for him and followed Agent Matthews inside.

------------------------------

Calleigh waited by the Hummer for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually Horatio exited the building and came over to her. When he reached the vehicle he leaned a hand up against it and shifted his weight slightly. He winced as pain shot through his shoulder. He had nearly forgotten about his injury and he did his best to hide his discomfort. His best wasn't good enough for Calleigh, though. There were times when she could see right through him no matter how hard he tried. She moved over next to him pulled herself onto the side step of the Hummer so she could see his shoulder.

Realizing what she was doing Horatio took a small step back. "I'm fine, Calleigh."

"It doesn't look fine." She reached for the lapel of his coat and slid her hand underneath, lifting up on the shoulder. He inhaled sharply and instinctively pulled away as another stab of pain hit him.

"Calleigh…" But this time it was her turn to give him a look. He reluctantly gave in and stepped back towards her, removing his jacket. The wound wasn't deep, but based on the amount of blood on his shirt, he knew he would probably need stitches. His forehead started to pound, frustrating him. The last thing he needed now was another distraction. Trying to relax himself, he took off his sunglasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. Calleigh gently tugged at the hole in the shirt, trying to get a better look. She saw Horatio clench his jaw and she could tell he was in more pain than he let on. She knew how much he hated being coddled, but also knew if she didn't take care of the wound now, he would let it go untreated.

She opened the back door of the Hummer and pulled out her kit. She had some spare bandages and gauze for situations like this. "Unbutton your shirt a little," she said to him as she opened an antiseptic wipe.

Horatio undid the top three buttons of his shirt and pulled it down over his left shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut as Calleigh started cleaning the wound. Normally she would have teased him about flinching, but not today. He was in pain but not just physically. She remained silent as she applied a bandage to his shoulder.

"Thank-you," Horatio said quietly. He buttoned up his shirt and started to put his coat back on, but the ache in his shoulder tried to persuade him otherwise. Calleigh placed the kit back in the truck and shut the door. Walking back to Horatio's side, she watched as he leaned against the truck and closed his eyes. He had been through so much in in the past few years, and Calleigh wondered how much more he could take. Horatio looked up and realized she was watching him. He turned his head towards her and their eyes met. She didn't think she had ever seen him look so tired. "Do you want me to drive?" she asked.

Horatio thought about saying no, but once again his shoulder protested. "Do I have a choice?" he asked.

"Not really." Calleigh flashed a slight grin, but it quickly faded. She climbed in the driver's side door and started the Hummer. Horatio pulled himself up into the truck next to her and shut the door. As they pulled away from the pier Horatio took one last look at the lifeless form of his old friend. Webster had told him to leave the case to the FBI. He had assumed that it was understood the CSIs would leave it alone. _Obviously,__ Web doesn't know my team. _


	2. Chapter 2

Horatio looked around and realized he had been deep in thought and hadn't paid attention to where Calleigh was driving. Neither of them had spoken since they left the pier, and Horatio had assumed they were going back to the lab. But it looked as though she was driving him home. Hoping he was wrong, he asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're dropping by your house so you can get a fresh shirt and coat. If you don't want Alexx to fuss over you, you're going to need change." He knew she was right. They pulled into his driveway, and Calleigh put the truck in park. "I'll wait out here," she said. This was a side of her he had never seen. He knew she could be firm when necessary, but he had never seen her be so gentle at the same time. He got out of the truck and went inside to change.

Half an hour later, Horatio entered in his office at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. He sat down in the chair behind his desk and pulled out his phone, dialing long distance.

The voice on the other end answered, "Mac Taylor."

"Mac, it's Horatio Caine."

"Horatio! To what do I owe the honor of this call?"

"It's Ed O'Neil, Mac."

"What's going on?" Mac asked, concerned. "Is he okay?"

Horatio sighed. There wasn't much about being a Lieutenant that he disliked. Except for this. _This_ he hated. "He was killed by a gunman in Miami today." The image of his friend lying dead on the pavement burned in his mind.

"A gunman?" Mac asked. "Was anyone else killed?"

"No. Ed was the only one."

"Wait. You said he was in _Miami_? I thought he was living in Atlanta."

"He was, but he called last night to say he was flying down today. He didn't say why, but I could tell he was upset." Horatio said.

"So did you find out what was wrong?"

"I didn't. He only talked about Linda." Horatio could tell by the silence on the other end of the line that Mac didn't understand. "They were going through a divorce, and he was having a tough time dealing with it. But there was something else. Mac, he seemed almost _scared_. I was trying to get him to open up to me when the first bullet shattered the windshield. I can't help but think there's a connection between all of this."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, my friend, we were parked at a crowded pier, and Ed was the only one shot."

"It could have been a coincidence, Horatio."

"I don't believe in coincidences, Mac. Besides, no one else was even fired upon."

Mac had a feeling that wasn't entirely true. "What about you?"

Horatio hesitated. He didn't want to tell Mac about his shoulder. "I was shot at, but only because I was shooting at _him_. Until I fired my first shot, Ed was the only one being targeted."

Mac was starting to understand. "So, how's the investigation coming?"

"It's not," Horatio replied. "The Feds are claiming jurisdiction in this case."

"That's never stopped you before," Mac said.

Horatio smiled tiredly. Mac knew him well. "I'll let you know when the funeral is."

"Please do. And, Horatio, if there's anything I can do…"

"Thanks, Mac. I will." Horatio closed his phone and leaned back in his chair. His head was still throbbing, and the pain in his shoulder was growing worse by the minute. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Frank opened the door and stepped in. He took one look at Horatio and said, "You look like hell."

"I feel like it, too." He knew if he didn't take something for the pain he wouldn't be able to focus. "Do you have any Tylenol?"

"Sure," Frank said. "Let me just get it out of my purse for you."

They both chuckled. Horatio had always appreciated the Texan's sense of humor, and right now it was a welcome relief. Frank's smile faded as his mood became serious. "I heard about your friend. I'm sorry. Eric told me the Feds are pulling that jurisdiction crap on you again. What are you going to do?"

"First, I'm going to find that purse of yours and get some Tylenol. Then I'm going over to the hotel Ed checked into. Feel like going for a ride?"

"Sure," Frank said. "But, based on the way you look, I think _I'll_ do the driving."

------------------------

Frank parked the squad car across the street from the Hyatt Regency and quickly spotted the black FBI vehicles already in front of the hotel. "They don't waste any time, do they?" asked Frank.

"Are you surprised?" Horatio had suspected the Feds might be there, but he had also hoped he would be wrong. His plan had been to arrive in time to get in and get out before the Feds showed up. He had wanted to go through some of Ed's things, in hopes that something would give him a clue as to why he had been killed. Obviously, that was not going to happen now. Since they were already there, Horatio took the opportunity to fill Frank in on the details of the morning's incident. He decided against telling Frank about his shoulder.

The two of them talked for some time as they watched the federal agents come and go. Suddenly, there was a knock on the passenger side window. Horatio looked up to see the blonde female agent from the crime scene at the pier. He opened the door and stepped out, and Frank followed suit.

"Lieutenant Caine," she said. "Can I help you with something?" She seemed charming but guarded.

Frank spoke up. "Yeah. Why don't you tell us why the feds are so--"

"Frank." Horatio cut him off but never let his eyes leave the agent's. "I was just filling Detective Tripp in on what happened this morning."

"I see," she replied skeptically. "And you felt it was necessary to come all the way down here to '_fill him in_'."

She was unlike any other female agent Horatio had dealt with. For one, she was young. _She can't be much older than 25. _But there was something else about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He studied her a moment before responding. "Earlier this morning I picked up Detective Ed O'Neil from this hotel. I was just going back over the morning's events…" He knew it sounded foolish, but the pain in his shoulder was spreading up his neck, making it hard for him to think clearly. Horatio squeezed his eyes shut and in that moment he was very glad to be wearing his sunglasses. He did not want either of them to know he was in pain.

Frank stared at him in surprise. He had never known Horatio to have difficulty convincing anyone of _anything._ He began to suspect that Horatio was in worse shape than he let on. When Horatio had asked him earlier for Tylenol, Frank hadn't thought much of it, but now he was beginning to wonder if there was something more to it.

After a moment the agent smiled genuinely at Horatio. "Alright, Lieutenant. I'm sorry to have bothered you. Here's my card. If you have questions, please contact me, although I can't promise you answers." She started to walk away, but stopped and turned to face the two men. "I won't mention this to Special Agent Webster." She flashed another smile at them and headed back to the hotel.

Horatio removed his sunglasses and looked down at the card she had handed him. _Rebecca Locke_. Frank, stunned by the abrupt change in the agent's demeanor, asked, "What the hell just happened?"

Horatio smiled, slightly and said, "I honestly have no idea." Without thinking, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease the tension in his muscles.

"Horatio…" Frank hesitated. "You alright?" As soon as he said it he realized how pointless it was to ask. He knew that even if something_was _wrong, Horatio wouldn't admit it.

"Yes, Frank. I'm fine." He didn't want to admit the truth. The pain was getting to him more than he expected. "I'm just sore, that's all."

"Sore from what?"

Horatio gave a look that let Frank know to drop the subject. Frank put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Fine. I'll stop nagging. But…never mind. You ready to go?" Horatio nodded. "Where to?" Frank asked.

Horatio thought about it for a moment. "Let's get back to the lab. I have some things I need to do before I go home."

-------------------------

Horatio Caine sat in darkness. His office lights were off and the blinds were closed, and yet it wasn't dark enough for him. He was trying to relax, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Ed lying dead on the pavement. He would have settled for silence, but the sound of bullets ricocheting off the Hummer thundered in his ears.

He stared at the cell phone lying on his desk, wishing there was some way to avoid the inevitable. _Linda._ How many wives had learned they were widows through a phone call from him? This one was different, though. He had never had to deliver the news to a wife who was in the middle of filing for divorce. He reluctantly picked up his phone and called directory assistance. Less than a minute later Linda O'Neil's phone was ringing.

"Hello?" he heard her say.

He swallowed hard; he hadn't spoken to her in years. "Linda…it's Horatio." An uncomfortably long silence followed. Linda had been a detective's wife long enough to recognize the tone in his voice.

"Hello, Horatio."

He wanted to speak, but he couldn't seem to find the words he needed. He had done this so many times. He couldn't understand why this call was so difficult.

"It's Ed, isn't it?" Linda asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry, Linda." There was another pause.

"Um…" He could tell she was struggling for words. "What…how…"

"He was shot today, here in Miami." He knew the questions that would follow, so rather than make her ask, he went ahead and answered. "We were down at the pier when we were fired upon. Ed covered me when I went after the shooter. Without him, I couldn't have done it. There were dozens of civilians around, and he was determined to protect them."

"Were you with him when…"

"I was with him." Horatio knew that was not the truth. He had _not_ been with Ed when he died, but this was an instance where Linda's peace of mind was more important than details. He waited for her to respond, but after a minute passed without her speaking, he continued. "We got the guy who did it. He's--"

"It's my fault," she interrupted.

Horatio, unsure if he had heard her correctly said, "I beg your pardon?"

"It's_my fault_, Horatio. I drove him to it."

"To what, Linda?"

She sighed heavily. "Ed didn't want you to find out, but now…I guess it's time you knew." She began slowly. "When we moved down here to Atlanta a few years ago, Ed was hoping to make a fresh start on the force. The pressure he had been getting from the other cops in New York got to be too much for him. He knew which guys were crooked, and it was no secret that he knew. He was considering going to the chief and exposing everyone when he started getting threats. We knew we had to leave, and Atlanta seemed like such a perfect situation. After seventeen years of being in Homicide in New York he was ready for a change.

The APD put him with the Narcotics division, and, for a while, it seemed ideal. He would come home at night happier than I had seen him in years. We had a nice house in a good neighborhood, and the kids attended a great school. But I wasn't satisfied. I started seeing what the other detectives' families had, and I wanted that. They had the _best _houses in the _nicest_ neighborhoods and drove the fanciest cars. I kept asking Ed why we didn't have what the other families had, and…I blamed him. I accused him of not working hard enough. And…that's when things started to change.

"First, it was the new house in the upscale neighborhood. Then it was the brand new Mercedes for my birthday. We even enrolled our kids in exclusive private schools. I thought I was happy. I mean, I had gotten my wish, hadn't I? Everything we wanted we had, and for the first time in our marriage, money wasn't an issue." Linda took a deep breath. "But then I discovered why."

Horatio was speechless as questions flooded his mind. _It was drugs? _He wondered how he could have been so mistaken about Ed.

Linda continued. "One day I was cleaning out the closet and came across several shoeboxes full of hundred dollar bills. I didn't count the money, Horatio, but I know there had to have been close to half-a-million dollars in there. When Ed got home that night I confronted him about the cash, but, of course, he denied that he had gotten it illegally. I think he told me that he won it gambling or something. I don't really remember. I just know that I didn't believe him. We fought, and…it got ugly."

"Did he hit you?" Horatio never thought he would have to ask that about Ed O'Neil.

"No. He never hit me. In fact, he never touched me _at all_ after that. I hoped that this was just a one-time deal for him, and that maybe, whatever it was, it would stop. But it didn't. It just got worse. He started shutting me out completely. I tried to get him to open up, but he wouldn't. Before long he was coming home later and later in the evenings until, one night, he didn't come home at all. We didn't see or hear from him for forty-eight hours. When he did show up, he looked like he had been to hell and back. His clothes were torn, and he had been beaten up badly. I tried to take him to the hospital, but he refused to go. I figured out then that it was drugs. I was sure Ed wasn't using, but I knew he had to be taking bribes from guys on the street. And I had a feeling he wasn't alone. I had started to suspect that most of the guys in Narcotics were crooked. At least it seemed that way. It began reminding me of New York, but this time Ed was on the wrong side of things.

"Finally, I got fed up and told him I was leaving and taking the kids with me. He didn't think I would actually do it, so when he came home one night and saw we were gone, he panicked. I had taken some of the money I had found in the closet to give us something to live on. I'm pretty sure he never even noticed, or if he did, he didn't say anything.

"The kids and I had been staying with friends in Savannah for a month, when one afternoon Ed showed up at the front door. He told me he was trying to clean up his act and wanted us back. Frankly, I wasn't convinced. Once you get your hands on that kind of money, you don't just _quit_. He came back to Savannah again two weeks ago, asking for another chance. He said he was quitting the force, and a friend had offered him a job with a security company. I had heard him make promises like that before, but this time…it was different._He_ was different. In fifteen years of marriage, I don't think I had ever seen him cry, but that day he broke down and sobbed. I think he was frightened, but of what, I don't know."

Horatio remembered thinking the same thing when he was with Ed earlier in the morning. He _had_ seemed frightened. "Linda, he called last night to say he was coming down to Miami. When he got here today I knew something was wrong. I was doing what I could to get it out of him, but he only talked about you and the kids. He told me you were getting divorced but didn't explain why. I never got the chance to find out what was troubling him." Horatio gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Are you in charge of the investigation?"

"No. I wish I was, but the FBI has jurisdiction, and there isn't anything I can do about that."

"The FBI? Why? Do they know about Ed being…dirty? Is that it?"

"If they don't already, they will. And yet, somehow I think this is all related. I just don't know _how_, at least not yet."

"Will you find out, Horatio?" she asked through her tears. "For Ed?"

"I will, Linda. I promise." They said their goodbyes and hung up. A low groan escaped from Horatio's throat as he went to stand. The stress of the day had taken its toll on him. He rubbed his eyes and exhaled slowly, longing for the days when he could work all night without it getting to him. But he was 47 now, and his body wasn't about to let him forget it.

His office phone chirped, taking his mind off his aching muscles. Alexx's voice sounded concerned. "Honey, how are you feeling? I heard you had a rough day." Horatio sincerely hoped no one had told her about his injury.

"I'm fine, Alexx. I'm just a little tired."

"Then get to bed. Doctor's orders." Since she had said nothing about his shoulder, he assumed she didn't know.

"I will, _Doctor._ Thank-you. I'll see you tomorrow." As soon as he hung up, his cell phone vibrated on his desk. He picked it up and saw that he had a text message. He pushed a button and read the short message. "_Found in Ed's pocket." _A picture flashed on the screen of a piece of notebook paper with the words **Corruption continues with us beyond the grave.**Horatio stared at the words for a moment. He looked to see who had sent the message but it was from an e-mail address he didn't recognize. He was too tired to try and figure out who had sent it, but he assumed it was someone within the FBI. No one else would have access to this evidence.

Horatio considered responding to the message, but decided against it. He glanced at the picture one more time. **Corruption continues with us beyond the grave.**He was now certain that Ed's murder was connected to his involvement with drugs in Atlanta. _But how?_


	3. Chapter 3

-1Horatio put his phone in his pocket and opened his office door. As he stepped into the hallway, Calleigh walked by. She stopped and smiled at him, asking, "How are you feeling?" She spoke quietly, knowing he wouldn't want anyone else around to hear.

He was about to say that he was fine, but it was Calleigh. Lying to her would achieve nothing, especially since she already knew the answer. Besides, he was too tired to pretend otherwise. "I've felt better," he said truthfully. "Are you working late?"

He was interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. _Another message. _Calleigh saw the puzzled look on his face. "What is it?" she asked.

"Just a message," he said, trying to reassure her with a smile. The cell phone screen changed and revealed another photograph, but this time, there was no message accompanying it. As before, the photo was of a piece of paper that looked as if it had been torn from a notebook. **When men are pure, laws are useless; when men are corrupt, laws are broken. **Calleigh cleared her throat, reminding Horatio that she was still there. He looked up at her sheepishly. "Sorry. Are you on your way out?"

"Yeah. I don't know about you, but I was ready for sleep hours ago. By the looks of it, you could use some yourself. You _are_ going home, right?"

He cocked his head to the side slightly. "Well, I know if I _don't_, you'll make sure Alexx hears about it." As Calleigh smiled at him, Horatio found himself drawn to her bright green eyes. It was such a pleasant contrast from the strain of the day that he didn't realize he was staring.

Calleigh blushed but didn't actually mind the attention. His guard seemed to be down slightly, and she wanted to enjoy the rare moment. "Do you want to walk out with me?"

The two of them headed for the parking lot while Calleigh made small talk. She knew the day had been draining for him, and she figured that light conversation would help keep his mind off things, if only for a short while. She did most of the talking, and Horatio welcomed the distraction. When they reached her small sports car a few minutes later, Calleigh stopped speaking. She looked at Horatio, whose mind suddenly seemed to be elsewhere. Taking a few steps towards him, she said, "Get some sleep, alright? I promise I won't say anything to Alexx." He smiled tiredly at her, and she saw the exhaustion in his eyes. She wanted to do something, _anything,_ to comfort him, but didn't know how.

They parted ways, each getting into their own vehicle. Calleigh pulled out of the lot a minute later, with Horatio right behind her. They lived in the same general area of the city, so they normally took the same roads home for about the first ten minutes. Horatio stayed close behind Calleigh as they drove through downtown Miami. The red glow of her tail lights started to put him in a daze, and his eyelids were heavy and threatening to close on him. But, as Calleigh crossed an intersection, Horatio witnessed something he would never forget.

A blue pick-up truck raced through the stop light and slammed into the right side of Calleigh's car, forcing it into the path of oncoming traffic. A large SUV coming the other direction was unable to swerve out of the way in time. Horatio watched in horror as it rammed head-first into the small car, flipping it up into the air. It came crashing down on its right side and was again hit by another vehicle. Flames burst from the front of the engine as Calleigh's car spun like a top in the middle of the road. Horatio jumped out of his car and sprinted towards the burning vehicle, shouting for someone to call 911.

"Calleigh!!" he screamed desperately. "Calleigh!!" The car stopped spinning, and he could see through the window that she wasn't moving. He frantically scanned the crumpled mass of metal for a way to get her out. Her windshield had completely splintered, but only a small hole had formed. Horatio dropped to his knees and peered through the opening. The heat on his face from the flames was almost unbearable. "Calleigh? Calleigh, can you hear me?" When she didn't respond, he felt the unfamiliar sense of panic begin to rise within him. He knew he had to get her out of the car _fast._

Horatio grabbed razor-sharp edges of the hole in the windshield and gritted his teeth as he began to pull outward. He cried out as he felt the glass tear his hands, but the pain only made him pull harder. The windshield began to give, and with one last shout, he yanked at the glass with all of his strength until it peeled backwards. Calleigh's limp body dangled from her seat. Horatio noticed the gash on her forehead as he groped for the seat belt buckle. Finding it, he pressed down on it with a bloody hand as his other arm supported her, keeping her from falling. After freeing her from the seat belt, he scooped her up and quickly pulled her from the car.

He moved a safe distance away from the vehicle and sat on the curb, still holding her in his arms. Pulling out his handkerchief, he tenderly wiped the blood from her face. "Calleigh." Horatio's voice trembled as he checked for a pulse. His fingers found it, and he whispered, "Calleigh. Can you open your eyes for me?" Tears began to sting at the corners of his eyes as he prayed silently. _Don't take her from me. _He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb and put his mouth to her ear. "Calleigh…" Her eyelids fluttered briefly and slowly opened. For a moment, she couldn't distinguish anything except a blur of ginger and blue. As her vision focused, she saw Horatio leaning over her, his blue eyes watching her intently.

"Hi," she said groggily. She tried to smile at him, but every muscle in her face ached.

"Hi," he answered with a reassuring smile. A strange glow illuminated Horatio's face, and for an instant Calleigh couldn't remember what had happened. She looked around and saw her car in flames, and suddenly everything came back to her. Her hand found his, and she squeezed. Feeling something wet, she glanced down and saw the blood on his hands.

When Horatio saw Calleigh's concerned expression he said, "It's nothing." He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the blood from both their hands. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a wreck."

He laughed as a feeling of relief washed over him. Calleigh's sense of humor had never failed to make him smile, at least inwardly, and in that moment he had never appreciated it more. He shifted her slightly in his arms. "Just lie still, okay? An ambulance should be here any minute."

"I don't need an ambulance," she said as she tried to sit up. She felt suddenly light-headed and changed her mind, although it didn't matter. Horatio had no intention of letting her move.

"You need to be checked by a doctor, Calleigh." He turned his head as he heard the wailing sirens come around the corner. Two paramedics jumped out of the back of the ambulance and rushed to their side.

Horatio saw the driver of the blue pick-up stumble out of his truck, obviously drunk. He turned his attention back to Calleigh, briefly. "The paramedics are here, and they're going to take care of you, alright?" When the EMTs arrived, he gently hander her over to them. "I'll be right back."

"You're not leaving, are you?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"No, I'm not leaving. I just need to…take care of something quickly, alright? I promise, I'll be right back." Horatio stood, gritting his teeth, and glared at the drunk man. He started towards him, slowly at first, but his steps quickened until he was running. When he reached the driver, Horatio grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and slammed him into the side of the trunk. The man groaned, and Horatio could smell the stale odor of beer on his breath. It took everything Horatio had to not punch him. "Do you have _any_ idea who you almost killed?" he growled. Pointing to Calleigh, he said, "That woman over there is a police officer, and you are _damn _lucky she's not dead right now!" The man mumbled something incoherent causing Horatio to snap. In one sudden motion, Horatio struck the man's face with his elbow. The drunk cried out in pain as blood began to flow from his broken nose. The driver of the ambulance heard the commotion and jumped out of the vehicle. He grabbed Horatio's arm, trying to pull him away. "Sir! Stop, sir, or I'll call the police!"

Without taking his eyes from the drunk man's, Horatio moved the front of his jacket over so his badge was clearly visible on his belt. "I _am _the police." The EMT quickly stepped back and left the drunk man to face Horatio's anger.

Two patrol cars came around the corner with lights flashing. The officers recognized Horatio and moved to assist him, noticing the blood on the man's face and the sleeve of Horatio's coat. "Lieutenant Caine," one patrolman said, "can I help you, sir?"

Horatio glared at the drunk for a moment and said, "Get this piece of trash out of my sight." He shoved him one more time into the side of the truck took a step back. The officers nodded, cuffed the bleeding man and put him in the back of one of the police cars. "Thank-you, gentlemen," Horatio said and headed back to Calleigh, whom he could hear arguing with the paramedics.

"I'm _fine._ I don't need to go to the hospital." Horatio was amused by her stubbornness. Just like him, she hated being fussed over. A bandage covered part of her forehead, and she was much more alert now. The paramedics had her propped up on a gurney and were wheeling her towards the ambulance.

One of the EMTs spoke to Horatio. "She's got a mild concussion, some bruises and cuts, but we don't think there's any serious damage. Still, we're going to take her down to Miami General and let a doctor take a look at her."

Horatio nodded. "Thank-you. I'll be there in a while. Calleigh," he said as he placed his hand on hers, "just go with them." Knowing how stubborn she could be, he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Promise me that you won't try to arrest the paramedics." Calleigh couldn't help but grin at him, despite the soreness. He smiled back at her. "I'll be there soon, okay, but I need to wrap a few things up here first. Is there anyone you'd like me to contact?"

Knowing her father's alcohol problem, she thought it would be best to not tell him. She didn't want to give him any excuse to drink. "No. I don't want to worry anyone. Besides, _I'll be fine_." The paramedics lifted her into the back of the ambulance and shut the doors. They nodded at Horatio, climbed in the vehicle, and headed for the Hospital.

----------------------------

"Damn," Horatio heard Frank say as got out of his car and surveyed the wreckage from the accident. "We're lucky anyone survived."

"We are, indeed," Horatio replied. "The driver was drunk, and not just a little." Horatio's face showed his anger clearly. "He's down at the jail now, but I'm _not_ letting him walk on this one."

"Are you sure you can do that?"

"He almost _killed_ one of my CSIs, Frank," he seethed.

"I know. I just don't want Stetler to have any excuse to come after you."

Horatio sighed. "I appreciate your concern, but I can assure you that I will follow the letter of the law on this one. That drunk _will_ pay." Horatio climbed in his car and drove away.

Fifteen minutes later, he entered Calleigh's room at Miami General Hospital. She was alone and sat on the edge of the bed, obviously anxious to leave. "Hi," she said. "I behaved myself, like I promised. But I'm ready to get out of here."

"Have you seen the doctor, yet?"

"No. The nurse came in a while ago and checked my vitals. She stitched up the cut on my head and insisted I take something for the pain. She said the doctor should be here any--" She was interrupted by a knock at the door. A soft-spoken man peeked his head in the room.

"Miss Duquesne?" Calleigh nodded at him, and he stepped in. He had short, dark red hair and a beard, and looked to be in his mid-thirties. "I'm Dr. Ben Marshall. I heard you've had a rough night." Noticing Horatio standing sideways at the foot of Calleigh's bed with his hands on his hips, Marshall glanced down and saw the police badge clipped to his belt. He looked quickly over at Calleigh. "Is everything alright, Miss Duquesne?"

Calleigh realized what had startled the doctor and smiled. "It's okay, Dr. Marshall. This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine from MDPD." _He's my…boss…_she thought.The word sounded strange to her. He was so much more than just a boss to her. She was relieved when Horatio interjected.

"Miss Duquesne is one of my CSIs." Marshall's face clearly showed that he didn't understand the term. "She's a Crime Scene Investigator and our ballistics expert." The doctor's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He found it hard to imagine that the bruised woman in front of him was a police officer.

"Well, let's take a look at you." Marshall stepped over to the bed and began by checking the laceration on her forehead. Calleigh inhaled sharply as the doctor pressed against a sore spot on her ribs. "Is it _that _sore?" Marshall asked. "Don't try to lie to me, either. I have other ways of finding out the truth." For a brief moment he was able to suppress the smile that tried to form, but upon seeing the nervous look on Calleigh's face, he gave in. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't tease you. It's just that I hate it when patients try to pretend they're in less pain than they actually are." Calleigh looked at Horatio playfully. _If Dr. Marshall only knew Horatio…_

The doctor continued looking her over, and she felt Horatio's eyes on her for the duration of the exam. After what seemed like an hour the doctor stepped back. "Now I know how the vics feel after Alexx is finished with them," Calleigh remarked with a straight face. When they saw Marshall's puzzled expression, Horatio and Calleigh laughed. "Never mind, doctor."

Marshall removed a pen from the pocket of his white coat. He scribbled a few things on Calleigh's chart and shut the folder. "Well, it's safe to say, Miss Duquesne--"

"Calleigh," she corrected him.

"_Calleigh. _It's safe to say that you were very lucky tonight. Not many people survive drunk drivers."

Calleigh's eyes went wide. _Drunk? _She looked to Horatio, who understood her shocked reaction. He nodded subtly, and she shut her eyes and slowly took a deep breath.

The doctor witnessed their silent exchange, and turned to face Horatio. "Lieutenant, could I speak with you privately for a moment?"

Horatio followed Marshall into the hallway. "Is there something I need to know? About Calleigh?" the doctor asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her face when I mentioned the driver was drunk. That's not the reaction I normally see when a patient finds out."

Horatio stared at the floor for a moment as he thought. Then, looking the doctor right in the eyes, he said, "Calleigh's father is an alcoholic." He watched as Marshall processed the news.

"I see. Was he ever abusive?"

"No, but she _has_ had to deal with far more than her fair share of problems because of him."

"What kind of problems?" Marshall asked.

Calleigh hated people knowing stories about her father's past, and Horatio didn't want to cause her any embarrassment. "Let's just say that Mr. Duquesne's fondness for alcohol has led to some unpleasant consequences, but I'd prefer not to go into detail, for Calleigh's sake."

Marshall nodded, understanding. "You know, it's not uncommon for people in her situation to need a psychiatric evaluation after being hit by a drunk driver. Events like this can be more traumatic for the mind than for the body. I'm not going to recommend her to a therapist yet, but I want to keep a close eye on her for the next week or so."

"Doctor, if that's your plan, you're going to need restraints to keep her in that bed. I can promise you, she is not going to be cooperative."

Marshall chuckled. "No. I don't need to keep her here that long, just overnight. However, I do want her to come back in a few days for a quick check-up. Sometimes injuries take days to fully show themselves. I want to make certain that she is alright."

"So, you're keeping her overnight?"

"Yes. I think it's necessary. Besides, the Hydrocodone should be kicking in any minute, and I don't want her leaving until it has completely worn off. By late morning she should be good to go." Finished with the conversation, he turned and walked back into the room.

_Hydrocodone? _Horatio shook his head in disbelief. He remembered how Calleigh had reacted to the cocaine she accidentally inhaled while processing evidence several years ago. _She had said something about a hummingbird and six cups of coffee_…Horatio decided it would be best to wait in the hall until the doctor had a chance to deliver the news to Calleigh. After a minute he heard her voice. "What?!" He stepped back into the room and saw her frustrated expression. She looked to Horatio for support. "Will you please tell Dr. Marshall that I don't need to stay. You know how behind we are at the lab."

Marshall interrupted. "I understand that, and if everything goes well tonight, you may be able to return to work in the afternoon. I only want to keep you for the night. It's not _that_ much to ask, is it? Besides, the Lieutenant here agrees with me."

Calleigh's disappointment was evident, but she gave in, knowing she had no choice but to stay. Suddenly, Horatio noticed a mischievous glint in her eye and looked at her suspiciously. _What is she up to?_

"Doctor…" she said slowly. "While you're here, would you mind examining Lieutenant Caine's shoulder? He was shot today." Horatio narrowed his eyes briefly at Calleigh, who stared at him with wide-eyed innocence.

Marshall turned quickly to Horatio. "Shot? Which shoulder, Lieutenant?"

"His left," Calleigh answered. She had to bite her lip to keep from grinning.

"Take your jacket off and slip your arm out of your shirt, please. And have a seat on the edge of the bed," the doctor said as he put on fresh gloves. Defeated, Horatio sighed heavily but complied. Marshall removed the bandage from his shoulder and inspected the wound. "It looks like Calleigh isn't the only lucky one today. A couple centimeters lower and you'd be needing much more than just a few stitches. Stay put. I'll be right back." The doctor turned and strode out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Calleigh said, feeling slightly guilty. "At least this way, Alexx won't have to know."

Horatio's coat started to buzz on the bed. He reached over and felt for the phone he had left in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw another message from the same source. It was a third photo of a small piece of paper. The meaning of the first two had been clear, but this one read **Optima corrupta pessima. **


	4. Chapter 4

-1Calleigh leaned in a little, curious to know what had Horatio looking so perplexed. He faced her and asked, "Do you know any Latin?"

"Not much, why?"

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'Optima corrupta pessima'?"

**"**Optima corrupta pessima: The best things, when corrupted, become the worst," they heard a voice say. Startled, Horatio and Calleigh looked up to see Dr. Marshall walk back into the room. A nurse followed him in carrying a few supplies. Seeing their surprised faces, he smiled and said, "I had to learn Latin in med school." He paused. "It's an interesting phrase, though. I haven't heard it in a while."

_The best things corrupted become the worst. All three of the notes were about corruption. Why were they in Ed's pocket? _

Marshall's voice interrupted Horatio's thoughts. "Hold still," he said, stepping towards the bed. With a small needle, he injected the area around the wound, and Horatio could feel his shoulder go numb. Marshall cleaned it and applied a fresh bandage. "It's too soon to suture you up. First, I'm going to prescribe an antibiotic for you. Oh, and by the way, it's _not_ optional.

Although this wound may not be deep, if it were to get infected--"

"I understand, Doctor," Horatio interjected.

Marshall studied his face for a second, unsure of whether or not to believe him. Finally, he wrote out the prescription, tore the sheet from the pad, and handed it to Horatio. He finished giving his reluctant patient instructions on how to dress his wound and change the bandage. "I want to see you again in five days. I'll stitch you up then." He turned to give Calleigh _her _instructions, but she was sound asleep. Whispering, he said, "It looks like the meds finally kicked in. I'll be back to check on her in the morning. You're free to go, Lieutenant."

"Thank-you, Doctor," Horatio said as he watched Marshall leave the room. He stood, buttoned his shirt and put his jacket back on. He turned his attention to Calleigh. The bruises on her face and neck were dark and reminded him of how close a call she had had. He sat back down next to her and watched her sleep. Seeing the blanket at the foot of the bed, he reached for it and pulled it up over her shoulders.

Calleigh stirred and her eyes opened sluggishly. "You're still here. What time is it?"

Horatio glanced at his watch. "Just after 2am."

"I thought you'd be gone by now. I promise I won't tell Alexx you didn't sleep." She barely finished the sentence before her eyes closed. Within seconds her breathing had slowed, and he could tell she was asleep again.

He switched the light off, and moved to the chair next to the bed. He sat for a while, envying the sleep she was getting. His eyelids felt like lead weights and he decided to give in to them, just for a moment.

_He peered through the shattered windshield of Calleigh's car and saw her unconscious form dangling from the seat. The flames from her engine were spreading fast…much too fast. He reached through the hole in the glass and tried to pull outward, but it wouldn't move. Bracing his foot against the hood, he pulled again. Nothing. He felt the fire moving closer and started to panic. He tried to scream her name, but no sound would come out of his mouth. With his foot he began to kick at the windshield in desperation, trying to create an opening large enough to pull her out. But with every kick, the glass became stronger, eventually turning to steel. The flames were too close now, and he had to move away. He ran to the other side of the car and pulled out his Glock, shooting three rounds into the rear windshield. Each one ricocheted off, doing no damage to the glass. Suddenly, he heard Calleigh's voice. She had regained consciousness and was screaming his name. He looked through the window and saw her trying to free herself from the driver's seat. Horatio rammed his shoulder into the glass and fell to the ground in pain. He tried to pull himself back up, but he was paralyzed. The wound in shoulder was bleeding badly, and the blood was acting like glue, cementing him to the pavement. Through the window he saw Calleigh turn her head around to face him. Her eyes pleaded for him to rescue her, but he could not move. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she realized he could not save her. He watched helplessly, as fire engulfed the inside of the car. _

Horatio's eyes shot open. His hands were tightly gripping the side of the chair and his breathing was ragged. The lights were off, and it took a moment for him to remember where he was. He looked over at the bed and relaxed slightly when saw Calleigh sleeping peacefully. Light was beginning to creep in through the blinds, and he sincerely hoped he hadn't slept long enough for it to be morning. He glanced at the clock next to the bed. _5:34. _He cursed silently. Pulling himself out of the chair, Horatio rubbed his eyes with his palms. He had less than an hour and a half to drive home, shower, change clothes and get back to the lab.

As he stepped out into the hallway, Dr. Marshall walked up. "Good morning, Lieutenant. I was just on my way in to check on our patient, but I see you beat me to it." Marshall noticed that Horatio was in the same clothes as the night before. "Oh! You're just now _leaving_, aren't youHave you really been here all night?" With one look at Horatio's eyes he knew the answer. "Never mind. I can see that you have. How's your shoulder?"

Horatio had forgotten about his injury. "Fine. No pain."

"Good. Remember what I said about the antibiotic." Stepping into Calleigh's room he said, "I'll see you in five days." Horatio turned and headed for the parking garage.

As he drove home his mind wandered back to the three anonymous messages he had received the night before. Apparently, someone at the FBI wanted Horatio to have _some_ details of the case. He assumed Agent Locke was behind it. He had only had spoken with Webster, Matthews, and her. Webster wouldn't have sent the messages. He was far too adamant about keeping the MDPD off the case. His interaction with Matthews had consisted primarily in Horatio giving the agent his statement. Locke was the only logical answer. Suddenly he remembered what she had said to him earlier. _"If you have questions, please contact me, although I can't promise you answers."_ Horatio wondered if that was her way of sending him a signal. He had been so unfocused that afternoon, that he wasn't surprised he didn't catch on.

At twenty till seven, Horatio stepped out of the elevator and headed for his office. After showering and putting on fresh clothes, he felt like a new man. _Well, almost. Sleep would have been nice. _He opened the office door slightly and froze. It was dark inside, but he could sense he was not alone. He pulled his gun from the holster and reached for the light switch. Light filled the room, confirming his suspicion. Sitting in the chair behind his desk was Virgil Webster.

The two men stared at each other for a brief moment. Horatio had heard that Web's methods could be unorthodox at times, but this was just strange. "Special Agent Webster," he said, returning his gun to the holster. He turned sideways and placed his hands on his hips. "Forgive my edginess. I'm not used to finding someone behind my desk at this hour."

"Are you used to finding someone at your desk at _other _hours, Lieutenant Caine?" Web didn't wait for a response. "I need to speak with you about Ed O'Neil. You told me yesterday that he had been under pressure from some corrupt officers back in New York, is that correct?"

"It is." Suddenly, Horatio knew where this conversation was heading.

"You said he was one of a few determined to stay clean. Is that also correct?"

"Yes."

"And you said he moved to Atlanta get away from it. Is _that _correct?"

"Yes, _it is."_ If Web continued questioning him this way, he was going to lose his patience.

"Then can you explain to me, Lieutenant, why Ed O'Neil's bank account balance was nearly half-a-million dollars? He inherited nothing from his parents, he didn't gable, win the lottery, or invest in stocks. Surely, no police officer makes that kind of money by _obeying_ the law."

Horatio glared at him for a moment. It was bad enough that Web had snuck into his office, but he could handle that. What he _could not_ excuse was the way Web was speaking to him. "Don't patronize me, Agent Webster. I know you're not here for answers about Ed's financial situation. What is it you want?"

"I want to know why you lied to me yesterday."

"I did not lie to you, _sir_."

Web stood and leaned over the desk, his hands gripping the sides of it. "Then why--"

"I said those things to you because they were the truth." He was struggling to keep his temper in check. "When we were on the force together in New York, Ed kept his nose clean. He moved to Atlanta to escape the pressure. That is what I told you, and that is the _truth_. As far as what happened _after_ he arrived in Atlanta? That phone call from Ed the other night was the first time I had spoken to him since he left New York. I knew nothing about what happened in Atlanta until I spoke with his wife last night."

"And what did she have to say?"

Horatio couldn't believe the conversation he was having. There was no question in his mind that Web already knew about Ed's involvement with drugs. What he couldn't figure out was why he was being asked about things that Web already knew. If this was Web's idea of a game, Horatio wasn't about to play along. "She explained to me why she had filed for divorce."

Web knew he would get nowhere with this type of questioning. "Alright, Lieutenant, if that's the way you want to do this…We know about Detective O'Neil's involvement with drugs in Atlanta, and obviously we know about your own brother's…" Web paused, searching for the right words, "_checkered past._" Horatio was livid. He placed his hands on the desk and leaned in until he was inches from Web's face. "_You…leave him…out of this!" _he said through gritted teeth. "Raymond has nothing to do with Ed."

"Perhaps not, but _you _were involved with both of them. Let's see…two men, both of them close to you, caught up in drugs while on the force. When things got bad for them, they came to you for help. You knew about Raymond, and yet you protected him. Why should I believe that you didn't do the same for O'Neil?"

"Agent Webster, I thought my brother was _dead_ for years…we all did. When I found out he _was_ alive, I tried to persuade him to come clean. I don't really see that as '_protecting_' him. As for Ed, I told you I hadn't spoken to him in years. How could I 'protect' him if I didn't know he needed help? I had no idea what he was mixed up in. If I had had any idea, I can assure you I would have done the same as I did for Raymond. Urge him to come clean."

"Why did O'Neil actually come down to Miami? And please don't tell me it was to 'get out of town for a few days'," Web said in an almost mocking tone.

"Like I told you yesterday, he didn't say why he was coming." Horatio spoke slowly and deliberately, doing everything he could to stay calm. "All he talked about was his wife. If there was something more, he didn't tell me, and, unlike you, _I_ was not going to jump to any conclusions. Until I spoke with Linda, I knew nothing about the trouble he was in."

"I think that's highly unlikely, Lieutenant."

"As unlikely as it may _seem_, it's the truth." Horatio was finished with the conversation. He stepped towards the door and said, "Is there anything further?"

Web studied his face intensely. "No, Lieutenant, there is not." Horatio opened the door, making it quite clear to Web that he was done speaking with him. With a smug expression on his face, Web let out a quiet chuckle. "I appreciate your…_cooperation_. I'll be contacting you soon."

"I'm sure you will," Horatio muttered as he closed the door behind Web. He stood with his hand on the doorknob for several minutes, replaying the conversation he had just had. He was not sure what had him more frustrated. The fact that Web had come into his office and accused him intentionally helping crooked police officers, or that Horatio had been unable to persuade Ed to confide in him before he was murdered.

Sitting at his desk, he pulled out his phone, and once again studied the messages he had received the night before. **Corruption continues with us beyond the grave. When men are pure, laws are useless; when men are corrupt, laws are broken. Optima corrupta pessima. **Those weren't the sort of notes Ed would have written for himself. They almost sounded like they were intended to taunt him.

Horatio no longer cared who within the FBI had sent him the photos of the notes. His main concern now was to find out who had sent Ed the notes in the first place.

-----------------------------

Calleigh looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. The bruises on her face were large and she knew they'd be impossible to hide with makeup. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by them, but she wanted to avoid the attention they would bring. She sighed quietly and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt wonderful, relaxing her aching muscles. After ten minutes, she climbed out and reached for one of the thin hospital towels on the rack. As she was drying off, she was startled by a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Calleigh, sweetie, it's me," Alexx answered. "I brought you clean clothes." Calleigh wrapped a towel around herself and opened the bathroom door. When Alexx saw her, she gasped. "Oh my God. Frank said the wreck was bad, but I had no idea…"

"I'm alright, Alexx. They're just bruises. Nothing major. Thanks for bringing these by." Calleigh took the clothes and shut the door before Alexx could argue. "I'll be out in a minute." She got dressed and walked back into her hospital room. "Voila," she said. "Good as new." Alexx smiled at her irrepressible cheerfulness.

"So, are you ready to check out of here and get back to your beloved guns?"

"Always," Calleigh said with a smirk.

Alexx's phone rang. "Hello?…Okay…Alright. Calleigh's right here, so I'll let her know. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"What is it?" Calleigh asked.

"Double homicide in Coral Gables."

When they reached the scene Eric and Ryan were just pulling up. "Calleigh, are you alright?" Ryan asked. "We just heard what happened last night."

"It's just some bruises and a couple scratches."

"I've never known a scratch that required seven stitches," Alexx muttered. Calleigh glared at her playfully. Eric pulled his kit out of the Hummer and stepped under the crime scene tape. Together, the four of them walked across the grass towards the back yard.

"Glad you're alright, Cal," Eric said. "Frank told us how bad it was. That damn drunk! I'd like to give him a piece of my mind."

"I think Horatio beat you to that last night, Eric," Calleigh replied. "But it was actually more like a piece of his _elbow_."

Ryan stopped in his tracks. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Eric asked.

"Listen." They stood for a moment, straining their ears to hear what had caught Ryan's attention.

Suddenly, Alexx thought she heard the muffled voice of a child coming from the back yard next door. Calleigh and Eric looked at each other, also hearing the sound. Ryan walked to the gate of the wooden fence and opened it slowly. A large in-ground swimming pool dominated the yard.

"You can't just go in there!" Eric shouted. Ryan held up his hand, telling them to be quiet.

A small voice called out. "Help!" The four of them took off running in the direction of the cry. Ryan was the first to see the young boy in the pool struggling to keep his head above the surface. "Help me!!" He could barely get the words out before his head was once again below the water. Ryan dropped his kit and dove into the water. He wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and lifted him up until Ryan could hear him gasping for air. Quickly, he used his feet and free arm to paddle to the side of the pool, where Eric and Calleigh were waiting. Eric lifted the child up out of the water and laid him down on the grass as he coughed and fought for air.

Alexx knelt down and gently spoke to the boy. "Just breathe, sweetheart. You're going to be okay." The gasps soon stopped and the boy's breathing became more regular.

Using the ladder, Ryan climbed out of the pool. He turned as a woman came screaming out of the back door. "Oh my God!! Luke!!" She sprinted around the pool towards her son, sobbing loudly. The CSIs stood and watched as she fell to her knees and cradled the boy in her arms. The mother looked up at Ryan who was soaking wet. "Thank-you," she said through her tears. "You saved my boy."

Ryan said nothing, but nodded to his co-workers in the direction of the gate. They left quietly and went next door to start processing the scene.

"I can't work in this," Ryan said, looking down at his wet clothes.

"Mr. Wolfe," he heard a voice say. He turned and faced Horatio, who was standing with his hands on his hips, staring at the younger CSI's soggy outfit.

"H, I'm sorry. I just--I mean--"

"What Ryan here is trying so hard to say, is that he just saved a young boy from drowning in the pool next door. That's why his clothes are wet." Calleigh said, matter-of-factly. She crossed her arms and tried not to grin as she watched Ryan shift uncomfortably in his soggy shoes.

"Is that true, Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked.

Ryan took a deep breath. "Yes…it's true." He shot a sarcastic look at Calleigh. _Thanks a lot._

"In that case, perhaps you should go home and get some dry clothes and meet us back at the lab."

"But, what about--"

"I'll take care of it." Horatio said, seeing Ryan's confused expression. "Don't forget, I know how to process a scene, too."

Ryan laughed. "Right. Sorry, H. I guess I'll see you all back at the lab." As he walked away, Horatio turned to Calleigh.

"So?" he said quietly.

Calleigh knew that look. He had a way of asking questions without having to _say _anything. "I'm feeling alright. A little bit sore, but that's it."

"And you're sure you feel up to this?"

"Yeah. I'd go crazy if I was stuck in that hospital room any longer." She thought back to the previous night's events, and remembered how he had been there…for _all_ of it. "Um…Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How did I get out of the car last night? I know I didn't get out on my own."

Horatio stared at the ground, uncomfortably. He didn't want her to know he had saved her life. "Uh…well…"

Calleigh realized in that moment that _he_ must have pulled her from the car. "How did you do it?"

Horatio knew he was fighting a losing battle. He scratched the back of his while trying to figure out a way to _not_ sound like a hero. "There was a hole in the windshield, and I pulled you out."

Suddenly, Calleigh remembered the blood she had seen on his hands. _He had cut himself trying to save me. _"Let me see your hands," she said quietly.

He stared at her uneasily. "Calleigh…"

"Horatio, please."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He couldn't look her in the eyes as he turned over his hands.

"My God," she gasped. Dark red cuts covered the surface of his palms and fingers. She reached for a hand, but stopped herself, not wanting to embarrass him in front of the other CSIs and officers. "Thank-you," Calleigh whispered.

Horatio's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "You never have to thank me for doing my job, Calleigh."

_Your job? _Calleigh rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but admire his modesty. "I guess we should get to work. What's the situation here?"

"Double homicide. A woman in her late thirties, Leslie Kline, and a man in his early forties. His name is Michael Davis. Both of them were shot in the swimming pool."

"Who found them?"

"Mrs. Kline's oldest daughter Stacy. She was very surprised to see her high school principal in the pool with her mother."

"Her _principal_? Oh, poor girl. Is…there a husband?"

"There is. Donald Kline. He's on his way here. He's been at a football game."

Calleigh looked over at the two dead bodies now lying on the concrete. "Let's get to it, then. Do you think you can remember how to collect evidence, Lieutenant?"

The side of his mouth curled up into a little smile. "I think it'll come back to me."

-------------------------

Ryan felt much better after changing into a dry outfit. Something about the feel of wet clothes made his skin crawl. He shuffled through some paperwork on his table while he waited for the team to return from the crime scene. The door opened behind him, but he didn't turn to see who had entered. "Hi," came a voice from behind him. He snapped his head around and saw Natalia smiling broadly over his shoulder.

"Hi, yourself," Ryan replied, returning the smile. "What's going on?" Without warning, she leaned in and kissed a very surprised Ryan on the cheek. "What was _that_ for?"

"That's from Anya."

"You mean to tell me…that kiss…was from your _sister_?"

"Mmhmm," she replied. "That boy you saved earlier, Luke, is Anya's godson. Anya is best friends with his mother. Oh! And _this,_" she kissed him on the other cheek, "is from _her_."

Enjoying himself fully, Ryan said, "Are there any more messages of this sort that you'd like to relay?"

"Just one." Natalia leaned in once more, but this time her lips met his. When she finally pulled away, it took a moment for Ryan to collect his thoughts.

"And…um…who was _that one_ from?"

"That one was from me," she replied with a wink.

"Well, in that case, I'd like to send a reply." He moved in to kiss her but froze when he looked up and saw Horatio standing in the doorway. Quickly he pulled away form Natalia. "H! I'm…sorry. I…didn't see you standing there."

The corners of Horatio's mouth turned up slightly. "Mr. Wolfe, no apologies are necessary. I just came to bring you the evidence from the scene for processing." He handed Ryan a sealed white cardboard box. "Let me know what you find." Turning to leave, he nodded to Natalia. "Miss Boa Vista."

Ryan's jaw gaped open as he watched Horatio leave the room. "Well, so much for our little secret," Natalia said.

"You…don't think he'll tell anyone, do you?"

"Horatio? No. I think our secret's safe with him. But…why does it _have _to be a secret? I don't like having to hide, Ryan. It makes me feel like we're doing something wrong."

"We're not doing anything wrong, but I want to be careful. Horatio's done so much for me…_and_ you…I don't want anyone questioning our performance as CSIs just because we're dating." He studied her eyes, those eyes that drove him wild. Ryan couldn't help but cave. "Alright. If you want, if you _really_ want, we don't have to keep it a secret anymore."

Natalia beamed at him. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to make things difficult for Horatio, either, but…are you _sure_?" She was so excited, that she didn't realize how fast she had spoken.

Ryan laughed at her. "I don't think I caught much of what you just said, Natalia, but, yes. I'm sure. When the time is right, we can let people know. That is…unless you had plans to announce it formally over the police radio."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank-you!!" she squealed. Realizing how noisy she was, she blushed and let go of him. She cleared her throat and put on an air of sarcastic professionalism. "Well, Mr. Wolfe," she said, using her best Horatio impersonation. "I will leave you to your work." Natalia walked out, leaving Ryan smiling from ear to ear.


	5. Chapter 5

"H," Eric said as he passed Horatio in the hall at the lab, "the prints from the gun we found at the scene all belong to the husband. He's got a surprising record. Two cases of aggravated assault and one arrest for attempted murder. He went to trial in Kansas, but they dropped the charge based on inconclusive evidence."

"Well, Mr. Kline's not in Kansas anymore, is he?" Horatio couldn't help but smile at his own joke. "Good work, Eric. Has Calleigh finished--"

"I have," she interrupted, walking up behind Horatio. "I _thought _my ears were burning. Here you go." She handed him a folder containing her report. "That was quick," Horatio replied, impressed by her speed.

She grinned at them. "What can I say? I'm good at my job." It was true, and Horatio wasn't about to argue. "What do we have so far?" she asked.

Eric spoke up. "Donald Kline's prints are all over the gun we found."

"Oh," Calleigh replied. "Then you won't be surprised to hear that the gun is registered to Mr. Kline, _and _that the striations on the bullets Alexx recovered from the bodies are a match to it."

"I suppose we should have someone pick Mr. Kline up. I'll call Frank. Good work, both of you," Horatio said as he flipped open his phone.

"Yeah, Cal, good work." Eric said, jokingly poking her in the arm with his elbow.

Horatio watched them walk down the hallway and couldn't help but remember how he had almost lost both of them within the past year. Eric had been shot while trying to find a kidnapped woman, and Calleigh…Images from his dream had haunted him all day, and he had not been able to shake them.

Frank's voice on the other end of the phone pulled Horatio out of his trance. He gave the detective instructions to locate the husband and bring him in for questioning.

Within an hour Donald Kline had confessed to both murders. The case was unusually simple, but it didn't make it any easier for Horatio. No matter how open and shut it was, two people had been murdered. The faces of the dead always stayed with him long after cases were closed.

Horatio gathered his things to leave for the night and made sure to lock his office door. He didn't want another surprise visit from Web in the morning. Before he left the lab he drank a half-cup of coffee, just enough for him to get home awake. He was looking forward to getting some much-needed sleep. As he crawled into bed a while later, a groan escaped his lips. He tried to relax each of his tired and aching muscles. Sleep was coming quickly, and he wasn't about to fight it.

_He was crouched down beside the Hummer with Ed next to him. O'Neil peeked over the hood of the truck and spotted the shooter nearby. Horatio spoke. "Go. I'll stay here." Ed took a deep breath and took off running across the pavement. When he reached the cover of a building across the parking lot, Ed looked back at him. Horatio nodded to Ed, and then a sudden, searing pain tore through his neck. He fell back onto the ground and clutched his neck with his hands, trying to stop the bleeding. Blood was starting to fill his mouth, and he began to cough. His breathing became labored, forcing him to fight for every breath. He looked up at the roof of the building and watched in horror as the gunman took aim once more at him. He tried to use his feet to push himself out of the line of sight of the shooter, but he couldn't do it fast enough. He screamed as a stab of pain unlike anything he had ever felt ripped through his stomach. With one hand still holding his neck, he used his other to cover the fresh wound. He began to choke on the blood that now filled his mouth and lungs. A strange, peaceful sensation started at his toes and worked it's way up his body. The pain in his stomach and neck disappeared, and he was overcome by an odd peacefulness. As light around him began to fade, he heard a buzzing sound near his ear. _

Horatio jolted upright in bed and he gasped for air. Several seconds passed before he realized his cell phone was buzzing on his nightstand. He exhaled in relief and reached for the phone. The police chief's name glowed on the caller ID. "Horatio Caine," he said, trying to calm himself.

"Horatio, it's Chief Burton. I need to speak with you."

"Of course. Go ahead."

"I'd prefer to speak to you in person, Lieutenant."

Horatio narrowed his eyes. He knew it must be rather important for the chief to want to talk to him in person. "That's fine." He looked at the clock and saw it was nearly 6 am. "When would you like to see me, sir?"

"As quickly as you can get here," Burton replied.

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as possible." He hung up and tossed the phone to the end of the bed. His heart was still racing from his nightmare, and as he walked into the bathroom to turn on the shower, he realized he was soaked with sweat. He glanced in the mirror as he passed by, and what he saw made him freeze. His frazzled reflection was startling. He rubbed his face with his hands, trying to pull himself out of his stupor. _Get a hold of yourself. _

_---------------------_

When Horatio stood in Burton's office a while later, there was no trace of tiredness or pain on his face. It would have been impossible for anyone to tell how rough the past couple of days had been for him. As he had showered that morning he made himself a promise to not let the chief see any sign of weakness or exhaustion in him. He had succeeded…at least so far.

"Horatio," Burton said, "There seems to have been a kidnapping early this morning of a young girl in North Beach. Her family is extremely wealthy, and we suspect the kidnapper will be asking for a ransom." He continued filling Horatio in on the details of the case.

"I understand, sir, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, as you know, under normal circumstances, the FBI would be handling this on their own. However, Special Agent Webster--"

_Webster,_ Horatio thought to himself, knowing what was coming.

"--is setting up a joint task force with MDPD and has specifically requested that you head up our end of things."

Horatio couldn't help but smirk. _So, this is Web's way of keeping an eye on me. He's good. He's __**very**__ good._"That's fine, sir." He knew he really had no other option.

"I'm glad to hear it. The feds are already at the home, and they're expecting you. They will brief you on the rest of the details, and, as always, you have my full support. By the way, good work on that case yesterday."

Horatio left the lab and headed to the address Burton had given him. He was not surprised when he found Virgil Webster waiting at the front door. "Lieutenant," Web said with a smile that Horatio knew was an act for the agents around them.

"So what's the situation?" Horatio asked.

"Ten year old girl, Abigail Kiefer, was taken from her bed sometime between midnight and five am." Web went into detail about the specifics, getting Horatio caught up to speed with everyone else.

"And you've interviewed the parents?"

"One of my agents did, yes. I have not spoken with them as of yet. I wanted to wait until you arrived to do so." Horatio knew Web didn't trust him, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him right now was finding and rescuing the girl. They went inside and began to question the parents. Mrs. Kiefer had put Abigail to bed around nine and then checked on her around eleven before going to bed herself.

The Kiefers recounted the previous night's events in great detail.

As Web fired question after question at the them, Horatio grew uncomfortable with Web's seeming lack of sympathy for them. After one especially insensitive question, Horatio stood and said, "Agent Webster, may I please speak with you for a moment?" Web stared at Horatio briefly, and, without speaking a word, stepped out into the hallway. Horatio excused himself and followed Web out.

They locked eyes, neither man blinking. Horatio put his hands on his hips and studied his colleague's face. Before he could speak, Web said, "Is there a problem, Lieutenant Caine?"

"What are you trying to do in there? This is not an interrogation. These people are not suspects, at least, not according to what you've told me. Our job is to question them to find out anything we can that will help us rescue that little girl."

"That's what I'm doing--"

"That is _not _what you're doing, _sir_. None of the questions you have asked so far have yielded any helpful information."

"What are you saying? Are you still upset about our _conversation _yesterday?" Web said with a smirk.

Horatio almost laughed at the absurdity of Web's question. "Yesterday you questioned my credibility and accused me of willfully protecting a crooked police officer. I can handle that. What I cannot accept, however, is the way you are treating these people as if _they_ were the ones responsible for their daughter's disappearance."

"I'm sorry if my methods are over your head, Lieutenant, but this is _my _case."

Ignoring the insult, Horatio took a step closer. "Your case, for which you specifically requested _my help._ And yet, you still haven't explained to me why that is. If you're so adamant about this case being yours, why am I even here? It's obviously _not _because you wanted my assistance. Is it possible, _Special Agent Webster, _that my presence here has _nothing_ to do with the case itself, and _everything_ to do with the fact that you don't trust me and want to keep an eye on me?

Before Web could counter, he was interrupted by another agent who had come around the corner. "Agent Webster?"

Horatio turned and saw the man hold up a clear evidence bag containing what looked like a child's toy ring. A sudden change in Web's expression made Horatio begin to suspect that the Senior Agent knew more about this case than he had initially let on.

With four small words, Web confirmed those suspicions. "Get Locke here, _now_."

----------------------------

Horatio stood in the living room and stared into the kitchen at the two agents who were whispering. Web and Locke had been having a quiet but animated conversation out of earshot for the past five minutes, and Horatio was beginning to get annoyed. When Horatio arrived at the scene that morning, it had appeared that Web was being open about the details of the case. However, since the moment they had laid eyes on the toy ring, Web had not spoken a word to him. If Web had been so insistent that Horatio be a part of the investigation, why did he feel like the only one in the room who didn't know what was actually going on? What had him even more baffled was how suddenly Web had ordered the agent to get Locke to the scene.

Horatio began to get anxious and wanted nothing more than to return to the lab; he couldn't help but feel he was wasting his time here. He was about to walk out of the room when Locke caught his eye. Something about the way she looked at him made him reconsider. Based on their brief encounter a couple of days before, Horatio had reason to hope that she might be more candid with him than her superior had been.

As the agents ceased whispering and parted ways, a red-faced Web glanced over at Horatio and left the room. A moment later the house shuddered as the front door slammed shut. Locke shook her head and made her way into the living room towards Horatio. Nodding in the direction Web had gone, she said, "I'm sorry about that. Please don't take it personally."

Horatio noticed something different in her demeanor. What he saw was in stark contrast to the way she had been only a couple of days before. The confidence she had exuded then was now replaced by an air of insecurity. He smiled at her and said, "It's quite alright, Agent Locke."

Something over Horatio's shoulder caught her attention, and he turned to see what it was. The Kiefers had entered the room and were heading straight for him. Mr. Kiefer was the one who spoke. "Lieutenant Caine, we've been waiting for nearly an hour. We want to know what's going on. Where's our daughter?"

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. If you'll have a seat…"

Locke stepped over to him and turned her back to the Kiefers, whispering, "How much did Agent Webster tell them?"

Horatio shook his head. "No more than he told me," he said in a low voice.

Locke understood his meaning and took a seat across from the parents. "I don't know exactly what you've been told, but--"

"I'm--I'm sorry," Mrs. Kiefer said, shaking her head. "_Who _are you?"

Locke gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm Agent Rebecca Locke."

"What happened to the other man? The tall one?"

Horatio thought he saw Locke almost smile at the question. "He went back to headquarters. Lieutenant Caine and I will be in charge of the case, now."

_Lieutenant Caine and I? _Horatio thought he might not be wasting his time after all.

Mr. Kiefer spoke up. "He said he thought Abigail was being held for ransom, and that we should expect a phone call soon."

Locke shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She spoke slowly. "I'm afraid our initial theory was incorrect. I'm fairly certain that Abigail's abduction has nothing to do with money." She saw that Mrs. Kiefer was about to speak, but continued her explanation, not wanting the interruption. "We know who took your daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

-1Horatio sat in his parked car outside his home, staring at nothing. His mind was replaying the conversation he had had just a few hours before. In his many years on the force, he had heard too many stories of fathers who sexually abused their daughters, but this one was unlike any other. Never had any of those girls become federal agents determined to put men like their fathers behind bars. That was what made Rebecca Locke different. Not only was she different from the other victims now that she was an adult, but her uniqueness was evident _while _she was being victimized.

Locke's parents had owned a local realty company, and her father would work part-time for the business, giving him knowledge of and access to empty houses in town. It was an ideal situation for him; He could keep Rebecca nearby, and at the same time, no one would be suspicious of his frequent comings and goings. Anderson found the ideal location less than a mile from their home and, late one night, took Rebecca from her bed and locked her in the basement of the empty house.

The next morning Mrs. Anderson found her daughter missing from her bed and immediately called the police. During the two weeks the NYPD and other law enforcement agencies searched for her daughter, "Becky" waited alone in the dark, dreading the sounds that came every night like clockwork. The first she would hear was the click of a key unlocking the basement door. Each time she heard it, she longed for the next sound to be the voice of her rescuer, but every night her hopes were dashed. The voice was always that of her father, singing the tune that had been her favorite as a child. _Hush, little baby, don't you cry, Daddy's gonna sing you a lullaby… _

The details of what happened after her father arrived every night was something Horatio would have preferred to never hear. He closed his eyes as he remembered how vividly Rebecca had recalled the events. At this point in her story, she had led him down the hallway to an empty conference room so she could finish telling him without fear of being overheard. He had tried to stop her, not wanting his visual imagination to put him in the basement with them those fifteen years ago. Horatio gritted his teeth and gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Rebecca had endured eighteen days of hell at the hands of her _father_--the same man who had cried tears of joy as he held her moments after her birth, vowing to be her protector. And yet, only ten years later, Carl Anderson had become one of the very demons he had sworn to defend his daughter against.

Horatio remembered the anger in Rebecca's voice as she told him how, on that eighteenth day, she escaped. "There were no windows or furniture in the basement. All he had given me was a blanket and pillow to sleep with. Every week day he would bring me scraps of food left over from the lunch mom had packed for him to take to school. Other than that, I had nothing to eat. I would beg him for a cup to get water out of the bathroom sink, but he always said no. 'You can drink straight out of the faucet.'

"I spent every minute when he wasn't there trying to figure out a way to get out. That last day, I went into the bathroom to get a drink, and it hit me. _The toilet tank lid._ I waited all afternoon in the bathroom until I heard him come down the stairs, singing. When he opened the bathroom door, I hit him over the head as hard as I could. I hoped it would at least knock him out, but I was too weak. After all, I had eaten almost nothing for two and a half weeks. All I know is that I stunned him long enough to run out of the house and down the street. I didn't wait around to see how badly I had hurt him. All I could think about was getting back to my mom. I didn't make it very far, though. Someone driving down the street recognized my face from the newspaper and the posters across town and pulled over. I didn't trust anyone, so I tried to run the other direction, but I must have blacked out.

"The next thing I remember was waking up in my own bed and looking up into my mom's face. I sat up to hug her…and then I saw _him_, sitting next to her. He was smiling at me, but I saw right through it. Mom ran down hall to tell the detectives that I was awake, and I wanted so badly to beg her to not leave me with him, but no sounds would come out. As soon as she left the room, he moved closer to me on the bed and whispered something, through that horrible smile of his, that I'll never forget.

"As soon as she left the room, he moved closer to me on the bed and whispered something through that horrible smile of his that I'll never forget. 'You tell anyone, and I'll kill her.' I knew he meant Mom, and I knew he was serious. The detectives came into the room and started asking me questions about where I had been, but I just told them that I couldn't remember. They took me back to the street where the man had found me, hoping it would jog my memory, but I kept telling them, '_I don't remember_'. It felt wrong to lie, but all I wanted to do was protect my mom.

_"_Apparentlywhen he had gotten home that afternoon after I escaped, Mom asked him how he got the knot on his head. He told her some bogus story about breaking up a fight at the high school, and, of course, she believed him. He had her wrapped around his finger, but it wasn't her fault, and I couldn't blame her for it. Hehad _everyone_ fooled.

"I can't tell you how many times he would come into my bedroom at night and threaten to kill Mom if I told, so I never did Sometimes I'd overhear them arguing about whether or not to send me to a therapist; Mom wanted me to go, but he refused to let me. I think he was afraid that I'd tell. It wouldn't have mattered either way, though. I didn't need therapy. That day when I escaped, something snapped inside of me. I couldn't feel anything after that; I was too _numb._ The only emotion I felt was anger--anger towards _him_ for what he did, anger towards everyone else for not seeing through his lies, and anger towards myself for being too weak to do anything about it.

"I don't know what it was that set him off again. I always knew he was angry that I escaped, but he never tried it again with me. He couldn't. Until the day I left for college, Mom rarely let me out of her sight. Something happened between them, though. My junior year they got divorced, and I never saw him again. I thought I would never have to deal with him again, but I was wrong.

"I remember hearing about a ten year old girl being kidnapped right after I joined the Bureau. I didn't think much of it, since the case belonged to the Missing Persons Unit. But I'll never forget the day Jack Malone, head of the MPU in New York, called to tell us they found the girl's body. It had been exactly eighteen days since she had disappeared. When he let me see her file, the first thing I saw was her picture. She looked so much like me when I was that age. Then I saw her birth date, July 21st, _my _birthday. That was when I knew it was him; it was no coincidence. It was his twisted way of getting back at me.

"The autopsy report on the little girl showed that she had been raped, and they recovered her attacker's DNA but got no match. I offered my DNA to see if there was a familial match, but I refused to explain why until they got the results. The test came back positive. Agent Webster was my superior in New York, and I knew I had to tell him everything, but it didn't help. I couldn't give him what he needed most--the whereabouts of that…_monster_.

"After the divorce, Carl Anderson changed his name and moved several times. We did everything we could to track him down, but we failed. There was another girl about nine months later, but we couldn't get to her in time, either." It was then that Rebecca had started to lose her composure. Horatio put a comforting hand on her shoulder and waited for her to collect herself.

"When Web transferred down here to Miami, he offered me a job on the force he'd be rebuilding. I took it, if for no other reason than to get away from New York and try to get a fresh start on things. It didn't do any good. Somehow, _Mr. Anderson_, or whatever name he was using then, knew I was here, and he followed me. In the past year and a half, he's taken out his revenge on four innocent girls. Horatio, those girls died because of _me._"

Rebecca had broken into sobs and leaned her head onto the side of Horatio's shoulder. Part of him had wanted to tell her that he understood…all too well. After all, she wasn't the only one with a monster for a father. He decided against telling her about _his_ father, but he did what he could to console her and to convince her not to blame herself for the deaths of those girls. After they had finished speaking, Rebecca moved to hug him. "Thank-you…for everything," she had said. Though he felt a slight sense of awkwardness at not knowing her well, he had hugged her back.

Horatio opened his eyes and stared at his dashboard as a faint smile crossed his lips. _Evan Matthews has the worst timing. _ Just as Rebecca had hugged Horatio, Matthews opened the door to the conference room. Seeing her puffy, red eyes, he had instantly asked what was wrong. She looked at Horatio, her eyes saying everything. _Matthews doesn't know._ Instead of telling her partner the true reason for her tears, she lied to him. Horatio couldn't tell if Matthews believed her story or not. He had looked at Horatio as if to ask him if she was being truthful, but rather than wait for an answer, he had silently turned and left the room.

Glancing down at his watch, Horatio saw how late it was. He opened the car door and groaned quietly as he climbed out. The night air was relatively cool, even for December, nevertheless, he enjoyed it. _This is why I chose Miami. _Winter in New York could be miserable, and, since moving to Florida, he had not once missed the snow.

He opened the front door and tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter. As he walked into his bedroom, he reached into his coat pocket, pulled out his wallet, and placed it on the table next to his bed. After changing into his pajamas, he walked back over to his bed and sat down. He set his alarm and was about to turn off the light, when something caught his eye. Sticking out of the top of his wallet was something light blue. He pulled it out, instantly recognizing it as the prescription Dr. Marshall had written for him. As he climbed under the covers, he unfolded the slip of paper. **500 mg Ciprofloxacin 2x daily.** Horatio placed the prescription back on the table and turned off his light. _I really should get that filled, _he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Calleigh sat in the examination room at Miami General Hospital as she waited for Dr. Marshall to arrive. She was beginning to get impatient; It was nearly 7am and she had already been waiting for forty-five minutes without seeing the doctor. The fact that it was early wasn't what bothered her. Her shift would start soon, and she hated not being on time, especially after teasing Eric about being late just a few days before. She knew that once he found out she hadn't made it to work on time, she'd hear about it _all day._

The exam room door opened and Dr. Marshall stepped into the room, looking rather red-faced. "I'm _so _sorry for keeping you waiting, Calleigh. It's been one hell of a night. I'll be so glad when this shift is over."

"It's alright, Doctor," she said, trying to hide her frustration. "Believe it or not, I _do _understand."

He smiled and stepped up in front of her. "Let's take a look at you." As Marshall examined her injuries, he made small talk, asking questions about what CSIs actually doHappy with how well she was healing, he told her she was free to go. As Calleigh moved to stand, he turned back to her, quickly. "How's our good friend, the Lieutenant, doing?"

Calleigh grinned at the doctor. She was about to pretend she didn't know what Marshall was hinting at, but she decided against playing games with him. "Are you asking me about his shoulder, Dr. Marshall?"

Laughing at her, he said, "I was trying to be subtle. So much for _that _approach. Yes. I'm asking about his shoulder, _Miss Duquesne._"

"To be perfectly honest, I haven't seen much of him the past few days. He's mostly been working away from the lab, helping the FBI with their search for a missing girl. But…" she paused, carefully choosing her next words. "A couple of days ago, when I asked him how he was feeling, I got the distinct impression that he hadn't been taking the anti-biotic you prescribed for him."

Marshall furrowed his brow at her. "I see. Would you call him, please?"

"_Call _him? You mean…_now_?"

"Mhm."

Wondering what he was up to, Calleigh pulled her cell phone from the holder on her belt. "Can you tell me _why_ I'm calling him?"

"Not yet," the doctor said. There was just something about Calleigh that made her fun to tease. "If I tell you now, you won't do it. I'll tell you after you've dialed him."

She pushed Horatio's speed dial button on her phone and lifted it to her ear. "Well?" she asked as she heard the first ring.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, not yet ready to give her his explanation.

Calleigh was about to ask again, when she heard Horatio pick up on the other end. "Calleigh?"

She smiled at the sound of his voice. "Mornin'," she said in her thick southern accent. "Sorry I'm calling so early."

"That's quite alright, ma'am. I'm just on my way down to the FBI building. What's going on?"

Calleigh looked at Marshall and realized he was having fun with her. "I'm sitting in the hospital with--"

"Is everything alright?" Horatio interjected.

"Actually, I'm better than alright. Dr. Marshall says I'm a quick healer."

_Dr. Marshall? _Horatio thought to himself. _The prescription. _ _Damn. _

"And speaking of the doctor," she continued, "I think he wants to speak with you." Before Horatio could argue, Calleigh handed the phone to Marshall.

"Horatio, how's my favorite patient?" the doctor asked, barely suppressing his laughter. He thought he heard a low groan on the other end of the line. Unable to hold it in any longer, Marshall laughed into the phone. "Never mind, never mind. I'm pretty sure I already know your answer." He looked quickly over at Calleigh. "Our friend here tells me you haven't been taking your medication. Is it _true_?"

Calleigh's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. She shook her head, emphatically, mouthing '_Noooo._'

Horatio hemmed and hawed, trying to come up with an excuse. "Doctor…I'm sure Miss Duquesne has informed you that I've been working with the FBI the past few days. I've been preoccupied with the case, and I haven't had the chance to get to a pharmacy."

"Ah, well, no worries there. I'll have it filled here in the hospital and have Calleigh bring it directly to you. That way, you won't have any excuse." Marshall glanced over at her, looking for her approval.

She nodded back at him. _At least this will give me an excuse for being late._

Suddenly, the playfulness in Marshall's tone faded. "In all seriousness, Horatio, you _need _to be taking the anti-biotic. I don't think you realize just how important it is. Besides, you have that appointment with me tomorrow. I want as much of that in your system as possible before then. But don't take more than I've prescribed, okay?"

"I understand, Doctor."

"Good. Then it's all settled. I'll see you tomorrow." He handed the phone back to Calleigh, patted her playfully on the knee. "I'll go get that filled and bring it back up to you," he said as he walked out of the room.

Calleigh turned a bright shade of pink as she lifted the phone back up to her ear. "Ugh…" she groaned, "I'm sorry about that. He told me to call you, but he would tell me _why _until I dialed your number."

"Calleigh." She heard him smile as he said her name. "It's probably a good thing. I meant to get that prescription filled a couple of days ago, but with everything that's happened--"

"I know. You've been working a _lot_ the past few days. It's understandable. How's the case coming?"

Horatio explained many of the details to her, leaving out the fact that Rebecca Locke was the daughter of the man they were after. Dr. Marshall returned during the conversation, handed her the bottle of pills, and left without saying a word. Calleigh made her way to her car and paused before opening the door. "So, where do things stand?"

"We've been focused on figuring out where Anderson's hiding, but there doesn't seem to be a connection between the locations he's chosen in the past. So, to be perfectly honest, we've hit a roadblock."

"Could you use a few extra brains?"

Horatio chuckled. "The FBI could _always _use extra brains. What are you thinking?"

"Well, if it's alright with you, I'd like to take a look at the evidence later on. And I have a feeling Eric wouldn't mind stopping by, too. He said something about the Agent you're working with."

"Somehow I get the distinct impression that the '_something' _had nothing to do with how well she's running the case."

Calleigh climbed into her car and started the engine. "Well, you and I both know Eric. Intelligence is rarely the first thing he notices in a woman." Switching subjects, she said, "So, I'll be therein twenty minutes. Where should I go when I get there?"

"I'm not sure where I'll be. Just call me when you get here."

"Will do. See you in twenty."

"See you in twenty," he replied, shutting his phone.

--------------------------

Calleigh opened the front door the FBI building and walked up to the front desk. "I'm CSI Calleigh Duquesne," she said, flashing her badge. "I'm here to see Lieutenant Horatio Caine."

"Ah yes," the man behind the desk said. "He told me to let him know when you arrived." He picked up the phone and pressed a button. "Lieutenant Caine? Miss Duquesne is here, sir."

A few minutes later, the elevator doors opened and Horatio stepped out, smiling when he saw her. When two agents walked by and greeted him by name, Calleigh couldn't help but be amused at the way he was being treated. In the past, Horatio had _not _been a favorite of the Feds in Miami, but now it seemed he was accepted and even perhaps _respected_. "Thanks for coming all the way down here," he said. He felt rather guilty that it was his forgetfulness that made it necessary for her to make the trip, but considering the fact that he hadn't been around the lab much in the past several days, it was good to see her.

"I'm glad to do it, especially if it means that you're going to start taking these," she said, handing him the bottle of pills. Horatio was about to put the bottle in his pocket when Calleigh stopped him. "No, no, no. You're going to take one _now._"

"I'll take one when I get back upstairs. There's nothing to take it with down here."

"That's what _this _is for." She grinned as she handed him a bottle of water. "Drink up."

Horatio twisted off the cap and lifted the bottle to his lips, saying, just before he took a drink, "I'm starting to wonder if you're after my job." He tossed the pill into his mouth and swallowed. "You've been giving me a lot of orders lately."

"Well, _someone _has to take care of you, since you seem to refuse to do the job yourself." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Calleigh blushed, knowing it hadn't come out right. _Take care of him? Nice, Cal. Really nice. _

Horatio noticed her embarrassment and decided to change the subject. "If you and Eric are still interested in looking over the case, Rebecca and I will be coming over to the lab in a little while. You're more than welcome to join us."

"The lab? Why?"

"More space. We need somewhere to lay out all of the evidence we've collected, and we just don't have room here. The Feds have more on-going cases than usual, and things are getting pretty crowded upstairs. I know we've got some extra room back at the lab, so I suggested we start working over there. Besides, regardless of what Web says, my number one priority _is _the crime lab. I'll continue working on this case with Rebecca, but only when it doesn't conflict with my duties at the lab."

"I'm glad to hear it. Not that I can't handle doing your job, of course."

"Hmmm…of _course._" He smiled and took another sip of water and twisted the cap back on the bottle. "I need to get back upstairs and help Rebecca pack everything up. We should be down there within a couple of hours."

"Sure. I'll be sure to let Eric know _she's_ coming. Or maybe I should let it be a surprise…" She thought how humorous the situation could potentially be.

"Thanks for bringing these by," he said, patting the pills in his pocket. "I'll see you soon."

------------------

Horatio waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive. The two large white boxes of evidence in his arms were getting annoyingly heavy. He considered taking the stairs, but he couldn't muster up the energy; When the elevator doors finally opened, Horatio looked up to see Evan Matthews standing inside. As Horatio joined him in the lift, Matthews took the top box. "Let me get that for you, Lieutenant," he said. Horatio gladly accepted the younger man's help. "Have you and Becca made any progress with your case?" Matthews asked.

Remembering what Locke had said about Matthews not knowing about her true identity, Horatio chose his words carefully. "We've uncovered some details that could be very useful in finding the girl." The elevator dinged, signaling their arrival at the first floor, and both men stepped out into the lobby.

"Are we taking these to your car?" Matthews asked.

"Yes. Do you mind? I'm just out front." Horatio said, nodding in the direction of his car.

"Of course," Matthews replied as he followed Horatio outside. "I wanted to apologize to you. I'm sure I haven't made much of an impression on you the past couple of days. You can ask Becca--I have the _worst_ timing. I know I should have waited until another time to discuss _the_ _Ghost_ with you." Horatio popped the trunk of his car and Evan put the box inside. "Are there more boxes?"

Horatio chuckled. "About ten. But I can handle it. I don't want to keep you from your work."

"It's no problem, sir. Actually, I closed the case on the Ghost this morning. Didn't Becca tell you? I'm joining you two on the kidnapping case."

Horatio closed the trunk and started walking back to the building. "She didn't tell me, but I'm glad to hear it. Perhaps that will free me up, somewhat, to focus on my work at the lab."

As Evan and Horatio rode back up in the elevator, conversation returned to _The Ghost. _"If you still have questions, Lieutenant, I'd be more than willing to show you the evidence we've collected over the past two years, or at least _tell _you about him. I could ride down to the lab with you. That is…if you don't mind."

Horatio's curiosity was piqued. He wanted to know everything about the man that killed Ed and why he had done it. He accepted Matthews' offer, and they walked out onto the fourth floor to pick up more boxes.

For the next half hour the two men loaded containers into Horatio's Buick. Evan spoke in detail about the evidence from the nearly two dozen murders that Tim Connolly, the man the media had dubbed _The Ghost_, had gruesomely committed. The cause of death in each case was the same--gunshot wounds. However, he had used four different firearms, leading the FBI to initially believe that there was more than one killer. When Evan and a team had processed Connolly's hotel room earlier in the week, they had recovered three of the guns. The exact location of the fourth was unknown to them, but he was fairly certain they would eventually recover it.

Horatio and Evan made one last trip upstairs to make certain that hey had not overlooked any containers. After verifying that there were no more boxes, Horatio leaned up against a door frame to catch his breath. "So where did the name 'Ghost' come from?"

"Well," Evan said, "after the third unresolved, but obviously connected murder, the Special Agent in Charge in New Jersey made a statement to the press about Connolly being as elusive as a ghost. One of the journalists took the idea and began referring to the killer as _The Ghost. _When FBI teams arrived at each crime scene, the only evidence they would find of the killer was a small scrap of paper with a black insignia on it somewhere nearby. For months analysts studied the symbol, searching for some sort of clue as to the identity of _The Ghost._ They came to the conclusion that the insignia was original to the assassin, but beyond that, they learned nothing from it.

"We reached another dead end when we tried to connect the victims to each other; we couldn't find even one link between them. When we focused on the locations of the murders, no pattern could be found. Connolly seemed to kill at random."

As Horatio listened to Matthews, his mind drifted back to the notes found in Ed's pocket. He wondered if Connolly was the one behind them, and if he sent notes to all of his victims before killing them. Horatio considered asking, but he didn't know if Evan was aware that he had seen photographs of the notes. Not wanting to raise questions in the agent's mind, Horatio decided against bringing up the subject. He felt comfortable enough with Locke to ask her about it at a later time.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Things were quiet at the Crime Lab when Horatio, Evan and Rebecca arrived mid-afternoon; the team had gotten a call out a couple hours earlier and were busy processing the scene. Horatio took the opportunity to briefly show the younger agents around the Lab before finally settling down into an Evidence room. It took them some time to unload the boxes of evidence from the current case, giving Rebecca the chance to bring Evan up to speed on the details of the case. Horatio was impressed at how well the two of them seemed to work together, considering that they had been partners for less than a year.

As the agents spoke, Horatio walked slowly around the table, studying every item until something caught his attention. He tilted his head and squinted his eyes as he studied the plastic ring the team had found at the Kiefer's home. Rebecca saw him out of the corner of her eye and stopped speaking, turning her attention away from Evan. She stepped up to the opposite side of the table and watched as he carefully picked up the toy to examine it. "What is it?" she asked.

Horatio held the ring under a light and took a closer look at it. On the inside of the band he noticed something scratched onto the surface.

_One and itself._

Looking at her, he said, "This phrase 'one and itself', did you find it on any of the rings from the other crime scenes?"

She nodded to him. "Every one."

"And the significance?"

"We aren't sure. We've considered--"

"One and itself.." Evan said, interrupting. "Could it have something to do with prime numbers?"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"A prime number is a number that is divisible only by _one and itself_," Horatio said, looking at Evan.

Matthews nodded. "And you said Anderson was a math teacher, right?"

"I did…" Rebecca replied, slowly.

Horatio's phone rang, and he flipped it open. "Horatio," he answered without looking at the ID.

"Is that _your _car I saw parked out front?" Calleigh asked.

"It is. Are you back from the crime scene?"

"Mhm," she answered. "Where are you all?"

Over the phone Horatio heard a soft 'ding', letting him know that Calleigh had arrived at the lab. He leaned back slightly, looking through the glass and down the hallway and saw her standing just outside of the elevator. He walked over to the door and stuck his head out.

"Horatio? I said _where are_--" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw him down the hallway. "Well, hello, Handsome," she said into her cell before closing it and walking towards him.

Horatio chuckled as he shut his phone and placed it back in the breast pocket of his coat. "How'd it go?" he asked as she walked up.

"I gotta tell ya…with every new crime scene it just gets easier and easier. I might start gunning for your job after all." She grinned at him, obviously joking. "Actually, it _did _seem to be rather simple."

Horatio looked down at her and noticed she was only carrying her kit. "And the evidence?"

The elevator 'dinged' again and, as the doors opened, Eric and Ryan's voices could be heard all the way down the hallway. They stepped out, each carrying two large boxes of evidence. "Right there," Calleigh said, pointing over her shoulder. She sighed playfully. "Ahhh…the privileges of being in charge."

Horatio tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at her. "_Calleigh…"_

She laughed and slapped him teasingly on the shoulder. "Oh, come _on._ You don't seriouslythink I'd make them carry _my_ evidence, do you? I already made a trip to ballistics and dropped everything off. I just came up here to check up on _you,_" she said, cheerfully.

"If you're making sure I've been taking my pills," he said as he pulled the bottle from his pocket and shook it, "you can count for yourself. I started the day with ten, and I'm down to eight."

Calleigh laughed at him. "No need. I trust you."

"Good," he said, tucking the bottle back into his pocket. He motioned with his head towards the Evidence room. "Come on. There are some people I want you to meet."

Horatio took Calleigh into the Evidence Room and introduced her to Rebecca and a friendlier-than-normal Evan Matthews, who made no effort to hide the fact that he was intrigued by her. Horatio gave her a quick rundown of where things stood with the Kiefer case. After a short while, however, Calleigh had to excuse herself to return to the ballistics lab and process the evidence from _her _crime scene. Soon after, Horatio also had to step out of the room for a while; he had paperwork that needed to be done before that evening.

As Evan made his way around the room, surveying the photographs and various pieces of evidence that had been collected, he observed a significant change in Rebecca's demeanor. At first, he decided against bringing up the subject; he knew how quiet she could become when she was focused on case. However, as one who hated long silences, Evan made an attempt to get her talking. He didn't care _what _she talked about, but he much preferred it when his partner wasn't so introverted. "So," he said, breaking the silence, "being the expert profiler that you are, tell me more about this Anderson guy. I mean, he's abducted what…six girls? And he's killed five of them. God knows what he'll do to _this _girl if we don't get to her in--"

"We'll get her," Rebecca said abruptly, not looking up from the evidence in front of her.

Evan stood straight up and crossed his arms in front of him. "You seem awfully confident about that, Becca."

She lowly lifted her eyes to meet his. "I know," she said quietly.

"Okay…so…If you weren't able to save the others girls, what makes _this _case so different?"

Rebecca stood up and took several steps towards him. "Are you _questioning _me, Evan?"

He immediately put his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Woah, woah, woah. I didn't mean it that way. I'm just wondering if there's something different about this case that makes you more…_hopeful._"

Rebecca instantly dropped her shoulders, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Evan. I didn't mean to snap." She turned back to the photographs of the victims on the table and stared at them, trying to hide the fact that she felt responsible for their deaths. The faces of young victims stared back up at her, and Rebecca could imagine their voices crying out, screaming for someone to save them. Her guilt mounted as she once again blamed herself for being too afraid to tell the police about her father fifteen years ago. Closing her eyes, she gripped the edge of the table so hard that her knuckles turned white. Slowly she began to answer Evan's question. "There _is _something different about this case." Evan raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "We didn't have Horatio before."

"I see," he said slowly. "You _really_ have a lot of faith in him, don't you?"

"I do," she replied. "He's unlike anyone I've ever worked with. His instincts are…" Rebecca shook her head as she tried to come up with the right word. "…_uncanny_."

"I don't know about _uncanny_, but he is unusual. He didn't get his reputation with the FBI for nothing."

Locke smiled. "Good point. I wish I knew what Web's deal is. I've only seen the two of them together a few times lately, and each time Web's been a total ass to him."

Evan laughed loudly. "Becca? When is Web _not _an ass?" They laughed together for a few minutes before turning their attention back to the case. Evan enjoyed the rare light-hearted moment with his partner, but something kept nagging at him. He knew Rebecca well enough to know that _this _case was personal for her; he just didn't know why. But he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

---------------------------

Mac Taylor's phone rang, waking him from a deep sleep. He rolled over in his bed and grabbed the receiver. "Hello?" he said, his voice rough and thick.

"I hope I didn't wake you," the voice on the other end said.

Mac chuckled. "I'm not like you, Horatio. When my shift ends, I prefer to go home and get sleep." He looked over at the clock on his nightstand, and his eyes took a moment to focus. It was a little after 1am.

Horatio dropped his head slightly and smiled. "That's the difference between us, Mac. My shift never ends." He stood in the darkness of his office and looked out at the skyline of Miami, _his _Miami. Somewhere out there, the worst of the worst were lurking, committing heinous crimes and taking innocent lives. It was thoughts like this that made it difficult for Horatio to sleep at night. Some nights he found it easier to not even try. Tonight was one of those nights. "You wanted to know about Ed's funeral?"

"Yeah," Mac said, sitting up in bed. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. "When is it?" he yawned.

"Day after tomorrow. 9am in Atlanta."

"You going?"

"I am. I'll be flying up tomorrow after work. I want to be able to visit with Linda O'Neil, but I have to get back to Miami right after the funeral, so my only chance to speak with her will be tomorrow night."

"Are you going alone?"

"No, actually. There's an FBI agent coming with me. He's the one who handled Ed's murder."

"You're bringing a Fed with you? Are you sure you know what you're doing, Horatio?" Mac asked with a grin on his face.

"He's a good man, Mac. He wants to speak to Linda, too. He feels he owes it to her to share what he knows about Ed's death."

"What _do_ you know about his death?"

"Enough. Will I see you at the funeral?"

"Probably."

"Good. I'll fill you in on everything then. Get some sleep, Mac."

"Thanks. I'll see you--" Mac stopped, mid-sentence, once he realized he was the only one on the line. He shook his head and put the receiver back on the cradle. He remembered the first time he met Horatio Caine. Mac was working the murder of an undercover cop when he heard a noise behind him and turned around to see a red-headed stranger. Mac immediately knew he was dealing with someone very unusual, due in part to the fact that the stranger was wearing sunglasses _inside _the dark apartment. But of all the things about Horatio Caine that baffled him, none affected him more so than the way he simply _disappeared_ after solving the case. Mac chuckled and laid back in bed. He looked forward to seeing his friend again. Life was anything but dull when Horatio was around.

-------------------------

Horatio closed his phone and slipped it back in his pocket. He let his eyes scan across the skyline of Miami once more before turning back towards his office, but half way through his turn, something in the parking lot caught his attention. Upon recognizing what exactly it was, he furrowed his brow. _Calleigh's rental car. What's she doing here this late?_ He shook his head and walked out his office door, heading for the ballistics lab. When he reached the lab, he saw Calleigh through the window in the door. She was hovering over a microscope with a frustrated expression on her face. Horatio grinned and made his way to the break room.

A few minutes later, Calleigh heard the door open behind her. A smile crossed her face when she saw Horatio walk through the door, holding two cups of steaming coffee. "For you, Ma'am," he said, handing her a cup. "Just the way you like it."

"Black with sugar?"

"Black with sugar."

Calleigh took a careful sip, making sure to not burn her tongue, and sighed, happily. "It's perfect. Thank-you."

Horatio tilted his head at her. "So, do you want to tell me what you're doing here this late?"

Calleigh blushed and dropped her head, grinning into her cup. "No?"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. He put his hands on his hips, took a step closer, and looked over her shoulder at what seemed to have her miffed. He wanted to offer his help, but this was _her _case, and he wasn't about to do anything that would make her feel inadequate. His curiosity, however, was getting the best of him. "What're you working on?"

Calleigh showed him the bullets, casings and gun they collected from the scene earlier, and explained exactly what her problem was. He worked with her on the evidence for nearly an hour and eventually found exactly what they were looking for. Calleigh stepped away from the microscope and sighed loudly. "Thank God _that's _done. I'm so ready to get home." She looked at Horatio, who was watching her with a smile on his face. "How are things coming with your case? The missing girl?"

"We think we're making progress, and it's not surprising. Evan and Rebecca are unusually gifted. Webb is lucky to have them on his team. What do _you _think of our new live-in agents?"

Calleigh wagged her head a bit. "They're not bad for Feds. I actually think I might _like_ them! I _know _Eric does. Well, he likes Rebecca, at least. I'm not sure he's even noticed Evan's here."

Horatio chuckled softly. "Evan's flying up to Atlanta with me tomorrow afternoon to go to Ed O'Neil's funeral. We should be back mid afternoon the next day."

"Do you need a ride to the airport tomorrow? I drive right by there on my way home."

Horatio thought about if for a moment. "I would appreciate it. Thank-you for offering."

"Wait…" Calleigh said slowly, wondering why it took her so long to notice. "What are _you _doing here so late? I thought for sure you'd be home in bed, especially since you have your appointment with Dr. Marshall in morning." She watched in amusement as Horatio's left eyebrow rose, involuntarily. "You forgot about your appointment, didn't you?" she asked.

He shifted his jaw, uncomfortably, and looked down at the floor, his face showing every bit of guilt he was trying so hard to hide.

It was Calleigh's turn to chuckle. "What _is _it with you and hospitals? Do you just have an aversion to doctors in general?"

He gave her a teasing look. "Not an aversion, no. I just don't see the need for a follow-up appointment. I really am fine."

"Horatio Caine! You were _shot _a few days ago. That doesn't fit into the category of 'fine'! Am I going to have to come get you in the morning and drag you to the hospital?"

"That won't be necessary, Ma'am," he said, his shoulders shaking with laughter. He couldn't remember the last time someone had been able to make him laugh so easily without even trying. "I promise I'll go see Dr. Marshall tomorrow. Scout's honor." He made a boy scout gesture with his hand, sending Calleigh into a fit of giggles. It took her a moment to finally catch her breath.

Suddenly, her cheeks went bright pink. _Cal, you certainly have a way of embarrassing yourself in front of him. _"I'm sorry, Horatio. I didn't mean to--"

"No apologies are necessary. It's late, and I know how tired you are. You really should go home and get some sleep."

"I'll leave when you do," she said, striking a stubborn pose.

Horatio knew how serious she really was and decided to give in. "That's fair. Can I walk you out?"

"Sure. Let me grab my things."

He leaned against the wall and waited for just a minute or two while she gathered her stuff. Stepping up next to him with a bright smile, she said, "Ready when you are."

Horatio held the door open for her and followed her into the hallway. _Maybe I'll be able to sleep tonight, after all. _


	9. Chapter 9

-1About half an hour before his shift started, Evan wandered down to the shooting range to get in a little practice and clear his mind. He didn't know why, but something about it always relaxed him and helped get him ready for a long day at work. The sound of gunfire coming from the room clued him in to the fact that he wasn't the only one who liked to do a little shooting early in the morning. He peeked through the window in the door and saw that is was Horatio who had gotten there first.

Evan quietly opened the door, not wanting to disturb the lieutenant, and watched as Horatio emptied his clip into the target at the far end of the range with surprising accuracy. "Nice shooting," Evan hollered. Horatio spun around and smiled when he realized who his audience was.

Horatio chuckled. "It's nice to know I haven't lost my touch."

Evan walked over to him and admired the gun in Horatio's hand. "SIG P229, huh? That's an impressive weapon, but nothing beats a Smith & Wesson for accuracy. " Evan pulled his pistol from its holster and held it out for Horatio to see.

Horatio raised an eyebrow. "Accuracy…is in the hands of the _shooter_…not in the weapon itself. The best gun in the world will still miss the mark if it's in the hands of someone whose accuracy is…_less than stellar,_" he said, suppressing a grin. He had grown fond of Evan Matthews in the past few days and had no problem ribbing him a bit.

Evan put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes, ready to joke right back. "Just what are you implying, Lieutenant? You don't think we Feds know how to shoot?"

"I think you know _how_ to shoot. I'm just not sure you know how to shoot _well._"

"Would you care to find out?"

"What are you two up to? Please tell me this isn't a my-gun-is-bigger-than-your-gun contest," a voice from behind them said. The two redheads turned around to see who had spoken.

"Good morning, Ma'am," Horatio said to a bright-eyed Calleigh Duquesne.

She stepped over to them. "Please…don't let me interrupt."

"You weren't interrupting anything," Horatio said with a chuckle. "Evan and I were just…talking."

Evan grinned. "Apparently, Horatio doesn't think I can outshoot him."

"I never said that."

"Maybe _not, _but that's what you were thinking."

Calleigh shook her head at them. "Boys, boys, boys." She looked up at the clock and grinned. "You've got twenty minutes until the shift starts. Why don't we settle this right here?"

"_We_?" Evan asked. "Are _you _going to join in?"

"Ohhhh no. This friendly little challenge is between _you_ two, but I'd be more than happy to referee this friendly little contest. Besides," she said, her southern drawl thick. "I'd hate to embarrass either one of you."

"And she would, too," Horatio muttered.

"Well, I'm game if Horatio is," Evan said.

Horatio sighed and dropped his head. "Alright."

Evan studied Horatio's face. "You're not _nervous_, are you?"

It was Calleigh's turn to laugh. "Horatio…_nervous_? Evan, if the man can take out a semi with one--" Horatio cleared his throat and Calleigh quickly shut up. Of all the things she admired about Horatio Caine, his humility was perhaps number one.

Evan was curious to hear what Calleigh was going to say, but when he witnessed the silent exchange between the two CSIs, he decided to not push the subject.

"Okay, Gentlemen," Calleigh said, quickly changing the subject. "Fifty feet. Eight rounds each. Best two out of three wins. Let's see what you've got." "You're on. We'll just have see whose accuracy is 'less than stellar'," Evan quipped.

Calleigh set up the fresh targets and stepped back. Horatio stood in the first station, Evan in the third. Both men put on their goggles and ear protectors and raised their weapons. "Oh, and just so you know, Horatio…" Evan hollered with a wry smile, "I've never lost."

_Until now, _Calleigh thought to herself. "On my mark, gentlemen?" she said. Upon her command they emptied their clips into the targets on the far end of the range. Calleigh pushed the button to retract the targets and stepped up to station three to check Evan's results. The holes in the target were proof of why he had never lost. His accuracy was impressive. _Two 10s, four 9s and two 8s for a total of 72. _"Not bad," Calleigh whispered to him. She turned and headed for Horatio's target to see how he had performed. When she saw the bullet holes in his target she shook her head. _One 10, three 9s and four 8s…total of 69. _"Are you losing your touch, Horatio?" she asked with a grin.

He raised his eyebrow at her, playfully, causing Calleigh to laugh. "How'd _he _do?" Horatio asked, nodding toward Evan.

"Better than you," she replied with a smirk as she stepped back to the middle station. "Alright. Round two."

After the round was completed, Calleigh once more checked the targets. Evan had again shot surprisingly well. _Two 10s, five 9s and one 8, _bringing his total to 145However, when she walked over to Horatio's station, she grinned from ear to ear. Horatio didn't necessarily have an ego, but Calleigh knew exactly what she needed to say to make him shift into high gear, and it had worked. _Four 10's and four 9s. _"Now _that's _more like it," she whispered.

She raised her voice and stepped back to the center station. "Gentlemen? It looks like we have a tie. Time for round three. Winner takes all."

Evan leaned back and peered around the divider. "Let's see what you've got, old man," he said with a smile on his face.

Calleigh's eyebrows shot up. _Old man? _She chuckled softly, knowing Evan had just sealed his fate.

Three minutes later Horatio took off his ear protectors and goggles, holstered his SIG and walked over towards Evan, who stood frozen in place, staring at the eight holes in his target. Horatio put his hands on his hips, stepped up right behind the agent and whispered.

"It looks like…there's no substitute…for _experience_." Horatio turned, caught Calleigh's eye and grinned at her as he strode towards the door with an extra spring in his step. Just before he left the room, he playfully hollered over his shoulder. "See you upstairs…_Son_."

-------------------------------------

The rest of the morning was rather quiet at the lab until Calleigh received a phone call from Chief Burton asking her to come by his office immediately. When she arrived, Burton was clearly unhappy about something.

"Are you familiar with the case Lieutenant Caine has been working on this week with the FBI?"

"I know a little about it. Horatio briefed me on it the other day, but I don't know specifics."

Burton responded with a nod. "It seems that the young girl who was kidnapped is the god-daughter of Mayor Simms, and he is _not_ pleased with the progress the FBI is making. His office contacted me this morning and 'strongly encouraged' me to put by best people on the case. I told them that I didn't think it was possible; The team is far too busy with their own cases. However…they were very _insistent." _Burton sighed, obviously frustrated with the pressure he was receiving. "So, I guess I'm asking you to wrap up whatever you're working on as quickly as possible and join Lieutenant Caine and the FBI team on that case. The night and weekend teams will be taking over your work until things get resolved."

The idea of leaving everything in the hands of a different team made Calleigh uncomfortable. "Does Horatio know about this?"

"Not yet," the chief replied. "I wanted to speak with you first, since you're currently in charge here at the lab. And, by the way, your work has been exemplary. Lieutenant Caine was correct when he said that you were the right one to take over temporarily."

"Thank-you, sir," was all she could muster.

"I'll phone the Lieutenant as soon as you and I are through here. I know he isn't going to be happy about this, but I've made my decision."

After Burton gave her a few instructions and dismissed her, Calleigh immediately went to find Eric, Ryan and Natalia to inform them that they'd be working with Horatio and the FBI for the foreseeable future.

--------

Calleigh was rather surprised at Horatio's reaction when he found out that he, Evan and Rebecca would be getting some 'help' on their case. The night and weekend shifts were full of capable, though slightly inexperienced people, and Horatio had complete confidence in them. "Besides," he said, "we're running out of time to find this girl. There's no one I trust more to help us with this than the four of you."

Introductions were not necessary. Evan and Rebecca's presence at the lab had not gone unnoticed by _anyone, _especially Eric. He had spent a good deal of his break time the past few days lingering around the evidence rooms. His excuse was that he was curious about the case, which may have been true. However, his _actual _reason for being there was not lost on Calleigh. The grin on his face whenever he was around Rebecca gave Eric away. The smile that Rebecca gave him in return only encouraged his presence that much more.

Eric wasn't the only one who had 'made friends with the Feds', as he put it. Ryan and Evan seemed to hit it off rather quickly. Evan wasn't OCD, but he shared a few 'quirks' with Wolfe; he, too, liked to count things. Though his obsession with counting wasn't as severe as Ryan's, he occasionally caught himself adding up seemingly insignificant figures in his head. Natalia was amused by how the two men were carrying on. Ryan was acting as if he had just found a confidant.

Early that afternoon Horatio took it upon himself to brief the new 'members' of the group. The team immediately went to work familiarizing themselves with every aspect of the abduction. The next several hours passed without interruption until Calleigh received another phone call. Upon seeing the name on the caller ID, she excused herself and stepped into the hallway.

"Lamb chop," the slurred voice on the other end said. "why didn't you tell me…"

Calleigh sighed. "Didn't tell you _what, _Dad?" She had heard that sound in his voice far too many times in the past thirty-some years. Kenwall Duquesne was once again drunk, much to the dismay of his daughter.

"Why didn't you…tell me about…about your wreck, sweetheart?"

The hallway was too crowded for Calleigh's liking; she turned the corner and found an empty room where she could speak freely with her father without fear of embarrassment. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry, Dad." Her heart was falling more by the second. She had spent so many years trying to help her Dad 'get sober', and, though it had worked for a time, he had returned to his old ways.

Calleigh did her best to explain what had happened to her inebriated father, but he was too far gone to understand. Not only was her father drunk, he was still _drinking. _He swore to her that he was at home, and she knew he was telling the truth; she could hear the sounds of his apartment in the background. However, that knowledge did little to put her at ease, and, in fact, the conversation went downhill from there.

"What…ever happened to…that nice young man…you were dating…"

Calleigh exhaled slowly. Her frustration was starting to get the better of her patience. "What man, Dad?"

"That man…the detective. I…I think his name was Jim. No--no. I remember now. His name was _John. _I haven't seen him in…a while."

A large lump rose in Calleigh's throat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The sound of the gunshot that killed John Hagen in _her _lab rang once again in her ears. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, her chin quivered as she responded slowly to her father. "John's…John's dead, Dad. He died a couple of years ago. Remember?"

"He _did?_"

She shook her head and sighed. Soon, more than just her chin was quivering. The tears that stung her eyes were now making her voice shake, too. "Yes, _Dad._" The silence that followed accompanied by the slowed breathing on the other end of the phone clued Calleigh in to the fact that her father had finally passed out. She quietly closed her phone as her mind began to drift to that day less than two years before. Things had been tense between John and her, but she never expected…

A quiet knock on the door behind her pulled Calleigh's mind quickly back to reality. She turned and saw Horatio standing there, staring down at the sunglasses he was fidgeting with in his hands. She desperately hoped he hadn't overheard her conversation with her father. However, as soon as soon as she saw the sympathetic look in Horatio's eyes, she knew he had heard enough. She put on her bravest face and tried to act as though she was fine, but Horatio knew her too well. His voice was soft when he finally spoke.

--------------------

Virgil Webster's phone clicked as he returned the receiver to the cradle on his desk. Things were not going according to plan. His call earlier that day to the Mayor, with whom he played poker every other Monday night, had led to the addition of the CSIs to the task force that was searching for Abigail Kiefer. It was a desperate attempt to get things back on track. Ideally, he wouldn't have had to take that step, but time was not being kind.

He dug his feet into the carpet and slowly spun in his swivel chair until he was facing the window. Miami was so different from New York. The climate was different, the culture was different. Hell, even the _crimes _were different. The only problem was, he wasn't sure if he _liked _the difference. In New York he had had control. The decision about which cases to follow through on and which ones to pass up was always up to him. The NYPD had never challenged him. They knew their place in the scheme of things. Perhaps it was the sense of power that came with the position that he missed most. Not that he didn't have that kind of power _here. _He _did. _But now he was forced to share it with Horatio Caine.

Caine was unlike any of the officers Web had been able to manipulate in New York. Over a dozen precinct captains had been like pawn's in a grand chess match; a match that Web would win at any cost. They did what he wanted them to do, and if they had to be _sacrificed_, then so be it. Thankfully, that decision had only fallen into his lap on a handful of occasions.

But Horatio was no pawn. He was the opponent on the other side of the chessboard. No longer was Web playing against psychopaths and criminal masterminds; he was competing against the head of the Miami Dade Crime Lab. And the prize? Control.

Web's eyes narrowed as he peered out the window in the direction of the Crime Lab. When Horatio had suggested that the taskforce move its headquarters there, Web had objected. He had Horatio exactly where he wanted him and he wasn't about to lose that. But Horatio had been insistent. _Damn…that man could be so stubborn._ Eventually Web had given in; he couldn't run the risk of being so persistent as to raise the suspicions of the other pawns in his game.

When he made the choice to move to Miami, he had taken his prize game piece with him. Rebecca Locke was his 'Queen' and the central piece around which he planned every strategic move. She had served him well, done everything he had asked, never knowing her every move was being controlled.

But now everything was changing. He was starting to suspect that his Queen had betrayed him, divulging her deepest secret to the opponent.

He was getting desperate. _Order must be restored._ Without it, the game would be lost. Thankfully, Web had a few tricks still up his sleeve, moves that Caine would never see coming. Locke would once again serve his purposes, the way he had always known she would.

It was time to begin setting up his pieces. Each one had its own place, and only Web knew what those places were. At times like this, he was willing to do almost anything necessary to regain the power that had slipped from his grasp. Web turned back to the phone on his desk and made a quick call. The final piece was now in place.

He once again swung his chair around towards the window and stared across the Miami skyline. He interlaced his fingers in his lap and leaned back in his chair, a sneer snaking across his face.

_"_Your move, Lieutenant," he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

\/p>

-1Perhaps it was sympathy in Horatio's voice that had made Calleigh's tears well up. Or maybe it was the gentleness with which he spoke. She honestly didn't know and she certainly didn't care. All she knew was she wanted to cry, and she _had_ been for the past five minutes. Horatio had offered her a shoulder to cry on, and she'd taken full advantage of it. It was the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them that brought the tender moment to a screeching halt. 

Horatio's arms quickly fell from around her shoulders as Calleigh sensed his walls quickly go back up. As she stepped away she saw just who it was that had interrupted. "Rick," Horatio said flatly as he turned to face the IAB agent standing in the doorway. 

It was obvious from the look on Stetler's face that he was _not _happy with what he had just witnessed. "Horatio…You seem to have forgotten about the fraternization policy we have in place." His eyes shifted back and forth between the two CSIs as he spoke. 

Horatio shifted his jaw and his posture; his hands quickly found their way to his hip and the butt of his gun. "And you seem to have forgotten how to knock, Rick."

Stetler glared at him. "I need to speak with you…_alone." _

Horatio lowered his head and stared back. "Anything you have to say to me, Rick, you can say in front of Calleigh."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air in the room for a moment. Calleigh wanted nothing more than to leave; she knew her emotions were running far too high for her to be able to hide her disdain for Stetler. If she didn't leave now, there was a distinct possibility she'd end up saying something that would do neither her nor Horatio any good. 

Stetler crossed his arms and scowled. "Fine. I suppose this concerns her somewhat, anyway. You're being sued, Horatio, for assaulting a civilian."

"I beg your pardon?" Horatio tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. 

"I said you're being _sued._" The corner of Stetler's mouth curled up just slightly as he spoke. "On Monday night, when CSI Duquesne had a collision with-"

"Don't you mean 'when she was almost _murdered_ by a drunk driver', Rick?" Horatio stared him down, unblinking. 

"_When CSI Duquesne had a collision with another vehicle," _Stetler continued slowly, emphasizing his words, "the driver of that vehicle claims you dragged him from his truck and assaulted him."

_What?_ Calleigh couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she didn't dare speak. Not yet, at least. _Horatio can handle Stetler on his own. _

"According to whom?" Horatio asked, barely keeping his composure. 

"According to the driver and several eye witnesses."

"I did not _assault _him. He was drunk and started to become aggressive. And I clearly identified myself as an officer."

"He claims you didn't."

"That's because he was _drunk off his ass. _He could barely stand up straight and he sure as hell couldn't _think _straight."

"Don't defend yourself to me, Horatio. Save it for the court. Here's the summons." Stetler said, handing him a white envelope. "You're due in court at Eight AM. _Tomorrow. _You two have a nice afternoon._" _Horatio thought he saw a grin on Stetler's face as he turned and headed out of the room. 

Calleigh shook her head. "What the hell was that?"

Exhaling slowly, Horatio turned towards her. "I'm not sure, but I'm not going to lose sleep over it. Besides, he doesn't have a case."

"He doesn't?"

Horatio shook his head. "No. I distinctly remember identifying myself to him as an officer. And he's not the only one with an eye witness. Did you happen to get the names of any of the EMTs who helped you Monday night?"

"I…don't think so, but it would be simple to get them from the hospital records. Want me to get to work on it?"

"No. We need to keep our focus on Abigail Kiefer right now. I can have someone else do it." He smiled at her. "But thank-you for offering."

Calleigh shrugged. "It's the least I can do."

Lowering his voice, he asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, a twinkle returning to her eyes. "Oh!" she said suddenly. "What about Atlanta?"

Horatio furrowed his brow. He'd forgotten about the trip he and Evan were supposed to make that evening to attend Ed O'Neil's funeral. His purpose in going was, more than anything else, to visit with Linda and the kids. He sighed. "I guess I won't be going. I should call Mac and Linda and let them know."

"I'm sorry, Horatio. I can't help but feel like this is somehow my fault." She looked away for a moment and lowered her voice. "Maybe if I had been paying more attent--"

"Calleigh," he said softly, "listen to me. This is_ not_ your fault." He lowered his head, trying to meet her eyes. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Thanks to _you._" Her mind drifted for a moment back to that night and she reached out for Horatio's hands. Turning them over carefully, she noticed the scars that covered his fingers and both of his palms. 

Horatio felt his heart skip. The feel of her hands on his was like electricity to him. Then he remembered the last woman whose hands he'd felt. _Marisol…_He quickly pushed the thought from his mind. Dwelling on the past would do him no good. _Marisol may be your past, but Calleigh…could…be your-- _The sound of Calleigh's voice interrupted his thought. 

"By the way, please tell me you went to see Dr. Marshall this morning." 

Horatio nodded. "I did. Do I need to show you my stitches as proof?"

She suppressed a grin. _I wouldn't mind… _"No, no. I believe you." She quickly glanced up at the clock. "We'd better get back to the Evidence room. They're going to send out a search party if we don't return soon." 

------------------------------

"You're being _sued?_" Ryan gave H an incredulous look. "For what?"

All eyes in the evidence room were on Horatio, who took a deep breath and spoke slowly. "The drunk driver who hit Calleigh is claiming I assaulted him and that I didn't identify myself as an officer."

"That's bullsh--"

"Eric…" Horatio's voice was quiet, but firm. 

Delko clenched his jaw and exhaled slowly. "Sorry, H. But _you…_of all people…"

"I appreciate your support, but I really don't want to focus on this right now. My primary concern is still to find Abigail Kiefer, okay? So let's get back to the task at hand." 

The CSIs knew better than to press the issue; when Horatio gave an order, that was that. The Agents in the room hadn't known H for long, but were quickly learning how things operated. Their respect for the CSIs had grown quickly in the short amount of time they had all been working together. The once delicate alliance between the Brass and Feds appeared to be strengthening. 

Eric and Locke exchanged glances for a brief moment, and he thought he saw something strange in her eyes. He walked over to where she was standing. "You okay?" he asked softly.

Locke nodded but did not look at him. "I just really want to find this girl." Eric sensed that there was more to it, but did not push the subject. He hadn't told her that he knew her father was Carl Anderson; he didn't see the point in doing it. H had spoken to him about it the day before and asked him to keep it to himself, and he had done just that. He wanted to say something to her, but nothing seemed appropriate, so he stayed by her side and worked with her silently. 

After a few minutes of silence between them, Locke excused herself. Eric thought he saw a tear in the corner of her eye as she walked out of the room. 

-----------------

Somewhere a phone rang.

_Yes?_

Everything's in place.

_Are you certain?_

Yes. It's all been taken care of. I did exactly what you asked. 

_Good. Then there should be no problem. _

Are…Are you sure this is the best idea?

_What did you say?_

Nothing.

_That's what I thought. _

Is there anything else?

_No. For now we just sit back and let things play out. _

-------

Horatio waited in the hallway on the bottom floor of the courthouse watching the clock slowly tick its way towards Eight o'clock. He wasn't normally an impatient man, but when something ridiculous like this was keeping him from doing his job, he became _very _impatient. The summons in his hand told him to report to room 147 at 8 AM, and he had been standing outside the room for nearly fifteen minutes. One final glance at the clock told him it was time. He was about to enter the room when the door was flung open from the inside. Horatio quickly stepped out of the way as a tall graying man brushed quickly by without even noticing him. Horatio blinked a few times before his brain registered who it was he had just seen. _Web?_

A million questions flooded his mind; he knew it could be no coincidence that Web had just left the room he was about to enter. _What possible connection could there be between Web and this case? _He shook his head and tried to push the questions from his mind. More than anything, he wanted this to be over quickly so he could get back to what he needed to be doing. 

However when he opened the door to room 147, he knew this would be anything but quick. The words that flew through Horatio's mind when he saw the man on the other side of the room were ones he would never dare utter aloud. Sitting behind the desk with an all-too-familiar smug grin on his face was Judge Joseph Ratner.

--------------

Just down the street from the MDPD Crime Lab sat Joey's, a favorite diner and hang out for off-duty officers and CSIs. Since it was early on a Saturday morning, Calleigh knew the place wouldn't be too crowded. Normally she had the weekends off, but since she and the rest of the team had joined the taskforce with the FBI she knew she'd have no more weekends off until they found the missing girl. She'd spent so much time in the lab in the past week, especially after she temporarily took over Horatio's duties, she was desperate for a change of scenery. That was exactly why she'd come to Joey's this morning.

As she walked in the front door a cheerful voice greeted her from behind the counter. "Mornin', sweetheart!"

"Good morning, Mae," Calleigh cheerfully replied to the head waitress, whom she'd come to know over the past several years. 

"Your usual?" Mae asked.

"Of course." Calleigh headed straight towards the back corner of the diner to _her _booth. Just a few minutes later the tiny bell on the door dinged and she glanced up to see a familiar red-head enter the diner. She smiled and waved him over. "Hi," she said as he walked up.

"Hi, yourself," he replied, his voice still a bit rough from the late hours he'd been working the past week. "Mind if I join you?"

"Please do." She motioned towards the seat across the booth from her. 

He sat and picked up the menu, glancing quickly over it as Mae walked up.

"Friend of yours, sweetheart?" Calleigh noticed the glint in Mae's eyes as she spoke.

"Mae…" Calleigh said slowly. "This is Agent Evan Matthews with the FBI."

"FBI?" the waitress asked, rather surprised that Calleigh was consorting with a Fed.

"Yes, but don't hold it against him," she said, grinning across the table at Evan. "Besides, there will probably be a few more joining us in a few minutes."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart. And what can I get for you, sir?" Mae asked, pulling a pencil from behind her ear. Evan placed his order--Fried eggs, bacon, toast and coffee. 

"So," Calleigh said, taking a deep breath, "how do Feds manage to work such long hours all the time?"

Evan chuckled quietly. "You get used to it…you _have _to. Don't worry. It'll get easier."

"God, I hope so. I'm seriously needing my beauty sleep."

Evan's blue eyes widened slightly. "If that's the case, you're hiding it well."

Their conversation was interrupted as the doorbell dinged again and Eric, Ryan, Natalia and Locke walked in. ""Looks like the gang's all here," Mae cried from behind the counter. She was greeted warmly by the CSIs, who always treated her well, and tipped her even better. 

After breakfast arrived and everyone finished eating, the plates went away and the laptops appeared. Evan and Locke had their own, and the FBI had loaned one to each of the CSIs for the duration of the case. The booth quickly became too crowded for six laptops, so Eric pulled another table up next to the booth. Locke had brought the case files, which she spread across the table. She had initially been skeptical that they'd be able to focus in a diner, but she quickly realized that the different setting actually helped her concentrate. 

Around 9:30, the door opened once more and everyone looked up to see a man and woman walk in. The well-built man glanced around the nearly empty diner until his eyes fell on the small crowd in the corner. He nodded slightly at them and slowly made his way around the tables and booths to the back corner of the diner, followed closely by the auburn-haired woman. Calleigh looked curiously at them as they approached in silence.

Evan stood and extended his hand to the man. "Hi, Danny. Glad you could find the place."

The man sniffed the air playfully. "Are you kidding? I could smell bacon and eggs and fresh coffee from miles away. I'm starving."

"I think you're always hungry." Evan smiled and looked at the five confused faces sitting in the booth with him. "Everyone, this is Agent Danny Love, and _this…_" he said, motioning to the woman standing slightly behind him, "is Agent Melody Simms."

A look of understanding crossed Locke's face. "Oh yes, Web said you'd be joining us soon. I just didn't realize _how _soon." She rose and extended her hand to the two agents. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Wait," Ryan piped up. "You don't know each other?"

"Just because we work in the same division of the Bureau, it doesn't necessarily mean every agent knows each other. You don't know every cop in Miami, do you?" Evan said with a boyish grin.

"Point taken," Ryan said sheepishly and shut up. 

"Evan…" Danny said quietly, "can…I talk to you for a sec?"

Evan nodded and excused himself, following Danny outside. His grin quickly faded as soon as they exited the diner. "What'd you find out?"

Danny pulled a file folder from his bag and handed it Evan, who quickly opened it and scanned its contents. 

_Special Agent Rebecca Locke. Three years out of Quantico…Spent six months with Homeland Security…Her work with cryptograms helped disrupt a New York City Al-Qaeda cell…Transferred to the NYC FBI…then Miami…_

"That's it?" Evan asked, obviously disappointed with the lack of information in the file. "What about before Quantico? There's nothing here."

"That's because there _isn't _anything before Quantico. It's like she didn't _exist_ before then. Every time I searched, it came up saying 'RESTRICTED'."

Evan sighed. "Thanks for trying, Danny."

"What're you gonna do now?"

"I've still got a few connections I can try. Go on inside…I'm going to make a quick call."

Evan waited until Danny had walked back inside before pulling out his cell phone. "Ken? How's your security clearance? Good. I need a favor…"

----------------

At 2:30 AM the lights were off on the fourth floor of the FBI building; the one exception was the lamp on Virgil Webster's desk. His office door stood wide open as it usually did this late in the evening. There was no reason to keep the door closed; everyone on the floor was gone for the night…or so he thought. 

"I know who she is."

Without looking up, Web knew to whom the voice belonged. "Who are you talking about, Evan?" 

Evan saw the smirk on Web's face and immediately knew he was being toyed with. "There's a reason her history doesn't reach back before Quantico. She wasn't Rebecca Locke. She was Becky Anderson. Pretty notorious case in New York."

"Ineptly handled," Web said dismissively. 

"They could have used _you _on it," Evan said. "Most 10-year old girls who get snatched, they don't escape. They certainly don't escape on their own. She was tough."

"She still is." Web slowly stood and reached for his coat on the back of his chair. He switched off the lamp on his desk, leaving the two men in nearly total darkness. The moonlight shining through the blinds in Web's office window was the only remaining light in the room. 

"Why'd she change her name?" Evan asked as Web headed slowly towards him.

Web reached for the doorknob and slowly pulled the door closed behind him as he stepped out into the hallway. "Any number of reasons. The apostle Paul--He changed his name after he saw the light." 

"Well _she _saw the dark." Evan crossed his arms and glared at Web through the darkness. He had never completely trusted Web, and this latest development had caused Evan to trust him even less. "I'll tell you what _I _think. I think her old name made people ask questions. Questions that she couldn't answer, like what had he done to her. But the question that it makes _me _ask? How does somebody with that background pass her academy psych screening? Imagine my complete lack of surprise when I saw that it was approved. Stamped Virgil Webster. _Man. _You must have been watching her a _long _time." 

"What do you want, Evan?"

"I want to know why you put Rebecca on this case when you _know _she's too closely involved to the suspect. He's her _father, _for God's sake."

"That makes her perfect for this case. Who better to understand the suspect than his own daughter?"

"So you're going to solve this case by touching Rebecca's scars and using _her _pain?" 

"She has a gift, Evan, forged in pain. And she wants me to use her." Web turned and headed down the hallway toward the elevator, leaving Evan alone in the darkness.

"I bet that's what her father told himself when he took her," Evan said and went the opposite direction towards the stairs. 

\/p> 


	11. Chapter 11

-1Kenwall Duquesne opened his eyes and groaned as the light streaming through the curtains in his living room blinded him. The room around him was still spinning, though not quite as fast as it had been the previous night, and his ears were absolutely pounding. Suddenly the pounding stopped. Duke closed his eyes and sighed in relief. After a moment it began again, but this time it sounded as if it were coming from somewhere else. _The front door. _He slowly sat up and tried to stand, but the floor beneath him seemed determined to make him lose his balance. "Just a second," he shouted in the direction of the door. Immediately the knocking ceased.

Horatio stood on the front porch and waited for the counselor to open the door. After several minutes of knocking, he had almost given up, but when Duke had finally responded, Horatio decided to wait. A few clicking sounds could be heard on the other side of the door; Duke was slowly and somewhat clumsily trying to unlock the door and pull back the chain.

Finally the door opened just a crack, then stopped. Horatio could see one sleepy and blood-shot eyeball through the crack. "Good morning," he said. Slowly the door opened the rest of the way. Horatio surmised that Duke had passed out and slept in his suit based on his unkempt appearance and odor of alcohol wafting from inside the house.

"Good--" Duke swallowed; his cotton mouth was getting the best of him. "Good morning." His cheeks were turning a brighter shade of pink by the second. Horatio was glad Calleigh wasn't here to see this; it would tear her up to see her father like this. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a proposition for you, sir."

"Why…why don't you come inside where we can talk?"

--

"You want _me _to represent you?" Duke asked, wondering if his hangover was affecting his hearing.

"I do." Horatio picked up the coffee pot and filled two cups, handing one to Duke, who sat speechless at the kitchen table.

"But why me? I mean…there are plenty of good lawyers in Miami. Most of them are better than me anyway."

Horatio took a sip of coffee, stalling for a moment while he tried to think of how to respond. "Because you're an honest man, and the judge we're up against is not." he finally said. "I'm sure you're familiar with Joseph Ratner?"

"Oh, Lord! Is that weasel your judge?"

Horatio did his best to suppress a grin. He was glad to know he wasn't the only one who wasn't fond of the judge. "Yes, he is, and I think it's safe to say he's not my biggest fan."

"Why not?"

"Less than a year ago we found evidence that led us to believe that he was responsible for the murder of a young woman. We got nowhere with it, however, because he made certain that his friends in the justice system slowed down the indictment process. We haven't been able to get anywhere with the case. Ratner's had it in for me ever since. He's done everything he can to make my life difficult. Which…is why I would greatly appreciate your help in this matter."

Duke scratched his head. "I…don't know what to say." There was a long pause as he took a long drink. The coffee was extra strong; he assumed Horatio had made it that way intentionally, to help wake him up fully. "I guess you've got yourself a lawyer."

Horatio nodded once. "Good. Thank-you." He stared at the man sitting at the kitchen table. Calleigh definitely had her father's eyes, there was no question about that. He smiled to himself for a moment, but quickly snapped out of it once he realized he was daydreaming. "I'd like you to take a ride with me," Horatio said.

"A ride? Where?"

"Downtown. There's someone I want you to speak to."

Forty-five minutes later, Horatio pulled into a parking spot and glanced over at Duke, who had showered, shaved, and most importantly, sobered up. "The _morgue? _ Am I missing something here?" Duke asked.

Horatio climbed out of the truck and smiled as Alexx walked out the front door to meet them. "You remember Dr. Alexx Woods."

Duke nodded. "Dr. Woods, it's nice to see you again," he said and extended his hand.

"Mr. Duquesne," she replied. Horatio noticed that she was slightly less-warm than normal, though he knew the reason. Alexx took this part of her job very seriously.

Duke scratched his head. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant, I guess I'm still a bit confused. Why are we here?"

"Because I don't want you to ever do what that drunk driver did to Calleigh on Monday night," Horatio replied, staring over the top of his sunglasses.

Shifting uncomfortably, Duke nodded. He was slowly starting to realize what was going on. "Are…you leaving?"

"I need to get back to the lab. We've got a missing girl whose time is running out. "Alexx will explain everything to you, right Alexx?"

"I'll take good care of him," Alexx said with a half-smile.

"Thank-you. Will you call me when you're through here, sir?"

"Sure," Duke said. "But can you drop the 'sir'?"

Horatio smiled. "Mr. Duquesne, then?"

"Oh, hell no! That's my _father. _Duke will be fine."

"Then 'Duke' it is. I'll speak with you soon."

Duke saw a look pass between Horatio and Alexx but didn't ask questions. He'd been around the CSIs enough to know that it was better to just leave some things alone.

--

Time was starting to run out for Abigail Kiefer.

Rebecca Locke stared at the date on her computer. _December 16__th__. _Abigail had four days left to live unless they could get to her before Carl Anderson took her life. With each passing day the guilt and pressure that Locke felt seemed to double; after two weeks it was nearly unbearable. Every morning she opened her case file and stared down at the photograph of the blonde haired girl. On a few occasions she caught Eric watching her, a sweet and sympathetic look on his face. She could only assume that he knew, that he knew about her past, her _father. _But he had never mentioned it, and she was convinced he never would, not unless she brought it up first. And she adored him for it.

Eric wasn't the only one who had her attention. Over the past two weeks she had studied not only the case, but the people with whom she was working. Danny and Mel, the two most recent additions to the taskforce, were very different from the rest of the team members. Danny was a former Marine and at times could be a brute, but he had a heart of gold. Mel, on the other hand, was just downright amusing. Her habit of cracking jokes at inappropriate times always seemed to break the tension that could build so quickly in the Evidence Room.

Calleigh, Natalia and Ryan she adored. They provided a sort of companionship that she had never had, true friendship. Because of what had happened with her father those many years ago, she had shied away from forming close relationships with anyone. She simply had never been able to trust others, and yet, for some reason she trusted the three of them.

Locke had also noticed that Evan's attitude towards her had changed, though she didn't know why. He seemed to be paying more attention to her, but in a brotherly sort of way, rather than as a partner. Did he know about her father? She didn't know how he _could. She _certainly hadn't told him, and as far as she knew, her file was restricted, Web had seen to that. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that he _knew. _Not that she cared if he did anymore. Originally she had wanted to keep the truth from him; she was too afraid of what he might think of her if he knew. But lately, she didn't care anymore. She almost _wanted _him to know. She found herself on several occasions about to tell him, but could never bring herself to form the words, she didn't know _how. _But he was her partner. He deserved to know. Somehow, she was going to have to find a way to tell him.

Then there was Horatio. Locke had never met anyone like him. The way he carried himself, the way he spoke, the way he dressed, the intensity in his eyes when he was focused on the case…The only word she could come up with to describe him was "unusual".

Even though _she _was the one in charge of the case, his leadership was undeniable. Frankly, she was relieved to have someone with his experience around. His help had been invaluable in more ways than she could express. However, because of his recent dealings with his court case, he hadn't been around as much as she would have liked, and without him there she felt lost at times. She didn't know the details of his court case, only that he was being sued. Whatever the case, she hoped it was over soon. The effect he had on the team was striking; the progress they made when he was around was far greater than when he was away. She wondered if she was the only one who noticed it. _No. Calleigh noticed it, too. _Locke smiled. The team might work better when Horatio was there, but Horatio worked better when _Calleigh _was there. Why? She wasn't sure, but she had a pretty good idea. It was the same reason she worked better when Eric was there.

--

"Alright, who wants coffee?" Calleigh asked as she walked out of her father's kitchen into the living room carrying two mugs. Horatio and Duke were sitting in the matching brown leather wingback chairs on the other side of the room preparing for their court appointment in the morning. Calleigh pulled a set of coasters out of the drawer in the coffee table and set down the mugs in front of them.

"Thank-you," Horatio said softly, giving her a slight smile.

"Lambchop, you're an angel." Duke leaned over, picked up his cup and took a sip, never noticing the playful glare his daughter gave him. It wasn't that she minded when her father used his favorite nickname for her, but she wished he wouldn't do it in front of Horatio.

She sat down on the end of the sofa nearest Horatio and leaned in slightly, trying to see what they were working on. "How are things coming?"

Duke sighed and glanced at Horatio briefly. "Not terribly, but I wish we had a bit more time. I've got a lot to do before tomorrow morning and I haven't gotten a chance to prep Horatio here to take the stand."

"You're taking the stand _tomorrow_?" Calleigh asked, wondering why they hadn't told her. Ever since she had found out that her father was representing Horatio, she had done what she could to help them in her spare time, not that she _had _much time. Locke had set up a schedule rotation at the Lab; Calleigh and Evan worked 8am to 10pm, Danny and Natalia worked noon to 2am, Ryan and Mel were covering 4pm to 6 am, Locke and Eric took care of the 8pm to 10am shift. Horatio worked whenever he was available, providing he wasn't in court. The purpose of the new schedule was to make certain that everyone was getting a chance to sleep. But that was the _only _thing it gave them time for.

Horatio nodded. "That's the plan."

"Rebecca Nevins is prosecuting, right?" she asked.

"Mhm," he replied softly, looking down at the stack of papers in his lap.

She thought for a moment. "Dad, why don't you let _me _prep Horatio?"

Duke snapped his head up quickly giving her a surprised look. Horatio's reaction was much more subtle; his eyebrows slowly climbed skyward as he tilted his head. Calleigh shrugged. "It makes sense. Dad, you need time to get everything ready for tomorrow, so…this would free you up. And besides…" her eyes darted towards Horatio. "Rebecca is tough, and she knows Horatio, _well."_

Horatio lowered his head as he felt his cheeks flush slightly. Being prosecuted by a woman he had briefly dated was rather awkward for him, but he hadn't informed Duke of his 'connection' to the D.A. He knew Duke would only worry if he knew, and Horatio wanted his attorney as focused as possible in the courtroom.

"She does?" Duke asked, looking back and forth between his daughter and the Lieutenant, wondering what he was missing.

Calleigh and Horatio exchanged glances, a silent communication passing between them. "Yeah, Dad. She's the D.A. Who do you think prosecutes the cases we build?" Horatio exhaled silently and gave Calleigh a slight nod of thanks.

"Oh! Right. I guess that makes sense," Duke said, feeling slightly embarrassed for not putting the pieces together himself. "Well, Horatio, how do _you _feel about Calleigh prepping you?" Horatio arched his eyebrows and Duke chuckled. "Don't worry, she doesn't bite. She's actually quite good at this sort of thing. Taught her myself when she was growing up." He sighed playfully. "It's a pity. She would have made a damn fine lawyer."

"Hmmm…But instead she became a damn fine CSI," Horatio said, trying to hide a smile as he noticed Calleigh shift uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye. "I'd be grateful for any help she's willing to give."

Duke slapped his hands on his knees and slowly stood. "Good. Then I'll leave you two to it, and I'll get started on everything else. I'll be in my study if you need me," he said as he headed down the hallway. "Thanks, Lambchop."

Horatio waited until he heard the door to Duke's study close and turned to Calleigh with a faint smile on his face. "So…_Lambchop…_" he teased, "where shall we begin?"

Calleigh glared at him for a moment, but her face quickly dissolved into a shy smile. "I _hate _that name. I've just never had the courage to tell him," she said, looking in the direction of the hallway.

Horatio chuckled softly. He happened to think the name was rather cute, but he didn't want to embarrass her further by telling her so. "Are you ready to get started?" he asked, mercifully changing the subject for her sake.

Calleigh sat up straighter and took a deep breath. "Yes," she nodded once. "But you need to promise me something first."

"Of course." He refused to allow his face to show just how curious he was.The smile faded from her face, replaced by a very business-like expression. "No matter what I ask you, you _must _be honest with me."

Horatio glanced down at the coffee cup in his hand. "I've _always _been honest with you, ma'am," he said softly and slowly lifted his eyes.

Calleigh swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump that had suddenly risen in her throat. The rate at which her heart was now beating was similar to how it would beat when she was close to closing a case; the adrenaline would kick in, pushing her heart rate into high gear. What confused her now was why her heart had chosen _this_ moment to start racing. She had helped her father in situations like this before and had always been able to remain calm and completely in control. However, something about this situation was different. Was it because it was Horatio and not just some client of her father's? Or was it because she knew the questions she getting ready to ask him?


	12. Chapter 12

-1"Did you identify yourself as a police officer?"

"Yes."

"To whom did you identify yourself?"

"To the driver."

"Which driver?"

"The driver of the SUV that collided with CSI Duquesne's vehicle."

"You mean Mr. Mathers?"

"Yes."

Calleigh had been firing off questions at Horatio for forty minutes. He had answered quickly, calmly and accurately, which was no surprise; he had been on the witness stand many times before, to the point that it was almost routine. However, she could see in his eyes that he was becoming tired, physically and mentally. It was exactly this sort of thing that Rebecca Nevins would use against him. She would see it as a weakness and go in for the kill. Calleigh knew that the only way to prevent that from happening _tomorrow_ was to make sure it happened _tonight_ instead. She hated herself for what she was about to do.

"So you did identify yourself as a police officer?"

"Yes."

"And _when_ did you identify yourself to Mr. Mathers?"

Horatio stared at her for a moment. "What?"

She repeated her question more slowly. "When…did you identify yourself?" There was a pause while Horatio tried to think, and though it may have been a brief pause, it was long enough to make Calleigh nervous. "Please answer the question," she said firmly, but quietly.

Horatio shook his head. "I…had Mr. Mathers restrained against his vehicle. It was then that I identified myself."

"Was this before or after you struck him?"

The muscles in Horatio's jaw tensed as he gritted his teeth. He remembered hitting Mathers, after which the EMT jumped out of the Ambulance, threatening to call the police. _I AM the Police!! _had been his response. "After," he muttered softly.

Calleigh felt a knot form in her stomach again, but did her best to ignore it. "Would you please repeat that?" she asked as she looked away, unable to meet his eyes. This was _not _the answer she had expected to hear.

"I said it was _after_," Horatio repeated and stared down at his hands as he fidgeted with his sunglasses. He didn't know why he was holding them, only that it gave him something else to focus on.

Calleigh slowly turned, her arms crossed in front of her. The look she was giving him was one Horatio hadn't seen from her in years. Her eyes were cold, and he had to remind himself that she was acting…_wasn't she? _"But didn't you say that you had Mr. Mathers restrained?" she asked.

"I did."

"So you struck him _after _you had restrained him."

Horatio didn't respond.

"Can you please explain to me why you felt the need to strike Mr. Mathers if you already had him restrained? Surely he couldn't have posed a threat to your safety, not if he was restrained and as drunk as your report claims he was."

Horatio froze. She was right. He slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers. "I don't know," he whispered.

"What?" Calleigh asked, stunned by his reply, then shook her head furiously. She couldn't allow herself to lose focus. "You're saying that you don't know why you struck him?"

Horatio shook his head but didn't speak. Suddenly he was questioning everything he thought he remembered about that night. The one thing he remembered with certainty was just how scared he had been. Fear wasn't an emotion that he had genuinely felt in many years. Anger, sorrow and yes, even hatred. But not fear. At least, not until that night.

"Then you admit that you struck Mr. Mathers without provocation?" Calleigh was determined to continue. Horatio's fortitude seemed to be fading and she knew that this was the crucial moment.

"I…I'm…"

He was hesitating, and Calleigh knew she had to push. It was now or never. She took a breath and raised her voice. "_Did_ you strike Mr. Mathers without provocation?!"

"YES!!" The shout that erupted from within Horatio startled Calleigh, making her step back quickly. He had jumped to his feet, fists clenched, an expression of anger strewn across his face. Neither of them noticed the twisted sunglasses frames in his fist or the shattered bits from what used to be the lenses now lying on the floor beside his feet.

Calleigh's resolve was suddenly gone. A weak, "But why?" was all she could muster.

"Because he almost _killed_ you, Calleigh!!"

She sank into the couch cushions, her eyes wide but staring at nothing. Her head was swimming. He had just admitted two things to her. First, that he _had _struck Mathers without provocation, and secondly…he had done it because of _her. _Horatio was standing over her and saw the stunned expression on her face, instantly realizing that he was the cause of it.

"What the hell is going on in here?" It was Duke's voice.

Horatio stayed rooted in place, too embarrassed to look his lawyer in the face. With his head hanging low he quietly replied. "My apologies, Counselor."

"It's my fault, Dad," Calleigh said, quickly standing. She walked over to her father and put her hand on his arm, trying to reassure him that everything was fine. Glancing at Horatio whose back was to them, she spoke quietly enough that only her father could hear. "I think I just pushed a bit too hard."

Duke studied his daughter's face for a moment, seeing the sincerity in her eyes. He looked over at Horatio who hadn't moved. "Alright," he said softly. He once again felt like he was missing something, but couldn't figure out what it was. "Holler for me if you need me," he said, giving his daughter a kiss on the side of her forehead before heading back down the hall.

"Thanks, Dad." She heard a soft click from down the hallway, signaling that her father was back in his study and out of earshot. Sighing softly, she silently walked up behind Horatio, put her hands on his shoulders and tried to turn him around. When she felt him tense his arms and resist her, she shifted her weight. Something crunched beneath her shoe, and she noticed the tiny plastic shards on the carpet. Calleigh started to glance back up when something caught her eye. Blood was trickling down the side of Horatio's right hand and beginning to drip onto the carpet. "Horatio…"

He refused to face her. He couldn't.He was fighting a losing battle, one he now felt he deserved to lose. In all his years as an officer, there were few instances when he had actually snapped and gotten violent purely out of rage. The fact that he had done it again was gnawing at him.

"Horatio," she said, this time softer but with more urgency, "your _hand.._." She slid her arm down his sleeve to his wrist and carefully reached for the fragmented pieces of the sunglasses sticking out of his tightly clenched fist. When he didn't respond, she tried again. "Relax your hand." After a moment he sighed and relaxed his grip.

With her hand on his arm, she led him into the kitchen. This time he didn't resist her. Neither spoke as Calleigh carefully removed the splinters and bandaged his hand. The silence between them was deafening. She had already forgiven him for snapping, not that he needed to apologize. When she offered to prepare him for the stand, she knew full well what she would have to do, and more importantly, she knew _how _to do it. She glanced up at him briefly and saw that he was staring at the floor. 

_Guilt. _Calleigh knew what was torturing him. Not guilt over snapping at her, but guilt over what he had done those two weeks ago. She wanted to tell him it was okay, that everything would be fine, but it would do no good. The only forgiveness he needed was his own, and that would only come when he was ready.

The last piece of tape applied, she patted him gently on the arm, letting him know she was finished. Horatio nodded his thanks to her, turned and slowly walked back into the living room. He sat on the far end of the couch and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. She walked over to the couch and sat silently next to him.

"I'm sorry…" He spoke so silently that Calleigh wondered if she had imagined it. "I didn't mean to shout at you."

She took a deep breath, for no other reason than to give herself a moment to decide how to respond. "There's no need to apologize," she finally said. "I've already forgiven you."

He nodded once. "Thank-you." With those two words he tried to express his gratitude for so much more than her forgiveness. The past two weeks had been hell for him, and she had been there to support him every step of the way. He turned his head and stared at her for a moment, hoping his eyes could express what his words could not.

Calleigh rubbed his back gently with her hand and smiled sweetly at him. He had already started the long process of forgiving himself, and it would take some time, but she knew he would be alright. He would _always _be alright. It was his nature.

She let several minutes pass before she spoke again. "Can you handle going over it once more?" she asked hesitantly. "I think it would be good idea…"

Horatio shifted his jaw. "I'll defer to your wisdom on that."

Calleigh nodded. Now that the biggest hurdle was out of the way, all she needed to do was to get him through the next hour.

--

Horatio and Duke sat behind the table in the courtroom the next morning and waited as Rebecca Nevins called her first witness.

"The prosecution would like to call to the stand Richard Stetler."

**--**

Duke shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Stetler's answers to Rebecca Nevins' questions were far from complimentary about his client. He looked over at Horatio sitting calmly next to him. He couldn't understand how he could remain so composed when the things being said about him in the courtroom were so nasty.

Inwardly Horatio was anything _but _composed. Joseph Ratner and Rick Stetler were two of his least favorite people; Rebecca Nevins wasn't far behind on that list. Stetler had been on the stand for the past twenty minutes and Rebecca had used every minute to her advantage. Together they were succeeding at making Horatio look like a corrupt Lieutenant with a violent temper.

The soft sound of the courtroom door closing behind him made Horatio turn. His eyebrows rose slightly in surprise as Web sat down in the back corner of the room. Duke saw his client turn and followed his gaze. Seeing the expression on Horatio's face, he whispered, "Friend of yours?"

Horatio didn't respond, but made brief eye contact with Web, who crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. Apparently Horatio and Duke weren't the only two who had noticed Web's arrival. "Your honor," Rebecca said, glancing over her shoulder at Web, "I'd like to ask for a brief recess."

"Are you finished with the witness?" Ratner asked, looking down at Stetler in the witness stand next to him.

"I believe so, your honor."

Ratner narrowed his eyes and glanced back and forth between Rebecca and Web. "The witness is excused. How much time do you need, Miss Nevins?"

"Excuse me, your honor, but I believe it's my turn to cross examine the witness," Duke said, rather flustered.

Rebecca raised her voice and spoke over him. "Fifteen minutes should be enough."

Ignoring Duke's protests, Ratner banged his gavel once. "The court will take a fifteen minute recess."

"What the hell is going on here?" Duke had stood quickly, his face turning bright red. He was not about to be ignored.

"Counselor, sit down or I'll hold you in contempt of court," Ratner said, glaring at him.

"Like _hell _you will!!" Duke shouted. "It's _my turn _to question the witness--"

Horatio grabbed his shoulder, "Duke," he said quietly. "Duke..." He shook his head subtly as he spoke.

"Counselor, this is your _last _warning…" Ratner snarled down at them and Duke plopped back into his chair with a frustrated groan.

Horatio looked up as Web passed by without looking at him and made his way over to Rebecca. Ratner stepped down from his bench and exited through a side door into his chambers. Web and Rebecca whispered briefly before following Ratner out.

--

Ryan rubbed his eyes. With time running out to find Abigail Kiefer, everyone had been putting in extra time at the Lab. Ryan had been there for nearly sixteen hours, and the words on the paper in front of him were starting to become a blur. He glanced over at Mel, whom Locke had partnered him with for the duration of case. He groaned, dropping his head onto his arms flat on the table. "Please tell me you've got something," he said.

"Unless you're referring to a splitting headache…then no," she replied. "I'm going to run down to the break room and grab a coffee." She stood, stretched and yawned. "Anybody else want some?"

Evan, Ryan, Eric and Locke all raised their hands.

"Why don't I just bring the whole pot." Mel muttered. "Danny? Cal? Either of you want any?"

"None for me," Danny said.

When Calleigh didn't respond she got a soft jab from Evan. "Earth to Calleigh…"

"Hmmm?" She said, distractedly. "Oh…um….yeah. Coffee would be great."

Eric grinned. "Where _are _you, Cal? You've been out of it all morning. Are you alright?"

She gave him a soft smile. "I'm fine. Just…distracted."

Eric didn't have to ask any further questions to know what her distraction was. Horatio was in court and she was worried about him. Her phone buzzed on her hip and she couldn't seem answer it fast enough. "Hello??"

"Making any progress?" Horatio asked.

Calleigh quickly stood and left the room, wanting to find somewhere more private to talk. "I don't know," she sighed. "I actually don't think we are."

"Have Mr. Wolfe compare the addresses; the locations of the girls' homes to the addresses where their bodies were found. I think the answer may well be in the numbers themselves, and if it _is, _he'll find it."

"Okay." Calleigh paused. "Have you taken the stand yet?"

"No, but Rick has." Calleigh heard something in Horatio's voice; she could tell he was holding something back.

"Is it going that badly?" she asked hesitantly. Horatio was never one to complain; she took the silence on the other end of the line to mean yes. "Is Dad nearby?"

"He's right here, why?"

"Let me talk to him."

"Calleigh…"

"Horatio, please. Just let me talk to him."

Horatio sighed and handed to the phone to Duke. After a few minutes Calleigh had managed to get the truth out of her father. Though he and Horatio were trying to be optimistic, neither of them had much hope of winning the case. In Duke's words, "No amount of preparation or honesty matters when your judge is that corrupt."

"Damn it," she whispered. "Dad…maybe we--"

"Sweetheart, we have to go. We're starting."

Calleigh hung up and stared through the glass at her teammates. She tried to imagine what the lab would be like if Horatio was no longer in charge, if Stetler got his way and had Horatio kicked off the force. Her anger boiled and she had to calm herself before walking back into the room. She gave Ryan Horatio's instructions and returned to her seat where she tried to focus, but failed.

Less than five minutes later, Ryan bolted upright. "That's it!" he shouted, looking back and forth quickly between the papers in front of him.

"What's it? Danny asked.

"The man is a _genius! _He's a _genius!!_"

"What the hell are you going on about, Ryan?" Eric asked.

Ryan grinned. "I know where Abigail Kiefer is."

--

Horatio stared out over the courtroom; a small crowd had formed over the course of the morning. He knew none of the faces in the courtroom except for one. Web had been there all morning and had kept his eyes on Horatio the entire time. "Lieutenant Caine, will you please answer the question?" Horatio glanced up at Rebecca Nevins who was standing directly in front of him with arms crossed and a look of exasperation on her face.

Horatio suddenly appreciated the time Calleigh had spent the previous night preparing him to take the stand. Rebecca was pushing; many of her questions were inappropriate, and no matter how often Duke objected, Ratner always overruled him. Things were starting to get very much out of hand. He licked his lips and cleared his throat softly. "Yes, I identified myself to Mr. Mathers as an officer."

"And _when _did you identify yourself?" she asked with a self-righteous sneer.

Horatio stared at her. He could feel his heart starting to pound. He refused to lie on the stand; perjury was out of the question. But he was not willing to give up. Not this easily. If he was going down, he was going down with a fight.

"Your Honor…" Rebecca sighed heavily and turned to Ratner. Obviously, her patience was wearing thin. Horatio couldn't help but grin slightly. By taking his time with his answers, he was effectively getting under skin just enough to ruffle her feathers.

"The witness will answer the question," Ratner said, firmly, scowling down from behind his bench.

The door in the back of the room opened and three well-dressed men walked in and made their way directly towards the front of the room. "What the hell is going on here?" Ratner banged his gavel several times and stood. "This is _my _courtroom. We're in the middle of proceedings."

Horatio furrowed his brow and made eye contact with Duke who looked as confused as Horatio felt. The youngest of the three men stopped right in front of the witness stand. "Lieutenant Caine?" the man asked quietly. Horatio nodded and tilted his head slightly. "You're free to go, sir."

Horatio narrowed his eyes. "Free to go?"

"Yes, sir. The case is being dismissed." The man glanced over at his colleagues, one of whom was standing face to face with a livid Joseph Ratner; the other was handing something to Rebecca Nevins. The courtroom was in a state of chaos, and in the back corner Horatio saw Web stand, straighten his jacket and walk out the door.

"Dismissed? On what grounds?" Horatio asked as he stepped down from the stand.

The young man grinned. "On the grounds of justice, sir." Horatio raised his eyebrow, slightly amused. "I don't mean to rush you, Lieutenant Caine, but your team is waiting for you. I've been asked to give you this." He handed Horatio a slip of paper; he looked down at the address scribbled on it. "They'll meet you at this location, sir."

Horatio opened his mouth to speak, but paused. He realized he didn't know what to say. The man smiled at him and leaned in, whispering. "They know where the girl is." He turned to leave, then paused and turned back. "Oh! You might need these." In his hands he was holding Horatio's SIG and his badge.

"I don't mean to be rude," Horatio said as he holstered his gun and clipped his badge on his belt, "but do you mind telling me who you are?"

The man gave a slight grin. "Abigail Kiefer is running out of time," was all he said. With a slight nod the young man turned and walked out of the courtroom, leaving Horatio more confused than he had been in years.

_--_

"Are you sure there's only one person inside?" Ryan whispered.

"Take a look for yourself, Wolfe," Danny replied, handing Ryan the infrared device. The team was hiding in the brush near an old abandoned warehouse on the edge of the glades, making last-minute preparations before raiding the building. Danny was right; there was only one heat signature coming from inside. "If there's another person inside…they're either dead…or close to it."

Calleigh and Eric exchanged looks and Mel cursed. "Can you tell if it's her?" Eric asked.

Danny shook his head. "I can't."

"It's got to be her," Ryan said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Whoever that is isn't moving; they're lying on the floor. It's the middle of the day. I seriously doubt that it's just Anderson taking a nap….and on the _floor? _No. No way. That's Abigail Kiefer," he said, jabbing his finger at the heat signature on the screen.

"I think Mr. Wolfe is right."

Everyone turned quickly. "H!" Eric whispered excitedly. "But I thought…"

"I'll explain later," Horatio said. "Let's go rescue her."

Everyone nodded. "How do you want to proceed, Dan?" Evan asked, glancing over at the opening between the brush and the warehouse. Danny's time in the Marines made him the perfect leader for the operation. He paired everyone up, making sure every corner of the building would be covered.

Horatio glanced over at Locke. She seemed nervous; he was fairly certain that the reason she was gripping the butt of her gun so tightly was to keep her hand from shaking. He couldn't blame her. She hadn't seen or spoken to her father in years, and this was _not _the sort of father-daughter reunion one would see on Oprah.

Everyone pulled their guns from their holsters and spread out, circling the building. On Danny's signal they moved.


	13. Chapter 13

Horatio held Abigail carefully in his arms as he rushed down the stairs. She was conscious, but extremely weak. Only a few minutes before, they had stormed the building, moving swiftly but silently in pairs, making sure there were no unwanted surprises. Danny had been the first to see her, wrapped up in a blanket in the corner, lying in her own waste. When they tried to move her, they came to the sickening realization that it wouldn't be as easy as they had hoped. Her captor had chained her ankle to a pipe in the wall like an animal. They had waited impatiently as Eric, on Horatio's command, rushed to the Hummer to get the bolt cutters.

Evan's radio crackled and everyone followed Horatio down the stairs. "We've got company." Several agents had set up a loose perimeter around the building to keep an eye out for Anderson, should he return while the team was inside.

"Who is it?" Evan froze, waiting for the answer.

"Looks like it's our guy…" the agent finally said.

"Where?"

"He just turned on to the road…I'm going to guess you've got no more than two minutes."

Everyone froze and looked at Horatio. They hadn't expected Anderson to return _this_ soon. "Evan, tell the paramedics to be ready," he ordered. "We're getting her out of here _now._" he said, squeezing her tighter in his arms. "Hang in there, sweetheart. Everything is going to be, okay." As weak as she was, Abigail managed to wrap her arms tightly around Horatio's neck.

The team covered him as he hurried towards the thick brush where the paramedics were standing by. He was still about twenty yards away from the waiting EMTs when several gunshots rang out behind him. Anderson's vehicle had reached the clearing. Using his body to shield Abigail from whatever was happening behind him, he ducked down and finally reached the safety of the brush.

As soon as he handed her off to the EMT, he spun on his heels and pulled out his SIG. Anderson spotted the team and tried to make a quick U-turn, but his tires skidded on the gravel. As he regained control of the vehicle, Ryan managed to shoot out two of the tires, making it nearly impossible for Anderson to navigate on the loose rocks.

Everything was in chaos. As Horatio ran through the brush towards the clearing, he couldn't get a clear shot of the vehicle. The car sped past him, just as he got out in the open, and he fired several rounds into the back window, shattering it. The vehicle was swerving out of control; Anderson was shooting back through an open window, while trying to stay low in his seat. Suddenly, the car swerved to the right and headed straight for Mel and Eric. Calleigh and Danny were now blocking Horatio's view of the car; he couldn't get a clear shot. All he could do was stand and watch as Eric and Mel tried to dive out of the way of the speeding car.

Two shots rang out from somewhere on Horatio's left. The car swerved back to the left and slammed into a tree; the sound of the horn echoed through the glades as Anderson slumped forward onto the steering wheel.

Evan kept his smoking gun raised as he stepped out into the clearing and ran to the driver's side of the car. He flung the door open, grabbed a hold of Andersons collar and pulled him out onto the ground. Evan lowered his gun as dark blood pooled in the dirt around Anderson's head.

Everyone rushed up to the side of the car and stared down at the body at their feet. Of course, the plan had been to arrest him, but in all actuality, none of them were sad to see him dead. Carl Anderson was the worst of the worst, and knowing that he would never be able to hurt another child again was satisfaction enough.

--

The EMTs loaded Abigail into the back of the ambulance and headed to Dade Memorial; Horatio had called ahead to make sure a team of doctors and child psychologists were waiting to take care of her.

Since the case technically belonged to the FBI, the CSIs were not responsible for processing the scene. While they waited for the a second team of Agents to arrive, Ryan, Danny, Mel and Evan collapsed on the ground next to the warehouse, greatly appreciating the shade it now provided them. Everyone was exhausted from nearly two weeks of fourteen hour shifts.

Calleigh considered joining them, but found a better alternative. She made her way towards a patch of grass beneath a large tree on the other side of the clearing. She sat down, leaned against the thick trunk and closed her eyes. The sound of crunching leaves behind her told her someone was approaching. She opened one tired eye slowly and saw Horatio smiling down at her. "Nice work," he said softly.

"Care to join me?" she asked, raising a hand to block out the bright Miami sunlight. Horatio shifted a bit to the left to give her a bit of shade. The sun was now directly behind his head, and it made it seem as though he had a halo. Calleigh smiled at the thought. _How perfect._

He was sorely tempted to take her up on her offer; his body was screaming at him to rest. He'd been going non-stop for two weeks and he needed nothing more than a long hot shower and sleep. But he couldn't rest; not yet. He groaned softly as he dropped to a knee beside her. "Thanks, but I think I'm going to head over to the hospital."

Calleigh nodded. She understood, possibly better than anyone else, just _why _he needed to go. It was simply his nature.

"Go…" she whispered.

"Would you care to ride with me?" he asked quietly, tilting his head at her. He could see how tired she was. "I can drop you off at home on the way…if you'd like." Calleigh nodded and went to stand up. A strong hand wrapped firmly around her arm and pulled her to her feet. As she moved to wipe her pants off she realized that he was still holding onto her. She glanced down at his hand and then back up at him.

"Thank-you…" he said softly.

"I should be the one thanking _you. _You were the one who helped me up."

He smiled, almost bashfully, and shook his head. "I meant…" He sighed heavily. "Thank-you for your help….these past two weeks. Today on the stand--"

He was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. Horatio quickly let go of her arm and turned. Web was standing there and he was not smiling.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant. Two victories in one day."

Horatio lowered his head and stared at web over his sunglasses. "I guess it's just my lucky day."

"Yes, isn't it…." Web smirked and walked away.

Calleigh stared incredulously in Web's direction. "What did he mean 'two victories'?" She glanced back over at Horatio and suddenly realized something. "And by the way…what the heck are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in court?"

Horatio chuckled softly, rather amused by the look of confusion on her face. "Come on, I'll explain it on the way to the hospital." Their steps were slow as they walked towards the Hummer; aching muscles and tired feet demanded it.

Horatio heard someone running up behind them. "H!" Eric said as he quickly caught up. "Have you seen Rebecca?"

Horatio glanced around, trying to remember the last time he saw her. "Not in the past twenty minutes or so. Why?"

Eric sighed. "I can't find her, and no one has seen her." He lowered his voice, wanting to make sure he wasn't overheard. "I'm…worried about her, H. She didn't look good earlier." He gave Horatio a look, trying to communicate without having to say anything further.

Horatio understood immediately. Locke had tried to hide it well, but he could see how distressed she had been during the brief operation. "The last time I saw her, she was heading that direction." He pointed over to the far side of the warehouse.

"Thanks." Eric pursed his lips and spun on his heels and headed in the direction that Horatio had indicated. He rounded the corner of the building but saw nothing. He continued around the other corner, but still no Locke. He was about to give up when he heard something in the brush on his left. Someone was behind one of the trees. He rested his hand on the butt of his gun and cautiously stepped in the direction of the sound. Peeking his head around the tree he saw Locke sitting in the dirt, her knees pulled up to her chest, crying. Eric instantly dropped down next to her. "Rebecca, hey…are you alright?" It was obvious that she was anything but alright, but at that moment he didn't know what else to say.

Locke slowly looked over at him. Her blue eyes were bloodshot and puffy; tears were streaming down her cheeks. She nodded bravely, but her quivering chin verified Eric's suspicions. He turned and sat next to her, not caring about getting his brand new jeans dirty. The only thing he cared about in that moment was the woman sitting next to him.

Locke closed her eyes and leaned her head down onto her knees. Her shoulders shook slightly as she continued to shed silent tears. After a moment she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her close. Eric knew it would be a while before the second FBI unit arrived. Until that time he was determined to be whatever she needed, whether that meant a shoulder to cry on, a listening ear, or someone to take care of her. What he didn't realize was that she would need all three.

--

During the drive to Calleigh's, Horatio recounted the events of the morning. She shared his confusion about the three men who had intervened in the courtroom, but was relieved nonetheless. "So, you're going to visit Abigail?" she asked.

"I doubt that I'll be allowed in to see her, but I want to be there anyway." He stole a quick glance at her as she stared out the window. No longer were there traces of the bruises which had colored her face for nearly two weeks. He grinned crookedly and turned his attention back to the road.

"Actually, do you mind if I go with you?" she said suddenly, turning to face him.

"To the hospital?" His voice rose in pitch, clearly showing his surprise.

"Yeah. I think I'd like to be there, too." She decided against telling him that her real reason was simply that she just wanted to be where he was.

He nodded once. "Of course. I welcome the company." There was a brief pause. "I don't know how long I'll be staying. It could be a while." A phone call on his cell interrupted him. "Horatio," he answered.

"H, it's Eric. I just wanted you to know…I found Rebecca. She's okay, just a bit rattled by the whole thing."

"Thank-you for letting me know. Are you with her now?"

"No. She's talking to Web, but we're getting ready to leave. I'm taking her home."

"Good. Calleigh and I are heading to the hospital. We'll see you in the morning." He hung up and realized Calleigh was watching him. Without looking at her, he grinned slightly and asked, "Yes?"

"Is Locke okay?"

"She will be. Eric is going to take her home."

Calleigh sighed heavily and leaned back into her seat. "She has no idea how lucky she is to have him." She yawned and closed her eyes.

Horatio could tell how tired she actually was, but wasn't about to force her to let him take her home. He realized that he wanted her company, whether she was awake or asleep. They spent the rest of the drive in silence. He would occasionally glance over at her as she napped and smile. Something about her shook him to the core in the best possible way. He knew he should have been focusing on Abigail Kiefer, but all he could think about was Calleigh.

--

As Horatio pulled the Crime Lab Hummer into the parking lot of Dade Memorial Hospital he saw exactly what he had expected to see but hoped he wouldn't. Based on the sheer number of TV news crew vehicles, it was obvious that the media circus had begun. Breaking news that the goddaughter of Miami's Mayor had been rescued was no small deal; dozens of reporters were scrambling to be the first to break the story.

Horatio put the Hummer in park and turned off the engine. One glance in Calleigh's direction told him she was fast asleep. "Calleigh…" he said softly, not wanting to startle her. When she didn't stir, he reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calleigh…" he tried a bit louder. After a moment her eyelids fluttered open and she sat up with a start. He resisted the urge to laugh at the startled expression on her face. "We're here." She attempted to hide a yawn, but the harder she tried the more she failed. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No--I mean…yes--I mean…" She groaned in frustration. "I want to stay here."

"Say no more." He decided against pushing the issue. He knew better than to try and persuade her of something when her mind was already made up. Together they made their way through the crowd of reporters without being recognized. Horatio was no stranger to television cameras. His years serving as Lieutenant had forced him to deal with the media on many occasions. But despite the frequency with which he appeared on television, he never got used to it. If there was one thing Horatio hated, it was publicity. His number one priority was collecting evidence, finding the truth, and making certain that justice was served. The only time he approved of media hype was when it helped locate and rescue a victim or bring a criminal to justice.

Abigail's room was on the fifth floor in the children's wing. Dade Memorial was known nationally for having one of the finest children's hospitals in the nation, and Horatio had made certain that Abigail was going to receive the finest care available. As soon as they stepped out of the elevator, they knew they were in the right place. Horatio could see Mayor Simms head over the dozens of others; at 6'4, he was easy to locate in almost any crowd. Though Horatio had never met the man in person, they had spoken on a few occasions when the Mayor had found it necessary to contact him about more "political" issues.

Simms turned when he heard the ding of the elevator. A wide smile spread across his face as he quickly headed down the hall towards Horatio and Calleigh, his hand already extended. "Lieutenant Caine," he said, loudly enough for everyone to hear. "How can I ever thank you?" He gripped Horatio's hand tightly and shook it furiously.

"No thanks are necessary, sir. Besides, it wasn't my doing. There were quite a number of officers and agents working on the case. _They _are the ones to be thanked. I was only one spoke in the wheel."

"Well, either way, you _were _involved." Simms glanced to Horatio's left and finally noticed the attractive blonde standing next to him. "Lieutenant Caine…who _is _this lovely lady?"

Up until that point, Calleigh had been standing with her hands clasped in front of her. Her arms were unintentionally blocking the Mayor's view of both her gun and badge. Trying not to be too obvious about it, she dropped her arms to her sides, giving a clear view of the two items which most easily identified her as an officer.

Horatio didn't even need to respond to Simms' question. The Mayor's eyes widened slightly when they fell on the bright badge on her left hip. He nodded at Calleigh respectfully. "My apologies."

"Mayor Simms, this is Calleigh Duquesne, one of my CSIs."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," he said, his cheeks a brighter shade of pink. An awkward silence filled the air for a few moments, until the Mayor spoke again. "Well…would you like to see Abby?"

"I would," Horatio said. "We both would." Simms patted Horatio's shoulder gratefully and led them down to Abigail's room.

--

Tears streamed down Natalia's face as she held her head in her hands. Everyone was at Joey's for a late dinner, and as they waited for their food to arrive, Danny had decided to kill the time by telling FBI jokes. His latest had nearly everyone in a fit of giggles. It wasn't that his jokes were extremelyfunny, but as exhausted as everyone was, once the laughter started, it was impossible to stop. Even Horatio was chuckling in his corner of the booth.

Joey's was rather empty, which wasn't a surprise, considering the fact that it was nearly 11 pm. Ryan slid his hand under the table and squeezed Natalia's. He had promised her a couple of weeks ago that he would make their relationship public when the time was right, but with everything that had happened since then, the timing had been anything _but _right. Now, however, with the case mostly behind them and the work load off their shoulders, he was ready.

Natalia smiled over at him when she felt him squeeze her hand. A slight nod and faint smile from him told her that it was time. Ryan knew he didn't need to make an announcement. A simple, small gesture would do the trick. Slowly he pulled her hand from beneath the table and raised it to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. He held her hand there for a moment, making sure that everyone had an opportunity to notice.

The response was like a domino effect; Mel was the first to notice, followed by Locke and Calleigh. It took the men a bit longer to catch on to the fact that the girls had stopped giggling and were now gawking. Amused glances were exchanged all around, though none were smiling quite as much as Ryan. It took a minute for anyone to speak; no one really knew what to say.

Keeping with the mood of the night, Eric quipped, "So…who's going to break the news to Stetler?"

A sharp snort from Calleigh as she began to giggle started the laughter up once again. Though the FBI crew hadn't encountered Stetler first hand, they had heard enough stories to understand the humor.

"Hey, check out who's on TV," Danny said, nodding in the direction of the television above the counter. The laughter faded as everyone turned to glance at the screen. The Channel 4 News was playing video footage of Horatio and Calleigh leaving the hospital earlier in the day.

_Apparently we didn't go unnoticed after all, _Horatio thought.

"Hey, Mae," Danny hollered. "Can you turn the TV up?" Moments later Erica Sykes' voice could be heard.

_"…rescued Abigail Kiefer. Earlier today, Mayor Simms gave a brief press conference outside Dade Memorial." _

Simms' face flashed on the screen. "I would like to express my sincerest gratitude to Lieutenant Caine and his team for a job well done. Not only did they stop one of the FBI's Most Wanted, they rescued my goddaughter." Simms continued to speak, but Horatio had stopped listening. This was exactly what he had hoped would _not _happen. Simms was giving _him _the praise for the _team's _success.

Calleigh felt him shift uncomfortably next to her in the booth. She was about to speak when Mae walked up, plates of food in her hand. "Who's hungry?"


	14. Chapter 14

-1About forty minutes later, the group began to disperse. It was nearly midnight, and even though Anderson was dead and Abigail had been rescued, there were still loose ends that would need to be tied up in the morning. Work would start, as it had for the past two weeks, at 7 am.

Horatio's awkwardness about the news broadcast had lasted all of ten minutes. A few more jokes from Danny and the group was roaring with laughter again, but eventually the laughter turned to yawning, and everyone decided to call it a night. Horatio and Calleigh climbed into the Hummer sluggishly and headed to her house.

They made small talk as they drove, if for no other reason than to stay awake. Horatio pulled the Hummer into her driveway and shifted into park, but left the engine running. There was a moment of hesitation as Calleigh tried to find a way to stall, not wanting the night to end yet. She didn't realize what she had said, until she heard her own voice. "Coffee?"

Horatio's eyebrows slowly slid up. One glance at the clock told him it was past midnight. He was tired as hell and needed to get home. _But coffee could help keep you awake_, he thought to himself. _Just one cup. _The look on her face was all the persuading he needed. Reaching over, he pulled the key back in the ignition, and slid it out.

Calleigh was grateful for the darkness; otherwise he would have clearly seen the huge grin that spread across her face. Once they got inside, she told him to make himself at home while she went into the kitchen to start the coffee. Horatio had never set foot inside her home before, and as a result, his CSI instincts immediately kicked into high gear. His eyes quickly scanned the living room, taking in everything. The décor, the layout, the titles of the books on her shelf. The room was immaculate, everything was in its place. Even the cushions on the couch were straight. It shouldn't have surprised him; Calleigh was as meticulous in the lab as anyone he had ever met. It made perfect sense that her home would be the same way.

"You want it black, right?'

Horatio spun around to respond, but saw no Calleigh. Her voice seemed to have come from right behind him, and yet she wasn't there. It was then that he noticed the small intercom on the wall. He stepped over to it and pushed the button. "Please." He chuckled to himself as he wondered why a single woman living alone would need an intercom system. He made a note to himself to ask her about it later.

After a minute or two, the aroma of coffee filled the air as Calleigh walked into the living room, two cups in her hand. She found him standing in front of her bookshelf, his head tilted to the side as he tried to read the titles. "See something intriguing?" she asked as she handed him his drink.

"Yeats. Browning. Dickinson. I didn't take you for the poetry type."

She smiled bashfully. "It was a college phase. I actually considered getting my degree in literature."

"Why didn't you?"

"And give up guns?" She laughed softly. "No way."

He studied her face for a moment, watching her as she took a sip. There were no longer any traces of the bruises from her wreck. Though the purple and blue had discolored her face for a couple of weeks, he had actually come to appreciate them. They had served as a constant reminder of how close he had come to actually losing her, the person he considered to be his best friend…and possibly more.

_You're staring again, _she wanted to say. She had noticed him doing that on and off throughout dinner, but hadn't let on. In all actuality, she enjoyed it. No man had looked at her that way since…_Hagan?_ _Phil? Jeff? _Calleigh went through the list of the men she'd had in her life, and came to the realization that _no man _had ever looked at her the way Horatio did.

Horatio saw her cheeks flush and realized what he was doing, and that she had noticed. He lifted his coffee cup to his lip and took a drink, hiding his smile behind the mug. They stood there in front of the bookshelf, nearly shoulder to shoulder for several minutes, neither of them speaking, neither of them needing to, neither of them wanting to. Though the room was filled with silence, they continued to communicate in their own way. A glance here, a smile there. It was all they needed.

--

The atmosphere in Evidence Room One was lighthearted the next morning.; the tension that had hung in the air for two weeks was nowhere to be found. Everyone was cheerful, even Locke. They had successfully rescued an innocent child and stopped a monster; no one could blame them for being happy. Even though there was a significant amount of paperwork to be done, it could do nothing to dampen the mood.

By late morning everyone was ready for a bit of a break. They decided to call it quits for about an hour and head to Joey's for lunch. To their surprised Mae announced that lunch was on the house. "Heroes shouldn't have to pay for food," she said. Horatio received a kiss on the cheek from the waitress and with flushed cheeks, took his seat in the booth in the back corner of the room.

Alexx joined them a few minutes later, and, to everyone's dismay, shared the details of an unusually disgusting autopsy she'd performed earlier in the morning. It wasn't until Alexx saw Ryan's face turn a pale shade of green that she remembered that not everyone had a stomach of iron like she did. She apologized and quickly changed the subject. "So, I guess this is our last lunch together…"

"You know, I hate to admit it, but I might actually miss you guys," Mel said after a moment.

Danny leaned in and whispered, but intentionally did it loud enough for everyone to hear. "Mel, you _do _realize that you're talking to the _Brass, _right?"

"Careful, Dan," Evan playfully warned. "Remember, we're still on their turf. I'd like to finish my free lunch before they kick us out."

"Oh God, Evan. Please tell me you haven't gone over to the dark side," Danny responded.

"You're welcome on the dark side any day, sweetheart," Alexx said, patting Evan on the shoulder. "And that goes for all of you."

"Speak for yourself, Alexx," Ryan chimed in.

As the playful banter continued, Horatio's eyes wandered over everyone sitting around the large table. He truly had come to admire these four Feds. He almost envied Web for getting to have them on his team; they all had the qualities that Horatio would want in a CSI. At the same time, though, he was glad to have four real allies in the FBI.

Horatio's thoughts came to a screeching halt when he thought he felt Calleigh lean into him slightly in the corner of the crowded booth. Immediately he began to second guess himself. _Wishful thinking, _he thought.

It wasn't wishful thinking. Calleigh _had _leaned into him, but hesitantly, unsure of how he would respond. When he didn't react at all, she decided not to lean in any further. She didn't want to push her luck. But…the fact that he hadn't pulled away made her fairly certain that he didn't necessarily mind.

After a minute or two, Calleigh felt him shift behind her. She leaned up, assuming that he was uncomfortable with how close she was. A moment later he slid his arm across the top of the booth behind her. The gesture seemed innocent enough to everyone else, but Calleigh knew there was more to it. True, he hadn't put his arm around her, necessarily, but at the same time, it _was_ Horatio. The subtlest of gestures from him spoke volumes to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught him faintly smiling, and even though he wasn't actually looking at her, she knew the smile was meant for her. Slowly and discreetly, she leaned into him again, this time putting a bit more weight on him.

"So, how about it, Cal?" Alexx stared at her from across the booth.

When Calleigh didn't respond, Horatio cleared his throat softly, trying to get her attention. She quickly looked up and him and saw him nod towards Alexx. "Oh, sorry, Alexx. Did you say something?"

Alexx narrowed her eyes the slightest bit and looked back and forth between Horatio and Calleigh. Her years of experience as an M.E. had taught her to notice everything, and notice everything she did. The way Cal was leaning into him, the way he had his arm behind her, the faint smile on his face, the slight flush in her cheeks. _Oh…I see…_she thought to herself. _Well, it's about damn time. _

Alexx wasn't all that surprised that no one else had noticed. Ryan and Natalia were wrapped up in each other; Eric and Locke were whispering back and forth and seemed to be completely oblivious to the rest of the world; Danny and Mel were behaving as they normally did by cracking jokes and generally keeping each other entertained. The only person Alexx actually would have _expected_ to notice was Evan, and he had excused himself to use the restroom a few minutes before.

Alexx's expression changed to one of amusement. She whispered and leaned across the table slightly, not wanting to draw any attention to Horatio and Calleigh. "I was asking if you were up for a Christmas party later on this week."

"Oh….sure! Sounds like fun." Calleigh smiled and tried to act like she had no idea why Alexx was grinning at her the way she was.

"What about you?" Alexx asked, looking over at Horatio, who was fidgeting with his napkin, pretending not to be listening in.

"Sorry, Alexx," he said, looking up at her with an innocent look on his face. "I didn't catch what you said."

Alexx wasn't fooled. Not in the least. The twinkle in his eye gave him away much too easily. "Uh huh…" she said, skeptically, raising one eyebrow at him. "Christmas party Sunday night at my place. 7 pm. Be there."

He chuckled softly and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

She gave him a playful glare and turned her attention to Danny and Mel, leaving Calleigh and Horatio to each other. She had long suspected that there was something between them, but when Marisol came along and pretty much rocked Horatio's world, she assumed it was a thing of the past. And after Marisol died, Alexx had basically given up hope that he'd ever let another woman make him happy.

However, judging by the smile on his face now, as he sat contentedly with his arm behind Calleigh, she realized just how wrong she had been.

--

Since Carl Anderson's case technically belonged to the FBI, most of the paperwork would have to be completed by them. The CSIs finished up the paperwork for which they were responsible and, after a few goodbyes, made their way back to their labs. Horatio stuck around the Evidence Room a bit longer, making sure that everything was in order. Once he was through he headed upstairs to his office to catch up on his _own _pile of papers.

A few hours later, Alexx stopped by the lab, letting everyone draw names for the gift exchange at the party on Sunday. She poked her head in Horatio's office and smiled as she walked over to him and held out a small bag.

"What's this?" He asked.

"You're drawing a name for the gift exchange."

Horatio raised his eyebrow and slipped his hand into the bag, fishing around through the scraps of paper inside. He pulled his hand out and set the paper on the desk, deciding to check it later. Alexx narrowed her eyes slightly, wishing he'd open it now, but didn't want to seem too obvious. She smiled at him, said her goodbyes and left his office.

She rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs and paused by the trashcan. She reached inside the bag and pulled out the remaining slips of paper. One by one she dropped them into the trash and grinned, wondering if Horatio had any idea that he had been set up.

Horatio continued with his paperwork, but kept glancing over at the folded paper on his desk. He was almost positive he had seen a hint of mischief in Alexx's eyes when she turned to leave the room, and he couldn't help but wonder why. Setting his pen down, he reached for the paper and slowly opened it. _Calleigh. _He chuckled softly and shook his head.

For the next fifteen minutes, he tried to focus on his work, but found his mind wandering, trying to decide what to get for Calleigh. Several times he tried to clear his head, telling himself there was plenty of time to worry about that later, but it didn't work. With a deep sigh, he realized it was pointless to try to continue working. He decided to head back downstairs and see if he could help the Agents pack up their things.

--

Evan was packing up the remaining files when Paula the receptionist entered, carrying the day's mail. For the past two weeks, the Agents' mail had been forwarded to the Crime Lab, simplifying things for them. "Package for you, Agent Matthews." Evan motioned for her to leave it on the table next to him.

"So, what will do you be focusing on now that this case is closed?" Horatio asked as he helped pack up.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Evan said with a slight smirk.

Horatio chuckled. "That secret, huh?"

"Actually, I'm not quite sure _what _I'll be working on. I suppose I'll just have to wait and see what Web assigns me to." He moved around to the other side of the table and dropped a stack of files into one of the boxes.

Mel chimed in from across the room. "You do realize that once the four of us step back into FBI headquarters…we'll have to pretend to hate you. I mean, you _are _the Brass, after all."

Horatio replied with a smile, which quickly faded. Dropping his head, he stared down at his fidgeting hands for a moment. "It's been an honor working with the four of you," he said softly, finally lifting his head to look at each of them."The honor has been ours, Sir," Danny replied, extending his hand. Horatio shook it firmly and gave a quick nod, hoping that he wasn't blushing as much outwardly as he was inwardly.

Evan glanced down at the envelope that Paula had left for him on the table. He reached for it and flipped it over, immediately noticing that it had no return address. He furrowed his brow and considered not opening it; his training had taught him to be wary of unlabeled packages. But, then again, practically no one but the FBI and the MDPD even knew he was working at the lab. Assuming it was from someone at the Bureau, he opened it. A single sheet of paper slid out onto the table.

"Would you like some assistance packing everything into the truck, Evan?" Horatio asked as he stacked a few boxes near the door. When he didn't hear a response, he glanced over his shoulder at the Agent. Evan's face was ghostly white; he was staring at a sheet of paper in his hands, looking completely stunned. Horatio furrowed his brow deeply. "Is everything alright?"

Hearing the concern in Horatio's voice, Locke looked in Evan's direction. "What is it, Ev?"

Evan shook his head slowly; he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Horatio quickly stepped over next to him and studied the paper in his hands.

_My work is not yet complete, _was all it said. At the bottom of the page, there was a single, small insignia. Horatio had seen it only once before, but it was something he'd never forget. He suddenly understood Evan's reaction, but his own was more one of confusion than anything else. The insignia belonged to someone he had killed, or at least _thought _he had killed.

_The Ghost…_


	15. Chapter 15

-1Horatio and Evan stood there in complete shock, reading the line over and over again. _My work is not yet complete…._Horatio's first instinct was to think that this was somehow a mistake or perhaps a joke. After all, he _had _killed the Ghost, hadn't he? He had heard the shot, seen the blood and watched him die…_hadn't _he?

Evan scratched the back of his head and looked over at Danny. "You have anything to do with this, Dan?"

"With what?" Danny glanced at the note over Evan's shoulder and shook his head. "No. Not me. Maybe it's from one of the guys at the Bureau. Carter could be behind this, you know. It's probably just a joke."

"A sick joke," Locke said from the other side of the room.

Eventually Evan agreed and dismissed the note as just that; a practical joke from one of their friends in the FBI. Still, out of precaution, Horatio encouraged him to process the paper and envelope. To no one's surprise they found nothing. No prints, except for Evan's, no trace, nothing unique about the ink or paper, no saliva on the envelope seal. Convinced that there was nothing malicious behind the meaning of the note, Evan and the other Agents finished packing up.

After the last box was loaded into the SUVs, the Horatio bid farewell to the Agents as they drove off, heading back to the FBI building. He waited patiently in the lobby for the elevator to arrive, taking advantage of the moment alone to let his mind drift back to that corner booth at Joey's. He remembered the way she felt as she had leaned into him, just the tiniest bit, catching him completely off guard. He couldn't figure it out. She was his best friend; there was no doubt about that. But when did he start thinking of her as something more than just a friend?

He was so deep in thought, that when the elevator doors opened, he stepped into the lift without looking and nearly collided with Calleigh. She chuckled softly and side stepped him, moving quickly out of his way. At the sound of her laughter he snapped out of his daze and smiled sheepishly, realizing what he had nearly done. "Sorry about that."

"Where _were _you just then? I don't think I've seen you that distracted in ages." She was beaming at him, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Something was different. It was more than just casual flirtation. A part of him struggled with guilt over the entire situation. She was, after all, his colleague, and he knew that a relationship with her could draw serious scrutiny from IAB. _Screw Stetler. _

He chuckled quietly. "I've got a lot on my mind, I guess you could say."

"Care to share?"

His eyebrows slowly rose. He swallowed hard, trying to think of a way out of this one. "Um…" He pursed his lips, feeling his cheeks turn redder by the second. Knowing he would never be able to come up with an answer, he simply tilted his head and smiled at her. Calleigh's own smile broadened. She had a feeling she knew what was on his mind; it was on hers as well. "Are you on your way out?" he asked.

She was, but suddenly a dozen excuses for her to stay at the lab a while longer came to mind. "Well, I…uh…" It was her turn to squirm while she thought up a reply. "I was actually just on my way out to grab some dinner. Are you hungry?" Calleigh had no idea where the question came from. She fidgeted nervously, waiting for his response.

He really didn't feel hungry at all, but he thanked God a moment later when his stomach growled. _Who am I to argue with my stomach? _"I guess I am."

"Care to join me?"

Horatio opened his mouth to respond, ready to take her up on her offer, but suddenly remembered the stack of papers on his desk that seriously needed his attention. His shoulders slumped slightly as he looked at her regretfully. "I would, but I've really got to get caught up. Two weeks of paperwork doesn't get done on it's own, you know."

Calleigh nodded at him, but wasn't ready to give up that easily. "Well, what if I went and picked something up? I could bring it back to you and help you with that paperwork……if you'd like…" Her voice trailed off, losing confidence as she spoke.

Horatio instantly straightened up. "I would. Thank-you," he said quietly.

"Good. Then I'll be back in a bit. Is there anything in particular you'd like?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "Anything would be fine." He wasn't a horribly picky eater, and he trusted her. After years of being good friends, she knew what he liked and what he didn't. Besides, when she returned, he had a feeling that food would be the last thing on his mind.

--

Calleigh sat in the front seat of the Hummer and stared at the takeout bag in the seat next to her. _Calleigh Duquesne….what have you gotten yourself into? _She smiled to herself as she glanced up at Horatio's office window, wondering where she got the nerve to ask him for dinner. In fact, she wondered where she had gotten the nerve to do a _lot _of things lately.

_Hell, why stop now? _She laughed at herself as she dug down into her purse and fished around until her fingers found what they were looking for. Pulling out the small bottle of perfume, she sprayed on a tiny bit. After collecting her things and grabbing the food, she headed inside.

Horatio caught the aroma of food the instant Calleigh's foot landed on the first step outside his office. Through the open door he was sure he could smell a Cuban sandwich. _Extra mustard. _He smiled, set his pen down, and leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in front of him.

Calleigh paused outside the door and knocked quietly on the frame. "Hungry?" she asked with a grin, already knowing the answer.

He nodded at her. "Especially if you brought what I _think _you brought."

She wiggled her eyebrows at him and set the takeout box and 20 oz. Coke on the desk in front of him. He popped the lid open and groaned his approval, seeing the Cuban inside. Calleigh sat in the chair on the opposite side of his desk and watched him as he ate, trying to be as discreet about it as possible.

There was something different about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. After a few minutes of watching, it hit her. He was thinner. Not a lot, but he'd probably dropped ten pounds or so in the past couple of weeks. With everything that had been going on, she knew he'd been busy, and she was starting to wonder if he had taken time to eat. Suddenly she was very glad she'd offered to bring him dinner. She had a feeling that if she hadn't, he wouldn't have eaten on his own.

But there was something else, too. He seemed…….._Happier? _He had definitely been smiling more, and he seemed to have that spring in his step that she hadn't seen in years. She had missed seeing this side of him, but she hadn't realized it until now.

Horatio could feel her eyes on him. Dropping his head, he quickly lifted his eyes and caught her staring. The blush on her cheeks that followed was worth it for him. Now it was _his _turn to stare. After a few moments of watching her cheeks turn brighter and brighter shades of red, he finally looked away, but the smile on his face remained.

For the rest of the meal they continued their little game. She'd stare, then he would, occasionally meeting each other's eyes for a few seconds. Horatio felt like he was in high school again; it was the last time he could remember flirting like this. He wished he could figure out what it was about her that made him feel this way.

"So…are you ready to knock some of this paperwork out of the way?" she asked after they had both finished eating.

Horatio took a deep breath and turned his chair back to the desk. "I guess so." He picked up his pen and paused, looking at her. "You know you don't _have _to stay, right?"

"Of course I do, but you need someone here to make sure you don't get distracted."

_Except that 'someone' happens to be the biggest distraction of all_, he thought to himself, _especially when the 'someone' smells that good._

After finishing the paperwork in near record time Horatio walked Calleigh out to her car. He opened her door for her, which earned him an adorable grin and, much to his surprise, a kiss on the cheek. He stood there, stunned, for a moment. Once he was able to think clearly enough to speak, he quietly asked, "What was that for?"

"For always being such a gentleman." She climbed in the car and rolled down the window, smiling up at him. He closed her door carefully and leaned down slightly, smiling back through the open window.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." With that, she started her car and pulled out of the parking lot, waving out the window as she drove off. Horatio stood and watched her until she was out of sight. With a deep sigh he turned and headed back inside.

He was gathering his things to leave when he heard a soft knock on the door behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Valera standing there and motioned for her to come in.

"Sorry to bother you, Lieutenant but I ha--" Valera paused, catching a whiff of something…unexpected. She furrowed her brow. "Why does your office smell like Victoria's Secret?"

Horatio stood straight up. "Um…Victoria's…..Secret?"

Valera sniffed the air again, just to make certain. "Yeah. That's…._definitely _Victoria's Secret…Heavenly, to be precise."

_So **that's **what it was…_

"I…uh…." He hemmed and hawed for a moment, trying to think of how to explain it without admitting that he had spent the past two hours with Calleigh. Unable to come up with an adequate excuse, he changed the subject. "Was there something you needed?"

Valera furrowed her brow. The shock of smelling Victoria's Secret perfume in Horatio Caine's office had completely thrown her off track. "You know…there was….but I suddenly can't remember what." Horatio watched with amusement as Valera quickly turned and walked out of his office.

--

Horatio stepped out of the shower, feeling very awake and refreshed. Normally he wasn't excited about going to work. It was his duty, but it brought him no joy. However, today was somehow different. From the moment he crawled out of bed he had been smiling. Even though it had been ten hours since it had happened, he could still feel Calleigh's lips on his cheek. Though he always took his appearance seriously, wearing nothing but top of the line suits, he usually didn't spend _this _much time checking himself in the mirror. He shook his head and chuckled at himself, suddenly very glad that no one was there to witness his moment of near-boyish giddiness.

Eventually he gave up, knowing that the longer he stared in the mirror, the more flaws he'd find. He picked up his keys, his cell, his sunglasses and headed out the front door. As he turned to pull it shut and lock it behind him, he froze. Pinned to the door with a pocket knife was a piece of paper, looking as though it had been torn from a notepad.

Typed on it, in thick black ink, were the words _People of small caliber are always carping. They are bent on showing their own superiority, their knowledge or prowess_.

Horatio stared at the note. It was nearly identical to the notes that the FBI had found on Ed O'Neil's body after he had been murdered that day on the pier. His mind went back to the day before and the message Evan had received in the mail. They had dismissed it as a prank, but now Horatio was wondering if they had been too hasty.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pair of latex gloves. With one hand he held the paper to the door, using the other to pry the knife free from the wood. Carefully, he carried both to the car and dropped them into separate envelopes.

Horatio arrived at the lab in a hurry, no longer out of excitement of seeing Calleigh, but out of a need find out what was going on. He was glad that the rest of the team hadn't arrived yet. There was no need for them to know what was going on; they would only worry. He was fairly certain that someone was trying to mess with him, perhaps hoping to scare him a bit. Either way, it wasn't working.

Slipping on his white lab coat, he processed both the knife and paper for prints. Though he didn't expect to find any, he had still allowed himself to hope for _something. _A quick glance at the clock told him that the rest of the team would be arriving shortly. Depending on their work load, he could have Eric or Ryan do a bit more analysis later in the day.

Knowing he had more important things to focus on, he pushed the note from his mind, but decided to place a call to the FBI later on. If anyone could give him answers, it was Evan Matthews.

Later that morning, the team got a call out to process a gang-related shooting. Frank's background in gang detail proved, once again, to be valuable. He was able to quickly identify the victim as a former leader of one of Miami's most notorious gangs. Rumor had it that, while serving a brief prison sentence, he'd "found Jesus" and had decided to leave the gang life once he was released. To no one's surprise, his decision hadn't gone over well with the rest of the gang members. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before someone would assassinate him.

The crime scene processing went smoothly, and everyone was back in the lab, hard at work within a couple of hours. Horatio and Frank interrogated a few less-than-cooperative suspects and eventually coaxed a confession out of one of the gang members, who was more than happy to take credit for the shooting.

As Horatio stood on the steps outside the Crime Lab and watched the killer get taken away in a squad car, he heard soft footsteps approaching on his left. Fully expecting to find Calleigh walking up to him, he turned with a huge smile on his face.

It wasn't Calleigh. Horatio's hands found their place on his hips as he tilted his head down and stared at Rebecca Nevins over the top of his sunglasses. "Can I help you?" he asked flatly.

"Nice to see you, too, Lieutenant," she replied with equal sarcasm.

Horatio had to fight the urge to tap his foot impatiently. Instead, he raised his eyebrows at her. _Will you get on with it, please?_

She crossed her arms in front of her and glared at him. "So…you couldn't handle the heat in the courtroom and had to call in a few favors, huh?"

Horatio narrowed his eyes at her. "I asked for no favors."

"Oh, so they just showed up out of nowhere, I guess."

"Miss Nevins, I can assure you that I had _nothing _to do with what happened in that courtroom. I don't even know who those men _were._"

She studied his face for a minute, quickly realizing that he was telling the truth. With mocking laughter she offered to "enlighten" him. As much as Horatio wanted to brush her off and walk away, he _did _want to know…

When Rebecca Nevins walked away fifteen minutes later, Horatio stood in stunned silence, finding the truth far more confusing than helpful.


	16. Chapter 16

-1After finishing up with the evidence from the gang shooting, Eric and Ryan processed the knife and note for Horatio, thankfully without many questions. It wasn't that Horatio didn't trust his CSIs, but he knew the truth would only cause them to worry. Despite their thoroughness, no conclusive evidence was found from either object. Horatio thanked them for their work and headed upstairs to his office.

A brief phone call to Evan answered _some _of his questions, but not all. Apparently The Ghost used to send each of his victims three notes before executing them. It also seemed that each victim had a "theme", as Evan had called it. They were being executed for a reason, and The Ghost wanted to make that reason very clear before killing them.

Horatio squeezed his bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger as he sat deep in thought in his desk chair. The number one answer Evan _hadn't _been able to provide was just who it was that was sending the notes. Both he and Evan had received one, but in very different ways. Evan's had arrived in the mail, while Horatio's had been staked into his front door with a knife.

_Are we both being targeted? _The thought bothered him more than he wanted to admit. The Ghost was dead. Of that he was certain…._but that doesn't mean that someone else isn't behind it. _Suddenly Horatio remembered something Evan had told him a while ago. He picked up his phone and called the agent again.

"Didn't you say that there was a time that the FBI considered the possibility that there were _two _Ghosts? Two men working together, using the same M.O.?"

"Yeah…." Evan said slowly. "But…are you asking me if there's a second Ghost?"

"I'm asking if you think it's a _possibility."_

"Honestly, Horatio…I think someone is just trying to mess with us. You have enemies, right?"

Several came to Horatio's mind quickly. "A few," he said with a smirk. He knew there were more than just a few people who would love to get revenge.

"Maybe you should consider the possibility that one of _them _is after you."

"But why would one of _my _enemies target _you_, too?"

Evan thought for a moment. "That's a good question. Any enemies we could have in common?"

"Perhaps…"

Evan agreed to come to the Crime Lab when he finished his work for the day. Together, perhaps they could go through some old case files and find someone who might have a vendetta against the two of them.

Meanwhile, Horatio wanted to get his mind off of the subject. The more he thought about it, the more aggravated he became. Leaning back I his chair, he let his mind drift to the one thing that he knew would calm him.

_Calleigh…_

_--_

Two hours of reviewing old cases yielded no results. Horatio and Evan seemed to have no enemies in common, at least none that they thought would have pulled such a stunt. Evan leaned back in his chair and stretched. "You know. I'm not really sure _what _to think anymore. I've seen so many names and faces that my head is starting to spin."

Horatio thought for a moment and leaned forward onto his elbows. "So we both know that the FBI initially thought that there were _two_ shooters based on the fact that multiple guns had been used. And when you processed the Ghost's hotel room--what was his name?"

"Connoly."

"Right. When you processed Connoly's hotel room, you recovered three of the four guns that had been used in the shootings."

"Yeah, we did."

Horatio tilted his head slightly. "Did you ever find the fourth?"

Evan shook his head slowly as the realization of what Horatio was implying set in. "You really _do _think there's a second Ghost, don't you?"

Horatio sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hands. "I honestly don't know. As strange as this all seems, I'm willing to consider that it could just be someone trying to spook us both a little. If what you told me is correct, The Ghost's preferred methods of communication are much more…_subtle_ than this. A knife in my front door? It doesn't sound like his style."

"You're probably right, and I'm actually glad to hear you say it. I'd much rather find out that someone we both know is messing with us, rather than to find out that a psychotic self-appointed executioner is after us."

Horatio chuckled softly, and slapped his knees. "So…should we call it a night?"

"Sure." Evan stood and yawned. "But, hey. If you get any more threats or strange notes like this one, let me know. I'll have some of my guys look into it."

"I appreciate that." Changing the subject to something much more pleasant, Horatio said, "So, will we see you at the Christmas party at Alexx's?"

"You will."

"Good. I look forward to it." Horatio and Evan collected their things and left the Crime Lab. However, rather than heading directly home, Horatio decided to visit a few stores. After all, he _did_ have a bit of Christmas shopping to do.

--

Horatio wasn't sure which was brighter red, his hair or his cheeks. Had he known the number of funny looks he would have gotten while standing in the checkout line at Victoria's Secret, he never would have come. Though his purchase was innocent, the looks he was getting were not. He wondered if there was something about that store that made women a bit more….forward. One woman in particular kept eyeing him up and down and made no attempt to hide it. Horatio cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, then glanced down at the box in his hand.

His mind instantly went to Calleigh, not that it hadn't been on her the entire time he was in the store. He had almost felt guilty about it. Making a beeline through racks and tables of lingerie on his way to the checkout counter, everything he had seen out of the corner of his eye made him think of her. He wondered if anyone had ever suggested the idea of setting up a separate checkout counter for men…._much _closer to the front door. He couldn't imagine any man being comfortable in that store for long.

Though the woman behind the register had tried to suggest a few…_other _items for him to purchase, he quietly insisted that he needed nothing else. As he walked out of the store, purchase in hand, he shook his head and laughed at himself. He climbed into the car and headed for his next stop.

This one he was looking forward to.

--

Horatio stood alone by the large bay windows at the front Alexx's house and stared out at the dark street. Most of the guests had arrived and were chatting in the living room. He had made small talk for a brief while, but was too distracted to concentrate on any one conversation for long. Each time the front door had opened, he spun around hoping to find _her. _Eventually he had given up on talking and decided to wait by the window.

After a few minutes alone he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. "You seem anxious, honey. Are you alright?"

Horatio took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, but didn't take his eyes off the street. "Mhm."

Alexx leaned in a bit further to get a better look at him. Seeing the look in his eyes, she knew. "She'll be here soon."

He grinned slightly and lowered his head. "Is it _that _obvious?"

Alexx considered giving a smart assed reply, but knew now wasn't the time. "Only to me, and that's just because I know you so well." She watched him closely for a moment and saw that lost look in his eyes as he gazed out the window. "Do you want some company?" she asked softly. He shook his head. He turned and gave her a quick smile, reassuring her. She walked silently away, leaving him to his thoughts.

After another few minutes he decided to give up and go join everyone else in the living room. As he turned he saw headlights shine through the window onto the far wall. He quickly spun around and recognized the car as Calleigh's. Instantly his stomach tied itself up into knots. Taking a deep breath, he smoothed out his suit and stepped over to the front door.

He waited until he could hear the sound of her heels on the walkway and opened the door slowly. The moment he laid eyes on her the knots in his stomach dissolved into butterflies. Alexx had made it very clear that the party was to be formal, and Calleigh had apparently taken full advantage. Wearing a strapless black dress, a diamond solitaire necklace and matching earrings, she looked more beautiful than he could have imagined.

He remembered something she had said to him about five years earlier. _I don't look good in all black…_He sighed to himself. How wrong she had been.

Calleigh nearly stopped in her tracks and stared through the open doorway in amazement. She had expected that he would be dressed up, but not like this. Not in a tie. She beamed up at him as she neared the house. Horatio stepped just outside the door and met her on the porch. They stared at each other for a moment before either spoke.

"You look lovely, ma'am," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. The twinkle in his eyes made Calleigh's smile broaden.

"You don't look half-bad yourself."

He took her coat for her and followed her inside, all the while feeling like he was walking on air.

After dinner and to everyone's surprise, Alexx somehow persuaded Eric, Ryan, Evan and Danny to take care of cleaning up. Horatio wasn't sure what she had said to them, but knowing Alexx as he did, he had a feeling she threatened them with death…or worse.

He headed into the living room, expecting to find Calleigh, but the room was empty. Quickly poking his head into the back yard, he found Natalia, Valera and Locke, but still no Calleigh. Mel and Frank were in the den arguing about whether or not Mistletoe was a tradition or just "something created by some desperate female", as Frank had so eloquently put it.

Horatio walked back inside, rather perplexed. _Where the hell did she go? _A second later he heard a 'crack' from upstairs and had his answer. The sight that greeted him at the top of the landing as he silently ascended the stairs was one he wanted to lock away in his mind for the rest of his life.

Cue at the ready, Calleigh was bent over the billiard table, the back of her form-fitting dress accentuating all the right curves. Horatio stopped on the last step and leaned into the railing, admiring the view. Rather than making his presence known, he decided to wait until she'd taken her shot. He watched as she skillfully manipulated the cue, sending the 4 Ball flying into the corner pocket with ease.

"Nice shot."

Calleigh bolted upright and quickly turned, having been unaware that she had an audience. Her first reaction was to wonder how long he had been standing there. Based on the expression on his face, she assumed he'd been there long enough. "Thanks," she said, pushing a few strands out of her face. "Care to try?" She held the stick out toward him, her eyes inviting him even more than her words.

He quietly chuckled and shook his head. "No thanks. I never really learned how." _Besides, I much prefer watching __**you.**_

"There's no time like the present…" She urged him playfully, but inwardly she was completely serious.

He narrowed his eyes he slightest bit, wondering if he was imagining that look in her eyes. Taking a few steps forward, he slowly wrapped his hands around the cue and smiled down at her. "Are you offering to teach me?"

A shout from downstairs interrupted Calleigh before she could respond. "Hey, you two! Hurry up! Frank's about to tear all the presents open!"

Calleigh smiled up at him regretfully. "Rain check?"

He nodded slowly and took a step back, motioning towards the stairs with his hand. "After you."

In the living room Alexx had the presents set up on the coffee table in front of her. To make certain that anonymity was maintained, she'd removed the cards from each gift. She was dealing with FBI Agents and CSIs, after all. Handwriting would be a dead giveaway. Alexx had set up a few extra chairs around the room to accommodate for the number of people. After handing out the gifts and each person took their turn opening the one they had been given.

When it was Calleigh's turn, Horatio acted as nonchalant as possible. Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, he stared down at the floor, seeming to be only mildly interested. The first item she pulled from the box garnered reactions of approval from the women and shrugs of indifference from the men.

Horatio quickly glanced over at Valera, who was wearing a slightly stunned expression on her face. _She knows. _He kicked himself for not expecting this.After all, she had been the one who informed him just what that scent was. Not only did she know who the gift was from, but she now knew _why _Horatio's office had smelled like Victoria's Secret. He shook his head as subtly as he could, trying to communicate his wish to remain anonymous. She responded with a quick and equally subtle nod.

Leaning back in his chair, he waited for Calleigh to open the second gift he'd bought for her. A soft gasp from her made it nearly impossible for him not to smile. He had always known she was quite the Audrey Hepburn fan, and, based on the quick glance he'd had at her DVD collection on the bookshelves at her home the other evening, she was lacking a few of the Hepburn classics. He'd wondered how she'd react to _Roman Holiday, Breakfast at Tiffany's _(He thought every woman already had that movie)_, Sabrina, _and_ Charade._ By the look of delight on her face, he could tell he'd made the right choice.

Next it was his turn to unwrap his gift and Calleigh's turn to try to act indifferent. As composed as she was outwardly, it was a far cry from the nervous wreck she was on the inside. When she'd drawn his name, her first thought was _What do you get for the man who already has everything? _However, after nearly a week of searching, she'd found something she _knew_ he didn't have.

As the last bit of wrapping paper was pulled away, Horatio stared down at the present in his hands. To say he was stunned would have been a gross understatement. He was holding an original LP, _Frank Sinatra: The Voice. _Not only was it rare….but it was autographed.

"You okay, H?" Eric asked with a slight chuckle.

Horatio's only response was to nod; he could find no words. He wondered if the giver of this gift had any idea of its value, not just on the market, but to him as well. Slowly he shook his head and turned the album around so everyone could see what had him so speechless. He cleared his throat and softly spoke the only words he could muster. "Thank-you."

"How the hell is anyone supposed to outdo _that??" _ Frank said from the leather recliner in the corner. Horatio was grateful for the laughter that followed; it gave him a moment to collect himself. Calleigh was elated. Though she wasn't allowed to identify herself as the one who'd given him the album, the look on his face made it all worthwhile.

After the rest of the gifts had been opened, it was time for dessert. Horatio leaned up against the living room wall as he ate, watching the interaction between the Agents and CSIs. Never in his career had he ever expected to see his team getting along so well with the Feds. Evan approached from his left, apple pie in hand, thoroughly appreciating Alexx's culinary skill. "So," he said quietly, "did you receive anything else from our anonymous messenger?" Horatio shook his head but didn't speak; he was slightly distracted by the laughter coming from the middle of the room. Danny had jabbed his fork into Ryan's dessert, obviously wanting a bite, but caring nothing for Ryan's OCD tendencies. The pathetic look on Ryan's face was priceless and had Calleigh laughing loudly.

"Good," Evan replied. "I haven't gotten any either. I'm just that much more convinced now that it was a prank. A _stupid _prank, but a prank, nonetheless."

"Let's hope we've heard the last from our _friend._ But thank-you for your help on this."

Evan shrugged. "No problem. I'm glad to help."

A few minutes later, with Horatio's permission, Alexx had put his LP on an old record player she'd pulled from the closet. It had only taken about thirty seconds for the dancing to start. With the words, "Franky, baby, you're mine," Alexx had dragged the Texan to the center of the room and practically forced him to dance. Eric followed their lead but decided to _ask _Locke to dance, rather than _force _her.

Evan glanced over and saw Valera standing quietly off to the side. He made his way over to her and gave her a soft smile. Instantly, she stiffened. Sensing her nervousness, Evan put his hands up in a defensive gesture. "I come in peace," he said with a laugh.

"What do you want?" she asked suspiciously. During the Kiefer case the two of them had bumped heads on more than one occasion. Though the disagreements had begun in anger, they usually ended with laughter. Evan had a certain charm about her that Valera appreciated.

"Just wanted to ask if you'd care to dance."

"You're joking………..right?"

Evan shook his head and held out his hand to her. "Come on." Valera reluctantly took his hand and followed him to the center of the room. As the first song neared the end Alexx noticed that nearly everyone was dancing, with two notable exceptions. She sighed to herself. _What else do I have to do to get those two to get a move on? _She decided that now was not the time for subtlety.

"Horatio Caine, either you get yourself out here and start dancing or I'll _scratch _that new Frank Sinatra album of yours." It did the trick. Every eye in the room was instantly on him, and soon cheers of encouragement were coming from every direction. Horatio gave Calleigh a shy grin. "Would you care to help a guy save his Christmas present?" She gave him an amused smile. "Shall we?" he asked, nodding towards the everyone else in the middle of the room.

"Why not." She took the arm he offered to her and followed him, moving gracefully. She felt him pause for a moment and turn, sliding his hand hesitantly around to her lower back. Calleigh exhaled slowly and rested her hand in his. He began to move slowly and, to her surprise, with confidence. She felt him pull her a bit closer and whisper in her ear. "Thank-you…for the gift." He pulled his head back and grinned at her.

"How'd you know?" she replied, slightly disappointed that she hadn't been able to remain anonymous.

He gave her a wink. "Two reasons. One, no one else would have ever paid enough attention to know how much I like Sinatra. And secondly, I'm a CSI. It's my _job _to know." They laughed together and continued dancing for a few more songs, both enjoying the closeness between them.

He danced well, though Calleigh neither noticed nor cared. At some point in the third song, he'd whispered again to her. "Do you have plans after the party?" She'd shaken her head. "Then would you possibly be interested in joining me for some coffee somewhere?" Her only response had been a slight nod.

After fifth song Evan decided to call it a night. As he put on his jacket he said, "You guys have fun tomorrow at work. Web's given me Christmas Eve off. I've got to stop in for an hour or two in the morning, but then I'm done."

"You too?" Danny asked, clearly disappointed. "I thought it was just me. Damn. And here I was, seriously thinking that I was Web's favorite." Locke and Mel chimed in. It seemed Web had given all four of them the day off, which seemed odd. Web wasn't the sort of man to be filled with the Christmas spirit. According to Danny he was "more like the Grinch." It seemed strange to everyone that he'd be so generous, but they shrugged it off, deciding to appreciate it for what it was worth. If Web had some ulterior motive, they were sure they'd find out soon enough.


	17. Chapter 17

After leaving Alexx's, Horatio had followed Calleigh home so she could leave her car and ride with him. They'd found a small coffee shop in one of the quieter parts of Miami and spent an hour or so just talking. Horatio didn't know when he'd ever felt so at ease. The lights were slightly dim, but he could easily make out the sparkle in her eyes. He wondered if his eyes were doing the same.

The shop owner stopped by their table and let them know they'd be closing in ten minutes. Horatio inquired about the time and was informed that it was nearly 1 am. He nearly laughed. He'd completely lost track of time. After paying the small bill, they walked outside, instantly noticing how much the temperature had dropped. They stood next to his car for a few minutes, finishing the conversation they had started inside. While he was talking Calleigh reached up and loosened his tie slightly, causing him to completely lose focus. She noticed his reaction and responded with a bright smile, distracting him that much more.

Horatio knew it was getting late, but for obvious reasons he didn't want the night to end. At least not _yet. _He suggested going for a walk, but after she motioned towards her heels, he knew a walk was definitely out of the question.

About twenty minutes later he pulled the car into a parking spot near a secluded stretch of beach. Calleigh slipped off her shoes and headed onto the sand while Horatio grabbed his coat out of the back seat. It wasn't cold, but it was rather cool for December in Miami.

The wind coming off the water whipped through Calleigh's hair, sending a slight chill down her spine. She shivered a little and pulled her coat tighter around her. "You cold?" he said as he walked up behind her.

"A little. I should have brought something warmer. It's my own fault for not thinking ahead." She turned and smiled over her shoulder at him and found he was standing directly behind her and much closer than she had thought. Despite the few inches between them, she could feel the heat radiating from him onto her back.

Horatio started to pull off the black coat that he kept for unusually cool nights like this. "What are you doing?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

He gave her a shy smile. "Well…" he scratched the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly. "I was goingto give you my coat."

"But then _you'd_ be cold. I'll be alright." Calleigh could instantly tell that her response had disappointed him. He dropped his head and pulled his coat back up over his shoulders.

"Hmmm…" he nearly growled. He knew she was right, but he didn't care. He was more than willing to be cold for her sake.

"So, it seems we have a small problem."

"Mmm?" he replied quietly.

"I'm cold, but you're warm. If you give me your coat, then I'd be warm and _you'd _be cold. Either way…one of us is going to lose."

"Not necessarily." His voice rumbled as he spoke slowly. Suddenly, she felt two hands hesitantly slide beneath her arms and around her. Horatio stepped up closer and gently pulled her back into him. He hoped to God she couldn't feel how fast his heart was racing.

It took Calleigh a moment to get over the initial shock and respond. She hadn't expected this, not that she minded. She slowly reached for his hands and covered them with her own.

"Better?" he asked in a whisper, his lips nearly brushing against her ear as he spoke. Calleigh nodded and gave his hands a soft squeeze. He opened his hands and spread his fingers, making room for hers if she wanted. She responded exactly as he had hoped. Interlacing her fingers through his, Calleigh leaned her head back into his shoulder.

She could almost hear him smile as he tightened his grip around her, pulling her even closer. He leaned his head into the side of hers and held her, offering her so much more than just warmth. He was offering comfort, closeness, protection.

After several minutes of silence, he took a deep breath and pulled his right arm free from hers. She gave him a confused look, to which he responded with a crooked grin. He reached his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a small package. He slid his arm back around her and held the package in front of her. "Merry Christmas."

Calleigh's furrowed brow deepened. "But…" She sighed and shook her head. She carefully pulled the brown paper away, revealing a small book. Despite the darkness, the moon provided enough light for her to read the title on the worn cover.

Calleigh gasped. "Oh my god…" She gently opened the front cover and saw the date on the inside. "Horatio…this is a first edition! Walt Whitman!!" She tried to turn to face him, but he held her tightly in place. "How--Why?"

He laughed louder than he had all night and shrugged. "Because I wanted to?"

She sighed, her shoulders falling slightly. "But I didn't get _you_ anything."

"What about that LP?"

"But I drew your name." Holding up the book, she said, "This is different. This is special."

Horatio shook his head at her and responded in a whisper, tightening his hold on her. "_This…_is special. I have everything I want right here." He closed his eyes and leaned his head down, resting his mouth on her shoulder. He had wanted to do this for so long, and now that it was finally happening, it was almost surreal. He half expected to wake up and find that he had been dreaming, that he was once again alone. A soft sigh from her and he knew that this was as real as anything he had ever known.

They stood that way for some time, neither of them speaking, but both of them holding tightly to the other. When the wind got to be more than they could stand, they walked arm in arm back to the car. At one point during the drive to her house, Horatio reached over and took her hand, lifting it to his lips for a light kiss. "Thank-you…for tonight." Calleigh sighed and squeezed his hand, having no words to adequately express what she was feeling.

When they reached her house, Horatio escorted her to the door. Wanting to make certain that she didn't think he was expecting to be invited in, he spoke first. "Goodnight."

She reached forward and took his hands, pulling him a bit closer. She could have stared into his eyes all night and not once gotten bored, but she knew it was late, and unlike their FBI friends, they _did _have to work tomorrow. "Goodnight."

Horatio leaned in slowly, hesitating only for a moment, then placed the lightest of kisses on her cheek, tantalizingly close to her lips. Calleigh closed her eyes and held his hands even tighter, not wanting him to pull away. "I'll see you in the morning," he whispered. Slowly, she released his hands and let her own fall to her side.

He reluctantly stepped back and paused, shaking his head at her in amazement. With one last smile he turned and walked to his car. Half way down the walk he contemplated turning around and going back to give her a proper "goodnight". However, he knew that if he wasn't careful, "goodnight" might turn into "good morning."

Inwardly he was fighting a battle with himself. Half of him wanted to take it slowly with her, to make sure they weren't rushing into things. The other half of him? He'd learned through Marisol's death to never take anything for granted. Not one moment. He pulled out of Calleigh's driveway and headed home, already planning on how he could make it up to her later.

It wasn't until he was nearly home that he noticed the piece of paper lying in the passenger's seat.

Horatio reached over and picked up the slip of paper, holding it in front of him on the steering wheel so he could read it and yet keep his eyes on the road ahead. He immediately recognized the thick, black typed letters; they were the same as the ones on the note that had been staked into his front door. The message on this paper was different from the previous one.

**Permanent superiority has never been realized by any nation in history. After the rise comes the fall. **

His first question was how on earth anyone had gotten into his car. Then he remembered that he hadn't locked the doors when he escorted Calleigh to her front door.He had been so distracted by her that someone could have easily been in or around his car and he wouldn't have noticed. He kicked himself for being so careless.

Another thought hit him, this one causing a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Whoever left that note now knew where Calleigh lived. They had been only feet from her house, only feet from _her._ Horrified, he realized, _They could still be there. _

He cursed to himself, yanked his cell out of his pocket and furiously dialed Calleigh's cell. It rang four times. "This is CSI Calleigh Duquesne. Please leave your na--" _Damn it. _He slammed the phone shut. _Don't panic. She might have just left her phone in the other room. _He pressed redial. One ring. Two rings…He grabbed the steering wheel tightly, ready to make a sharp U-turn.

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you _this _soon."

Horatio sighed deeply but silently and eased his grip on the wheel. _She's safe. _"I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, not at all. What's up?"

He hesitated for a brief moment. "I just wanted to make sure you got inside safely."

He could hear her smile on the other end of the line. "I did. Are you home yet?"

"Not quite. I'll be there in a minute or two." About a dozen questions flooded his mind. _Are your doors locked? Dead-bolted? Is your gun nearby? _He had to stop himself from "I…will let you go."

"Are you alright? You sound…I don't know…_different."_

"I'm okay." _I'm just glad you're safe._

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

"Okay. Well, be careful driving."

"I will. Goodnight."

"G'night."

He closed his phone and dropped it back into his breast pocket. The light from the streetlamps illuminated the note as he drove beneath them. He dropped his eyes to the paper once more. **Permanent superiority has never been realized by any nation in history. After the rise comes the fall. **There it was again, a mention of superiority. The first note had used the same word. _People of small caliber…bent on showing their own superiority…_

This was no coincidence, he was sure of it. The messages had a common subject of superiority. _But why? Why superiority? _The Ghost had assigned a "theme" for each of his victims. _Is superiority my theme? _

It made no sense. The Ghost was dead. _Or at least __**one **__Ghost is dead. _He pulled into his driveway and turned off the engine. As he sat in the darkness, his mind started running over possible scenarios. After some time his eyelids began to get heavy. He did his best to fight off sleep, but it was a losing battle. His steps were heavy as he headed inside. He needed to stay awake to figure all of this out, but he needed more answers, and no one was going to give them to him at 4 am.

He remembered what Evan had said earlier. _Web's given me Christmas Eve off. I've got to stop in for an hour or two in the morning, but then I'm done. _He'd have to make a call to the FBI first thing in the morning.

--

Calleigh's buzzing alarm found her already awake. She'd been up for a little while, and even though she'd only gotten a couple hours of sleep, she was wide awake. After a breakfast of fruit and half of a bagel, she showered and spent the rest of the time in front of the mirror. Normally it didn't take her long to get ready for work, but this morning she had a little extra motivation to look her best.

She opened the bottle of perfume she'd gotten the night before. _Heavenly by Victoria's Secret. _She still wasn't sure who had given it to her, but as she sprayed it on, she wondered if Horatio would notice the scent. She sighed deeply, thinking about the night before. A big smile slowly worked its way across her face, still able to feel his arms around her, holding her securely.

She shook herself from her thoughts and took one last look in the mirror, knowing her hair was as good as it would get for today. After picking up her phone, badge and gun, she climbed in the car and headed towards the Crime Lab.

As she pulled out onto the main road she noticed a car about fifty feet behind; it was driving slowly and seemed to be making the same turns she was. _It could just be a coincidence. _After making the exact same turn for the fourth consecutive time, she began to get uneasy. She kept her eyes on the car in the rearview mirror and pulled out her phone, ready to make a call at a moment's notice.

--

After his call to the FBI, Horatio knew he had reason to be concerned. He was now convinced that this was more than a prank, and that the person behind this wasn't playing around. From his office window he had a clear view of the parking lot at the Crime Lab. The spots that were assigned to the CSIs were all occupied…except for one. _Where is she? _He glanced down at his watch. _She's late. _After the night before he couldn't blame her if she was running a bit behind. Every few minutes he glanced down at his watch. With each tick of the minute hand he grew increasingly nervous.

--

Calleigh glanced in her rearview mirror one final time, just to make sure the car was no longer following her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled into the parking lot at the Morgue. She normally liked to arrive at the Lab about half an hour before her shift started, but she'd taken a few extra turns, trying to shake her tail, _if that's what it was. _If someone was actually tailing her, they wouldn't have stayed on the Causeway. She laughed at herself for being so paranoid. _What would Horatio think if he knew? _

She still had about fifteen minutes before work started, so she had decided to stop in and see Alexx. As soon as she stepped through the double doors Alexx knew something was up. "Morning, baby girl," the M.E. said with a sly smile.

"Morning, Alexx. Merry Christmas." Calleigh was absolutely beaming, looking more radiant than Alexx could ever remember seeing her.

"Okay. Spill it. What happened?"

Feigning ignorance Calleigh replied, "What do you mean?"

Alexx wasn't fooled by the act. It took little prodding for her to get to the truth. The more Calleigh told about the night before, the more Alexx smiled. She'd wanted this for the two of them for as long as she could remember, and now that it was happening, her work was complete. She was about to ask a couple more probing questions when the double doors opened again.

"Good morning ladies. Am I interrupting something?"

That deep voice could belong to only one person. Calleigh bit her bottom lip and glanced over at Alexx, her eyes pleading for help. Understanding completely, Alexx responded. "No, honey, you're not. Calleigh and I were just discussing the party last night."

Calleigh could feel his eyes on her, making her smile. She looked up at him and, for a moment, she thought she saw a look of concern flash across his face. She pushed it from her mind, assuming that it was her imagination. However, she _could _tell that he needed to talk to Alexx. Deciding to leave the two of them alone, she headed for the doors.

She slowed slightly as she neared him, standing just inside the doorway. As she reached for the handle, she paused, hearing him quietly sniff the air. "Mmmmmmm." The sound was soft, but it sent a shiver down her spine. "You smell……._Heavenly._"

Calleigh froze. _Did he say Heavenly? _She quickly glanced up at him, instantly seeing the sweet but playful grin on his face. "It was _you? You _bought the perfume?_" _He tilted his head deeply, giving her a look that made her nearly swoon. Calleigh shook her head and laughed quietly. "I should have known."

Horatio's smile lingered for only a moment longer. Calleigh watched as he looked over at Alexx, his expression turning serious. He had that concerned look in his eyes again, and this time Calleigh knew it wasn't her imagination. She was about to ask if he was okay, but she knew that he was there to speak with Alexx, not with her.

Horatio felt something on his forearm and looked down, finding Calleigh's hand. He raised his eyebrows slightly, but didn't make eye contact. "Ma'am?"

Calleigh didn't know what to say. How could she when she had no idea what was troubling him? She decided to say nothing. Giving his arm a gentle squeeze, she left the Morgue and headed to the Lab.

--

Ryan stood in the break room, his head lowered slightly, watching the dark clouds that had appeared on the horizon. He exhaled heavily and crossed his arms. "Natalia, are you sure you want to make the drive to your parents' tonight for dinner? It looks like we've got one hell of a storm on the way."

Natalia stepped up beside him and slid her arm through his. "I think we'll be okay. The storm will probably have passed by then. Besides, Mom and Dad are expecting us. I'd hate for their first impression of you to--" Ryan's phone buzzed on his hip.

"Sorry," he said, pulling his arm free from hers. He flipped open his cell and stared at the message on his screen.

"Gotta go?"

He pursed his lips and shifted his weight to the other foot. "Yeah. We've got a body down at one of the shipping yards on Riviera." He could tell by the look on her face that she was worried about making it to dinner. "Don't worry. As soon as I finish we'll get on the road, I promise." He kissed her temple and left her standing alone in the break room. She glared at the brewing storm, willing it to go away. She wanted nothing to ruin her Christmas Eve.


	18. Chapter 18

-1The drive out to the shipping yards on Riviera was quiet. Calleigh could tell that Horatio had something on his mind, but that was normal for a man who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Taking advantage of their few minutes alone, Calleigh broke the silence. "What are your plans for Christmas Eve?"

"Hmm?" he replied, still half in a daze. "Oh. Sorry. Um…I don't really have any plans. I was expecting to at the lab rather late."

"On Christmas Eve. Really," Calleigh said, flatly.

He gave her a sheepish look. "You don't approve?"

"No." She laughed quietly. "Why don't you let me make you dinner? Thank of it as my gift to you. A thank-you for the Whitman."

"It might be late…"

"I'll wait."

"You don't mind?"

"Do _you?_"

He grinned, feeling his tension ease for the first time that day. They made brief eye contact, just long enough to give Calleigh butterflies again. They pulled off the main road and out into the shipping yards, parking just outside the crime scene tape. Horatio pocketed the keys, stepped out of the Hummer and resumed his traditional stance; hands on his hips, ohe arm holding back the side of his coat, displaying his badge for all to see. Quickly his eyes scanned the surrounding buildings, rooftops, crates and other structures in the area. For a moment, he thought he saw something unusual on a building nearby, but brushed of it off as his paranoia again.

"Horatio." Frank walked over, notepad and pen in hand.

"What've we got, Frank?"

"Male, age 34, name is Randall Benton."

A strong gust of wind blew up, kicking up the dirt and dust in the area. Horatio looked back over his shoulder and furrowed his brow. Pulling of his sunglasses, he stared at the wall of dark clouds that were closing in on them. The second Hummer pulled up and as Eric and Ryan climbed out, Horatio called out for everyone to hear. "Alright folks, we've got a storm coming in." A rumble of thunder echoed, as if to accentuate his point. "Let's get everything collected before the evidence is compromised."

The lightning was putting on quite a display above their heads, bringing with it nearly constant crashes of the thunder. Horatio and Calleigh stepped over to the body on the pavement, while Ryan and Eric cased the surrounding area for any evidence. The first thing Calleigh noticed was the size of the wound in the victim's chest. It was large, with quite a bit of damage; though she couldn't yet tell the exact type of gun that had been used, it was quite obvious that it was high-powered. She squatted next to the body, considered the angle at which he was lying, and tried to calculate a possible trajectory. She looked up and to her left, and furrowed her brow.

"What are you thinking?" Horatio asked. He stood beside her and followed her gaze to a group of buildings a few hundred yards away.

"I'm not sure, but it's possible the shot could have come from over there." The gusts of wind were growing stronger and more frequent, whipping Calleigh's hair in front of her eyes, making it difficult for her to see. She growled in frustration and tucked as much of her hair behind her ears as she could manage. Glancing back down at the body, she noticed something sticking out from beneath the right arm. Another crash of thunder caused everyone to flinch. No matter how long Calleigh lived in Miami, she could never quite get used to Miami's storms. Alexx arrived in the M.E.'s van and climbed out, doing her best to walk over to them without falling. She cursed herself for wearing heels today; the wind was making it nearly impossible to stay upright. As Alexx knelt next to the body, Calleigh pointed out the object beneath the arm. "May I?" she asked, motioning to the arm.

Alexx glanced down and saw what Calleigh was pointing to. "It's _your _evidence. All I care about is this poor fella." Alexx tilted her head and smiled sadly down at the victim. Seeing his wedding ring, she said, "Poor baby. Dying on Christmas Eve. Someone obviously wasn't in the Christmas spirit."

"Time of death, Alexx?" Horatio asked, raising his voice to be heard above the near-constant thunder.

Alexx pulled out a few tools and a few moments later, had her answer. "Based on his liver temp, I'd say less than three hours ago."

"Horatio," Calleigh said slowly, "you need to take a look at this."

He turned and looked down at what she was holding in her gloved hand. Putting on his own gloves, he took the piece of paper from her. It had his name on it.

**The only way to make a superior man inferior is to take from him that which he prizes above all else. **

Horatio's face went white. _Calleigh…_

Eric snapped his head up from his kneeling position. Even the loud crash of thunder could not mask the sound of a gunshot.

Instinctively, Eric and Ryan scrambled for cover, finding it behind a row of empty crates. The next sound Eric heard sent chills down his spine. Calleigh had screamed. He shot a glance at Ryan and quickly peered around the corner, seeing Calleigh on her knees with Alexx leaned over next to her. He looked back over at Ryan and shook his head. "I don't see H--"

Eric froze. Where there had once been one body on the pavement, there were now two.

Seeing Eric's eyes go wide, Ryan knew something was horribly wrong. He peeked around the edge of the crate, immediately seeing the second body…and the red hair. "Oh my god…" He drew his weapon and took off across the clearing, no longer caring about his own safety. Eric followed only a step behind. As they ran, both searched the rooftops, windows, crates, any location where the shooter could have been. They waited for more shots to ring out, but none came. Though the thunder continued to crash, sounding like a series of explosions, neither of them flinched. Their only concern was to get to Horatio.

Frank was hunkered down beside a squad car, frantically radioing for paramedics. The other officers at the scene had their weapons aimed in nearly every direction; none of them knew where the shot had come from.

Half way across the clearing Eric came to a halt, seeing something move on a roof nearby. Seeing him freeze, Ryan slowed. "Delko, what the hell are you doing?"

"Did you see that?" Eric asked, nodding towards the roof, his finger at the ready on his trigger.

Calleigh cradled Horatio's head in her hands. "Horatio," She spoke softly, trying to hide the quaver in her voice. "Horatio I need you to look at me." He looked up at her, though his eyes were struggling to focus. She pressed her hand over his wound, using the gauze Alexx had handed her. The blood had quickly soaked through the bandage and was starting to seep between her fingers.

"Calleigh, we need to roll him onto his side. I need to check his back." Alexx tried to remain calm, but her trembling fingers gave her away. Calleigh nodded at her and slid her hands beneath him. On Alexx's command they rolled him carefully onto his left side. Hearing him groan weakly, Calleigh reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly. She leaned her head down, trying to get him to keep his eyes on her.

"Hey…I've got you, okay? I've got you."

He nodded slowly and whispered, "Are…you…okay?" Though it took every bit of strength he had, he fixed his eyes on her.

"I'm fine." She shook her head in disbelief, unable to understand how he could be worried about her when he was the one…

As Alexx rolled him slowly onto his back again, she shook her head and whispered. "Calleigh…"

Calleigh reached for Alexx's arm, holding it tightly. "Alexx, tell me what to do. _Tell me what to do."_

Alexx squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, then opened them, taking a deep breath. "We need to move him," she said calmly. She turned her head and yelled for Frank. "Get the van!!"

"The Ambulance is on the way!!"

"We don't have time to wait for an ambulance!! We need to get him out of here NOW!!"

As Alexx and Frank were yelling, Calleigh heard Horatio whisper. Instantly she leaned down, putting her ear near his lips. The thunder was making it nearly impossible to hear his weak voice. "What'd you say?" she asked urgently. Again he whispered, but she still couldn't make out what he was saying.

Frank jumped in the M.E. van and rushed over to where they were. Two officers hurried over to her side, ready to move him. Frank pulled the gurney out of the back, nearly dropping it onto the pavement. Before they lifted him, Calleigh held his face in her hands. "Whatever it is, Horatio, you can tell me later, okay?" The look in his eyes made her sick. She could tell he wanted desperately to tell her something but didn't have the strength to speak.

Hearing shouting from behind her, Calleigh looked over her shoulder and saw Eric, Ryan and two officers pointing to something in the distance. She saw a figure in all black running towards a dark Chevy Suburban. The gun in his hand was all Calleigh needed to see. Suddenly, everything was in chaos. Officers started scrambling in all directions, Eric and Ryan took off towards the Hummer. As they ran, Eric yelled to her. "We've got him, Cal!!"

Calleigh looked up at Alexx, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to leave him, but she knew there was nothing further she could do if she stayed. If she went with Eric and Ryan, she could help catch the bastard who did this.

"Go. Get the son of a bitch," Alexx said through gritted teeth.

Once more Calleigh squeezed Horatio's hand. "How does turkey and mashed potatoes sound for dinner?" She ran her fingers through his hair as he nodded weakly and tried to smile. "Maybe even some stuffing…" Her voice failed her; the tears were finally more than she could handle. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you in a little bit." She let go of his hand and took off running towards the Hummer, knowing if she allowed herself to look back, she wouldn't be able to leave him.

The rain began to fall harder. Eric and Ryan reached the Hummer and sped towards Calleigh, slowing just long enough to let her jump in the back seat. Before she could even close the door, Eric hit the gas. "Go, go, go, Eric!" Ryan urged.

"I'm trying! Did you see which way he went?"

"He got on that gravel road back there," Ryan answered, pointing to their left.

Eric looked at Calleigh in the rearview mirror. "How bad is it?" Calleigh couldn't speak and just shook her head. He shifted his jaw and focused his attention back on the road.

They reached the gravel and saw the SUV far ahead turning onto the boulevard, merging into heavy traffic. Eric turned on the siren and squeezed the steering wheel as though it would help the Hummer go faster. As they neared the boulevard, Eric barely slowed. The truck turned sharply, the back tires skidding on the wet pavement. As the tires regained their grip, the Hummer lurched and accelerated quickly. Eric grabbed the radio and shouted into it. "This is CSI Delko. We're in pursuit of a black Chevy Suburban traveling north-bound on Granada Boulevard. The driver is the suspect in the officer-involved shooting at the shipping yard on Riviera."

--

Alexx was working furiously to slow the bleeding. "Horatio, sweetie, I need you to stay with me, okay? Stay with me." She had tried everything to get the blood to clot, but the exit wound in his stomach was too large, too much damage had been done. Horatio responded with a weak nod.

"Frank, _hurry!!" _she called up to the front of the van.

"Dmn it, Alexx, I'm _trying, _but I can barely see through all this rain." Frank was speeding towards the hospital in the ME van. Several squad cars were escorting them down the highway, sirens blaring.

Alexx felt Horatio squeeze her hand and looked down into his frightened blue eyes. It was then that she noticed his lips moving. "What is it, honey?" she asked, leaning down so she could hear if he spoke.

"W…" He was struggling to make any sound at all. Alexx leaned back and shook her head, showing him she hadn't heard him. Horatio swallowed and closed his eyes, making an effort to gather what strength he hand left. "W_……WEB," _he finally uttered.

--

The Hummer swerved through traffic, slowly gaining on the Chevy. "Damn it, people. Move!" Eric shouted. "Do police sirens mean nothing?!" It was raining so hard that the wipers were barely able to keep up. Noticing that the traffic was not as heavy in the oncoming lanes, Eric swerved the Hummer to the left, nearly swiping the car in front of them. The vehicles in their path quickly began to veer out of the way, sliding off to the side of the road, clearing a way for the Hummer.

"Eric, he's turning! Don't lose him," Ryan cried, waving his arms in the direction of the Suburban.

"I see him, I see him." He made a tight turn onto a side street and accelerated hard. There was almost no traffic on the street, and the Hummer's engine roared as it began to catch up with the Chevy.

Calleigh looked down at her hands. They were covered in Horatio's blood. Her clothes reeked from the sickening combination of blood and Horatio's cologne. She wiped her hands on her pants, caring nothing for her clothes. Reaching to her right hip, she pulled her gun from it's holster and stared at it. She quickly glanced up, hearing the wail of a loud horn in the distance, realizing that they were nearing train tracks.

As they closed in on the Suburban, Ryan rolled down his window and begin shooting at the tires. The rain beat down onto his face, stinging his cheeks. Calleigh followed suit, emptying her clip into the back windows of the SUV. It swerved back and forth wildly, trying to dodge the bullets. Eric pushed down even harder on the accelerator and pulled up next to the Chevy. He jerked the wheel hard to the right and rammed it, trying to force the vehicle off the road. The Suburban pulled back left and tried to push the Hummer off, but the tires lost their grip and the Suburban began to slide on the wet pavement. The driver tried to regain control, but he was going too fast. The Chevy started spinning and the driver hit the breaks, stopping just feet from the train tracks.

Before the Hummer skidded to a complete stop on the opposite side of the street, Ryan grabbed his gun and jumped out. "Ryan, wait!!" Eric shouted out the open door. Calleigh flung her seatbelt off and followed Ryan out onto the wet pavement. Eric slammed the gearshift into park and cursed, jumping out of the Hummer to chase after them.

The train whistle blared again as the ground beneath them began to rumble.

The rain was pouring down so heavily that Ryan had to wipe the water off of his face with his sleeve. As he closed in on the Suburban, gun aimed at the front window, the driver suddenly hit the accelerator. Eric, Calleigh and Ryan opened fire as the SUV sped across the tracks, barely missing the oncoming train. Their eyes went wide as they realized they were now cut off from the suspect.

"Sht!" Eric screamed. "_Sht_!!" He ran back to the Hummer and grabbed the radio, shouting into it. "This is Delko. Suspect has crossed the train tracks on Southwest 4th Street. There's a train crossing the tracks, blocking the road, and we've lost visual." Eric repeated the description of the vehicle, and threw the radio onto the floor of the vehicle.

Ryan stood motionless, staring at the passing train. Over the sound of the roaring engine, he thought he heard Eric say something about "Speed". Slowly turning to face him, he asked "What about Speed?"

Realizing Ryan had heard him, Eric shook his head and waved him off. "Nothing, man. Just forget it."

"No, Delko." Ryan said, quickly losing his cool. "_What did you say about Speed_?"

Eric gritted his teeth. "I said to _forget it_. _That's _what I said." He could tell that Ryan wanted an answer and shook his head again. "You know what? Fine. You want to know what I said? I said that Speed would _never_ have let that happen." As Eric turned to walk away, Ryan grabbed his shoulders and shoved him into the side of the Hummer. Calleigh started towards them, ready to pull them apart. She yelled at them to stop, but before she could get between them her phone rang. Stepping away she pressed a finger into her left ear, trying to block out the nose from the train.

"F you, Delko. You know, Speed's _dead_, so apparently he wasn't _perfect_ either!" Ryan shouted, throwing a punch. Eric used one arm to block him and his other arm to knock Ryan off-balance. Ryan regained his footing and lunged, throwing his shoulder into Eric's stomach.

"I told you…to wait to get out…of the truck," Eric said as he threw punches wildly. "But you just _had_ to get out…and try to play…_HERO_!" His fist connected with Ryan's ribs, and Ryan grunted, stumbling backwards.

"I wasn't trying to be a fu--" Ryan stopped mid-sentence. Something was wrong. Calleigh hadn't tried to stop them from fighting.

Eric paused, his fist still in the air, and looked over in her direction."Cal," he said quietly, lowering his arm. "What is it?" She stood motionless, clutching her open cell phone by her side.

"Calleigh?" Ryan echoed, taking a step in her direction.

She slowly looked over at them, saying nothing. Eric quickly moved over to her. "Is it H? Is he okay?" Calleigh blankly looked down at her phone, then back up at Eric. He shook his head wildly, not wanting to accept what he feared was true.

Ryan furrowed his brow deeply. "He _is _okay……right?"Calleigh still did not respond. She reached out to steady herself on the Hummer as her knees went weak beneath her.

Eric grabbed her phone from her hand and saw Alexx's name on the caller ID. "No." He shook his head again. "No. Someone must have gotten confused. He's fine. _H is going to be fine_. He _has _to. He has--" Eric tried to convince himself that somehow a mistake had been made, but it was useless. He slammed his fists into the side of the truck and cursed loudly. After a moment, he slumped to the wet pavement, pulled his knees up and cradled his head in his hands.

Calleigh sat on the back bumper and leaned her head against the back of the Hummer, letting the rain wash over her face, disguising the tears that were falling. Ryan closed his eyes, let his head fall forward and interlocked his fingers behind it.

The three of them stayed in the middle of the road for some time, oblivious to the rain, the roar of the train, the wail of the siren that hadn't been turned off. They could only think about one thing.

Horatio…was _gone._


	19. Chapter 19

-1Eric finally stood, his clothes soaking wet from the rain. "We, uh…we should get back." He walked around to the back of the Hummer and gently laid his hand on Calleigh's arm. "Did Alexx say where they were?"

Calleigh shook her head and wiped her face with the back of her sleeve, further smudging her mascara. "No." She swallowed hard, her voice thick from crying. "She just said that he--", her voice faltered. "--that he was…" She couldn't continue. Eric pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her head to his shoulder. He could feel her shaking, her body racked with silent sobs.

Ryan walked around the corner of the Hummer, pausing when he saw Calleigh's trembling shoulders. He cleared his throat and spoke softly. "I'll call Alexx and see where they've taken him." Eric looked up at him and nodded. The anger that had existed between them only minutes before was completely gone. The fight they had had now seemed almost trivial. _No, _Ryan thought. _It __**was **__trivial. _He walked to the passenger side of the Hummer and climbed in, dialing Alexx's cell.

Eric pulled his head back and looked down at Calleigh. He reached up and wiped away her smeared mascara with his thumb. She wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes were bloodshot. Calleigh always seemed to have a glow about her, and seeing her this way, completely broken, was difficult for him. Keeping his arm around her, he led her over to the driver's side and opened the back door for her, helping her in.

Ryan closed his cell phone and sighed. "Alexx said they're taking him to the morgue." He hesitated. "She also said that she hasn't told anyone else, yet." _God, how am I going to tell Natalia?_

Eric nodded, understanding. "Yeah, I guess we can tell everyone when we get back to the lab." He exhaled deeply. "This is something I never thought I'd have to do." He put the keys in the ignition and started the Hummer. As they pulled away, Eric's phone rang. He answered.

"Eric, it's Frank." There was a long pause. "Um…they've recovered a vehicle matching the description you gave us. It was abandoned a couple miles west of the tracks. They're bringing it in right now."

"Thanks, Frank. We should be at the lab…soon." He swallowed hard. "Um, Frank? Were you, um…were you there…?"

Frank took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah. Alexx and I--" Feeling a lump rise, he cleared his throat. "I'll see you guys back at the lab, okay?" he said, quickly hanging up.

Hearing the click on the other end, Eric stared down at the phone in his hand. He never expected to hear that kind of emotion from Frank. "Was that Tripp?" Ryan asked. Eric nodded. "What…what did…"

"They found the Chevy." Eric gripped the steering wheel tighter, his anger starting to build.

"Where?"

"It was abandoned just a few miles from the tracks." Eric looked at Calleigh in the rearview mirror. Her head was leaned back on the headrest, her eyes staring blankly out the window, her face emotionless. He had expected this. It was her way of dealing with grief. "They're bringing it in right now."

Ryan shifted in his seat. His OCD started to kick in, his brain's way of dealing with nervousness, tension, stress, frustration. He began counting cars. Red ones, _16...17...18..._blue ones, _11...12...13... _He counted stoplights, billboards, busses, motorcycles, until he couldn't take it any longer. Leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, he closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands.

Eric's phone rang again. Without checking the caller ID, he flipped it open and answered it. "Hi," the cheerful female voice said. Eric's heart sank. It was Locke. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"I…can't make it. I'm sorry," he said, doing everything he could to disguise the emotion in his voice.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "What's wrong, Eric?" He swallowed hard, completely at a loss for words. His silence only deepened her suspicions that something wasn't right. "Eric…"

"H is gone," he finally blurted out. Ryan lifted his head from his hands and looked over at him. He knew within a matter of minutes he would be struggling to do the very same thing as he tried to break the news to Natalia.

There was another long pause. "Where are you?" she asked softly. Eric told her they were only minutes from the lab. "May I…" She sighed. "Do you mind if I meet you there?"

"Sure." Eric's reply was barely audible. He asked her to call Evan, Danny and Mel and said his goodbye, sliding his phone back into its place on his hip.

Calleigh was oblivious to everything going on around her. Her mind was somewhere else entirely, on a quiet Miami beach on a cool December night. Two strong arms were wrapped tightly around her, promising without words to be there for her, to hold her and protect her. She closed her eyes, preferring to drown in a sea of memories rather than a flood of tears.

--

Though the elevator doors slid open, neither Eric, Ryan nor Calleigh budged for several seconds. Ryan was the first to move, taking slow, labored steps out onto the floor. Eric placed his hand on Calleigh's back, leading her out of the elevator. Within seconds the three of them were on the receiving end of confused looks and raised eyebrows. Eric had forgotten how they must have looked after standing in the rain for so long, though it didn't take him long to realize that it wasn't their wet clothes that was drawing all of the attention. Calleigh had blood all over the front of her outfit. _Horatio's _blood. Eric lowered his head, and with a gentle increase of pressure on her back, encouraged Calleigh to pick up the pace.

Ryan pushed open the door of the DNA lab, finding Natalia alone. She looked up from her work station and frowned when she saw Ryan's disheveled appearance. Crossing her arms, she turned to face him. "What happened? Did you jump in _another_ swimming pool to save _another _kid? You know, this playing-the-hero routine seems like it's become quite a habit of yours lately." Her biting sarcasm made it evident to Ryan that she was more than just a little upset.

He dropped his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Natalia…"

With a gesture of her hand, she silenced him. "Don't start. You _know _we're going to be late now. Mom and Dad--" She froze. Eric and Calleigh walked past the lab windows. Eric turned his head, giving her a sorrowful look as he escorted Calleigh down the hall. "Ryan…" she said quietly as she turned back to him, finally seeing the pain in his eyes. "What happened out there?"  
--

The team gathered in the same Evidence Room they had used during the Abigail Kiefer case and were joined soon after by Evan and Locke. Mel and Danny had been on their way out of town to visit family when the call from Locke came through. They put their holiday plans on hold and were heading straight back to Miami.

After Eric finished retelling exactly what had occurred at the stockyard and during their pursuit of Horatio's killer, the room was silent. The only sound was that of Valera's quiet sobs. Evan slid his arm around her shoulders and whispered something in her ear. She looked up at him and nodded, giving him a soft but weak smile.

Calleigh stood with her back to them as she stared out the window. She hadn't spoken or even moved in several minutes. Eric walked up behind her and lowered his voice for only her to hear. "Cal, you okay?"

She nodded slowly. "I will be." Hearing Eric curse under his breath, she glanced up at him and saw that he was staring towards the other side of the room. She turned, her eyes going wide when she saw Stetler step up to the glass door.

After a brief knock, he pushed the door open and stepped into the room. He stood there for a moment and straightened up, something he always seemed to do when getting ready to confront someone. "I heard about Lieutenant Caine. I'm sorry." He had that fake sense of sympathy in his voice that always annoyed Horatio.

From the corner of the room, Cooper scoffed. "I'm sure you are, Rick."

Ignoring the comment, Stetler continued. "I know how eager you are to start processing evidence, but that's not going to happen." The room erupted into chaos; everyone was demanding answers. Stetler raised his voice and spoke over the noise. "IAB feels that it would be a conflict of interest to allow you to handle Lieutenant Caine's shooting."

"_Murder_," came the quick retort from Ryan.

"Ex_cuse _me?" Stetler replied, bringing his hands to his hips.

"Don't you mean murder…Rick?"

Stetler cleared his throat. "Right. Anyway…" Ryan shook his head and turned his back; just the sight of Stetler was making him nauseous. "We _are _going to allow you to continue processing the evidence from the first shooting, but the night shift has already been called in. They're down at the stockyard now, gathering the evidence that you left behind."

"And Alexx?" Calleigh asked, finally turning to face him.

"What _about _Dr. Woods?"

"Will she still be performing the autopsy or are you taking her off of this, too?"

Stetler narrowed his eyes. "She _will _be performing the autopsy." Calleigh relaxed slightly. _At least that's something._

"Is there anything else, _Rick?"_ Eric asked, making no attempt to hide the disgust in his voice.

"Only one more thing. Miss Duquesne is now in charge," he said, looking in her direction. "Or…at least until a replacement is chosen." He stepped over to Calleigh and handed her a small manila envelope. Leaning over, he whispered directly in her ear. "You might need these." With that, he turned and quickly exited, leaving them in stunned silence.

--

Calleigh shut her locker door and sat on the bench in front of it, her head in her hands. She had changed into the outfit she kept in her locker for situations just like this. _For situations like this? No situation has __**ever**__ been like this. _Remembering the envelope Stetler had handed her, she reached down beside her and picked it up. She hesitantly opened it and turned it upside down, letting the contents drop into her hand. Something small, cool and metallic landed in her palm.

"Oh God," she whispered, staring down at the key to Horatio's office. Her phone buzzed on the bench beside her, nearly vibrating itself off the edge. Catching it before it fell, Calleigh glanced down at the caller ID. _Alexx. _She flipped it open, answering weakly. "Hello?"

Alexx didn't need to see Calleigh's bloodshot eyes to know she had been crying. "Hi, Honey." Her tone was soft and gentle. She had shed her own tears, and now it was time for her to be strong for those who couldn't be. "I just wanted you to know I'm getting ready to start the autopsy." Alexx heard a soft sob on the other end of the line, bringing fresh tears to her eyes. "I know, baby. I know." She knew how badly Calleigh would want to see him, but the order had been clear. The team was not to set foot in the morgue until the autopsy was complete.

Calleigh took a shaky breath. "Take care of him, Alexx."

"I will. I promise." There was a long silence as Alexx prepped herself for the autopsy.

"Did he…say…anything?" Calleigh asked.

Alexx furrowed her brow. She didn't know if now was the right time to tell her. _She needs to know. _"Yes, but…"

"What is it, Alexx?" Calleigh leaned up off of her elbows. The hesitation in Alexx's voice had triggered something in her. "What'd he say?"

"He said…'_Web'._"

Calleigh quickly stood, her eyes going wide. "Web?? What _about _Web?"

Alexx shook her head. "I'm not sure, Honey. He just said 'Web'."

Calleigh leaned over and picked up the rest of her things, heading out of the locker room. Her sorrow was quickly being pushed aside by her curiosity and, to an even stronger degree, her building anger.

Alexx heard the change in Calleigh's breathing. "Calleigh, are you okay?" she asked as she pushed open the doors to the morgue.

"I'm not s--" Calleigh froze when Alexx's shout interrupted her.

"What the _HELL?!"_

"Alexx? Alexx, what's wrong?" Calleigh knew something was _very_ wrong.

"What are _you _doing here? GET OUT!! This is _my _morgue!!"

"Who's there, Alexx?" Calleigh was trying not to panic, but the alarm in Alexx's voice was making it nearly impossible.

The last thing Alexx said before the line went dead made Calleigh's heart stop. "It's _Web."_

Calleigh stood in the hallway, staring down at the phone in her hand. She wondered if she had heard correctly. _Had _Alexx said that Web was in the morgue? Pushing send, she put the phone back up to her ear, hoping Alexx would tell her it had all been a mistake. However, with each unanswered ring Calleigh's nervousness grew. Alexx's voicemail picked up. Calleigh ended the call and tried once more. When Alexx's voice mail picked up again Calleigh slammed the phone shut and headed for the back stairs; if something was indeed wrong she wasn't about to wait for the elevator.

Rushing down the outside stairs, she tried to keep herself from panicking, but the same question kept repeating in her mind. _Why was Web in the morgue? _In the parking lot she could see three FBI vehicles, one of them a large van with its back doors open. The doors of the morgue opened, and three men came walking out, Web being the first. Calleigh froze. The men behind him were wheeling a gurney. She didn't need to look inside the body bag to know just whose body they were taking away. Calleigh stood, watching in horror, as the pieces of the puzzle quickly started falling into place.

She replayed in her mind all of the things Horatio had told her about Web's strange behavior towards him over the past month. There had been an obvious rift between them, even a sense of competitiveness, at least on Web's part. _Web has to be involved. Why else would his name have been the last thing Horatio said before he died?_

Calleigh flew down the last several stairs and took of running towards the FBI van, yelling at the top of her lungs. Web turned and quickly put himself between her and the gurney. "Miss Duquesne," he said, his voice chillingly calm. "This is FBI business. It's none of your concern."

Calleigh snapped. "_None of my **concern? **_What the hell are you doing with his body?" Tears began stinging at the corners of her eyes, though she forced them back, not wanting to appear weak in front of him.

"This case belongs to the FBI, now," he said, shifting quickly over as she tried to step around him. He dropped his voice to a low whisper. "I _strongly _suggest that you drop this."

Calleigh glared up at him, her eyes full of hatred. "And if I don't?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Then you'd be making a _grave _mistake."

Calleigh stared at him in disbelief. "Is that a _threat?!_" Web shifted his jaw, watching her closely, then turned and headed for the SUV. She hollered after him, using words she had heard so many times before. "If I find out you had _anything _to do with his murder, _I'll make it my job to get you!_" Seeming to ignore her comment, Web climbed in the SUV and drove off, leaving Calleigh stunned and furious.

--

Ryan's head was throbbing. He had spent the past hour watching one of the night-shift CSIs go over the Suburban with a fine-toothed comb and yet find nothing. Ryan fidgeted nervously, desperately wanting to check the vehicle himself. The interior had been wiped clean of prints; there was no hair, no fibers, no trace of any sort. It seemed that whoever had been driving this vehicle certainly knew how to clean up after themselves.

"Josh," Ryan called out to the younger man. "Did you use the black light?"

Josh turned and crossed his arms. "Wolfe, you know you're not supposed to be here. If Stetler finds out--"

"The only way he'd find out is if you _tell _him. And you're not going to do that _are you_?" Ryan asked, giving him an intimidating look.

The young man shifted uncomfortably. "No…I won't tell him. But do you have to stand there and _watch _me?"

"Just be thorough, Josh." Ryan clenched his jaw. His real frustration was with Stetler, and yet he was taking it out on the younger CSI.

_Try thoroughly __**annoyed. **_Joshleaned his head inside the front door of the SUV and, after a couple of minutes, pulled his head back out. Ryan watched as Josh held something up in his gloved hand and stared at it curiously.

Ryan leaned to his right, trying to get a better view of whatever it was. Josh, sensing that he was once again being watched like a hawk, turned his head over his shoulder. "Can I _help _you?" He shifted just enough for Ryan to get a glimpse of piece of paper in his hand.

"Oh my God," Ryan whispered, seeing the black marking on the front of the paper He had seen that marking before. Evan had shown it to him one day when they were discussing cases they had helped solve.

It was the sign of the Ghost.


	20. Chapter 20

-1Ryan pulled out his cell and dialed as quickly as his fingers would allow. "Where are you?" he asked as soon as he heard Evan answer. "Are you still at the lab?"

"Yeah. I'm with Valera up in DNA…why?"

"Remember when we were comparing stories about cases we'd solved, and you showed me a card with that logo The Ghost used to leave behind at each of the crime scenes?"

"Yeah…" Evan said slowly, wondering where Ryan was going with this.

"I think we found one," Ryan said quietly.

"_Where?" _Evan said, his eyes going slightly wider. He whispered to Valera, letting her know he'd be back, and quickly headed out the door.

"In the Suburban they recovered, the one H's killer was driving."

"Are you in the garage?" Ryan confirmed that he was. "Stay there," Evan said, quickly heading in that direction. "I'm on my way."

--

Evan stared at the card on the table in the garage. There was no doubt in his mind. That _was _a Ghost marker. He'd stared at that logo so many times in the past eighteen months that he'd started seeing it in his sleep. "Well?" Ryan asked. "Am I right? Is that it?"

Evan nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on the card. "Maybe Horatio was right after all," he said quietly to himself.

"What'd you say?" Ryan asked, wondering if he'd heard correctly.

Evan looked up at him. "Maybe Horatio was right. Maybe there _is _a second Ghost. Maybe there's been one all along…and I just…" He scratched the back of his head in bewilderment. "I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner. I mean, the FBI considered the possibility of a second shooter early on, but we didn't have any conclusive proof. Once Horatio started getting those notes--"

"What notes?" Ryan interrupted.

"The note on his front door, the one in his car." Seeing the look of confusion on Ryan's face, he paused. "He didn't _tell _you?" Ryan shook his head slowly, knowing he was missing something. Evan suddenly wondered if Horatio had told _anyone. _

Evan told Ryan about the notes; how Horatio had gotten two over the past week and how they'd initially concluded that the first note was probably from someone just trying to spook him.

Slowly Ryan began to understand. "You're saying that The Ghost would send three notes to his intended victims and then kill them."

"Right. It was his was of explaining to them _why _they were about to die."

"That's just twisted." Ryan paused, realizing something. "But…Horatio only got _two. _The one on his door and the one in his car."

"The Ghost always leaves three. No more, no less." Evan shook his head. "There had to have been a third one."

Ryan's phone rang. Fighting back angry tears, Calleigh told him how Web had taken Horatio's body, declaring that the case now belonged to the FBI. Ryan looked at Evan in astonishment as he hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"Web just came and took H's body from the morgue."

"_WHAT?_"

"Yeah." Ryan shook his head, trying to make sense of it all. "Apparently the case is in FBI hands now."

Evan thought for a moment. "It makes sense, actually. Cases involving The Ghost rightfully belong to the FBI."

"But…Web doesn't know this case involves The Ghost. How could he? I haven't told anyone else about this marker. The only people that know are you and me."

"And the shooter…"

--

Web walked in the dark, cool room and closed the door behind him, locking it. He flipped the wall switch and waited for the fluorescent bulbs overhead to kick in. Slowly, light poured over the body lying motionless in front of him. The only sound in the room was that of Web's shoes clicking on the hard floor as he walked over to where the body lay. He crossed his arms in front of him and tilted his head slightly, staring down at Horatio's pale face.

"Checkmate," he whispered.

--

"Are you saying you think Web shot H?" Ryan asked, rather confused by everything.

Even scratched his chin, trying to make sense of it all. "No, I'm not, but this raises a lot of questions. One, what's Web's reason for declaring the case as the FBI's? And two, if it's because this is a Ghost case, how does he know, and wouldn't he have told _me_? The Ghost cases have been mine for nearly eighteen months."

There was a knock on the door behind them, and Danny entered, a sheepish expression on his face. Sensing something was wrong, Ryan asked, "What is it?"

Danny stared at the floor for a moment before making eye contact. "I need to confiscate all of the evidence...including the Suburban." Before Ryan could interrupt, Danny put his hand up, letting the CSI know he wasn't finished. "I know, I know. I don't like it either, but the order came directly from Web."

"I though you had the day off, Dan," Evan said. "We _all_ do."

"Apparently, not anymore." Danny held up his cell phone and waved it slightly. "He called, and, since the four of us are conveniently already here at the lab, he wants _us_ to collect everything and bring it to headquarters. Strange thing is though, after we drop it all off," he said, deepening his brow in obvious confusion, "we get the rest of the day off."

"What?! That makes no sense. If we aren't working this case, _who is_?"

"Look, Evan, don't ask _me_. You know as well as I do that we're nothing more than Virgil Webster's poseable action figures. I'm just following orders."

Danny's answer didn't satisfy Evan. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this. It's just not adding up." there was a long pause as no one knew what to say. Finally Evan looked up at Ryan regretfully. "Sorry, Wolfe. Orders are orders."

"You're really going to do this?" Ryan asked, hoping Evan would somehow reconsider.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do. So you can either help us, or you can make it more difficult than it already is."

Ryan studied Evan's face, seeing that the Agent shared his frustration. He shook his head in surrender. "Okay. I won't stand in your way." Facing Danny, he said, "Does Calleigh know about this?" The look of discomfort on Danny's face was enough of an answer for Ryan. "Good luck with that. You've never seen her pised, and once you've told her, you're going to hope you never see her pissed again."

Danny chuckled quietly. "That's why I'm going to give _Mel_ the privilege of telling her."

--

The target at the far end of the shooting range was on the receiving end of Calleigh's anger. Few things helped her clear her mind better than a little target practice. Alexx walked in, carrying a small paper bag. She called out to Calleigh, but her words were drowned out by rapid gunfire. Knowing better than to startle Calleigh while she was angry _and_ holding her gun, Alexx decided to wait until she paused to reload.

Alexx set the bag down on the table and stepped into the stall beside her. Calleigh laid her gun and empty clip down and pulled off her ear protectors. The tears stinging the corners of her eyes were ones of anger, not sorrow. "I brought you something," Alexx said quietly. "I thought you might want them. If you decide you don't, let me know and I'll give them to someone else."

Calleigh's eyes darted to the brown bag. Her anger was beginning to subside; Alexx's presence was having a soothing effect on her, as it always had. "How are you holding up?" Calleigh asked, trying to appear strong on the outside, though on the inside she felt completely lost.

Alexx took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "It's not easy, but I'm taking it one minute at a time."

Calleigh nodded, a new lump rising in her throat. "I miss him, Alexx," she said, barely able to utter the words. Comforting arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"I know, Honey. Me, too."

"I think I was in love with him, Alexx," she said, almost surprised by her own admission.

"Sweetie, I _know_ you were." When a look from Calleigh made it clear to her that she didn't understand, Alexx elaborated. "It was written all over your face any time you'd look at him or even just talk about him. You _glowed_. I'd have to have been blind not to have seen it."

Calleigh wiped her eyes and smiled, sniffing slightly before she spoke. "I didn't realize I was so obvious. Do you think everyone noticed?"

"Probably not. They're all too wrapped up in their own bit of puppy love." The clock on the wall signaled the end of Alexx's dinner break. "I've got to go. That body in the morgue isn't going to autopsy itself. You hang in there, okay?" Calleigh nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. With a sweet smile, Alexx departed.

The brown bag on the table wasn't large; whatever was inside had to be rather small. Calleigh stepped over to the table and, with trembling fingers, opened the bag.

A moment later she slid to the floor, her hand clutching the only thing as uniquely Horatio as his mop of bright red hair: A pair of simple, dark sunglasses.

--

The evidence _had _been compromised. Ryan, Eric and Calleigh had been so desperate to go after Horatio's shooter that they had left behind their kits and the evidence that had collected. The rain had completely drenched the envelopes, ruining nearly all of the evidence inside. Even the dead body had been left out in the rain; trying to get Horatio to the hospital had been Alexx's one and only concern.

None of this sat well with Stetler. In his mind the team had let their personal feelings cloud their judgment, thereby neglecting their duties as CSIs and possibly destroying any change they had to solve the first murder at the stockyards. He was less than impressed with Calleigh's leadership so far, a fact he was _not _keeping to himself. Not only had he voiced his concerns and frustrations to the higher-ups at IAB, but Chief Burton had been informed as well.

Stetler's only consolation was in the fact that Calleigh's position would soon be filled by someone more…qualified. Finally it seemed that he might get what he had wanted for years, what should have been his all along, what Horatio had stolen from him. He had waited for this change.

Perhaps Sergeant Rick Stetler would soon become _Lieutenant _Rick Stetler.

--

Evan's phone rang for the third time. "Aren't you going to get that?" Locke asked.

"I'm a little tied up right now." The stack of evidence boxes in Evan's arms not only made it impossible for him to answer his phone, but he could hardly see over the top of them. Locke reached over and pulled his cell from the clip on his belt.

"Matthews," she answered for him. "He's…got his hands full at the moment. Yes, sir. Yes, sir. I'll tell him. Goodbye."

"Let me guess. Web?"

"Yeah. He wants to speak with you when we get back to headquarters." Evan nodded. "What's going on, Evan?" What is Web up to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you get the feeling that he's hiding something?"

Evan laughed. "Are we talking about the same person? Isn't Web _always _hiding something?"

"Hmm…I guess you're right. But when was the last time he was _this _secretive about a case? If there was ever a case where we should be in the know, it's _this _one. You'd think he'd want to take advantage of our connections here at the lab."

"You think it's our _connections _he wants to take advantage of?" Evan looked at her skeptically. "Riiiiight."

They loaded the evidence into Locke's SUV and transported everything to headquarters. Web was in his office when Evan stopped by. "You wanted to see me?" he asked, skipping the 'sir' he reserved for times when he felt Web actually deserved his respect.

"Shut the door," Web said flatly. Evan did as he was told. "You brought the evidence?"

"We did what you ordered."

Web eyed him. "Have you gone through any of it?"

"Not yet, but--"

"Don't." Leave it."

Evan narrowed his eyes. "I saw the marker," he said quietly, wondering if Web would respond. He didn't. He didn't even blink. "I assume you know about it, since that's the only reason I can come up with for why you declared the case as the FBI's." Again Evan waited for a response. When none came, he continued. "I've headed up every case involving The Ghost over the past eighteen months, so if this is the newest…when would you like me to get started?"

"I wouldn't."

"Excuse me?" Evan said, taking a defensive posture.

"I'm taking you off this. I'll be assigning you to something different.

"Then who's going to be in charge?" Evan's question was met with a blank stare. _He's going to run it himself… _"I see. Will Becca, Danny orMel be working with you, or will you be taking _them _off this, too?"

"I will have new assignments for each of you the day after tomorrow."

"So, you're going to work this alone, huh?"

"That is for _me _to worry about, not you, Agent Matthews. You're dismissed. Merry Christmas. Close the door on your way out." Web turned his chair to face the window, making it quite clear to Evan that he was finished with the conversation.

--

Calleigh walked into the morgue, dressed in her white lab coat. "What have you got for me?"

Alexx looked up from the body on her table. "For Bullet Girl I have nothing, but for the new head of the Crime Lab I _might _have something." She gave Calleigh a soft smile. "See this wound?" she asked, pointing to the victim's chest.

Calleigh tilted her head and leaned over to get a better look. "Yeah, but what am I supposed to see?"

"Does the wound look familiar at all to you?" The faint smile Alexx had a moment before was now gone.

Calleigh began shaking head, then froze. It _did_ look familiar, not in location, but in the size and degree of damage. The more she studied the wound the more it reminded her of the one she'd seen in Horatio's back. "You don't think…"

"I can't be sure, especially since I can't examine Horatio's body, but based on what I _did _see, it certainly seems like it could have been caused by the same caliber round. Maybe the same gun. Do you still have the round you collected from the stockyard?" Calleigh nodded. "What about the round that hit Horatio?" she asked, her voice noticeably softer.

Calleigh shifted her jaw, fresh anger starting to brew. "The FBI took everything before I had the chance to examine it. I didn't even get to _look _at it."

"Did you think about calling one of our four friends at the FBI? I know Evan or Locke would be more than willing to share information, especially if our cases are somehow connected."

Calleigh knew Alexx was right. "I'll get on that. Thanks, Alexx." She flipped open her phone, wasting no time in calling Evan. Two minutes later her frustration reached a new high when she found out that not only was Evan _not _going to be working on the case, but that he wasn't even allowed to viewthe evidence. Any benefit of a doubt that she had previously been willing to give Web had vanished. She now knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Web was involved in Horatio's murder.

Now all she had to was to gather evidence. Once the proof was in place, she would take him down.

--


	21. Chapter 21

-1When Calleigh's head hit the pillow that night, her exhaustion hit HER. She had come in the door, dropped her things in the entry way, undressed and climbed into bed. Food hadn't even crossed her mind; a shower could wait until morning. The small table for two that she had set up before leaving for work in hopes that Horatio would take her up on her offer for dinner still stood in the middle of her living room. She hadn't allowed herself to even look at it; she had shed enough tears for one day.

Her body screamed for sleep, but her mind would grant her no rest. Again and again she played back her last moments with Horatio, holding his hand, running her fingers through his hair. Had she really wasted her time talking to him about their dinner plans as he lay on the pavement struggling for his life? Had she _actually _spoken about turkey and mashed potatoes rather than telling him she loved him?With growing disgust she replayed her last words to him. _I'll see you in a little bit. _They had been a lie. Her last words to the man she loved had been a lie.

_And then I left him._ _But what if I had stayed? What if I had held his hand on the way to the hospital? What if I had told him I loved him? What If I had given him a reason to fight? _The regret began to mount, bringing with it a horrible sickening feeling. Calleigh rolled off the side of the bed, barely making it to the bathroom before retching.

The porcelain bowl of the toilet was cool beneath her fingers as she clung to it, her entire body trembling. _My last words had been a lie…a __**lie.**_She continued to heave even after her stomach had expelled the last of its contents. Eventually her muscles, so exhausted from heaving, gave out beneath her. She slumped against the wall beside the toilet and pulled down a towel hanging from the rod above her head. Too drained to even crawl to the warmth of her bed, she wrapped the towel around her and gave in, body and mind, to the sleep she so desperately needed.

The dream that plagued her during the night was bittersweet. The elevator doors opened onto her floor of the Crime Lab, revealing silent, empty corridors. Cautiously she stepped out onto the floor and paused, sensing the presence of another. She closed her eyes and smiled, hearing soft footfalls approaching behind her. The faint but recognizable scent of Horatio's aftershave grew stronger as he drew nearer. The warmth that radiated from him was far more intense than it had been that night on the beach. His breath tickled the back of her neck as he leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around her once more. She felt a soft kiss behind her ear and heard the soft sigh that followed, but feeling and hearing wasn't enough. She needed to _see. _

She turned, moving slowly and carefully enough so that he could continue to hold her. Her eyes locked on his, the bright yet heart-stoppingly soft blue eyes she could so easily get lost in. Her arms slid around to his back, her hands interlocking behind him. He smiled down at her. "I've missed you," he said, his voice a soft rumble. Leaning his forehead down to meet hers, he closed his eyes and sighed once again.

After a moment, his arms began to lighten their hold on her. Calleigh opened her eyes and looked up at him questioningly. Though he smiled at her, he couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes. Reluctantly he took a small step back, pulling his arms back to his sides. He stood there for a moment, staring at her, not wanting to look away. "I have to go." he whispered."Please don't leave me," she begged. "Not again. I'm not ready to let you go again." He reached his hand to her cheek, brushing away the single tear that had fallen. _I love you, _she tried to say, though nothing happened. She tried again. _I love you. _Still nothing. Suddenly she came to the heart-breaking conclusion that she would not be given the chance to say to him now what she had failed to say to him when she had the chance.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, shaking his head. Slowly he turned, keeping his eyes on her for as long as he could. The elevator doors opened as if on cue, and he stepped inside, keeping his back to her. Calleigh watched, unable to speak, unable to move as the doors closed, sealing him off from her.

The Christmas morning sun dawned, blanketing Miami in its warmth. Calleigh's alarm sounded, filling her house with the sounds of Christmas carols aired by a local radio station. Her eyes slid open, needing a moment to adjust to the darkness of the bathroom. The DJ announced with over-the-top enthusiasm that it was indeed Christmas Day, and 6 am to be exact. The holiday that Calleigh loved so much brought her no cheer, no warmth, no happiness of any sort. There as only one reason she pulled herself off the floor and to her feet.

Today she would begin to plan her revenge against Virgil Webster.

--

Calleigh sighed heavily and laid the "With Deepest Sympathy" card on the ever increasing stack of cards from local officials, families of victims whose murders Horatio had solved, and those who owed him their lives. The name on the most recent card was one she hadn't heard in years. Laura Spencer. Horatio had made a promise to find her parents' murderer, going so far as to fly to New York to catch him and personally bring him back to Miami to face justice. She didn't know what his exact promise had been; when she'd asked him about it, his response had been, "Does it matter? She's safe, isn't she?"

None of the cards had been addressed directly to Calleigh, only to the MDPD Crime Lab, where they were handed off to her by default as the new head of the lab. Something felt wrong about sitting behind the desk in Horatio's office. Yes, _Horatio's. _She refused to think of it in any other way. It was not her office and it never would be; it would always be his, no matter who occupied it.

A quick knock on the door announced Eric's presence. She motioned for him to come in. "Please tell me you've got some good news for me."

"The best kind. AFIS gave us a name from the print on the murder weapon. Frank is bringing the guy in now." He gave her a boyish smile, which quickly faded. The light in the office was dim, but it was enough to be able to see the dark circles under her eyes. Eric knew she hadn't been sleeping much, if at all, the past three days, and it showed. Asking her how she was doing would be a waste of time; his previous attempts to show his concern had been ignored.

The look on his face made it clear what he was thinking. "I'm _fine, _Eric. Really, I am. I'm just tired, that's all." She thanked him for his work and sent him back downstairs. Crossing her arms on the desk in front of her, she leaned her head down and closed her eyes, rather tempted to close her eyes. _Just for a minute…_

When Horatio had left her in charge of the lab in the past, it had only been for a day or two at the most. Never had she had this much responsibility for this length of time. Though it had only been four days since his death, Calleigh had been forced to pull double duty. Not only was she now in charge, but until a replacement was found she was still the ballistics expert, a job she trusted to no one else. She didn't mind the extra work, actually. It gave her something to focus on, rather than letting her dwell on what had happened, and oddly enough, she was starting to understand why Horatio worked as hard and as long as he did. It was easy to get lost in the work.

Alexx had warned her, though, not to get _too _lost in it. Though Horatio had managed to handle the work load, it hadtaken its toll on him, physically and emotionally. After Marisol had died he practically lived at the lab, leaving only when absolutely necessary. Alexx had tried to force him to go home, but his reply had been, "It's not home anymore, only a house." She was starting to see the same tendencies in Calleigh, and it worried her.

Calleigh had told her not to worry, promised she would get at least eight hours of sleep each night. So far, it wasn't working out quite that way. She _had _gotten eight hours of sleep. Total. In _four _nights.

She jolted upright in the chair. Something had woken her, though she had no idea what. Her first reaction was embarrassment. Had anyone seen her sleeping? She glanced quickly at her clock and realized she'd only been out for a couple of minutes.

_I have to get up, get moving. If I don't do it now, I never will. _With a tired groan worthy of a woman twice her age, she stood and walked over to the coffee pot on the table next to the window. As she refilled her cup with the only thing that had kept her awake the past few days, something outside caught her eye.

There it was again. The first time she'd spotted the dark Toyota was on Christmas morning during her drive to the lab, weaving through traffic about a hundred feet behind her. She hadn't seen it again until the next morning, when it followed her to a crime scene, this time staying much further back. It had been two days since she'd last seen the Toyota, but here it was again, this time parked across the street from the lab. Though she hadn't been able to get close enough to the vehicle to see who had been following her, she had her suspicions.

Her attempts to dig up information on Web had been blocked, either because her security clearance was not high enough, or for the simple fact that no one seemed to know much about him. He appeared to have no family, no friends, no _past. _It was almost as if Virgil Webster didn't exist. She had no doubt that a man in his position knew everything that was going on around him_, _including the fact that she was attempting to investigate him. Under normal circumstances this would have made her a bit uneasy. However, these were not normal circumstances.

A moment later, as if the driver knew he had been spotted, the Toyota pulled out into traffic and drove off.

--

Details of Horatio's funeral were kept quiet and given only to a select number of friends, members of the MDPD and, on specific orders from the FBI, about two dozen Federal Agents. Security at a funeral for a man like Horatio Caine would be understandably tight. He'd accumulated a large number of enemies during his time in Miami, enemies who, even in Horatio's death, would love to get the last word.

The weather on the morning of the funeral was perfect, _just the way Horatio liked it, _Calleigh thought. Upon her arrival at the large Catholic church on the outskirts of the city, she was required to show her ID and her badge. She hated that it had to be this way; it felt more like a top secret meeting rather than a funeral.

Any hope she had clung to that Horatio might somehow still be alive died when she walked through the large oak doors of the church and saw the open casket at the end of the center aisle. Her eyes locked on the shock of red hair, the only feature she could clearly see from that far away. Hesitantly, she made her way down the aisle, slowing as she neared the end.

The lump that had become an all-too-familiar resident in Calleigh's throat since Horatio died once again formed, bringing with it fresh tears. She hadn't allowed herself to cry in several days, not wanting to appear weak in front of the team or even herself. However, this was not the time for false strength. This was time to mourn, and it was exactly she did.

Tears clouded her vision as she stepped up beside the casket. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she tilted her head and looked at Horatio, seeing him for the first time since she'd left him dying on the pavement. She choked back a sob that tried to escape as she studied his face. She had tried to prepare herself for this moment, _but how do you say goodbye to the one you love?_

One agent stood on each end of the flag-draped casket. Since the case involving Horatio's murder was still technically "open", they were to make certain that his body was in no way tampered with. Normally, procedure dictated that victims of unsolved cases were not to be buried until the murder was solved, but the FBI had amended their policy with the past several victims of The Ghost, not knowing when or if the case would ever be closed.

Unable to touch him, Calleigh did the only other thing she knew to do. "I love you," she whispered, "and I'm sorry for never telling you when I had the chance." She stood there for a moment longer, taking her last look at him before turning to find a seat beside Alexx.

The funeral was simple and touching. Chief Burton had made a request to the FBI that his closest friends be given the opportunity to speak. Alexx and Eric were the only two who took advantage of it. Calleigh had planned on speaking, but when the time came, she felt as if she had been nailed to her seat. _How is it possible for someone who has so much to say to not be able to find any words?_

After the funeral, the long procession to the cemetery began. Once everyone had arrived, the small crowd gathered and watched as the casket was brought to the graveside. The priest said his last words and stepped back as the flag from the casket was ceremoniously folded and handed to Ray Jr., who clung tightly to his mother's hand.

The drone of the bagpipes began then swelled into a refrain of "Amazing Grace" as the casket was lowered into the ground. One by one the mourners stepped forward and dropped a flower onto the casket. Calleigh lagged behind, wanting to be the last to say her goodbye. She blew a small kiss and walked away, leaving behind half of her heart to be buried along with man she loved.

--

A man stood at the top of a small slope about a hundred yards away from where the graveside service had taken place. Calleigh hadn't noticed him until she began walking towards her car, tears running down her cheeks. He wasn't moving, just standing there, his hands on his hips, watching. The setting sun hung low in the sky behind him, making it difficult for Calleigh to make out any distinctive features about him. She raised her hand to her brow and squinted, trying to make out whose silhouette it was. Unable to see clearly enough, she climbed in her car and headed in his direction.

When she was within a hundred feet the face became clearer. Web watched from the slope as she pulled up in her car and jumped out. "You son-of-a-bitch," she snarled, charging towards him. "You have some nerve showing up here."

Web slipped his hands into his pockets. "I believe I told you to leave this case alone, Miss Duquesne."

"What's the matter, Web?" she said with thick sarcasm. "Can't handle it when someone investigates _you _for a change_?_"

He lowered his voice and leaned his head back, staring down the length of his nose at her. "It's not _me _you should be worried about. I'd hate to be here this time next week for _your _funeral."

Something inside Calleigh snapped like a twig; her lack of sleep was finally catching up to her. In a fit of rage she lunged at him, swinging her fist. Web caught her arm and held it tightly, suddenly pulling her closer to him. His strength was no match for her exhausted body. "You're playing a dangerous game, Miss Duquesne."

Eric had been watching Calleigh from the moment she arrived at the church, too concerned about her to let her out of his sight for long. When she'd gotten in her car to leave the cemetery, he breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to Locke. He took her hand in his and led her to his SUV, opening the door for her when they got there. One final time he glanced over his shoulder to make certain that Calleigh was alright. When he saw her car pulled over he quickly grew nervous. His eyes darted up the slope her car was parked beside, seeing two figures at the top, arguing intensely.

"Jesus, is that Web?" Locke asked, following Eric's gaze.

"Shit. Get in." He raced around to his side and climbed in, speeding over to where Calleigh had parked. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who had noticed the commotion. Before Eric could get to her, Stetler had rushed up the side of the slope and grabbed a hold of her.

Eric couldn't make out what was being said; the shouting had stopped, though the argument had not. When he was within earshot, he heard Stetler's say, "I'll deal with _you _tomorrow morning, Miss Duquesne," and turn to face Web. Eric wrapped his arms around her before she could do anything else. She struggled for a moment until she realized who it was that had a hold of her.

"Calleigh, let's go," he whispered directly in her ear, keeping his eyes on Stetler and Web and he escorted her to her car. When they reached the bottom of the hill, he let go of her but stayed close. He couldn't remember seeing her lash out in anger before. Though he hadn't heard what the argument had been about, he knew how much she had come to despise Web since Horatio's death. "Are you okay?"

"Damn it! Will everyone _please _stop asking me that??"

"I'm sorry. I…I'm just worried about you."

With a heavy sigh Calleigh leaned back against her car. "No, _I'm _sorry, Eric. I just--" She shook her head, unsure of how to explain how she felt. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?"

"I don't think I'm cut out to run a crime lab. I don't have what it takes."

"You _do _have what it takes, but you're being too hard on yourself. Don't try to fill Horatio's shoes, Cal. Don't try to be _him." _He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a sweet but concerned smile. "What did Web say to you, anyway?"

--

The team had planned to meet for dinner after the funeral as a way to honor Horatio and celebrate his life. Reservations had been made a restaurant on the outskirts of town, not just for the team, but for a handful of others. Yelena, Ray Jr., the four Agents and Chief Burton joined them for the meal. Stories were told, tears were shed, and laughter occasionally filled the room as Frank told some of his favorite one-liners his friend had been so famous for.

Calleigh tried to enjoy herself, tried to relax, but she couldn't. The more people talked about Horatio, the more her heart ached for him. Alexx sat beside her and held her hand, trying to comfort her without drawing attention to it. It wasn't Calleigh's tears that had her worried, it was her silence. Of all of the people in attendance, no one knew Horatio better than Calleigh, yet she chose to keep her memories to herself, rather than sharing them.

Catching Burton's eye, she nodded at him subtly. After receiving a slight nod in return from the Chief, Alexx leaned over and whispered. "Come with me for a second, Honey."

Calleigh looked up at her, questioningly, but followed her outside without a word. "What's going on?" she finally asked, once they'd stepped out into the warm night air.

Alexx looked over at the Chief, letting him be the one to explain. "Calleigh, first I want you to know…your work this past week has been impressive. I'm not questioning your ability to do the job." _Oh, God, _Calleigh thought to herself. _Did Eric say something? _"I am, however, concerned about you. Dr. Woods has informed me that you've not been sleeping much, if at all. While I understand how stressful the requirements of the job are, if you can't take care of yourself, how can anyone expect you to take care of a lab?"

Calleigh furrowed her brow. "I understand, sir. I have no problem if you want to get someone else to take over."

Burton nodded slowly. "I appreciate that, but I have no intentions of replacing you. What I am going to do, though is to order you to take a leave of absence."

A long silence ensued while Alexx and Burton waited for Calleigh's reaction, both prepared for anything. Her response, however, was far from what they were expecting. "How long?" was all she said.

"I'm leaving that up to Dr. Woods to decide. At least a week, though."

Calleigh's exhaustion was beginning to get the best of her. She had no strength to argue, no energy to disagree. Normally she would have fought back, given them a hundred reasons why she should stay, but this was different. She knew they were right; she was falling apart at the seams. "I understand," she said quietly.

The Chief exchanged glances with Alexx. Neither of them had expected her to give in so willingly. "I have a place in the Keys that I'd like to offer you," he said. "It's small, but most importantly, it's quiet. It's yours for as long as Dr. Woods deems necessary." He handed her a key, the address and other information she needed. "I'm sorry to be so insistent about this, but Dr. Woods and I have discussed this now for a few days, and we believe it's the best thing to do. If it's possible, we'd like for you to go on down tonight. Perhaps a change of location will help you sleep. When you return, your position will be waiting for you. I don't want you to worry about anything while you're away."

Calleigh was too stunned to speak; everything was hitting her at once. Rather than try to sort it out now, though, she simply decided to take him up on his offer. "Thank-you, sir."

"Good luck, and get some rest." Burton nodded at her and went back inside the restaurant.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you, Honey," Alexx said quietly. "I've just been worried about you, and so has everyone else. What the Chief didn't tell you was that IAB has started putting pressure on him. Apparently Stetler has been voicing some concerns about you, claiming that you're not fit for duty."

"Alexx, you know as well as I that Rick will say and do anything to become head of the crime lab," Calleigh replied, wearily. "I'm half tempted to just give it to him."

"And let that smug son-of-a-bitch get his way? Over my dead body." Alexx gave her a playfully serious look. Calleigh chuckled quietly, actually feeling like the weight on her shoulders had lifted slightly. "I think a week should be enough, but no less. I don't want to see you showing up here after just a couple of days. If I _do, _I'll drag your sorry little behind back down to the Keys myself." Though Alexx joked with her, she was more than slightly concerned. Calleigh had always had so much spirit, such zest for life, but lately she'd been a ghost of her former self.

"I promise. At least a week."

"Good. I've got a few things for you. First," she said, pulling a bottle from her purse, "take one of these every night. They'll help you sleep. And, no. It's not negotiable. Secondly, I've got a box of goodies for you, books, movies, some games, some crossword puzzles, things to do to help you keep your sanity. But don't open them until tomorrow. Your number one priority for tonight is sleep. Do you need help packing?"

"I'd say no, but if you want me to get down there tonight, I might need a little help."

Alexx nodded. "Let's go inside, say goodnight to everyone, and go get you packed. Trust me, when you get down there, you'll start feeling better almost immediately."

--

Burton's house in the Keys was not what Calleigh had expected. Most homes or condos were in busy, more residential areas, but this place was secluded and quiet, just as Burton had said it would be. She sat in the driveway and stared blankly out the window, thinking back over the past couple of hours. When Alexx had led her back into the restaurant, Calleigh didn't know how she would explain what was going on. Thankfully, there had been no need to worry. Burton had explained everything to the team without saying anything to embarrass or belittle her. After packing and two cups of coffee she'd made the longer-than-expected drive to the address she'd been given.

She didn't know if it was her exhaustion or something else that made it difficult for her to get out of the car. Several attempts to motivate herself to get moving failed. She sat in the seat and leaned her head against the window, wishing to God that this was all some sort of bad dream. Just one week ago her future had seemed so bright, so full of hope, so full of possibilities, and yet now she was struggling to see beyond today.

Finally she found the willpower to get her things out of the trunk and get inside. The house was dark and quiet, almost _too _quiet. Miami was a loud city, but she'd grown accustomed and perhaps even fond of the noise. But here there was nothing. No traffic, no airplanes overhead, no loud music from neighbors' stereos. Maybe that was why Alexx had given her the sleeping pills. In a place this quiet, she'd never be able to sleep otherwise.

The lamp on the small table just inside the front door filled the foyer with light when Calleigh flipped it on. She took in her surroundings quickly and less thoroughly than she would have, had she not been so tired. After getting a glass of water to take her pill, she toured the house quickly, getting her bearings, before choosing the smaller of the two upstairs bedrooms to make her own for the week.

She took a long hot bath and eventually dozed off in the tub. When she awoke, the water was no longer hot. In fact it wasn't even warm. _How long have I been in here? _She shivered and stood, reaching for an over-sized towel to wrap around her.

Calleigh never slept in pajamas, or at least she hadn't since college, but Alexx had insisted that she bring a few pairs along. "You'll sleep better. Trust me," she had said. Too weary to disagree, she packed the pajamas without argument. Now she was staring at them in her duffel bag. Willing to try anything to help her sleep, she slipped them on and crawled into bed. Whether it was because of the pajamas or the pill Alexx gave her, she didn't know, but she was asleep within minutes.

The dream was the same as it had been for the past several nights. She would stand in the abandoned floor of the crime lab when Horatio would approach her, as he always did. He'd hold her, speak sweetly to her, make her feel safe, then pull away. Though she'd beg him to stay, his reply would be the same. "I'm sorry." With that, he would leave her feeling helpless and alone.

--

Something woke her. She opened her eyes, but could see almost nothing. The curtains had been pulled closed, leaving the room in almost total darkness. She listened. _Nothing. _What had woken her? She waited for a minute, listening intently, but there was no sound. Pulling the covers back up over her, she snuggled into the pillow, hoping she'd be able to fall back asleep.

Her eyes snapped open. Someone was downstairs. She heard the soft _click, click _of shoes on the tile floor in the entry way. She'd locked the front door after coming inside. She was certain of it. Wasn't she? With a pounding heart she reached for her gun on the nightstand.

It wasn't there. _Shit. Where did I put it? _Throwing the covers back, she got to her feet and groped around in the dark, desperately searching for it. Turning on a light was out of the question; whoever was downstairs would see it. Finally her fingers rested on the cool metal of her gun barrel lying on the dresser. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, she made certain her gun was ready. Ammo? _Check. _Safety off? _Check. _

She took a deep breath and pulled open the bedroom door. It didn't squeak, _thank God. _As she descended the staircase, she could hear the scuffle of shoes on the tile. Her foot landed on the hard floor at the bottom of the stairs. In the darkness she could see the silhouette of a man. Suddenly, she came to the sickening realization that she'd seen that same silhouette only hours before, at the top of the slop at the cemetery. _What the hell is Web doing here?_

As Web moved to his left, a sliver of moonlight streaming between the curtains glinted off something in his right hand. Even in the dark Calleigh knew the shape of a SIG. _You're playing a dangerous game, Miss Duquesne_, he had said. _So the great Virgil Webster doesn't make threats lightly. He wants dangerous? I'll show him dangerous. _Silently, she raised her gun, pointing it directly at his head. "Get your hands up. One move and I'll blow your brains out." _Just give me an excuse…_

"Miss Duquesne," Web said slowly, turning to face her, "I don--"

"I said _don't move!!" _Her index finger twitched nervously against the trigger. "_Get…your hands…up." _Web stopped turning and slowly lifted his hands. Calleigh moved up quickly behind him, holding her gun to his head as she pulled the SIG from his hand. "Get down on your knees," she whispered, not at all attempting to hide the loathing in her voice. "Don't make me tell you twice." The pushed the barrel of her gun into the back of his head to emphasize her point.

"Might I ask what you're planning on doing to me?" he asked as he slowly knelt.

"No. Now shut up and put your hands behind your head." Having no cuffs, she desperately tried to come up with a plan.

Web didn't move. "This really isn't necessary." He could hear the hatred in her voice and knew better than to do anything to upset her, especially when her gun was pressed into his scalp.

"Like hell it's not." Calleigh put Web's SIG up to his head; now both guns were against his head. "You've underestimated me, Web."

Web heard a soft sound outside the open front door. He smiled. "On the contrary, ma'am. Lieutenant Caine made it very clear to me. 'Don't mess with Calleigh Duquesne.' " He turned his head toward the door and raised his voice. "Isn't that right, Lieutenant?"


	22. Chapter 22

-1

The front door slowly swung open and Calleigh could see the silhouette of another man standing in the doorway. His head was lowered, his hands together in front of him. Calleigh's frayed mind raced, trying to piece together what was happening. She squinted in the darkness, questioning what her eyes were telling her she was seeing. _No…it's not. It's not possible. _Thinking her mind was playing tricks on her, she pressed the guns harder into the back of Web's head.

"Calleigh…" The voice was deep but ragged, as if it's owner hadn't slept in days.

Calleigh shook her head, unwilling to accept that the voice actually belonged to _him. _"If this is some sort of a sick game--"

"I can assure you it's no game," Web said, wary of the two barrels beginning to bruise his scalp. "Lieutenant Caine, if you'd be so kind as to flip that switch on the wall beside you. I believe Miss Duquesne could use further convincing." Moving only his arm, the man slowly reached over to the wall switch and flipped it upwards, bathing the entryway in light.

Horatio lowered his hand back to his side, never taking his eyes off her. When neither of them moved or spoke for several seconds, Web took matters into his own hands. Using extreme caution, he slowly stood and faced Calleigh. "Are you still planning on shooting me?" he asked, a slight grin playing at the corner of his mouth. She shook her head. He relaxed slightly. "I appreciate that. Now…might I have my gun back?" Still staring at Horatio in complete shock, she lifted the SIG in her left hand. Web took it from her, holstered it and thanked her.

Calleigh watched in astonishment as he walked toward the door and addressed Horatio. "I think the place is secure. If Miss Duquesne is like this with all intruders, I firmly believe you'll be in good hands."

Horatio nodded in appreciation. "Thank-you for everything," he said quietly, extending his hand.

Web shook it firmly. "I'll leave you two alone." He glanced over at Calleigh but still spoke to Horatio. "I have a feeling you probably have some catching up to do." Horatio lowered his head and nodded shyly. "I'll speak with you tomorrow, then. Goodnight, Lieutenant, Miss Duquesne." He smiled genuinely, the first time Calleigh had seen him do it, and closed the door quietly behind him.

Calleigh's head was spinning; everything was happening too fast. Feeling rather light-headed, her knees began to give beneath her. Dropping her gun to the floor, she reached out to steady herself on the arm of the couch, and suddenly felt a strong hand on her back, supporting her. Horatio had rushed to her side, moving in a way that would have upset his doctors. Right now, he couldn't have cared less about his doctors.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and pain in her voice. "I honestly don't know whether to hug you or slap you."

He swallowed hard and let his hand slip from her back. "Whichever you choose," he said genuinely, "please do it gently."

With a quavering chin, she shook her head, trying to fight off the onslaught of tears. He wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her close, ignoring the beating he was taking as her fists took out her frustration on his shoulders. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," he continued to whisper into her ear, fighting back his own tears.

The blows landing on him grew weaker and slower as Calleigh gave in to her tears. She slid her arms around his neck and clung tightly to him, afraid somehow that if she let go he'd leave her again. His hand found the back of her head and pulled it to his shoulder. He sighed, wishing he knew what to say to comfort her, and hoped that his embrace would be able to speak for him.

When she finally began to calm, he led her over to the couch, keeping his arms around her as he silently asked her to sit. Pulling her down gently beside him, he stifled a groan of pain. With the side of his thumb, he wiped the tears from her cheeks, then leaned forward and placed a long, sweet kiss on her forehead.

Calleigh let out a deep but shaky breath. "How?" was all she could think to say.

He pulled his head back and gave her a soft smile. "Can I explain everything tomorrow?" _Right now I just want to hold you…_

She nodded and leaned her head onto his shoulder, giving into him as he leaned further into the corner of the couch and pulled her back with him. As she moved her hand to his side, she heard him groan quietly. The thin fabric of his shirt couldn't disguise the bandage and tape wrapped around him. Lifting her head, she looked up at him, questioningly. _So it was real. He **had **been shot…but…_Knowing now was not the time for questions, she lowered her head to his chest. A soft kiss landed on the top of her head and she did something she hadn't done in nearly a week. She smiled.

The steady sound of his heartbeat soothed Calleigh into sleep. As her eyes fell shut, her recurring dream began again. Horatio turned his head, closed his eyes and listened. He heard no sounds that seemed out of place, just the quiet sound of Calleigh muttering in her sleep. He smiled and lowered his head, trying to hear what she was saying. She gripped his shirt tightly, surprising him slightly. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

Pulling her closer, he rested his cheek on the top of her head and whispered. "I'm not going anywhere." With a steady hand he unholstered his SIG and switched the safety off.

--

It wasn't that Horatio couldn't sleep. He could, as in, he was _able _to, but he couldn't _allow_ himself to, not when he held something so precious in his arms. He listened for any sound, any sign of trouble, but none came. For hours the only sound was Calleigh's steady, slow breathing. Even when he shifted several times throughout the night, needing to change positions a bit, she didn't stir. The feeling of her arms around him, her head on his chest was better than any prescription the doctors had given him for his injuries. Calleigh was medicine for more than that. She was already healing his body, heart and soul.

When morning broke and light filled the room he pulled his head back and took his first good look at her. The night before the room had been too dark for him to really see her, but now…but now he finally saw the circles under her eyes, the tired lines on her face, the ones he was sure were his fault. As much as it had hurt him to do what he had done, he knew he'd had no choice. The pain he'd suffered through because of the wound in his side had been nothing compared to the pain he'd endured while lying in that hospital bed, unable to see her, unable to talk to her, unable to _protect _her.

He felt a slight twitch and glanced down, seeing her eyelids flutter and slowly open. He rubbed his hand lightly on her back and tilted his head to the side, wanting to get a better look at her. Even with those dark circles and lines, she was still beautiful, perhaps more so now than ever before.

It took Calleigh a moment to remember where she was, why she was there and what or _who _her pillow was. Her neck was stiff as she lifted her head, turning it to rest her chin on his chest. It took several long, hard blinks for her eyes to clear and focus, but once they did they sparkled. "You're here."

"I'm here," he replied, his voice rumbling enough for Calleigh to feel it in his chest.

"Did you sleep?"

His natural reaction would have been to word his response, without actually lying, in a way that would make her think he _had _slept, but this was Calleigh, and something inside him just wanted to be honest with her. "No, not really."

She furrowed her brow. "Why not?"

"I had a lot on my mind, I guess you could say." He gave her a sweet smile and tilted his head at her. She was looking at him strangely, almost as if she were studying him. "What is it?"

"You're _really _here," she said, still somewhat astonished. "I mean, you're not a ghost…" Something flashed across his face, making her realize what she had said. "I'm sorry, Horatio. I didn't mean…"

He shook his head gently. "It's okay. Besides, I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

Chuckling quietly, she rested her cheek back on his chest and felt him slide his arms around her again. "That's quite an understatement." The next sound she heard from him was not what she'd expected; his stomach growled loudly. She started laughing quietly and turned her head to look back up at him. "Hungry much?"

He wagged hid head slightly. "Hospital food leaves much to be desired."

Carefully she pushed herself up to a sitting position. "I'll tell you what. You go get cleaned up, and I'll get breakfast going. How does that sound?"

Sitting up slowly with a groan, he replied, "Sounds like a plan. I could use a shower."

--

Calleigh stood in front of the stove, scrambling up some eggs she'd found in the refrigerator. Actually, she'd found more than just eggs. Every cabinet she'd opened had been fully stocked with food and supplies, and she knew it was no accident. There was enough food in the house to last quite some time.

The running shower upstairs stopped and seconds later the bathroom door creaked open. "Um…Calleigh?" Horatio laughed as he hollered down the stairs. "Did either Alexx or Burton give you anything to bring down here?"

Calleigh laid the spatula down beside the stove and turned, stepping a few feet closer to the bottom of the steps. "Alexx gave me some pills and a box or two of books and st--" She stopped mid-sentence. _Don't open them until tomorrow, _Alexx had said. Now she understood why. There probably were no books, no movies, no games or anything else of that sort in the boxes.

"What'd you say?" he asked.

"Alexx gave me a couple of boxes" she hollered back. "Why?"

"I'm pretty sure those boxes have my clothes in them. Would you mind…?"

Then the thought arrived. Horatio, upstairs, fresh out of the shower, wrapped only in a towel. She was grateful he couldn't see the wicked smile on her face. "Sure. I left them in the car." She ran outside and brought the boxes in, carrying them up the stairs. "Where do you want them?"

Horatio stood just on the other side of the bathroom door, the large white towel wrapped around his waist. He cleared his throat softly and opened the door halfway. It took every bit of control Calleigh had to keep from dropping the boxes right there. The image she'd had of him in a towel hadn't done him justice. The drops of water still on his shoulders and chest made it nearly impossible for her not to stare. His hair, a deeper shade of red now that it was wet, was going in every direction.

Holding the knot on his towel with one hand, making sure it wouldn't slip, he held his other hand out to her. "I'll take those," he said quietly, watching as her cheeks turned almost as red as his hair. As he moved his arm and pushed the door the rest of the way open with his elbow, she finally saw the large bandage on his side. The red, blue and purple bruising extended beyond the edges of the gauze and tape. Not wanting to stare, she lifted her eyes to meet his and held the boxes out to him.

He let go of his towel, hoping it would stay on at least for the next thirty seconds, and took the boxes from her.

"Do you need help?" she asked, referring to his bandages, though she realized after asking that it probably hadn't come out quite the way she intended.

"I uh…think I can dress myself," he said with a playful grin, "but thanks."

She opened her mouth to explain, but knew it was pointless. Besides, she had a feeling he already knew what she'd meant. He sniffed the air a couple of times. "Is, uh…is something burning?"

"Crap! The eggs!" She turned and rushed down the stairs, hearing the sound of his laughter echo down the hall behind her.

--

Horatio grumbled. The contents of the box of clothes Alexx had packed for him were not what he had been hoping for or even expecting. His typical wardrobe consisted of high-end suits and designer shirts, and he'd given her his sizes, assuming she'd buy him something along those lines and _not _what he was looking at now. Two pairs of blue jeans, a few polo shirts, t-shirts of different colors, and even a couple pairs of jogging pants. Not that he didn't have clothes like that at home, but they were back in a corner of a shelf in his closet collecting dust. Reaching into the other box he pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on. At least she'd gotten _that_right.

Going with the lesser of several evils, he pulled on the darker pair of jeans, a light blue polo, and a pair of clean white socks. The last thing he grabbed before stepping out into the hallway was a thick leather belt, which he slipped through his belt loops and fastened as he headed downstairs.

The smell of burning eggs had long since faded and been replaced by the mouth-watering aroma of bacon. The sight that greeted him as he rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs was Calleigh, standing in front of the stove, still in those adorable cotton pajamas. For a moment he forgot all about his growling stomach and simply enjoyed the view.

Calleigh scooped the last of the bacon out of the skillet and set it on the two plates beside the stove. She glanced around the kitchen, checking to see if she'd forgotten anything. Eggs, bacon, biscuits and fresh fruit. The coffee was already on the table."Milk or Juice?" she asked with a smile, knowing he was in the room.

He'd been caught; there was no use denying it. "How about juice." Quietly he stepped into the kitchen. "Can I help?"

"You can grab the OJ," she said with her back still to him. He nodded and did as he was told, following her as she carried the plates to the breakfast table.

"You certainly seemed to have no trouble finding where everything was," he said with an amused smile.

"If there's one thing a southern woman knows, it's her way around a kitchen." She set his plate down at his place and turned to face him, immediately noticing his unusual attire. Her eyebrow slowly slid skyward. "Well, don't _you _look handsome and casual." Jeans were one thing she had never expected to see him in, but it was quite a welcome surprise.

He chuckled quietly in embarrassment and set the pitcher of juice on the table. "I think Alexx must have missed the memo that says that I prefer suits," he said, rubbing his cheeks. "And I apologize for not shaving. She neglected to pack a razor as well." He pulled her chair out for her and waited as she took her seat.

"I'm sure Burton's got a few extras upstairs somewhere, though I have to admit…the scruffy look is kind of nice."

Horatio smiled at her, then processed what she had said. "Calleigh, this _isn't_ Burton's house," he said slowly. Seeing the look of confusion on her face, he realized that had been the excuse to get her down here. "Web rented this from an elderly couple who he knew wouldn't ask any questions."

The food on his plate was screaming to be eaten, but rather than digging in, he waited for her to take the first bite. Sure, it was a bit of old-fashioned chivalry, but it had been drilled into him as a child by his mother, and he'd continued it in honor of her.

The mention of Web took Calleigh's mood from cheerful to somber. She'd tried to not think about it much while she was preparing breakfast, knowing she'd get her answers soon enough. "So…" she began, unsure of how to start, then decided to just get to the point. "What happened?"

He glanced up at her, his fork still in his mouth. Taking the opportunity to gather his thoughts while he chewed his food, he sets his fork down and took a drink of his coffee. _Where do I even start? _He took a deep breath and decided to start back at the beginning, back when Evan received the message from the supposed Ghost, claiming to have unfinished business. Then the first note had appeared, stuck to Horatio's front door with a knife.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, never taking her eyes off him even for a moment.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure there was a need to. At first I didn't view it as a real threat, just as someone trying to spook me." He continued his story, explaining how Evan had helped him.

"I understand you going to Evan for help, but how on earth did Web get involved?"

"Ah. I was wondering when that question would arise." He sighed deeply and shifted in his chair. "Remember the court case you and your father helped me with? And remember how everything ended so suddenly when those "mysterious men" arrived?" he asked, making ditto marks in the air with his fingers.

"Yeah. You told me how Web stood up and walked out."

"Mhm. That's because his work was done. _He _was the one responsible for getting the case thrown out." The look of astonishment on Calleigh's face made him smile. "I know. I felt the same way," he said, referring to her surprise. "Apparently he tried to convince Miss Nevins to drop the charges, but she refused. He tried several times, the last time being that last day in court. When she and Ratner declined again, he took matters into his own hands, using his authority to get the charges removed and the case dropped."

"But…_why_? I thought the two of you couldn't stand each other. I mean, I saw the tension between you two on more than one occasion."

"Your guess is as good as mine. He never explained the reason for his change of heart. I didn't even know he was the one behind it until Miss Nevins let it slip, but we're getting sidetracked. After I found out that Web was the one responsible, I contacted him and thanked him."

Calleigh stood and collected the empty plates, carrying them to the kitchen sink. "I'm listening," she said as she began to wash the plates. Horatio gathered the rest of the dishes and followed her into the kitchen, helping her tidy up.

As he put away the left over food, he explained how he'd gotten the second note after dropping her off at home on after the Christmas Party. "The next morning I called Web again, asking for his opinion on the situation."

"But of all people, _why Web?_"

The refrigerator door stayed open with the help of Horatio's hip. He ducked his head and placed the juice and fruit back inside. "I guess I sensed that I could trust him," he said, his voice echoing of the sides of the refrigerator. "He convinced me that the threat _was _real. He'd followed The Ghost long enough to know that these notes were genuine and ought to be taken seriously." Subconsciously he reached his hand to his right side, feeling the bandages beneath his shirt. "That was when he told me that I needed to be ready…"


	23. Chapter 23

-1"Web said you needed to be ready?" Calleigh asked as she loaded the dishwasher. "Ready for what?"

"Ready for anything. I knew I was a target, but I had no idea when or…or how…" Horatio stared down at the coffee cup he fidgeted with in his hands. Calleigh couldn't help but think that there was something else troubling him, something deeper. Blinking hard a couple of times, he looked back up at her and smiled sweetly. Being around her put him at ease, a fact he was realizing more and more. Resuming his story, he answered Calleigh's questions about the notes, their meaning, and the theme of superiority as best as he could, but there was much that even he did not understand. He told her how he and Web had made a few decisions about how to proceed and had agreed to discuss things at greater length as soon as the had the chance.

After the dishes were loaded in the dishwasher and the kitchen was clean, Calleigh suggested they take a break. As much as he tried, Horatio couldn't disguise how truly tired he was. "Alright. Time for an intermission," she said. "We can pick this up later…_after _you've slept a bit." Though her concern was primarily for him, her reasons for wanting a break were not entirely unselfish. She needed some time to herself to process everything he'd told her so far.

"I'm fine, Calleigh. I can keep going."

"You're _not_ fine. You're exhausted, and it's written all over your face, so don't try to convince me otherwise, Horatio Caine. Now get yourself on that couch or upstairs to a bed and sleep_. _That's an order."

"An…_order_?"

"Mhm," she said cheerfully, crossing her arms. "_Someone _had to take over as head of the lab, and since they chose me, that makes me the boss, and the boss says you need sleep."

He raised his eyebrows, rather stunned at her display of authority, but also finding it rather sexy. He took two very slow and deliberate steps toward her. "And if I say no?" he asked, deciding to toy with her a little.

Her hands gripped the edge of the counter as she backed into it, unable to retreat any farther. "Then I'll have to drag you to bed." A brief and awkward silence filled the air between them. "Sorry," she said, closing her eyes in embarrassment. "That didn't come out right."

Horatio leaned in, putting one hand on the counter on each side of her, effectively trapping her. "Actually," he said quietly, nearly growling in her ear. "_I_ think it came out perfectly." Turning his head, he kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger for a moment. As soon as he knew he'd made his point _very _clear, he straightened up and walked away, not even taking the time to see the look of surprise on her face. He didn't need to see it. The soft but quick intake of air he'd heard from her when he kissed her had been enough.

The idea of napping on the couch was more appealing to him than napping upstairs. Wherever Calleigh was going to be, he wanted to be nearby. Lying on his left side, he tucked his arm behind his head and did his best to rest, though his mind was preoccupied.

Calleigh didn't move from that spot in the kitchen for several seconds. She knew when she was being toyed with, and this was no exception. The leather couch cushions groaned in the other room, letting her know he'd chosen to nap there. Her mind in overdrive, she decided to head upstairs to the bathroom. _Now it's __**my**__ turn for a shower. _

--

Horatio's eyes drifted open. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but apparently it hadn't been long enough; his body was screaming for more. He lifted his head from his arm and glanced around the living room. No sign of Calleigh. Pushing up onto his elbow, he peered over the back of the couch, having a clear view of almost the entire downstairs. Still no Calleigh. A sense of panic began to well up within him until his brain finally registered the sound of running water coming from the upstairs bathroom. A slow grin spread across his face as he realized that she was in the shower.

For a moment he tried to feel guilty about imagining her in there, but it didn't work. He sighed and dropped his head back to his arm, letting his mind wander, the smile on his face growing larger by the minute. He would have to be careful, though. At this rate, he was going to need another shower. A _cold _one.

--

An hour or so later, Calleigh tip-toed back downstairs, not wanting to wake him if he was in fact sleeping. The sound of slow, steady breathing, too soft to be snoring, was all that could be heard. She decided to let him sleep a while longer and slipped out the back door to check out the view from the back of the house.

A cool breeze blew in from the ocean less than a hundred feet away, carrying with it the strong smell of salt water. Sliding her sandals off, she walked out onto the beach, the warm sand seeping between her toes. It had been a long time since she'd been on a beach during the day for pleasure and _not _for the purpose of processing a crime scene. Glancing up and down the beach, it became clear why Web had chosen this place. There were no people to be seen, nor were there boats anywhere near the coast. The closest one appeared to be several miles out.

The roar of the ocean was relaxing and kept the beach from being too quiet. There was so much to process and she hadn't really given herself the chance to think through it all yet. This was her opportunity, though. While Horatio slept, she'd try to make sense of what he'd told her thus far.

The sand shifted beneath her feet as she strolled along the beach, the waves crashing in around her ankles. She walked up and down the coast for a couple of hours, completely losing track of time. The answers Horatio had given her only raised more questions in her mind. She wasn't as concerned about the _how_ as she was about the _why. _Why had he felt it necessary to fake his death? Why had he chosen not to tell her?

She made her way back down to the strip of beach behind the house and stood for a few minutes, trying to clear her mind. She was just beginning to really relax when she felt an arm around her back and a hand on her hip. Opening her eyes, she looked to her left and into a pair of soft blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, tilting his head deeply. He had noticed the troubled look on her face when he walked up.

She slid her hand around his back and leaned her head into his shoulder. "I think so," she said quietly. There was so much she wanted to ask him, so many questions she needed answers to, but she didn't want to push him. She was certain he'd tell her everything in his own time.

Horatio put his left hand on her shoulder and slid it lightly down the side of her arm, savoring the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips. When his hand reached her wrist he brushed his thumb over the top of her hand and slid his fingers down the center of her palm. She reacted exactly as he had hoped. The sensation his touch produced caused her hand to relax and open, making room for his fingers to slide between hers. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked quietly, turning her to face him.

As her fingers began to traverse across the small of his back, she was rewarded with a deep rumble that seemed to emanate from the soles of his bare feet. "I think there might be something you could do," she replied in a whisper. Though her response seemed somewhat playful, Calleigh couldn't have been more serious.

Horatio cupped her face in his hand, caressing her cheek with his thumb as his fingers gently weaved through the strands of hair behind her ear. "I was hoping you'd say that." All hesitation and doubt gone at last, he leaned in and kissed her.

His kiss was patient, leading but not pushing, asking but not demanding. He wanted to kiss her the way she deserved to be kissed, the way he had wanted to for longer than he liked to admit. But nothing could have prepared him for how perfect it felt, how perfect _she _felt. The strength with which she responded surprised him. Her hand found the back of his head, her fingers sliding through his hair as she pulled him closer. He tightened his hold on her, showing her in his own way that he wanted her, wanted this, wanted _them. _Needing a breath, Calleigh slowly and reluctantly broke the kiss.

As soon as Horatio felt her begin to pull away he started second guessing himself. Had he been too forward? Assumed too much? His head still lowered, he studied her face, searching for the answer. Then he heard her gasp and noticed her flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips. "Remind me to order you to take naps more often," she said with a grin, still slightly out of breath.

Horatio laughed in relief and kissed her forehead. "Maybe you should try one yourself."

"Maybe I will."

"I might even take another one later on this afternoon. You're welcome to join me."

She grinned even more, glad to know she wasn't the only one saying things that didn't come out as planned. Not one to let an opportunity like this slip by, she took advantage of it. "But do you think we'd actually get much sleep?" When he didn't blush, she realized that he _had _meant it the way it came out.

A sharp pain in Horatio's side killed the response he had planned. Wincing, he reached for his side and groaned. "What is it?" she asked, nervously. "Your side?" He nodded, the pain too intense for him to speak. "What can I do?" Her voice wasn't half as calm as she wished it could be.

He exhaled slowly, feeling the pain begin to subside. After a deep breath he relaxed. "I'm okay. It comes and goes. I'm just trying to get used to it."

She looked at him suspiciously. "You're taking something for the pain, aren't you?"

"The doctors gave me something, yes."

"Horatio Caine, that is _not _what I asked you. I asked if you were _taking _something. Are you?" When he didn't respond, she shook her head and sighed. He gave her a sheepish look, prepared for the tongue-lashing, but it never came. She put her hand to his cheek and spoke sweetly. "You've got to take care of yourself, Horatio. I lost you once. I don't think I could stand to lose you again."

He gave her a slight grin. "I don't think I'm going to die from not taking my pain meds." Judging by the look on her face, she hadn't found his response amusing. His smile faded. "I'm sorry. If it would make you feel better, I'll go in and take one now."

"I'm sincerely hoping that _you _are the one who feels better after taking it. Now, let's get you inside." It was Calleigh's turn to offer _him_ support. Putting a good bit of his weight on her, he let her slowly lead him up to the house.

--

Watching the news had been a bad idea. Seeing what was happening in Miami and not being able to do anything about itwas only frustrating him. He was sitting on the sofa, relaxing at Calleigh's request, when the story about the murder of a teen in Biscayne Park came up. Calleigh reached over and pulled the remote from his hand, turning the television off.

"Okay," he said slowly. "Are you going to tell me what I can and can't watch, too?" Though he tried to sound playful, the frustration he felt came across loud and clear.

"You know as well as I do that watching that will only upset you. It's out of your control right now and mine, too. Have a little faith in your team, Horatio. They'll catch whoever did it."

He knew she was right, but it was just one more thing to discourage him. Those long days and nights in the hospital had been hell. Horatio was not the sort of man who hid, but the sort who looked death in the face. And once again he had, and death had blinked. It had felt wrong to lie in that bed and not be out there, hunting down evil. Only one thing had kept him from walking out of that hospital. It hadn't been the pain, restraints, or even Web. It had been fear.

Putting his left arm around her, he pulled her close. "I got my third note from The Ghost that afternoon at the stockyards," he said, picking up with his story where he had left off several hours before.

"Was that what I found on the body? The note addressed to you?" He nodded. "What'd it say?"

He stared at her for a moment. That phrase had run through his brain hundreds of times over the past week. _The only way to make a superior man inferior is to take from him that which he prizes above all else. _He leaned his head onto the back of the couch and recited it for her.

She had expected the mention of superiority since the other two notes had spoken of it, but this note was different. Unlike the other two, this one was personal. "It sounds like he wanted to take away the most important thing to you."

_I know. And that's what worries me. _Again he nodded. "Yeah."

"Then why did he shoot you?"

Surprised, he looked over at her. "What do you mean?" He knew exactly what she meant.

"He tried to take your life, but that makes no sense. Your life--" She sighed, carefully choosing her words. "Your life isn't that important to you," she said slowly.

Horatio stared off into space. _At least it didn't used to be, but_ _I don't think it was __**my **__life he meant to take. _"I know. Perhaps he made a mistake."

"What sort of mistake?"

"I don't know." He hated lying to her.

--

The Ghost stared in the mirror. The eyes…they were different, darker. It was the first time that an innocent life had been taken to make the guilty suffer. _Innocent? No life is truly innocent. Yes_, The Ghost thought, _the life had been worth taking, it had served a greater purpose_. Though things had not gone quite as planned, the ultimate goal had been achieved. The Lieutenant _had_ suffered_. _

--

The sound of Horatio's voice was soothing, even if the subject they were discussing was far from it. Calleigh was snuggled up next to him, her head once again on his chest, listening as he continued explaining what had happened the day he had been shot. Wary of hurting him, she kept her hand high on his chest and far from his wound.

"I don't remember much about the drive to the hospital," he said. "I was barely conscious. Alexx would be the one to ask about that."

"She told me that the only thing you said was 'Web'."

"That I _do _remember. I knew that if anyone could help, it would be him. Think back to that morning, in the morgue, when I came in and found you and Alexx whispering about something." He gave her a brief, sweet grin, having a fairly good idea of just what they had been whispering about. "I had just gotten off the phone with Web and needed to speak with Alexx. I didn't want to scare her or make her worry, but I needed her to know that if anything happened to me she needed to contact Web." Calleigh shook her head and sighed. "What is it?" he asked, pulling his head back to look at her.

"_Web. _I guess I just misjudged him. I was so _sure _he was the one who shot you."

"That's understandable." As he spoke, he subconsciously slid his fingers up and down the side of her arm. "In order to make everything work, we knew there was a possibility that he would end up looking rather guilty, but he said he was willing to accept that." Horatio laughed quietly. "He also told me how…persistent you were."

The blood rushed to her cheeks. "I know. I guess I owe him an apology, don't I?"

"Not at all. I warned him what he was getting into, especially by getting on your bad side."

"That day outside the morgue I just--" She paused. "If that wasn't your body Web took away, then whose was it?"

Horatio shook his head. "I'm not certain. Web and Alexx arranged everything."

Things were starting to make a bit more sense to her. "Web knew we would want to see your body, but that would be impossible. He needed an excuse to prevent us and even his own team from having access to you, and the only way to do that meant that he would end up looking guilty."

Horatio sat quietly while Calleigh's mind went to work. He had always known that once he gave her some of the information, she would figure the rest out on her own. She was as bright as anyone he'd met, and, contrary to the rumors Stetler seemed to enjoy so much, it was her brains and _not _her figure that got her the job as the ballistics expert for the Crime Lab.

Calleigh was silent for several minutes. "How bad was it?" she asked quietly, deep in thought. "I mean, your wound."

Horatio's fingers paused on her arm. "What do you mean?"

"I saw the bullet hole." She pressed her head deeper into his shoulder. "I'm actually surprised you survived."

"According to Web I almost didn't. The moment I arrived at the hospital the doctors rushed me into surgery, but I had already lost so much blood…" He shook his head and moved on, not wanting to dwell on his brush with death. "While I was in surgery Web made the decision to fake my death and keep me hidden. I was unconscious for over twenty-four hours, so I didn't know what he had done, but when I regained consciousness he informed me of his decision." Calleigh watched Horatio's jaw flex as he clenched his teeth. "Needless to say I didn't take the news well at first."

"That's not surprising," she said, fidgeting with one of the buttons on his shirt. "What changed your mind?"

"Web explained that if The Ghost found out I was alive, he'd try again." _And I couldn't let that happen. _

Again, Calleigh had the feeling that there was something he wasn't saying, but, knowing Horatio, the more she pushed the less likely he would be to tell her. "And the funeral? I saw you in the casket and you weren't breathing. How'd you do it?"

This one he knew she could figure out. "Think. You've come across it before. What could we have used to temporarily simulate death?"

It didn't take long for her to come with the solution. "Tetradotoxin."

"Tetradotoxin," he nodded. "You remembered."

She did. They had handled a case about a year before where a suspect had used a small dosage to paralyze his body and slow his heart rate and breathing, effectively faking his death.

Calleigh had a few questions but not as many as she had expected to have. Everything was clearer now, and though there were still some things she didn't understand, she knew it would all make sense in time.

--

It was getting close to dinner time and since they'd skipped lunch, both were hungry. Calleigh kept it simple, serving BLTs, tortilla chips and salad. They sat on the back patio and talked as they ate, avoiding further conversation about Web, The Ghost or anything related to it.

"Do you realize what today is?" she asked in between bites of her sandwich.

_Damn. Did I forget her birthday? _he thought. _No, that's not until February. _He shook his head.

"It's New Year's Eve."

"I see," he said slowly. "And…"

"And I thought it would be nice to watch the fireworks, _if _we can see any from here."

_Watch the fireworks?_ _ I'd rather create our own. _The thought made him grin.

Seeing the slightly mischievous look in his eyes, Calleigh asked, "Horatio Caine, what are you up to?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and stood, walking across the patio to the large porch swing. She followed, several feet behind, growing increasingly fond of those blue jeans he was wearing. The swing was easily large enough for the two of them. Horatio sat on the far right side and stretched his arm across the back, waiting for her to join him.

During the year after Marisol died, he had been a different man, if he could have been called a man at all. He hadn't even felt_ human._ More like an empty shell with no heart, no soul, no life. To protect himself he'd set up walls; he wasn't going to allow anyone to get that close to him again. And yet, somehow Calleigh had managed to do just that. Whether she realized it or not, she was tearing down his walls, brick by brick.

Using his bare feet, he pushed back gently, setting the swing in motion. The night air was warm but far from humid, and the deeper the sun set the more stars he could see overhead. In Miami stars were something of a rarity. One had to drive to the very outskirts of the city to be able to catch a glimpse of more than just a few. The chance to see this many was something Horatio didn't take for granted. Between the gentle breeze, the stars overhead and the woman in his arms, he wondered if the night could get any better.

_Screw the dishes. They can wait._ Calleigh had absolutely no intention of moving from her spot on the swing; she was far too comfortable. She wondered if he was aware he was stroking her arm again. He'd done it much of the afternoon while they'd sat on the couch, and his touch was so light at times that she couldn't help but shudder. It amazed her how a man so strong could be so soft.

Smiling, she nuzzled her head into the curve of his neck and sighed. Though he wasn't wearing cologne or aftershave he still had a scent about him. _His _scent, the one she enjoyed even more than any fragrance he ever wore. She inhaled deeply, appreciating it now more than ever.

Horatio heard her sigh and leaned his head back, trying to get a better look at her. Unable to pull back far enough to see her eyes, all he could see was the smile on her lips. He stared at them for a moment, remembering how they had felt and, even better, how they had tasted. Feeling as though it was time for a memory jogger, he leaned down and kissed her.

After only a few seconds Calleigh's laughter got in the way of her lips. Sighing heavily he pulled back and narrowed his eyes. "Yes?" he asked with playful irritation.

"I told you I like you scruffy, and I do…to _look _at."

"But?"

"But kissing is different."

"You didn't seem to mind it earlier," he smirked.

"True," she grinned, remembering _well. _"But you're about eight hours scruffier now than you were then."

"You mean you don't _like _it?" he teased, leaning in for another kiss.

Calleigh giggled and tried to pull away, but he held her tightly. "It's like kissing sandpaper."

"Not for _me, _it's not," he growled and nipped at her jaw.

"Well that's just too bad," she said, putting her hand over his mouth. "Either you shave or you can kiss kissing goodbye."

"But I don't have a razor," he mumbled through her fingers.

She chuckled. "_You _might not, but _I _certainly do."

Horatio narrowed his eyes, wondering if he was understanding correctly. As soon as she could tell he was done trying to kiss her, she lowered her hand from his mouth. "Are you suggesting that I use _your _razor?" he asked flatly, not finding the idea very appealing.

"Why not? If it can keep my legs silky smooth I'm sure it can get that face of yours rather soft."

"At least soft enough to kiss, I hope." As he rubbed his cheeks he understood what she meant about sandpaper. It felt strange to him, though. The last time he had gone a day without shaving had been more than five years ago. Being clean-shaven was as much a part of the Horatio Caine persona as the suit, shades, gun and badge were. It was simply who he was.

And yet, here he sat in blue jeans, a polo shirt, bare-footed and scruffy, and he had never felt more human.


	24. Chapter 24

-1Of course Calleigh's razor _would _be pink and called…_Venus?_ Horatio could feel the testosterone draining from his body, and he hadn't even started shaving yet. What he wouldn't have given for his Schick Quattro at that moment… But he had no alternative. Calleigh's ultimatum had been clear _and_ rather persuasive.

He sighed deeply and shook his head as he squirted the lavender scented shaving cream into the palm of his hand and lathered his cheeks. With the first downward stroke he remembered why he never skipped a day. Shaving stubble, even just one day's worth, was painful.

Fifteen minutes later the bathroom door opened and Calleigh peeked her head inside. "How's it going?" He gave her a pitiful look, and then she saw them: two small cuts on his neck. She stepped into the bathroom and tilted her head at him, smiling sweetly as she reached up to his cheek, feeling how smooth and cool his skin was. "Not bad," she teased. Sliding her hand to the back of his neck, she pulled him in for a kiss, giving him his well-deserved reward.

Slowly she lowered her head and placed a feather kiss on both of the small cuts on his neck. He sighed and moved his hand to her hip, sliding his thumb and forefinger beneath the hem of her shirt. His fingers brushed along her side, making _her _shudder and _him _smile.

_Yes, shaving had definitely been worth it. _

--

Horatio sat in swim trunks, lazily propped up against the large palm tree out behind the house, hands folded, ankles crossed and eyes closed. The past three days in the Keys had gone by quickly, though he could remember nearly every minute of each of those days.

They _had _been able to see fireworks that night, and he'd found that a kiss wasn't such a bad way to ring in the new year after all. Afterward they'd gone inside to watch a movie. She'd popped popcorn while he'd tried to get the DVD player to cooperate. Mumbling and cursing under his breath, he'd pushed every button, checked every wire and flipped every channel, but the machine refused to work.

"Why don't you try flashing your badge?" she'd hollered from the kitchen. _Smart ass. _ Minutes later she strolled into the room, popcorn bowl in hand and quipped, "So, you can diffuse a bomb, but you can't get a DVD player to work?" Picking up the remote, she'd pushed two buttons, instantly bringing the DVD player to life.

Horatio laughed to himself, remembering the self-satisfied grin she'd given him.

Web had called twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening, to see if they needed anything and to answer any questions they might have for him. He informed them that he was putting Evan and Locke back on The Ghost case. His reason? He couldn't continue working it alone, and by handing some of the work off to them he could continue to have a great deal of control over everything and make certain that the truth about Horatio was not discovered.

Horatio could tell that Calleigh knew he was keeping something from her and that it was gnawing at him. He hated that he didn't have the courage to tell her that _she_ had been the actual target, but somehow _he _had been shot instead. Perhaps it was because he didn't even fully understand himself. For a relationship to succeed, he knew he would eventually have to tell her the truth.

A faint smile crossed his lips. With each day that had passed, he'd let her in a bit more. It was almost as if she was transforming him; he'd even begun taking his meds without having to be reminded.

Each morning she had helped him change his bandages and clean his wound after he'd finished showering, and though he would only be wrapped in a towel, she seemed to be rather comfortable. Once, though, he had caught her blushing when the towel had almost slipped from his hips. The grin she'd given him nearly made his heart melt.

The large tree he sat beneath provided enough protection from the direct sunlight that he could relax without worrying about burning too badly. In one of the closets Calleigh had found a bottle of SPF 70; apparently the elderly couple who owned the place were just as sensitive to the sun as he was. For the moment, though, he was still wearing a t-shirt, but he knew that would change in a matter of minutes; somehow she'd talked him into going for a swim. How she had done it, he would never know.

He heard the back door open and close, making him smile. _There she is._ She'd sent him on outside to wait while she changed. Feeling a shadow pass over his face, he opened one eye and looked up over the rim of his sunglasses. Slowly the second eye slid open and both grew wide. He hadn't known what sort a swimsuit to prepare for, but this one exceeded his expectations.

"_You_ look comfy," she smiled down at him. "Mind if I join you?" He shook his head, unable to speak. The bikini was red and small, _very _small. He swallowed hard. Suddenly he was very glad his hands were folded in his lap. That bikini was quickly becoming a problem. Hopefully the ocean would be exceptionally cold today.

She laid her towel out beside him and knelt down. "Would you mind helping me?" she asked, holding out the bottle of sun screen. "I can get everywhere but my shoulders." Horatio knew he was being toyed with, and he loved it.

He took the bottle from her without speaking, and she turned her back to him, pulling her hair out of the way. With a shake of his head, he scooted up behind her and started at her shoulders, kissing each one before applying the lotion. His fingers melted into her skin as his eyes roamed over the curves of her shoulders, back and hips. She really _was _beautiful.

Calleigh noticed how quiet he was. In fact, he hadn't spoken a word since she'd come outside. She peeked over her shoulder at him and saw the look of concentration on his face. He was fascinated by how her skin rippled as his fingers glided over it. He'd spread the sunscreen over every inch of her back and shoulders and now was going back over it for his own enjoyment. She sighed quietly and arched her back into his hands, making things worse for him. He needed to get in that water…_now. _

His hands left her skin and returned to his lap. "Are you ready?" he asked, surprised that he was able to get the words out. He stood, grateful that his trunks were the loose sort, at least for the moment. He offered his hand, and she gladly accepted, though pulling her to her feet was more painful than he anticipated. He winced slightly, but hid it well. Hoping the sun block he wore would protect him, he pulled off his shirt and tossed it and his sunglasses onto her towel and followed her into the water.

The salt stung the instant the salt water splashed against his side, but he did his best to ignore it. He was determined to relax and enjoy this. After a few minutes he got used to the discomfort and turned all of his focus on her. At one point she waded over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a curious look. He tilted his head at her. "What is it?" he quietly asked.

Her fingers pressed through his hair as she spoke. "I don't know. You just seem different, that's all."

"Different? How so?"

"You're quiet, relaxed, and, dare I say…happy?"

"Hmmm." He pursed his lips, not sure of how to respond, though there was no doubt in his mind that she was right. The change in him over the past three days was noticeable and a direct result of the effect she was having on him. His eyes were honest as he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. "You make it difficult not to be."

He stared at those eyes, the ones that seemed to go straight through him, and the guilt he felt about not being completely honest with her returned. Then and there he made the conscious decision to tell her the truth before the week was out.

--

The Ghost paced up and down the sidewalk, trying to shake the urge to kill again. A voice spoke up. _But why? Why shake it? Why not embrace it? The unjust deserve justice, don't they? And that's what you are. You are the hand of justice. _

A second voice resisted. **The hand of justice? There is no justice in what you have done. How long will you continue taking what is not yours to take? **

Though the battle of the conscience raged on, The Ghost turned and walked back inside. One side would eventually win, but the question remained. Which one?

--

The afternoon sun began its descent toward the horizon. Horatio had stayed in the water with Calleigh for nearly and hour and _had _been able to enjoy himself, but at a cost. He was exhausted.

Towel draped over his slightly sun burnt shoulders, he managed to make it inside with a great deal of help from Calleigh. She had _his_ arm draped around her shoulders and _her _arm around his back as she helped him climb the stairs, both of them dripping salt water as they walked through the house. When they reached the top of the stairs they parted ways, each going to their own shower to clean up.

Calleigh relished the hot water that ran over her back and shoulders, and she was glad she could take her time. As worn out as Horatio was, she knew his shower would not be a quick one, so there was plenty of time before he would be ready to have his bandages changed.

She was actually enjoying "playing nurse", as Horatio liked to call it. Something about taking care of him just felt _right, _though, she had to admit, she was surprised he was letting her do it. She was slowly beginning to realize that Horatio was the sort of man who, on the surface, seemed so self-reliant but, underneath, actually enjoyed being cared for on the occasion. Not only was she up for the task, she even _wanted _to do it.

After drying off, she poked her head out into the hallway and heard the other shower still running. She quickly changed into a comfy pair of shorts and a t-shirt and made her way across the hall to the other bathroom. There was no sound coming from inside; the shower had been turned off. She knocked softly on the door. "You okay in there?"

"Mhm," he replied lazily.

"Do you need anything?"

He answered her question, pulling the bathroom door open. "I could use some help getting to the bedroom," he admitted. The shower had relaxed him to the point where he thought he could fall asleep standing. Seeing the pink on her cheeks and nose, he gave her a tired smile. "Next time I'll have to let you use _my_ sun block," he said, softly kissing the tip of her nose.

"I don't think your sun block is even strong enough for _you,_" she teased, brushing her fingertips over the top of his pink shoulders. The contrast of her cool fingers on his warm skin made him shiver. "Come on," she grinned. "I'll help you to your room and get some fresh bandages on you." Together they made their way down the hall and to his bedroom.

She pulled out a chair for him and ordered him to sit. "Stay here, mister. Don't you dare move. I'll go get the gauze."

"Yes ma'am," he teased, letting his eyelids fall.

--

After finishing with the last bandage, Calleigh helped him into his shirt and got him to his feet and over to the bed. He sat on the edge and reached for her hand, pulling her to him. She smiled down at him, adoring the way his eyes stayed closed a little longer each time he blinked. Tenderly, she brushed his hair back behind his ear and leaned down, giving his forehead a light kiss. He closed his eyes and sighed, ready to drift off right there.

"Get some rest," she whispered, standing back up. He wasn't the only one who could use a nap. Calleigh had every intention of getting a bit of shut eye herself. "I'll be across the hall if you need me."

His eyelids slowly opened as his brow creased. She moved toward the door, but he clung to her hand, keeping her from leaving. He didn't like the idea of letting her out of his sight for any longer than absolutely necessary, and his reasons weren't as unselfish as they once had been. "Stay with me?" He whispered only because he hadn't the strength for anything more.

"Are you sure?" she asked, stepping back to him.

Horatio nodded and traced his fingers down the side of her leg. "Please?"

_How do you say no to __**that**__? _she thought. "Scoot over." She nodded toward the other side of the bed.

Sluggishly Horatio rolled back, making room for her to join him. He laid on his side, facing her, his left arm tucked beneath his head. Calleigh mirrored his position, facing him on her right. He reached across and found her hand, pulling it to his lips for a soft kiss. "Thank-you." He lowered her hand to the bed but kept it wrapped in his. Less than thirty seconds later Calleigh heard his breathing slow and knew he was asleep.

--

Evan poured over Horatio's autopsy report. After finally being handed the evidence from the shooting, he and Locke were trying to get caught up. Web was still being cagey, and it only made Evan more suspicious. When he asked Web about certain details of the case, the only response he got was "Everything you need to know is in the evidence." _That man could be such an ass, _Evan thought.

The report was complete and concise, but something was missing. Evan flipped through the folder, not finding what he was searching for, then proceeded to look through the rest of the files and boxes.

"What is it, Ev?" Locke asked, looking up from the police report she was holding.

"Have you seen the autopsy photos? They're not here."

Locke shook her head. "I haven't. Are you sure they weren't just put in the wrong folder or something?"

"I checked. I've been through all of them, and the photos are _not _here." Evan looked over at Web's door, absolutely certain that his boss was behind this.

"Why do you need them, anyway? Isn't the autopsy report enough?"

"I just like to have a complete file, that's all."

Web's door opened and he stepped out. "I need to speak with you," he sad flatly. Evan stood. "Not you, Evan, just Rebecca." Evan sat back down as Locke hesitantly laid her file down on her desk and followed Web into his office.

_Since when does he discuss things with her and not me? _Evan slammed the file down on his desk and stood. "Arrogant bastard,' he muttered towards Web's door. With a clenched jaw he decided he needed to be alone.

--

He had to snap out of it. Splashing cold water on his face, Evan braced himself on the sides of the sink and let the water drip off. _Get a grip on yourself. _With one arm he reached up and yanked at his tie, needing it looser. Feeling his stomach lurch, he spun and shoved a stall door open, barely making it to the toilet before heaving.

Minutes later he stepped out to the sink and grabbed a paper towel, rinsing his mouth and wiping the sweat that had beaded on his forehead. _What the hell is wrong with you? Are you a coward now? _"No," he whispered, staring blankly down into the sink. "I'm no coward." _Then prove it. Stop fighting it and accept what you've become. _Evan took a deep breath and lifted his head. The battle was over.

Evan stared into the mirror and this time The Ghost stared back.

--

"Calleigh?" Horatio quietly said. "Cal, will you please open the door?" He stood outside her bedroom door, forearm on the door frame, his head leaned against his fist in frustration. "Sweetheart, _please…_" He tried the handle again. Still locked. He ran his hand through his hair, wondering if he had ruined the best thing that ever happened to him.

**--**

_**THIRTY MINUTES EARLIER**_

The dream returned, only this time it was different. Calleigh no longer stood in the empty reception area of the Crime Lab and begged Horatio not to leave her. No, he stayed with her, even promising that he would never leave her. But one part of the original dream remained. Calleigh still could not say the words _I love you, _no matter how desperately she wanted to.

It was still daylight when she awoke. The light was streaming in between the curtains, bathing the room in a soft glow. Calleigh looked over at Horatio. His breathing was still slow and steady; he seemed so peaceful. He still had her hand wrapped in his and was holding it next to his chest.

She had never watched him sleep this way, not so close. She reached across with her other hand and, trying not to wake him, lightly brushed her fingers through his hair. He groaned quietly and took a deeper breath. Her fingers traced down the side of his head, along his sideburn and around his ear. Each of his soft sounds of response made her smile.

How was it that after only three days together they had grown closer than they had in the previous five years? Was it because there were no interruptions? No crime scenes, no evidence to process, no team, no _Stetler_? Was it because of how close she had come to losing him? Because she actually _had _lost him for nearly a week and realized how awful it was to live without him? Because the two people lying together weren't Lieutenant and detective but Horatio and Calleigh? Or perhaps it was all of the above.

There was no longer any doubt in her mind about how she felt. She _loved _him, and not just a little. She was madly in love with this man, she just couldn't seem to find a way to tell him. Her excuse for not letting him know made sense in her mind, or at least it had. Departmental regulations could be a bitch. If Stetler or anyone else with IAB ever found out, it could ruin Horatio's career. Stetler would see to that.

But things were different now. He wasn't Lieutenant Caine any longer. He wasn't _anything. _Technically, he was a dead man, and, as far as Calleigh knew, there were no policies forbidding fraternization with the deceased. So, what was holding her back? What was holding _them _back?

Calleigh could only come up with one answer. _Fear. _Fear of rejection, fear of losing her best friend, fear of getting hurt, or worse, hurting _him. _But what if _he_ wasn't afraid? Calleigh sighed deeply. At least she had the courage to tell him while he slept.

"I love you," she whispered, still stroking his hair with her fingers.

Horatio's eyes slid open and locked on hers. Calleigh's caresses had awoken him, but only half way, and he'd been in a trance ever since. But now that he'd heard her whisper he was suddenly _very _awake.

Calleigh's stomach was in knots. Had he heard her? Had he been awake enough to actually process what she said? Her heart pounded as she waited for him to say something, anything. But he didn't. He lifted his head from the pillow and propped himself up on his elbow. His mouth opened as if to speak, but no sound came out.

Horatio's mind was reeling. He hadn't expected to hear those words from her this soon. Though his own feelings were clear to him, he hadn't known how _she _felt until now. True, he had allowed himself to hope, but he'd had no expectations of her. And now that it actually seemed to be happening before his eyes, he didn't know how to respond. So he didn't, at least not quickly enough.

Mortified, Calleigh rolled over, pulling her hand free from his and slid off the bed, quickly leaving the room. Horatio sat up too suddenly and groaned. He didn't want her to go, but he had no way of making her stay. He couldn't find any words that would make her _want _to stay. Hearing her bedroom door slam, he dropped his head and finally found his voice.

"Damn it." He stared at her door feeling as though a wall had gone back up, but this time the wall was not his.

He loved her. _God, _did he love her, but telling her that? It wasn't that easy. Nearly every person to whom he had said the words "I love you" had been taken from him in one way or another. Though he hated to admit it to himself, the thought of losing Calleigh scared him, and he was afraid that if he told her how he felt, he _would _lose her. And yet, now it seemed that by _not _telling her he'd done the very same thing.

_What are you doing, Caine? Get off your ass and go tell her. _

As soon as her door was closed, Calleigh burst into sobs. Flinging herself onto her bed, she muffled her cries in the comforter. Heartache and anger began to meld. _How could I have been so careless? So stupid? But his kisses…_she knew she hadn't imagined what she felt with every kiss. Though he hadn't expressed himself in words, he'd expressed himself in the way he touched and held her. So why hadn't he responded?

After what seemed like an eternity there was a soft knock on her door. "Calleigh? Cal, will you please open the door?" She rolled back and stared at the door, not knowing what to do. "Sweetheart, _please…_" It was the raw emotion she heard in his voice that finally made her give in.

Horatio heard the door unlock and watched as the handle turned. He shifted his jaw and hung his head, only lifting his eyes as the door opened. The courage he had worked up and the words he'd planned to say vanished the instant he saw the pain in her eyes. Knowing that he was the cause of it was almost more than he could bear. Once again he could say nothing.

Calleigh waited. He'd nearly begged her to let him in; he must have had a reason, and a damn good one. Once she realized, though, that he had nothing to say, she began to wish that she had never opened the door. Quickly she spun, needing to get away, but he caught her arm before she could.

He pulled her to him and kissed her, but this time he held nothing back. He showed her everything he felt, everything he had _ever _felt for her. Somehow he had to tell her, but since his words were failing him, he was forced to resort to the only way he _could _tell her.

For a split second Calleigh didn't know what was happening, but as soon as she realized not only that he was kissing her, but the _way _he was kissing her, she felt as if the floodgates opened. Giving him everything she had, she clung tightly to him, kissing him with passion she didn't know she could feel.

If Horatio had had the strength, he would have scooped her up in his arms, but he was still weak, still drained, and all he could do was hold her tightly. At last he was ready. Pulling back while the courage was still there, he leaned his forehead against hers, eyes closed, and whispered. "I love you, too."


	25. Chapter 25

-1Calleigh didn't know who initiated the next kiss, only that Horatio was holding her face in his hands. They inched apart, then kissed again and again. His kisses were strong. Gentle. She didn't know which. Maybe they were both. Calleigh was, without question, a woman, but Horatio still enjoyed the sweet, almost child-like innocence she had about her whenever they kissed and the way she clung to him as if her very life depended on it.

Finally they pulled apart and she convinced him to eat something. The more he had in his stomach, the better his body would react to his medicine. After eating, each having a sandwich, a piece of fruit and a glass of water, they curled up on the couch and tried to find something at least moderately entertaining on television. They found nothing, however, half as entertaining as each other.

During an episode of the _Twilight Zone, _Calleigh, much to her delight, discovered that Horatio was ticklish. Not "ha ha" ticklish, but the sort of ticklish that made him moan every time her fingers brushed over a certain spot on his ribs. The pleading look in his eyes only made her want to continue, but she decided to be merciful and stop, at least for the time being.

Horatio made his own discovery during the course of the episode. The center of Calleigh's palm was incredibly soft and sensitive, as his tongue quickly found out. The first time he kissed it, and she squirmed. The second time he added his tongue, just to see what sort of reaction he'd get out of her. It was even better than he'd expected. She whimpered and gripped his shirt tightly with her free hand. Being the gentleman he was, he stopped there, not wanting to turn her on to the point where she couldn't be turned _off. _After all, he was still tired and weak. When the time came and he was at last ready, he wanted to be able to love her the way she deserved. Nothing less would do.

He was half-tempted to stay there on the couch, rather than make the seemingly endless trek up the stairs to his room. Besides, everything he wanted was there on the couch with him. But he knew his body would be kinder to him in the morning if he traded the leather cushions of the sofa for the soft mattress that awaited him upstairs.

After climbing the stairs hand in hand, they stood at the end of the hallway, his room on the right, hers on the left. Leaning in for a kiss that he intended to be sweet and brief, Horatio suddenly felt his nerves tingle as her tongue swept over his. Had he not already been supporting himself against the wall with his hand, he was certain he would have stumbled. The effect her tongue had on him was staggering and only made him want to discover more of her. His body apparently was in agreement with him, perhaps too much so.

Taking a small step back, he inhaled deeply and gave her a sheepish yet regretful grin. Thankfully, Calleigh understood his subtle retreat for what it was and not as a sign of disinterest. "I'll see you in the morning?" she asked. Swallowing hard, Horatio gave her a silent and furious nod. She tilted her head at him, adoringly. "I love you."

"I love _you,_" he was finally able to muster. With that, they parted ways, each heading to their own room, Calleigh to attempt to sleep and Horatio to, hopefully, calm down.

Three hours later they were both still awake. Horatio's hands were folded behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, his mind far too preoccupied for him to be able to rest. Her scent seemed to have latched on to the pillow she had slept on just hours before, and, despite how hard he tried, he couldn't inhale without her scent getting to him. And yet, he wasn't content to have just her scent on that pillow. He wanted _her _to be there.

With a heavy sigh, he carefully sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He had several options. He could find a book or another program on TV to possibly distract him, he could head downstairs for a late night snack, he could go for a walk on the beach, or he could check to see if she was having as much trouble sleeping as he was.

The last option was by far the most appealing, and yet, as soon as he made his choice, he began to question himself. Was he making a mistake? The resounding answer--_No. _

Before he could act on his decision, the bedroom door creaked open. When a blonde head peeked around the door, that crooked, boyish grin began to spread across his face. "Can I help you?" he teased.

"That all depends," she sassed back, stepping fully into the room.

"On?"

"On whether or not you'd like some company." The twinkle in his eyes gave away his answer. As soon as she stepped over to the bed, her hips were enveloped by two strong hands, her stomach on the receiving end of soft kisses through her t-shirt. Twirling a lock of his hair around her index finger, her other hand pressed through the mop of red hair that was simply begging to be tousled. Calleigh was more than happy to oblige.

Horatio moaned softly and tilted his head back, instinctively increasing the pressure on her hips. Calleigh leaned in and began a trail of butterfly kisses, starting at the hollow of his neck and working her way up to just below his ear. He groaned deeply and dug his fingers into the soft skin exposed just above the waistband of her cotton shorts. He was getting worked up, _fast. _

For the second time that night Horatio's self control took over. "Cal," he growled, his breathing already ragged, "sweetheart…if we actually want to sleep…" She chuckled softly in his ear and kissed his cheek, before leaning back up and relaxing her grip on his hair. Not wanting her to get the wrong impression, he attempted to explain himself. "I promise, as soon as--"

She silenced him with a light kiss. "I know, and it's okay. I've waited this many years, I think I can wait a little longer."

"May I…" Horatio shifted his jaw, suddenly feeling slightly overwhelmed by the emotion her response stirred up within him. "Would you be willing to let me just hold you for tonight?" he whispered, nearly pleading.

The moonlight streaming between the curtains glinted off something on her cheek, and it took him a moment to realize she was crying. Automatically assuming he'd somehow hurt her, his chin dropped to his chest and his hands fell from her hips. Calleigh bit her bottom lip, trying to find her voice. With a finger she lifted his chin and met his eyes. "_Nothing _would make me happier."

His smile slowly returned and grew wide, thankfully distracting her from the tears that stung at the corners of his owneyes. Minutes later they were both asleep, lying front to back, his forehead resting against the back of her head, his arm protectively wrapped around her waist.

They both slept through the night, Calleigh finally without nightmares, Horatio content to at last be holding the woman he loved.

--

After waking up with Calleigh, Horatio decided he never wanted to wake up any other way again. She was so beautiful, and the way the light came in through the window made it seem as though her hair was glowing. He laid there for several minutes and simply adored her with his eyes.

Today was the day, he decided. He couldn't continue being dishonest with her, not if he truly loved her. Somehow he was going to have to find a way to tell her that shehad been The Ghost's intended target, and he honestly didn't know what sort of a reaction to expect from her. As long as she still loved him after he told her the truth, he knew he could handle anything.It took only a few light kisses on the back of her neck to wake her, after which she rolled onto her other side and gave him a few kisses of her own. Though they were both fully awake within seconds, neither of them felt like moving. Why should they when they were perfectly content as they were?

Taking advantage of his cold feet, he teased her, then tickled her a little and, in one quick move, wound up flat on his back, his wrists pinned to the bed. It seemed she was more ticklish than he'd originally thought. Once he'd begged for a truce, she released his wrists, with the understanding that he wouldn't try it again. He sealed the deal with another soft kiss and promised he'd play nice.

"I know it's more than a week late," she said, curled up beside him several minutes later, "but how would you feel about making up for that Christmas Eve dinner we never got to have?"

"Turkey and mashed potatoes, wasn't it?"

"Mhm, but it's a bit warm for that, don't you think?"

"You know what? Just surprise me."

_"That _ I can do. I'll need to make a short trip to the grocery, though." Horatio frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He massaged her lower back as he spoke. "Nothing. I'm just going to miss you."

She laughed quietly at him. "I'm only going to be gone for a hour, silly."

"I know," he sighed, not yet having the courage to be as honest as he wanted.

"Don't worry about me," she teased, starting to roll off the bed. "I think I can take care of myself." Her words were like a knife in his gut.

He grabbed her wrist before she was out of reach. Calleigh furrowed her brow and looked over at him, knowing by the look on his face that something was wrong. Pulling her to him, he sat up slowly and tossed the covers back. Suddenly he felt like he was about to sweat.

Calleigh's eyes nervously darted back and forth between his. "Horatio," she said slowly, "what's wrong?"

There was a heavy sigh, then, "There's something I need to tell you. I haven't been completely honest with you…"

--

The only sound in the house was the occasional _clang _of pots and pans being moved around in the kitchen as Calleigh prepared dinner. She hadn't spoken since he'd told her, nearly two hours before, and the silence between them, though understandable, was making him almost sick. Horatio had stayed out of her way since she'd returned from the grocery, and she'd been hard at work in the kitchen ever since.

He sat in the leather chair in the living room and pretended to read a book on ancient Egyptian history that he'd found on the shelf, but neither his mind nor his eyes were on the page in front of him. With a clear line of sight into the kitchen, he watched as she moved gracefully from one side of the room to the other, preparing their dinner.

Without question it would take time for her to sort through things in her mind. Hearing truth like that, especially after having been led to believe something different for so long, was not an easy thing to do. He hadn't dared to ask her to not be angry with him. The request seemed foolish, and besides, she had every right to be angry.

While whisking something in a large bowl, she glanced up and caught him staring. The strong temptation was to look away, but he kept his eyes fixed on her. The sound of the whisk slowed, and he could tell he had her attention, if only for a brief moment. But she said nothing and turned to the stove to pour the contents of the bowl into a pan.

Horatio sighed deeply. How long was this going to go on? Standing, he laid the book on the coffee table and headed silently toward the kitchen. He'd wanted to give her space, but--

"Pino Grigio or Chardonnay?" The question came as he was half-way across the room. Finally the silence was broken. He slowed briefly, then made his way into the kitchen.

"Chardonnay, please," he said sadly, stopping almost directly behind her. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, but it was her move. Or…perhaps that was what her question had been. Maybe that _was _her move.

"It's on the counter." She nodded toward the bottle a few feet away but never looked up from the pan.

Taking his cue from her, he found a wine bottle opener in a drawer and uncorked the Chardonnay. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out two glasses, filling each half way. He cautiously slid one glass across the counter toward her. When she didn't acknowledge the gesture he set his own glass down and sighed.

Taking what he knew was more than a slight risk, he closed the gap between them and put his hands on the sides of her shoulders. Instantly she tensed, though, unbeknownst to him, it was more out of surprise than discomfort. Instinctively he drew his hands back, but didn't step away. He had no intention of giving up.

"Sweetheart," he whispered, then suddenly realized he didn't know what to say. "Cal, please forgive me." He'd said it before, but the desperation in his voice was fresh.

"I've already forgiven you, Horatio." She set everything down and slowly turned, leaning back against the counter. "To be honest, I'm not entirely surprised by this."

"You--you're _not_?"

She shook her head. "No. I started piecing together the puzzle a few days ago when you told me what the third note from The Ghost said. It took me a while to figure it out, but I knew there was something you were hiding, and when you told me you thought The Ghost somehow made a mistake, I had an idea that I might've been the actual target."

"Then….." Horatio scratched his head, feeling slightly confused.

"Then why did I seem so stunned when you told me?" she guessed. He nodded his response. "I guess because, no mater how much I might have suspected it was true, actually _hearing _that someone tried to kill me…it's not easy." Her usual tough exterior was noticeably absent. It wasn't the Bullet Girl that stood in front of him any longer, it was Calleigh, _his _Calleigh.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I just…didn't know how." Seeing her chin start to quiver tore him up inside. He dropped his head and sighed. "I was just scared that you'd…" Though he stared at his feet, his eyebrows rose. "That you'd stop loving me."

"Haven't you learned anything yet?" she said through her tears. His brow furrowed deeply. "It's going to take a lot more than that for me to ever stop loving you. I'm not letting you go that easily."

"I certainly hope not," he whispered, lifting his head just enough to catch her eyes. Suddenly he felt soft fingers slide up the side of his arms and over his shoulders. Cupping her face in his hands, he leaned in and kissed her, sweetly at first, though it didn't take long for either of their passion to take over.

He kissed her hungrily, burying one hand in her hair as he pressed his hips into her. She dropped her hands to his chest and unbuttoned the few buttons of his polo shirt. Her lips and tongue went to work, kissing, nipping and occasionally licking at the opening of his shirt. What little control he had had moments before was gone, and, finally, he was okay with it.

Lowering his head, he caught her lips again, brushing his tongue between them. Calleigh moaned softly, the sound of her voice turning him on even more. Catching the scent of burning food, she reluctantly pulled back. "Dinner--" she said, nearly out of breath.

His hands moved up under her shirt and slowly explored the soft skin that hid beneath. He licked her neck, just behind her ear and felt her shudder. Brushing his lips over her ear, he whispered, "Let it burn."


	26. Chapter 26

-1WARNING: This chapter is rated **M**, and is intended only for those over 18. 

Horatio blindly reached over to the stove and groped for the pan handle. Not wanting to burn himself, he opened one eye and found it, removing the pan before the contents were too burnt to salvage. Now that dinner was temporarily on hold, he switched the burner off and turned all of his attention back to Calleigh, who, by this point, realized exactly what he had been up to.

"I thought…you wanted…to let it burn," she said between kisses.

He leaned back and gave her a devilish grin. "Mmmm…I changed my mind. I have a feeling I'm going to have quite the appetite later tonight."

Just before he leaned back in, she whispered, "You're _bad._"

"I know. You bring out the worst in me." He caught the back of her head and pulled her in for another kiss as he began to devour her lips. His fingers caressed her sides; his thumbs, her stomach as he slowly moved his hands higher, enjoying the way her muscles tensed as his fingers skimmed over them.

The feel of her hands tugging at his shirt made him both eager and nervous. It had been a couple of years since he'd last been with a woman, but there was no one else he wanted to be with. Not now. Not ever. But that only made him even _more_ nervous. He wanted to be able to give her everything, and in his condition, he wasn't sure that he could.

As soon as his shirt was free from his pants, Calleigh's hands went to work beneath it. Her nails grazed lightly over his chest, causing him to shudder. Even if he'd wanted to stop things, it was far too late; he was completely at her mercy.

Moving her hands around to his back, Calleigh accidentally bumped against his bandage, unintentionally tugging at his wound. Horatio groaned but not in pleasure. Mortified, she froze, her eyes going wide. "Oh my god, Horatio, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He took a slow breath, giving her a sheepish grin, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm okay," he admitted, though his face still bore a hint of pain.

Calleigh sighed and dropped her forehead to his chest, immediately getting wrapped up in his arms. "I just killed the moment, didn't I?"

He caught her chin and lifted it, giving her a sweet smile. "Sweetheart, you did nothing of the sort. It would probably be better for both of us if you generally avoided that area for the time being." He reached for her hand and lifted it to his lips, teasing the sensitive spot in the center of her palm with his tongue, exactly the way he had the night before. Calleigh moaned quietly. "However," his voice grew deeper, "if you keep _this _up, in a few minutes I doubt I'll be feeling anything but you."

She gripped his shirt tightly with her free hand as his tongue continued its assault on her palm. Taking a deep breath, she tried to clear her mind, if only for a moment. "Would it be easier for you if we did this somewhere other than the kitchen?"

"What do you mean?" he whispered distractedly as he brushed his lips along the inside of her index finger and lightly sucked on the tip of it.

Calleigh swallowed hard. He was making it nearly impossible for her to focus. "Do you honestly want do to this standing? Do you think you…_can_?"

As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. Not only did he not have the strength, but he sincerely doubted either of them would enjoy it as much as they'd like. Besides, Calleigh deserved better than the kitchen. "No," he said, answering both questions. "I don't. You deserve to be loved, Cal, to be made love to in a way you never have. And I want to be the one to do it, if you'll let me."

She answered him, but not with words. Her kiss was initially tender but quickly became passionate. "Then how about we take this upstairs?" she whispered.

Feeling rather breathless, he nodded slowly. "Okay," was all he uttered. Truthfully, he would have gone wherever she wanted. In his mind this was about her more than anything else, and whatever she wanted he would give her if it was within his power. "Lead on."

Calleigh took a step back, reached for his belt and started tugging him toward the stairs. Horatio inhaled slowly and let her pull him. The seductive look she was giving wasn't making it easy to be patient. Climbing the stairs this way was going to seem like an eternity. The trek would be hell, but the reward that awaited him would be heaven.

They finally reached the end of the hallway, where Calleigh paused. "Your place or mine?"

Horatio couldn't respond for a moment. He was far too distracted by her bottom lip, which she happened to be biting at the moment. "Um…" He swallowed hard. "I think I've got the bigger bed," he said with a soft chuckle.

With a slight raise of her eyebrow, she pulled him into his bedroom and stopped when she felt her calves bump into the side of the bed. He wanted to take his time with her and enjoy every curve, every line, every inch of her, but patience was quickly becoming a problem.

Again he slid his hands beneath her shirt and caressed her back as he leaned in to kiss her. He simply couldn't get enough of her lips. His fingers found the back of her bra, but he waited, not wanting to seem as though he was in a hurry, and flattened his palm on her spine.

His kisses left her breathless and Calleigh had to pull away for air. Taking advantage of the brief separation, she lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. Tilting his head at her, he took his time, letting his eyes roam up and down. Cupping the side of her breast, he slowly lowered his head and lightly nipped at the skin just above her bra. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and leaned her head back, whispering his name in pleasure. Horatio grinned, loving the sound of his name on her lips.

Her chest heaving, Calleigh grabbed at the hem of his shirt and began pulling upwards. He felt the tug and leaned up just long enough for her to remove his shirt. Instantly he moved his lips to her neck, smiling when he heard her gasp.

As he leaned forward, she began to lean back and reached behind her for the bed. Finding it, she lowered herself onto it and started scooting back, moving _very _slowly. Horatio put his left knee on the edge of the bed, then one hand, then the other, and smoothly began crawling across the bed after her. His jeans were quickly becoming a source of discomfort, but he pushed the thought from his mind and focused his attention on her.

Pulling up until he was nearly sitting on his feet, he reached for the waistband of her shorts, catching her. Either way he'd win. If she stopped moving, he had her, but if she continued scooting away, she'd have to leave her shorts behind to do it. Calleigh grinned up at him, knowing exactly what he was doing. She decided to let him have both. Taking matters into her own hands, she stopped moving across the bed and lifted her hips, making it easy for him to remove her shorts.

Horatio chuckled softly and, once her shorts were out of the way, leaned over her on all fours. Calleigh's hands went to work on his chest and stomach, stroking, caressing and setting his nerves on fire. He rumbled into her mouth, deepening the kiss. He gasped when her hand brushed over the front of his jeans as she blindly searched for his belt. Calleigh grinned at the sound he made, not to mention the increasingly growing bulge she'd unintentionally, though not disappointingly, felt through his jeans.

Horatio lowered himself onto his elbows, his body hovering only inches above hers, the heat between them building rapidly. Putting all of his weight on his left arm freed his right hand to explore. Brushing his thumb over the top of her bra, he kissed her jaw, her neck, her collar bone, gradually moving down her body.

Before he was out of reach, Calleigh succeeded in unbuckling his belt and unfastening the button on his jeans. Horatio paused. Having her hands _that_ close to him without actually touching him was driving him insane.

As Calleigh dragged her nails up the center of his back, what little remained of Horatio's patience snapped. Pretending that he still had some sense of control, he tried to make it seem as though he wasn't in a hurry to get out of his jeans. The way her fingers lingered over the ticklish spot on his ribs wasn't making things any easier. He swallowed hard and lifted his hips, pushing his jeans to his knees before kicking them off the rest of the way.

His boxers couldn't hide what his jeans had been able to. As he leaned back over her, he saw the slight look of amusement in Calleigh's eyes. "My my. Impatient, are we?"

Horatio turned a bright shade of red, but his embarrassment was fleeting. She distracted him with a kiss that took his breath away. Sliding his hands beneath her back, he carefully rolled to his back, taking her with him. She kept most of her weight off the injured side of his body, though she was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on what _not _to do.

Horatio brought his hand around between their bodies, sliding his fingers down her stomach and beneath her underwear. He paused for a moment, kissed down the side of her neck, and began stroking her. Calleigh shuddered and let out a soft cry, arching her back into him. He gradually increased the speed and pressure of his fingers before removing his hand altogether. She was more than ready, and if she was going over the edge, he was determined to not only be the one to take her there, but he wanted to go over with her.

Calleigh didn't know how long she could keep going this way. Horatio grinned, seeing that he wasn't the only one quickly losing control. He slid his hand up the center of her back and, within just a few seconds, unhooked her bra. She leaned back, enabling him to slip the bra straps down her shoulders and toss it to the floor.

He cupped her breasts and brushed his thumbs over her taut nipples. He'd allowed himself to imagine what she looked like, but his imagination hadn't been able to do her justice. He sucked gently on her breasts, paying them equal attention. Based on the sounds coming from her, he wasn't the only one enjoying this.

As if reading each other's minds, Calleigh slipped out of her underwear, Horatio out of his boxers. Gripping her hip and back tightly, he rolled again. On his elbows over her, he brushed her hair from her face and tilted his head at her. "I love you, Calleigh, and it's not just the hormones talking." Sweetly he kissed her cheek.

"I wish I had something better to say than, 'I love you too'," she replied, giving him a sheepish smile. The next thing she saw was something she had never seen before. Horatio beamed at her, a smile that, to her, was brighter than the sun.

"There _is _nothing better than that."

"Okay," she grinned. "I love you too."

He positioned himself between her legs and stroked her shoulders. His eyes asked for her permission, and with a soft nod she responded. Giving her a deep and passionate kiss, he eased into her, pausing half way in to let her adjust to him. Calleigh arched her back into him and dug her nails into his shoulders. He groaned deeply and, feeling her begin to relax, inched deeper, watching her reactions change as he moved inside her. He had been wrong. This wasn't heaven. It was _better_.

They made love slowly, taking their time enjoying each other's bodies. Horatio realized that with a subtle shift of his hips he could make her cry out in absolute pleasure, and with a sweep of his fingers down her spine he could relax her almost instantly.

He had never been with a woman like her. The last woman he'd been with had been Marisol, and though love-making between them had been sweet and tender it had lacked something, something which he couldn't put his finger on until now. They hadn't _needed _each other the way he and Calleigh now did. Being with her at last was like finding the final piece of the puzzle of himself that he didn't even know he had been missing.

The closer he drew to climax, the more he felt, and along with the feelings of pleasure came a few sharp pains in his side. He ignored them, however, determined to allow nothing to get in the way of giving her as much pleasure as possible.

Calleigh shuddered beneath him again and tightened against him. He threw his head back and groaned in pleasure, her move setting off his own release as he drove deeply into her a few final times. They clung to each other, as if for their very lives, as they rode out wave upon wave of pleasure.

Knowing his trembling arms couldn't hold him much longer, Horatio rolled to his side, pulling her over with him. Calleigh's chest heaved as she gasped for air, finally catching her breath moments later. He tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear and pressed his forehead to hers. "Do you mean to tell me," he panted, "that _that's…_what I've been missing out on…all these years?" Calleigh blushed for perhaps the first time in several days, but said nothing. He smiled sweetly and gave her a soft kiss.

The ache returned to his stomach, attempting to punish him for his over-exertion, but he didn't mind. It was more than worth it. Pulling her head to his chest, he rolled onto his back and let his tired muscles relax.

Then an odd thought struck him. In trying to make him suffer, The Ghost had actually done him a favor. He realized if he hadn't been shot, he wouldn't be lying there with the love of his life, feeling like the happiest man alive.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Because I posted two chapters back to back last week, I think many of you missed chapter 25 and only read the 'special' chapter. It would probably help you a great deal to go back and read what you missed. It would certainly make everything else make sense. **_

--

It was Calleigh's turn to watch Horatio sleep. She laid on her side, propped up on her elbow, smiling down at him beside her. He'd fallen asleep on his stomach, his arms snugly tucked under the pillow beneath his head. The smile on his face was faint, but one of pure peace and contentment.

After they'd made love that afternoon his appetite had returned in a big way. They'd gone back downstairs and she'd finished preparing dinner, though not without distractions along the way. It had been nearly impossible for them to keep their hands to themselves. He'd been particularly fond of the chocolate mousse she'd whipped up, though that could have had something to do with the fact that she'd sat in his lap and fed it to him.

Sleeping separately hadn't even been considered. Now that she was finally 'his', he wasn't about to let her go, not even for a night. Once in bed, it hadn't taken much to talk him into letting her give him a backrub; his muscles had gotten quite the workout that afternoon and a gentle massage was just the ticket to put him to sleep.

Now, nearly two hours later, Calleigh was studying his sleeping form, her eyes covering every curve of the muscles in his back, the freckles, which made her smile, and….the scars.

God, there were more than she'd realized. She'd seen them before but never paid them much attention. She brushed her finger over the scar on his back from the stab wound that had almost killed him when Walter Resden tried to murder him in New York. Then the fresh scar on his shoulder from just a month ago when The Ghost (or at least the _previous _one) had shot him right before finding himself on the wrong end of Horatio's SIG. There were a few other scars she recognized from the times he'd been injured in Miami, two from close calls on the bomb squad and one from a bullet that grazed his arm two years before.

But it was the other scars that had her attention, long, jagged scars from shoulder to shoulder. It made her sick to look at them, but, rather than because of the appearance of them, it was because of the person who'd caused them_. _Horatio's father had been a monster of a man, abusing his wife and two sons until Horatio had put an end to it…and _him. _

Calleigh sighed softly and ran her fingers down his spine almost subconsciously. She wondered if he had any idea just how much she needed him. When people thought of her, they never saw a woman who needed anything or any_one,_ but a strong woman who was happily single and independent. It was no accident that they saw her that way, though. She kept up a façade of sorts while on the job. As an MDPD officer it was essential to have an air of confidence and strength at all times. However, Calleigh _was _a woman, a woman who needed to be loved, cared for and protected, and Horatio had more than filled that void.

At the moment she was so distracted by him that she didn't realize she was being watched. A pair of deep blue eyes were fixed on her, watching her own eyes as they drifted up and down his body. As her finger slid over a sensitive spot on his side, Horatio groaned deeply. "Having fun?" he asked, his voice somewhat muffled by the pillow.

"Mhm," she said softly, her touch becoming feather-like. "Sorry for waking you."

Giving her a sweet smile, he rolled rather quickly and caught her, pulling her over him. "I'm _glad_ you woke me," he whispered before kissing her. "You're far better than the dreams I was having." He brushed his lips over hers, keeping his kisses gentle, preferring to turn up her internal thermostat slowly, though his own thermostat was ready to combust. The soft moan that escaped her lips set his nerves tingling.

He ran his hand down her bare thigh, smiling when he felt the goose bumps rise. It wasn't long before they were making love again, this time almost lazily, focusing more on the journey than the destination. It was the way Horatio had always wanted it to be, and after forty-eight years it had been worth the wait.

--

Eric had never been in a relationship like this one before, and the confusion he felt was actually rather wonderful. Most of the girls he'd dated in the past six or seven years had been quick to get physical, but none had been interested in commitment of any sort. That's where Locke was different. She was almost opposite. It had been clear from the outset that it was going to be a while before she was ready to get physical in any way, and, to Eric's own surprise, he didn't mind. To him Rebecca Locke was worth waiting for.

However, it wasn't as though nothing was happening between them. Quite the contrary. He'd spent nearly every evening for the past week with her, having dinner, going to a concert, going for ice cream. Basically just _being _together. Slowly she was coming out of her shell and becoming more comfortable with him. At times she seemed shy, but he understood why, and, in fact, found her quietness to be a refreshing change from the typically loud girls in Miami.

Perhaps that was why he hadn't taken her clubbing or to any of the other locations he normally took women. Those places weren't conducive to actually getting to know someone, and that's what he wanted to do with Locke. He wanted to get to _know _her, not just get her into bed.

There was a child-like innocence about her that seemed to be bewitching him. Anytime he was around her he felt as if he was in a trance of some sort. Apparently the effect she was having on him extended to work hours. Ryan had teased him one morning about being distracted and walking around with a stupid grin on his face. However, contrary to what Ryan Wolfe thought, Eric had _not _'gotten laid' the night before. No, the smile on his face was because he had just realized that he, Eric Delko, was falling in love…with a Fed.

--

Rick Stetler was enjoying his new position, temporary as it was, though he was doing his best to fix that part. After a rather…_persuasive _conversation with Chief Burton, he'd been put in charge of the lab in Calleigh's absence. It was only a matter of days before she'd be back, though, and he wasn't ready to hand the reins back over to her. However, a confidential call had come in from the FBI earlier in the day, giving him reason to hope that his position might not be so temporary.

Whoever this Agent Matthews was, Stetler was beginning to like him.

--

"911 Emergency Res--"

"I need an ambulance to 514 Havana Southwest immediately!!" the voice shouted frantically into the phone. "A Federal Agent has been shot and--"

"Calm down, sir," the emergency responder replied.

"Don't tell me to calm down!!" he screamed. "Do _not _tell me to calm down! This woman is a f--ing Federal Agent, damn it, and if you don't get here fast she's going to die!"

"An ambulance is on the way, sir," the woman said calmly. "Now, what is your name?"

"Um…" his voice quavered. "Evan Matthews."

"And the name of the woman who's been shot?"

Evan paused and stared down at the woman at his feet and the dead man fifteen meters away. His response was flat. "Rebecca. Rebecca Locke."

--

The only sounds in the room were the soft buzz of the fluorescent light, the _hiss _of the respirator and the pulsating _beep _of the life support machine on the wall. Eric sat in the chair beside the bed and held Locke's hand, brushing his thumb over her knuckles just below where the tape was holding in her IV. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess, and he was still wearing the wrinkled t-shirt and jeans he'd thrown on when the call had come in that she'd been shot.

Locke had called him earlier in the evening, apologizing for having to cancel dinner plans. It seemed that they had a lead on The Ghost that they needed to follow, and she and Evan were going to check it out. She said she'd call him as soon as she was through, so when Eric's phone rang later on, he'd assumed it was her. Web's voice had been the last he'd expected to hear, and the tone in his voice had been sickeningly familiar to Horatio's when he'd called to tell Eric that Marisol had died. The only difference? There was hope. Rebecca was still alive, if only barely.

After waiting in the ICU waiting room for nearly two hours, he'd been allowed to see her. Hospital policy generally dictated that only immediate family were allowed to visit patients, but Eric was almost certain he'd heard Web say, "we _are _her family," to one of the pushy nurses in the wing. Eric was slowly starting to like the man he had begun to associate with death itself. Calleigh had called from the Keys on Tuesday and told him that she no longer suspected Web in Horatio's murder. When he'd asked why, her response had been, "Just trust me on this." And he had.

During the night the waiting room slowly began to fill as friends began to stream in, among them Ryan, Natalia, Danny, Mel and Alexx. Evan had followed the ambulance to the hospital and had been there ever since, refusing to leave Locke's side, though Web had forced him to step into the hallway for a short time to give his statement.

They had been told that Locke's chances of survival were slim, and if she _did _survive there was no way of knowing how severe the damage would be. According to the doctor, after being shot in the head Locke was lucky to be alive at all.

--

Calleigh's phone buzzed on the nightstand and she had to reach across Horatio attempt catch it before it vibrated itself over the edge. He grunted into the pillow as she dug her elbow into his back to push herself closer to the nightstand. "Hello?" she answered groggily. "Eric? Whoa, whoa, slow down. _Who_?" She looked down as Horatio shifted beneath her. "Oh my god."

_What is it? _he mouthed, the concern in his eyes visible even in the darkness.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know. I'll…" She stared at Horatio for a moment, her eyes growing sad. "…be there soon."

As she closed her cell phone Horatio pushed himself up onto his elbows. His head was already spinning. Something was terribly wrong, that much he knew. But she'd said, "I'll be there soon." Was she leaving? He swallowed hard. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Calleigh took a deep breath and rolled back onto her own pillow. "Locke was shot tonight. She's in ICU, and they don't expect her to make it."

Horatio was silent as his eyes darted back and forth in the darkness, his brain in high gear. He had a hundred questions, maybe a thousand, but now wasn't the time. He turned his head to her. "And you're going?" he asked softly, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"I think I need to. I've had my week. Now…I think Eric might need _his. _Things have been tight at the lab since you--since _we've _been gone, and Eric needs to be able to be at the hospital, which means…" Though Horatio understood, he didn't like it.

He dropped his head back onto the bed and reached for her hand, giving it a firm squeeze once he found it. His breathing had picked up and he wondered if Calleigh could hear how hard his heart was pounding in his chest. _I don't want you to go, _he thought selfishly. _I'm not ready yet. _"When will I see you again?" The words were so soft they barely reached Calleigh's ears.

She rolled to her side. "Come back with me," she whispered. The muscles in his jaw rippled as he clenched his jaw, not yet responding. "Horatio?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" she asked, tilting her head deeply.

He sighed heavily and looked up at her with eyes that could hide nothing from her. Just the thought of letting her out of his sight made him sick, and he wanted to be able to protect her, but the only way he knew he could truly do that was by staying hidden. As long as The Ghost thought he was dead there was no reason for him to go after Calleigh again.

He tried to explain himself to her. "It's the only way. As long as I stay here, you'll be safe. But if I come back…" He shook his head. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Cal."

"And _I _don't want you hiding for the rest of your life trying to protect me. I love you, and I love you for what you're trying to do, but shouldn't it be my decision to make? It's _my _life that we're talking about isn't it?"

"It _is _your life, but I can't put you in danger like that." He swallowed hard. "You wouldn't be the first woman to pay with her life." His voice dropped to nearly nothing. "I'm sorry."

Calleigh sat up quickly. "No, _I'm _the one who's worry, Horatio. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here."

Leaning up just as quickly, he caught her shoulders. "That's not true. This is not your fault. None of this is your fault." He shook his head furiously. "It's just that…"

Calleigh didn't know how to respond. Sitting up, she scooted off the side of the bed. Her emotions were in a tizzy. "How long are you going to stay in hiding?"

"Until it's safe."

Her reply was instantaneous. "And how will you know when that is?"

"I'm not sure," he said slowly. "But I'm willing to wait for as long as necessary."

"Tell me something," she said, trying to remain calm as she began to gather her things. "If it was _your _life in danger would you stay hidden?" He shook his head, watching her as she moved about the room. "Then don't do it for _me_."

_I can't help it, _he wanted to say. _It's just my nature. It's who I am. _Slowly he stood and walked over to where she was. When Calleigh felt his hands on her arms she stopped picking up her things and turned to him. "I _have _to," he said, looking down at her. "With you…I actually have a chance to save you. With the others," _ With Mom, Rachel, Marisol… "_I didn't have that chance."

"But that was different." _They didn't know how to protect themselves. They didn't even know they were in danger. _

Her words cut through him like a knife. The emotion that he'd been trying to keep at bay for the past several minutes had finally risen to the surface. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes. The one thing he could give to a woman without hesitation, more than trust, more than love, she had just rejected. Again he swallowed hard, trying to force the lump back down in his throat. All he could do was nod.

As his hands fell from her arms, the realization of what she had said finally hit her. "I didn't mean it like that." Calleigh's heart broke as she saw the single tear stream down his cheek. "Please come back with me," she begged. As the tear continued to fall she felt a wall rise up between them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. For a reason that not even she could understand, Calleigh felt anger well up within her. His need to protect others, especially those he loved, was a quality she'd always admired, and was actually one of the reasons she'd first fallen in love with him. But now that he was suffering to protect _her, _she hated it, especially because he was doing it against her wishes.

Horatio stood frozen in place as she stepped away and walked from room to room collecting her belongings. He slipped into a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt and tried to help her, but she stopped him with a look. She was angry and, once again, it was his fault. But what could he do? He wasn't willing to put her life at risk.

Following her down the stairs, he stayed several feet back, wanting to give her space. "Will you let me know how she is? And that you've made it back safely?" he asked as he held the front door open for her. "Please?"

Calleigh stared at him and took a slow breath. Of the million things in her mind that she wanted to say to him, "Okay," was the only one that made it out of her mouth.

He hated himself for his inability to find the words he needed to make her stay. "I love you, Cal." His arms hung by his sides rather than reaching for the embrace he so desperately needed. He tilted his head deeply, trying to catch her eyes.

"I know." As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted saying them. Calleigh watched as Horatio's shoulders slumped, his face falling. Unable to bear seeing him this way, she made a quick decision to get away as quickly as she could. "I'll call you," she said, walking through the doorway without glancing at him. She shoved everything into the back seat, climbed in and started the car, never giving him a second look.

The roar of the engine faded as the car drove off into the distance, leaving him completely and utterly alone.

--

The moment the tires of the small sports car hit the main highway heading north toward Miami, Calleigh dissolved into tears. She couldn't believe that had just happened and the _way _it had happened. Less than half an hour before she'd been sleeping beside Horatio, perfectly happy, perfectly content. Where had it all gone wrong?

Calleigh wiped her eyes as tears began clouding her vision. The cell phone lay painfully silent in the seat beside her, and she stared at it, willing it to ring, willing for her caller ID to light up and say _David _on the screen. She had needed a sort of alias for him for her contacts list, and his middle named seemed an obvious choice. If someone ever got a hold of her phone, she didn't want them seeing _Horatio _on a recent call.

_Why are you waiting for __**him **__to call __**you**__? This is all your fault, Cal. All he was trying to do was protect you. What did you expect? Did you honestly think he'd cease being who he is because you selfishly wanted him to come back to Miami with you? _She continued arguing with herself until she reached Miami.

As soon as Calleigh parked in the large garage at Dade Memorial, she rushed up to ICU, badge in hand, just in case someone tried to stop her. She needn't have worried. Every entrance and exit was guarded by at least one FBI Agent and Web himself was standing outside Locke's room. He was surprised to see Calleigh back from the Keys a couple of days early, but greeted here nonetheless. Immediately sensing that something was wrong, he skipped the pleasantries and ushered her inside.

When Eric heard the door open, his head snapped up and a weak smile formed. He rose tiredly from his chair and hugged her tightly. Taking Evan with him, Web ducked out of the room without saying a word, knowing the two of them would have much to discuss. He trusted her completely, knowing that Horatio's life was secure as long as the truth of his survival remained a secret.

"How are you holding up?" Eric asked, pulling up a second chair beside the bed.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Calleigh responded, trying to take her focus off Horatio and the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm…okay," he lied. The similarity between this moment and his last moments with his sister was almost more than he could bear. He caught her up to speed on what the doctor had told them and answered what questions he could. Then, the conversation switched back to her.

"So how _are _you holding up, Cal?"

"I'm…" Calleigh paused. It was ironic. For the past several days she had been worried about how to pretend she was still mourning Horatio's death once she got back to Miami. She knew it wouldn't be easy to mourn someone who not only wasn't dead but was actually very much alive. And yet her worry had been in vain. She wasn't mourning the death of a man any longer but perhaps the death of a relationship. "I've been better." She gave him a brave smile, his hand a tight squeeze and excused herself.

--

"She's back," Evan said into his phone, riding down the elevator to the lobby of the hospital.

"Already? But she wasn't supposed to come back until Monday."

"I know that, but she's here."

Stetler sighed. "Okay, so now what?"

"We'll just have to step up the plan a few days. It shouldn't be difficult for a man like you, Rick. Just do everything according to plan and you'll have nothing to worry about."

Stetler nodded. "Okay. But…I'm still confused. What are _you _getting out of this?"

"Let's just say…peace of mind," Evan replied and closed his phone.

--

Stepping out the front doors of the hospital, Calleigh found a quiet corner and pulled out her phone. Dialing Horatio's new cell phone number, she put the phone up to her ear, feeling her heart immediately begin to race.

--

The room was dark, silent, and empty…but not just the room. The whole house felt empty. Horatio had never known a silence as deafening as the one he was now sitting in. There was no sound of Calleigh's bare feet walking across the hardwood floor, no soft hum of her voice as she quietly sang while doing the dishes. God, how he missed the sound of her voice.

How had he gone from heaven to hell so suddenly?

_Is this my fault? Was I wrong to want to protect her? Of course not. It's never wrong to want to protect those you love. But why can't she see that? "I don't want you to try to protect me," _she'd said. _Since when? _

Horatio sighed and dropped his head to his hands. He sat with his cell phone was tightly clutched in his right hand, waiting for it to ring. He didn't know what he would say if she called, but he'd find something. At this point, he'd do almost anything to win her back.

As if on cue, his phone rang, playing the unique tune he'd assigned as her personal ring tone. He'd chosen the song days before because, of all the tunes programmed into his phone, that one made him smile more than any other. When he flipped open the phone and answered his calm voice was in no way indicative of the anxiety that lay just beneath the surface.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi." The was a brief pause. "Locke's stable, at least for the moment. As good as the doctors here are, Web's having a specialist flown in from New York. He should be here within the hour."

"Good." Another pause. "How are _you_?" he hesitantly asked, not wanting to come on too strong.

"Honestly?" Calleigh shook her head, ready to apologize, ready to end the awkwardness between them. "I'm a wr--" A hand landed lightly on her shoulder, startling her. She spun on her heels, slamming the phone closed. "Good Lord, Evan, you scared me to death."

--

Horatio heard Calleigh gasp and the line go dead. "Cal? Calleigh?" he nearly shouted into the phone. His finger hovered over the keypad, wanting desperately to call her back, but he waited. _She'll call back. Surely she'll call back. _

--

"Who you talking to?" Evan asked, giving her a faint boyish grin.

"No one," she smiled back, her heart pounding.

Evan's raised eyebrow made it clear that he wasn't buying it.

Calleigh chuckled nervously. "My dad wanted me to let him know how I was doing. I was just checking in with him."

Evan nodded. "How was it in the Keys?"

"Relaxing. Exactly what I needed."

"Glad to hear it." He nodded toward the double doors. "Can I walk you back in?"

After riding back up to ICU in the elevator, Calleigh, following hospital policy, turned her cell off once again. She joined everyone else in the waiting room, each taking turns sitting with Locke. When Calleigh's turn came, she left her phone and purse in the waiting room, asking Evan to watch it for her. He was more than willing to help.

As soon as Calleigh pushed through the double doors Evan grabbed her cell and turned it on, immediately scrolling through her recent calls list. _David. David? _According to the report Evan had seen on Calleigh, her father's name was Kenwall. Not, David.

Wondering why she'd felt it necessary to lie to him, Evan's curiosity got the best of him. Scrolling down to the name, he pushed send.

--

Horatio had dozed off on the couch after giving up that Calleigh would call back. He'd called Web after being disconnected from Calleigh, just to make certain she was okay. Web said she was fine and was sitting in the waiting room with the rest of the team.

He'd thanked Web and hung up, wondering if she'd hung up intentionally. Had he said something wrong?

The song on his phone began playing again. Horatio snatched the phone from the coffee table and saw Calleigh's name on the screen. He breathed a sigh of relief and flipped open the phone. "I was getting a little worried about you. Are you okay?"


	28. Chapter 28

-1There was silence on the other end of the line. "Calleigh?" Horatio could hear sounds from the hospital in the background, so he knew the line wasn't dead. _Perhaps the reception is bad._ "Calleigh?Ca--" He froze. It wasn't Calleigh on the other end, but whoever it was now knew he was alive. Before he could do or say anything, he heard a click and the line went dead. _Shit. _

Evan slammed the phone shut and turned the power off. Was this some sort of a joke? He'd shot Horatio, watched him bleed on the pavement, seen him in the casket with his own two eyes. What the hell was going on? He began to panic.

_Oh, please. Calm the fuck down, Matthews. This doesn't have to be a bad thing, you know. So what if he __**did **__survive somehow? This just gives you a chance to make him suffer even more. The possibilities are endless. You just have to get to him before they realize that you know. _

Evan quickly stood, leaving Calleigh's purse and phone on the table, and headed for the exit. There were plenty of ways to figure out where Calleigh had been for the past week, and if his suspicions were correct, that's where he'd find Horatio. But he would have to act…_fast_.

"Matthews!" Web's voice broke through the quiet of the ICU waiting room.

Evan froze, closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Slowly turning, he cleared his face of any expression of anger, frustration or shock and replaced it with a charming and polite face. "Sir?"

"May I have a word with you?" Web asked, arms crossed in front of him.

"Of course." Had his heart been beating any harder, he was sure it would have exploded. He followed Web down the hall and to an empty room.

"Was it you?" Web asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Was _what _me, sir?" _Stay calm. Stay calm. _

Web's eyes narrowed. "The phone call." Evan shifted nervously, and Web had his answer. He shoved his hands in his pockets and paced the room. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"Why didn't _you _come to _me_?!" Evan retorted. "Why didn't you tell me he was alive? Especially since I'm the one in charge of the case? It would have been nice to know!"

"I was going to tell you eventually, but it wasn't time yet."

_Careful, Matthews. Play your cards right and this could work to your advantage. _"Of course, sir. My apologies."

Web studied him and considered his options. "Since you now know the truth, it's important that you're given the necessary information to keep Lieutenant Caine's existence a secret. We can't have a leak of any kind, you understand? _No one _can know. Not Danny, not Mel. _No…one. _Is that clear?" Evan nodded. "Good. Have a seat. There are some things you need to know."

--

Again, Horatio waited for his phone to ring. As soon as the line had gone dead, he'd called Web, letting him know what had happened. Web said he'd get to the bottom of it, and it seemed that he had.

_How could Calleigh have been so careless as to leave her phone with someone else? Didn't she realize the danger she was putting herself in by doing that? What if it __**hadn't **__been Evan? What if it had been someone we __**don't**__ trust?_

Finally his phone rang. He took a calming breath, knowing if he didn't he'd lose his cool. "Hello?"

"Web said you wanted to talk to me," Calleigh said, sheepishly. She felt like a fool for leaving her phone behind, though she hadn't expected Evan to go through it. He'd apologized, though. Apparently he'd mistaken her phone for his. They had identical models, after all, and it was an honest mistake. Evan had seen _David _in the contacts list and assumed it was his brother.

"It seems that every time we try to talk, somehow I get hung up on."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

Horatio sighed heavily. "Cal…I wish you'd take this more seriously. You don't realize the danger…"

Calleigh pulled a face. "I _am _taking this seriously, Horatio. Just perhaps not as seriously as _you _would like me to."

"I don't want to fight with you, Cal, but you've got to be careful." He hoped the concern he felt was coming through in his voice.

"For God's sake, Horatio. I'm a cop. Don't you think I know that?" She groaned in frustration. "Look, I know you're trying to protect me and I appreciate it. Really I do. But you don't _have _to do it."

"I _do." _He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I love you too much not to."

Calleigh felt like crying. Part of her wanted to jump in her car and drive straight back down to the Keys and fix everything. She leaned her forehead against the wall and closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. "I love you, too." She could almost hear his faint smile on the other end. "I'm sorry for being so stubborn…_and _careless. I guess I'm just kind of out of it right now."

Horatio softly chuckled. "It _is _4 am. You're allowed to be a bit out of it."

She smiled. "Thanks." Hearing footsteps approaching, she looked up and saw Web round the corner. He motioned for her and went back around the corner. "I've got to go, Horatio. Web needs me."

"Okay," he replied softly, not wanting the conversation to end, not wanting to be alone again.

"I miss you. Call you later?"

"I look forward to it." They said their goodbyes and Calleigh went to find Web.

--

When Calleigh pulled up to the Crime Lab the next morning, she realized how much she'd actually missed working. The week she'd had with Horatio in the Keys had been wonderful, but being a CSI was in her blood.

Walking up the front steps of the lab, she was surprised to see Stetler push open the front door and step out to meet her. She was _not _surprised, however, by the scowl on his face.

"Hello, Rick," she said, making no attempt to hide her disdain.

"Calleigh," he said with a nod. "I guess you're wanting your position back?"

"_Back_? I never realized that I'd lost it."

"Oh, you did more than lose it, I think." Calleigh wanted to wipe the smirk of his face with her fist. He held out several file folders. "It seems that you went directly against IAB and the FBI's orders to leave the investigation alone."

Calleigh snatched the files from his hand. Inside were documents and photos, all evidence from the shooting at the stock yards. "Where'd you get this?" she asked, rather confused.

"Your office, or, should I say, your _former _office. It's no longer yours."

"_What?! _I _told _you, those files don't belong to me."

"And that's the problem, isn't it? Technically they belong to the FBI, but you've been keeping them for yourself, haven't you?"

Rage began building within her, and it took everything she had _not _to hit him. "I've never seen those files before, Rick. Everything we had we handed over to the FBI. Why would I keep files for myself?"

"Maybe you didn't trust them to figure out who killed Horatio, or maybe you wanted to be the hero and solve the case yourself. Either way, you made a mistake." The smug grin on his face seemed to grow wider with every word.

"I'm telling you, Rick, I had no--" Holding out his hand, he stopped her mid-sentence.

"Don't waste your breath. IAB has seen all of the evidence. You don't have a whole lot of credibility at the moment, Calleigh. Attacking Web at the funeral? That didn't look so good. And then Burton had to order you to take a leave of absence because you weren't fit for duty. It didn't take much to convince IAB that you were behind this. So…" His sarcastic chuckle made her sick to her stomach. "They've made their decision." He pulled a few folded papers from his coat pocket and handed them to her. "You have two options, _Miss Duquesne. _You can resign…or we can fire you."

_This isn't happening, it can't be. _The paperwork seemed authentic enough. Resign or be fired. Calleigh was too stunned to think clearly. "I'm gonna need some time to think this through." She clenched her fists and lowered them to her sides, the paperwork now crumpled in her left hand.

"That's fine, but until you come to your decision I'm afraid you're not allowed to set foot on the premises. Also, I'm going to have to ask you for your badge and gun."

Stetler really seemed to be enjoying this, and Calleigh hated to give him any further pleasure out of the situation, but she had no choice. She glared at him, gritted her teeth and reached for her gun and badge, removing them slowly before handing them over.

"Anything _else_?" she asked sarcastically.

"No," he sneered. "I think that should do it for now." He turned to head back inside and paused, halfway to the door. "Oh," he said, turning back to face her. "One more thing." Calleigh braced herself for the worst. Based on the look on his face, whatever he was getting ready to say was not going to make her any happier. "I'm going to need that key back. The one that goes to the office that _used _to be Horatio's and now…_used _to be yours."

_You smug son of a bitch. _"Fine," she snapped, taking the key off the ring. She shoved the key into his palm and took a deep breath, forcing herself to remain as calm as possible. Stetler certainly knew how to infuriate her, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing just how much he'd ruffled her feathers. Her head spinning, she turned and headed across the parking lot to her car.

She had some time to make her decision, but there was one decision she had already made. She was not going to tell Horatio about this, not yet at least, though it _would_ be a sure-fire way of getting him out of the Keys. No, she would wait until the time was right. She didn't want to give him any more reasons to worry about her. _However…since he __**is**__ dead…he __**could **__kill Stetler…_The last time she'd checked, the courts didn't prosecute dead men for murder. She nearly chuckled at the thought, especially since it wasn't the first time she'd entertained the thought of having a hand in Stetler's demise.

As soon as she pulled out of the lot, she called her father, wanting his advice on the situation. She hated having to deliver the news to him, knowing that it would upset him, but his legal mind would be an asset in the situation.

She arrived at Duke's house, crumpled papers in hand and explained to him what had happened, leaving out the part about Horatio actually being alive. "I'm sorry, Lamb chop," Duke said, looking up from the forms. "I wish I knew what to do, but when it comes to Police matters, I don't know a whole lot."

"But based on what you _do _know…"

Duke sighed. "It doesn't look good." Calleigh was silent. "I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do."

Calleigh nodded. "Thanks, Dad. I'll….figure something out."

"I know you will. You always do." His heart ached for his daughter. She'd been through hell the past couple of weeks, first losing Horatio, whom he assumed she was more than just slightly in love with. Then _this._ She didn't deserve this. No one did, really, but especially not someone as good as Calleigh.

On her way out to her car, she paused and turned to her father, who'd followed her outside. She silently sniffed the air and smiled. Duke gave her a confused look. "Are you…alright?"

"I half-expected to smell alcohol, but I don't. How long has it been?"

Duke blushed. "I've been sober for twenty-six days now."

Calleigh beamed at her father, tears beginning to well up. "I'm proud of you," she whispered. It was the first piece of good news she'd gotten that day. Giving him a tight hug, she left and headed for the beach. She needed somewhere to go to clear her mind, and it had always worked for Horatio, so she decided to give it a try.

--

After spending some time down at the quiet beach where she and Horatio had gone the night of the Christmas party, Calleigh made her way to Dade Memorial Hospital. Stetler, without even realizing it, was continuing to make her life difficult. When she stepped out of the elevator on the ICU floor, she was immediately stopped by one of the Agents who was guarding the unit.

She instinctively reached for her badge to identify herself, only to remember that she had handed it over to Stetler. Knowing it would be pointless to try to sweet talk her way into the unit, she gave up and retreated to the elevator.

"Just a moment, Miss Duquesne!!" Calleigh never thought she would be so happy to hear Web's voice. Slowly turning, she gave him a brave smile, hiding the fact that she was on the verge of tears. "Agent Morris, this is Calleigh Duquesne with MDPD and she is allowed on the floor at any and all times of the day and night. Do you understand?" The agent nodded and stepped aside.

As soon as Calleigh was inside she pulled Web aside. "I appreciate what you did, but…there's something you need to know." She swallowed hard and explained to him why she didn't have her badge any longer. Web was irate, and, for the first time, Calleigh actually enjoyed seeing that side of him, especially since it was in _her _favor.

Web shifted his weight and put his hands on his hips, making her smile. The more she saw of Web, the more like Horatio he seemed. He stared down the hallway towards Locke's room and thought for a moment. "I have a proposition," he said slowly. "If you're interested, I'd like to offer you a position with the FBI." Calleigh's jaw hit the floor. "Now, I'm not sure what's going to happen with Rebecca, but I _do _know that, at least for foreseeable future, I'm going to have an opening on the team."

Calleigh was speechless. "B--bu--"

A slight smile crossed Web's lips. "I'm sorry to spring this on you so suddenly. I know it must come as quite a shock, but I've been quite impressed by your…persistence…these past two weeks. I've actually been watching you quite closely and you have skills that would be a great asset to the FBI. Listen, take some time and think things over. Discuss it with Lieutenant Caine if you--"

"He doesn't know," she blurted. Seeing the confusion on his face, she explained. "I haven't told him yet. I don't want him to worry."

"I understand. I won't mention it to him, but if you decide to join, I _do _think it would be wise to let him know." Calleigh nodded. "Good. So, you'll give me your answer soon?"

"I will. And…um…thank-you," she said quietly, still rather stunned.

"Not at all. I'd be honored to have you on board." Web bowed slightly and opened the door to Locke's room. "I'll speak to you later."

--

If anyone had ever told Calleigh Duquesne that she'd someday be considering a job with the FBI, she would have told them they were insane. Not that the thought hadn't crossed her mind. It had, but she'd never seriously considered it. She had always known that her place was on the police force and not on with a Federal Bureau known for its secrecy.

She had served the MDPD faithfully for over a decade and her record was impeccable…until now. Somehow someone had managed to plant evidence in her office, making it seem as though she had had directly broken department regulations and FBI orders. There was only one person she actually suspected of being behind it, but going head to head with Stetler wasn't going to be an easy task. It would be her word against his, and he was right. Based on some of her recent actions, she didn't look good.

So, for the first time in her life, Calleigh contemplated becoming a Fed.

--

"Jim," Web said into his cell, "I honestly think this is the best course of action. I know how valuable Miss Duquesne is to you and the lab, but honestly, there doesn't seem to be another option. I know and you know that she didn't hide that evidence, but we have no actual proof. And, as Police Chief, you of all people should know that it's all in the evidence. If we have none then there's no alternative."

"I know," Burton sighed. "But I still don't like it."

"Well, at least it's not permanent. Once Lieutenant Caine returns--"

"But we have no idea when that will be. And until then, I'm stuck with an incompetent ass in charge of my Crime Lab."

"I could have one of my people 'take care of him.' Would you prefer him in a body bag?"

Burton was silent for a moment. "You know, I'm only half amused…and that's because I know you're only half-joking." He let out a long sigh. "If Miss Duquesne does indeed decide to join the Bureau, you're going to be very lucky. She's better than even _you_ realize, Virg."

"I'm quickly beginning to see that."

--

The loneliness Horatio had been feeling in the thirty-six hours since Calleigh left was only growing deeper. Yes, he wanted company, someone to talk to, but more than that, he wanted _Calleigh. _She had called him the night before, and though they'd talked for a couple of hours, it had only felt like fifteen minutes.

She had laughed when he told her how much he missed her cooking and had resorted to peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Horatio was a very capable cook, having been a bachelor for 99 of his life, but Calleigh's cooking made even his best attempts pale in comparison.

They were already making plans for the upcoming weekend. If things weren't too busy with the lab she was going to come back down to the Keys on Friday night and stay through Sunday evening. Horatio felt like he was waiting for Christmas.

But she hadn't called today. He had fully expected a phone call at some point in the day, but he tried to shake it off as the result of a busy first-day-back for her. Still, he thought he would have heard _something. _When the clock struck midnight and he still had not heard from her, he allowed himself to get worried. When it struck one he grabbed his phone and called her.

She answered half-way through the first ring. Her voice sounded tired, and Horatio automatically assumed he'd woken her. He apologized profusely, though she insisted she hadn't been asleep. "Actually," she said, "it's quite the opposite. I can't sleep."

"Then why didn't you call? We could have been insomniacs together."

She wished she knew what it was about him that was so damned adorable. Whatever it was though, it was making it extremely difficult for her to keep the truth behind her sleeplessness from him. Finally she realized it was pointless. He would find out soon enough anyway. _Is that your excuse? That he'll 'find out soon enough anyway'? How about, 'I want to tell him because I __**love **__him'? _"I was afraid _you'd _be asleep."

"Me? Hardly. I haven't really slept since you left. The bed just feels…empty."

"I know what you mean." She took a deep breath. "Listen…there's something you need to know…"

Horatio lowered his head and swallowed. His mind went crazy. In the past whenever a woman told him "there's something you need to know" it had always meant the end of the relationship_. _He stayed silent.

Calleigh knew he would not take the news well, but she wasn't going to let that keep her from being honest with him. "Stetler's got me where he's always wanted me."

"What do you mean?" he asked quickly.

"Somehow some of the evidence from your attempted murder ended up in your--my--_our _office. Don't ask me how, because I have no idea how it happened."

"Okay," he said slowly. "I guess I'm not seeing the problem."

"IAB strictly forbade any of us from working the case, and once the FBI took over, they were supposed to have all of the evidence. But now…"

"It looks as though you kept some of it from them."

"But I _didn't!_" she blurted out.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to defend yourself to me. I trust you."

"I wish IAB felt that way."

"What are they threatening? An investigation?"

Calleigh was silent.

"How bad?" Still no answer. "Cal, _how bad?_"

"About as bad as it could be."

Horatio gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, trying to keep the anger from reaching his voice. "I see," he said with chilling calmness. Honestly, he was ready to break someone's nose, especially if that someone was the one person he suspected. "Stetler?"

"I don't know. Possibly. He was the one who handed me the papers."

He stood and began pacing. "What are you going to do?"

"Dad looked over the papers and the least painful solution…" She sighed again. "I don't have much choice."

Stopping dead in his tracks, he squeezed the phone until his knuckles grew white. "Let me take care of this."

"Horatio, no. I d--"

"Calleigh," he said abruptly. "Please."

"But what can you do? You can't just call up IAB and complain."

"Just leave it to me." By the sounds of her breathing he could tell she didn't like the idea of leaving it to him. "Will you please trust me?"

"Of course I will," she sighed. "But…there's one more thing." Hearing the silence, she knew he was waiting for her to deliver the rest of her news. "Web offered me a job."

"A…job?"

"Locke…well…you know…"

"I think you'd be perfect."

Calleigh was stunned. "You _do??_"

"I do," he smiled. "I have to admit, though, if I was still running the lab, there's no way in hell I'd let you go. I'm far too selfish. But Stetler doesn't deserve you. Web does. Besides, I know Web won't take you for granted. I'm fairly certain he knows how lucky he'd be to have you, and if he doesn't, I'll make it my job to make sure he finds out."

She quietly laughed. "Can I ask you one question?"

"Anything."

"How would you feel about dating a Fed?"

"About the same as you probably feel dating a dead man."

He tried to keep his mind on Calleigh and off Stetler, but the harder he tried, the more he failed. By the time they said goodnight, Horatio was about to snap the phone in half. As soon as he hung up, he hurled the phone across the room. Had it hit something _other _than the leather couch, he was sure it would have broken in two.

Inwardly he roared in anger, but outwardly maintained the calm for which he'd become so notorious. Of all the reasons he'd ever had to hate Rick Stetler, none had been quite as bad as this. This was the last straw. He had had enough of Stetler's bullshit. He knew what he had to do. Taking several deep breaths he walked to the couch, picked up the phone and called Web.

About ninety minutes later, unregistered gun in hand, Horatio pulled the Chevy TrailBlazer onto Florida's Turnpike and into the outskirts of Miami.


	29. Chapter 29

-1"Having a nice dream, Rick?"

Stetler's eyes slid open. The room was dark, too dark to see anything except for a silhouette beside the bed. He started to push himself up onto his elbows. The amount of alcohol still in his system from earlier in the night made his eyelids heavy. "What the he--" The feel of cool steel pressed against his forehead made him freeze. Suddenly, his heavy eyelids weren't so heavy anymore. As a sergeant with the MDPD, he'd been on the force long enough to know the muzzle of a gun, especially when it was that close.

Horatio sniffed the air, catching the scent of Whiskey on his breath. "Been celebrating your 'promotion', Rick, or, should I say, _Lieutenant _Stetler?"

"Who are you?" His head was swimming. He _had _been out celebrating, though it hadn't been much of a celebration since he had been drinking alone. However, that hadn't stopped him from enjoying himself. After many years, he finally had what he wanted.

Horatio pressed the muzzle harder into his head. "Shut up," the voice growled.

That voice…If there was one voice Stetler would never forget, it was the one that had belonged to Horatio Caine, his nemesis. _It can't be. It's not possible. _His heart was pounding so hard his breathing had become ragged. "H--H--Horatio??" he stuttered.

"I said, shut up." Stetler knew the man was serious when he heard the soft series of clicks, signaling that the gun was cocked. He squinted in the darkness, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Stetler dropped his head back onto the pillow and slowly, and as subtly as possible, slid his hand across the sheet and toward the nightstand where he usually left his cell at night. A hand grabbed his wrist, pinning it to the bed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The icy tone in Horatio's voice was frighteningly familiar. He had only heard it used when Horatio was interrogating a suspect he knew to be guilty, or was dealing with someone he despised. It had made grown men tremble, and Stetler was no exception. "What do you want?"

He was answered with the butt of Horatio's Glock smashing into his face. The sickening sound of a bone breaking made Stetler nearly gag, especially when he realized that the bone was his nose. "Making good on a promise."

Blood was going everywhere, down his chin, his t-shirt, covering the pillow and sheets. "You son-of-a-bitch!!" he shouted, spitting out the blood that had seeped into his mouth. He began to flail, reaching for Horatio's wrists and gun, but as a blow from a gloved fist landed on his left eye, Stetler's head snapped back again, this time making contact with the headboard.

Raising his voice to be heard over the pathetic groan coming from Stetler, Horatio growled, "That one was for Yelina."

The splitting pain and simultaneous dull ache in his head caused his already cloudy mind to spin even faster.

Tucking the Glock into the back of his belt, he leaned down and snarled, nearly spitting on his face. "This one…" He landed a punch square on Rick's mouth, "is for Calleigh." The blood that had been spewing from his nose was now joined by the fresh blood from a busted lip and loose tooth.

Horatio winced. Even with the gloves, the amount of force behind the blows was sending spikes of pain through his hand and wrist. Sadly for Stetler, the pain only made Horatio angrier. Not wanting to break his hand, he pressed his left hand into Rick's chest, putting much of his weight on it, as he reached behind him and retrieve the Glock from the back of his belt.

"This," he said, cocking the gun once more, "is for me." Stetler couldn't see Horatio's face, and all he could hear was the hatred in his voice combined with the ominous _click _of the gun.

"Horatio, wait," he mumbled, blood soaking his t-shirt. The adrenaline rushing through his system helped his mind clear just enough to be able to piece together a coherent plea for his life. "Please," he begged. "_Please…_"

_This is just pathetic, _Horatio thought as he screwed the silencer into the barrel.

"Be reasonable..." came the plea once more. Horatio found more than a slight bit of satisfaction in the whimper in Stetler's voice.

"Sweet dreams, Rick." A series of dim flashes illuminated Horatio's face, casting shadows on the wall behind him as he emptied his clip into Stetler's face, firing shot…after shot…after shot…until he heard a _click_.

Stepping away from the bed, he flipped on the light on the nightstand and looked down at his shirt. There was blood down the front of it. _Damn. A waste of a perfectly good shirt. _He looked over at the bed, the blood on the sheets and pillow, the blood spattered on the headboard.

A small part of him felt sorry. Not for what he had done, but for the mess _his _CSIs would have to clean up in the morning.

--

It had taken longer than he'd expected to finish up at Rick's; he had meticulously cleaned up the bedroom and the path he'd taken to it from the front door, making sure he left no trace of himself anywhere. After double checking his work, he changed out of his blood-spattered t-shirt and jeans and into clean clothes that he'd brought for that reason exactly. As an extra precaution, he donned a New York Yankees baseball cap he'd borrowed from the house in the Keys to hide his all-too-easily recognizable red hair.

By the time he pulled the TrailBlazer out of Stetler's driveway, the sun was beginning to rise, casting a warm glow over the city he'd come to think of as his.

--

The bottle of sleeping pills Alexx had given her before going to the Keys was finally paying off. Calleigh hadn't needed them while she'd been there, but since coming back to Miami she hadn't been able to sleep. After saying goodnight to Horatio over the phone, she'd taken a pill and had been asleep in no time.

Now, several hours later, she was sleeping soundly enough not to hear her own front door open and then shut quietly seconds later. Horatio still had the key to her house that she'd given him years ago in case of an emergency.

In his mind, this was one of those emergencies.

Moving silently down the hall, he pocketed the keys before reaching her bedroom door. He put his hand on the knob and slowly turned it. Feeling the latch give, he pushed the door open, watching as the dim light from the hallway spilled into the room and across her bed. When she didn't budge, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Stripping down to nothing, he kept his eyes on her as he kicked his clothes aside and into a pile. As silently as he could, he crawled into bed beside her, scooting up to her until his body was against hers. She was warm and soft and, god, did she feel good.

He wondered if she had any idea just how human she made him feel. When everything else in his life was in shambles, she saved him from the thing he feared the most: Himself.

He was surprised by how deeply she slept until his eyes fell on the medicine bottle on the nightstand on the far side of the bed. He hated that she had to resort to pills to be able to fall asleep at night. It bothered him that she was going through what he'd been going through for the past ten years of his life. She didn't deserve to carry that kind of burden on her shoulders. _She doesn't deserve to have to carry any kind of burden, _he thought, brushing his lips across her shoulder as the faint aroma of her perfume began intoxicating him.

Apparently the pill she had taken wasn't that strong after all. Calleigh stirred and began to roll to her left, but something stopped her. Something warm. Something breathing. Something that smelled remarkably like Horatio's aftershave.

"Horatio?" she whispered over her shoulder. Had he finally given in and returned to Miami? The heat of a strong hand ignited the nerves beneath her skin as he gripped her hip. "What are you doing here?"

He growled deeply and began kissing her neck, his lips lingering in all the right places. "I need you, Calleigh" came the rumble directly into her ear, sending a shudder down her spine. Flattening his palm on her stomach, he scooted over and rolled her onto her back.

With the help of the dim sunlight that was beginning to fill the room, Calleigh could see the hunger in his eyes. She's seen that look before but not quite like this. He had always been gentle with her, but the way he was gripping her hip… Something was different.

His hand pushed beneath her tank top, pressing against her skin as leaned over her. The kisses on her neck and shoulder were not sweet, but needy. Calleigh's body temperature began a rapid ascent as the heat of his breath on her skin made her tremble.

"I've got meet with Web first thing in the morning," she whispered, wondering why she had the instant the words left her lips.

"I'll write you an excuse," he growled, nipping at her collarbone.

Calleigh had no idea what was going on, but there was no way in hell she was going to stop it.

Only in her fantasies had he ever been like this, and she began to wonder if she was dreaming. _Somebody pinch me. _As if he'd heard her doubts, he dug his fingers into her hip. Calleigh hissed in as he bit down on her collarbone and pressed his hips into her.

With quickly slipping control, he knew that if he didn't start 'asking', he could come dangerously close to 'taking'. Not willing to take that chance Horatio pressed his lips into her ear. "_Please,_" he begged. The desperation in his voice was clear, and Calleigh had absolutely no intention of saying no.

--

It surprised him how content he was to watch her sleep. During their nights together in the Keys he hadn't taken the opportunity to do it. Usually he had been so tired after making love that sleep had come rather quickly. This morning, however, the adrenaline was still pumping. He was wide awake and had every intention of taking advantage of the moment.

Propped up on his side next to her, Horatio shuddered as her breath tickled his chest. Tilting his head at her, he saw for the first time the red mark on her shoulder. He hadn't meant to bite that hard, but things had gotten rougher than either of them had anticipated, and even then they'd both been holding back. Besides, he hadn't been the only one to leave a mark. He could still feel the burn from where she'd dragged her nails down his back during one of their more…_intense_ moments.

It was almost as if she had unleashed something inside of him; something that had been screaming for release for as long as he could remember.

As he watched her sleep, he wondered what she would think if she knew what he'd done in the hours before arriving at her house, before crawling into bed with her, before making love to her like _that_. Would it crush her? Would she be angry? Or would she, in some strange way, approve? After all, he'd done it for her, too.

The adrenaline eventually slowed, giving way to the painful reminder of what he'd done. He carefully pulled his hand from beneath the sheet and examined it. The back of it was swollen and discolored, and he flexed it slowly.

_SHIT! _Hissing in, squeezed his eyes shut and rolled onto his back, cradling his right hand in his left. He hoped to God it wasn't broken. The adrenaline had been pumping so hard while he was exacting his revenge on Stetler that he hadn't noticed the pain.

After the pain subsided a little, he rolled cautiously to his other side, not wanting to wake Calleigh. Looking over his shoulder at her, he climbed out of bed and walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor. He pulled on his boxers and jeans with a bit of difficulty; it wasn't easy to get dressed using only one hand. He awkwardly fastened his belt and left his shirt, socks and shoes on the floor for the time being.

He made his way into the kitchen and found a zip-lock bag, making himself an ice pack for his hand. As much as he hated the idea, he was going to have to call Alexx…and that meant all sorts of questions, none of which he wanted to answer.

Hearing a soft creak behind him, he turned and saw Calleigh step out of the bedroom wearing his wrinkled t-shirt. As subtly as he could, he shoved the bag of ice into the corner of the counter and out of sight. As much as he hated the idea of questions from Alexx, it was Calleigh's questions that he dreaded even more.

He said nothing and took a step toward her. There was no question about it. She looked damn good in his shirt. Based on the way she was walking and the sly grin tugging at the corners of her mouth, she knew exactly what he was thinking. She stopped directly in front of him and slid her hands up his bare chest and around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss that nearly took his breath away.

When she finally pulled back, Horatio's left eyebrow slid up. "That's _one _way to say good morning."

"Hmm…I happen to prefer the way yousaid good morning to me a few hours ago," she replied with a smirk.

He scratched the back of his head as his cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. "Yeah, uh…sorry about that."

"Don't be," she whispered, giving him another kiss, this one soft. "But, I have to know…what got into you last night? I mean, I'm not complaining, but that was…"

"Different?" he asked with a slightly embarrassed chuckle.

"You could say that." She pulled back and stepped into the kitchen, heading directly for the coffee pot. Before Horatio could think of an answer, Calleigh noticed the bag of ice in the corner. She glanced over at him, a confused expression on her face.

It was then she noticed the way his hands were crossed behind his back. It wasn't like him. He always stood with his hands on his hips or in front of him, holding his sunglasses or something else that temporarily served as a minor distraction.

Horatio swallowed nervously and shifted his weight to the other foot. He had seen her eyes settle on the bag of ice, and if he was reading her expression correctly, she knew something was up.

Stepping up to him, she looked at him earnestly. "Let me see your hands, Horatio."


	30. Chapter 30

-1It was one of the few perks of having OCD. Ryan was always early for work and usually was the first one of the team to arrive. It used to irritate him a bit when he'd get to the lab and see that Horatio had beaten him to the building. Now, though, he would have been happy to be the second one there if it meant that H was back.

His death had been a blow to everyone, but what made it even worse was the fact that his replacement was a completely arrogant and ignorant ass.

The jokes in the break room were becoming a regular thing; some of the techs were trying to bribe one of the rookies to put a little something in Stetler's coffee to make him sick. Nothing dangerous, just a bit of practical joking. Ryan hadn't joined in; he felt that as a CSI it was his duty to show respect for his superior when in front of the others, regardless of the fact that he hated Rick with every fiber of his being. Not only had he replaced Horatio, but he'd replaced Calleigh as well. And if Ryan's suspicions were correct, Stetler was more than slightly behind Calleigh's dismissal.

Part of him was glad when Rick was late for work that morning. It meant that he'd have a bit more time to work in peace before 'morning inspections' began. It was something Stetler had started a couple of days ago--he'd stop by each of the labs and review their work from the previous day. If there was one thing Wolfe hated, it was constant scrutiny.

Yes, H had had a habit of dropping by, but wasn't to critique. He wanted to be up to speed on every aspect of the case and he always offered his thanks before leaving. Rick never thanked them. He'd criticize (which was a joke in and of itself, since Stetler couldn't have used any of the machines if his life had depended on it) and then he'd make notes in the file folder he'd started for each CSI.

Ryan's relationship with Natalia had been going well until Rick had taken over. There had been no need to keep things quiet while Horatio had been in charge. Not only did he not mind that two of his CSIs were dating, he actually seemed to approve of the pair. But with Rick, they had to be cautious. Wolfe knew that he was looking for any excuse to write him up, and he was going to be damned if he did anything that helped Rick out.

When the clock struck 9 and Stetler still hadn't shown up, Ryan made a call to Delko. He hadn't seen or heard from Rick, either. They weren't worried, but there were some things they needed to run by their new 'boss', and they couldn't wait much longer.

"Call him, Delko. Find out where he is."

Eric shook his head. "No way. _You _call him. Superiority rules." He laughed when Ryan started cursing under his breath and stepped away to make the call.

There was no answer. _That's odd. _He tried again. Still no answer. After a quick call to Chief Burton, who had no idea where the hell he was, nor did he seem to care, he and Delko hopped in the Hummer and headed over to Stetler's house to see if he was at home. On the way there, they called Frank to have him meet them there.

It wasn't until after he'd knocked for the fourth time and still gotten no answer that Ryan tried the handle on the front door. Much to their surprise, the door was unlocked. "Hello?" Wolfe hollered, poking his head just inside. "Rick? You here?" When no answer came, Ryan cautiously pushed the door open completely and stepped in, followed close behind by Eric and Frank.

The house was uncomfortably quiet. The three of them unholstered their guns and silently proceeded down the hall. Wolfe held out his hand when he reached the first door on the left. Pushing in the door with his elbow, he eyes widened in shock when he saw the blood. "Oh my God…"

--

Slowly, Horatio brought his right hand around to his front. Calleigh gasped at the sight. "What happened?" she asked, instinctively reaching for his swollen hand.

Though the pressure from her fingers on the back of his hand hurt, he didn't pull away. Horatio shifted his jaw and swallowed. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Don't insult me like that, Horatio." Her face was all business. "Now tell me what happened."

He didn't want to do this now. He wasn't ready for the barrage of questions that would inevitably follow. "When we spoke last night on the phone, I told you to let me take care of things. Well…I did."

Calleigh furrowed her brow. "How so?" she asked slowly, already dreading the answer.

"Let's just say that I don't think Stetler is going to be a problem anymore."

"Horatio…what did you _do_?!" Calleigh's mind began to race through all of the worst case scenarios, none of which ended well.

He studied her eyes and saw the nervousness behind them. "I just gave him what he deserved."

"And what, exactly, would _that_ be? I swear to God, Horatio, if--"

"I didn't," he blurted out.

"What?"

"I didn't." Calleigh didn't blink. "I didn't kill him, Cal. I just…hit him a few times."

"That's it? You 'just hit him'?" She narrowed her eyes. He was holding something back. "No…there's more to it. I know you."

A smile played at the corner of his mouth. "I _might _have shot about fourteen or fifteen blanks at his face afterwards. Not that I needed that many. I think he fainted after the first one."

"You did _what_?"

Horatio knew that tone in her voice all too well. She hadn't found what he had done very amusing. Feeling the need to defend himself, he slowly began to explain. "It was the last straw, what he did to you. I've been holding back for years, just waiting for him to give me a reason to go after him. I wasn't ever going to kill him. No matter how much I may hate him, I wasn't going to take it that far. But he needed to learn a lesson and I wanted to be the teacher. That's why I used the blanks."

The tension that had been building behind Calleigh's eyes started to fade. She honestly had begun to worry that Horatio had taken one step too far. But now, as she processed what he'd just told her, she was still confused. In a way she envied him, getting to take out his frustration on Stetler after all these years. Especially since he was now 'dead' and had the chance to get away with it.

"But what happens when he files a report? You know he's going to get IAB on this."

"What is he going to do? Tell them that a ghost broke into his house and beat him up? When he was already drunk? Somehow I don't think they're going to be very convinced, or even sympathetic for that matter."

"But what about evidence? If they find any proof whatsoever that you were there last night, it could cause a lot of problems, not only for you but for Web. And now you _can't _come back to Miami. If you show up now, they'll knowit was you." Suddenly she had gone from wanting him to return to Miami to now wanting him to go back into hiding and stay there.

"They're not going to find any evidence. I made certain of that."

"You mean to tell me that you broke into his house--"

"I didn't break in. The door was unlocked."

"Okay…so you _walked _into his house, beat the man up, scared him to the point that he fainted…and then you _cleaned up_?"

Horatio nodded. "That's _exactly _what I did." Seeing that she was still bothered, the guilt began well up again. "I'm sorry, Cal."

"Are you? Are you really?"

Horatio honestly had to stop and think for a moment. "Yes, I'm sorry for upsetting you. But I'm not sorry for what I did. You know just as well as I do that he deserved it."

Calleigh sighed heavily. "I know, and I don't blame you for doing what you did."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm wondering if you've dug yourself a hole too big to climb out of."

Horatio was quiet for a minute. "What do you mean?"

"If Stetler claims that you were the one who attacked him last night, as crazy at it may seem, when you try to come back it could make things very difficult for you. His claim might not seem so crazy then. The only way to prevent that from happening is to…not…come back."

"I don't think that's going to happen. Rick knows that the fastest way for him to lose his newly-acquired promotion is to start making claims like that. The MDPD isn't going to want someone around who seems like they're losing their mind."

"But he's not losing his mind. He's telling the truth."

"I know that. But that's _if _he tells anyone. I seriously doubt he's going to take that risk."

"For your sake, I hope he doesn't." With that, Calleigh stepped into the kitchen and retrieved the bag of ice, carrying it over to him. "Here. Put this back on. I'm going to go call Web and tell him that I'm going to need to postpone our meeting this morning."

"Don't do it for my sake."

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for us. We need to talk, sort through some things, figure out what we're going to do. Right now _that _is my number one priority. Web can wait."

Horatio knew she was right. Things were now more complicated than either of them had expected, and in order for their relationship to work they were going to need to be very honest and open with each other. "Let _me _call Web. He needs to know what happened anyway. Maybe he can help keep things under wraps."

Calleigh nodded and headed back toward the coffee maker, but paused. Though she hated the consequences that might arise from what he'd done, she knew he'd done it for her, just as much as for anyone or anything else. Putting her hand on his arm, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "We'll get through this."

He gave her a sheepish grin and hung his head. They'd already made it through the most difficult stage: Honesty. He'd been truthful with her about what had happened, and though she wasn't happy, she also wasn't angry. _You're a lucky man, Caine. She's one hell of a woman._

"Black, no sugar?" she asked, pouring a mug of steaming hot coffee.

"Black, no sugar."

He smiled. _Yes. He was a __**very **__lucky man._

--

There was blood everywhere. On the sheets, the pillow, headboard, nightstand and even the wall behind the bed. Out of instinct rather than concern Ryan rushed to Rick's bedside and checked for signs of life. "He's got a pulse but he's unconscious. Frank," he hollered over his shoulder, "get an ambulance here now!!" Without hesitation Tripp radioed for help.

"Jesus. Who would do something like this?" Delko asked in astonishment.

Ryan slowly turned and started at him. "Is that a serious question?" He could think of any number of people who would have loved to do something like this, had the opportunity arisen.

Apparently, for someone, the opportunity _had _arisen.

--

With breakfast out of the way, Horatio was able to devote all of his attention to the conversation he and Calleigh were having. Then been talking for a couple of hours and had successfully worked through some potentially difficult situations. He had agreed to return to the Keys for the time being and not appear again in Miami until Web gave him the 'all clear'.

They acknowledged that the distance between the two of them was going to put a strain on their relationship, but both of them were willing to do everything in their power to make it work. Calleigh would spend every available weekend in the Keys, and when she couldn't Horatio promised he wouldn't be angry.

Her hours at the FBI were going to be far more demanding than her hours as a CSI had been. He knew that there was a possibility that he might not see her for weeks at a time. "But that's what phones are for," Calleigh said, trying to cheer him up a bit.

Seeing the lingering look of disappointment on his face, she knew that it hadn't worked. Gracefully, she rose from her seat and walked to where he sat on the other side of the breakfast table. Horatio looked up at her in confusion until she lowered herself into his lap. He gave her a shy but sincere smile and wrapped his one good hand around her waist. "Ma'am?" he whispered sweetly.

Brushing his hair back with her fingertips she studied his face. "I know that look. What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"I'm scheming."

"Oh?" she chuckled.

"Mhm. Figuring out all different sorts of ways I can get Bullet Girl back once I'm head of the Lab again."

"And what makes you think that you need to scheme?"

Horatio pulled a face. Complete openness with her was something he was still getting used to, but he knew that it was good for him and good for _them. _"I guess I'm a bit worried that you're going to like being an Agent so much that you won't want to come back to the Lab," he said quietly.

Calleigh tilted her head at him. "What makes you say that?"

"There's no glamour in what we do. You know that. But with the FBI there _is. _You'll do well there and I don't think Web is going to want to give you back." As quietly as he was speaking, Horatio dropped his voice even lower. "You know I won't blame you if you don't want to come back…right?"

Calleigh shook her head at him. _You dear sweet man. Don't you know anything? _ "Well, I can think of one thing that CSI has that the FBI doesn't." The slight rise of Horatio's eyebrows made her grin. "You honestly don't know?"

"I…" Not wanting to make any assumptions, Horatio just shook his head.

"That. That right there. That's what the FBI doesn't have."

_A confused red head? _Horatio had to try hard not to grin at his own thought.

Sighing heavily, Calleigh shifted on his lap. "When I made the decision to come to Miami, it wasn't because I needed a job. I had offers from six different cities."

Horatio remembered well. Just thinking about what his life would be like had she not chosen Miami made him sick.

"I didn't choose Miami for the sun or the beach, and I certainly didn't choose it for the money."

"Then what was it?" he dared to ask, though he had a feeling he knew where she was going.

"I picked Miami because there was this man, you might have heard of him. He had just been promoted to Lieutenant, used to serve with NYPD and happened to be rather skilled at diffusing bombs."

"Hmm… He _does _sound familiar," he grinned. "But I've heard he's skilled at other things too." He leaned up and whispered in her ear. "At least…that's what you were saying about four hours ago."

Calleigh leaned back and smacked him on the shoulder. "You're terrible_._"

Horatio laughed and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"You're right. I'm not." He grinned at her for a moment, but then grew serious. "We can do this, can't we?" he said confidently.

Calleigh decided to let her lips speak for her, but in a different way. Leaning down, she kissed him sweetly but firmly, mirroring his confidence. As she kissed him, she could feel his fingers tighten their grip on her hip. It would have been easy for them to get carried away right then and there, but they knew they couldn't. Horatio needed to get back to the Keys and Calleigh had to meet with Web. Reluctantly, they pulled their lips apart and stared at each other for several moments.

"I should shower before heading to the FBI building," Calleigh said, standing.

"I could use one myself. I _did _get a bit sweaty last night."

She wiggled her eyebrows at him, getting an idea. "Care to conserve water?"

"Do you think we'll actually _conserve _it?"

"Probably not. Then think of it as saving time."

"You know we'd just end up spending twice as much time in there as usual." Horatio knew she was looking for a way to get him in the shower with her, but he was having far too much fun teasing her.

"Damn," she muttered. "I'm out of ideas. Do you have any?"

"I don't think I can lather up very well with just one hand. How about _that?_"

Calleigh smile faded slightly. "I'm sorry. I should've thought of that first. How _is_ your hand feeling?"

"It hurts." _But it was worth it._

"Well, once we get through with the shower give Alexx a call."

"Yes ma'am."

Calleigh narrowed her eyes playfully. Tucking her fingers through his belt loops, she began to drag him towards the bathroom. "Just so you know," she grinned, "I like my showers hot."

Horatio growled at her as he let her lead the way. "I don't think we're going to have a problem with that."

--

**CHAPTER NINETY-ONE**

The architectural design of the FBI building made it a far more imposing structure than the CSI building on the other side of the city. As Calleigh walked through the front doors she felt like she was entering a dream world. She'd been in the building more time than she could count, but never in this capacity. Part of her felt like a traitor just for being there, but Stetler had left her with no choice.

When Calleigh stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway that led to Web's office, her heart began to race. This was no small step for her. The transition to the FBI was not going to be an easy one. Of that she was certain. But she was ready. She was always up for a challenge, and she had a strong feeling that Web was going to provide her with the challenge of her life.

She knocked softly on the door to Web's office, heard him ask her to step inside and did so. The office was impressive and completely opposite from Horatio's in its style. It wasn't sleek like Horatio's, but much more rustic. It felt like it belonged in New York rather than Miami, which made sense, since Web had served in NYC for twenty years.

"Your letter of recommendation came in this morning," he said without turning to her. He faced the large window behind his desk, much like Horatio would do when he was deep in thought.

"My letter of recommendation?" Calleigh was confused. She hadn't gotten the opportunity to speak with anyone about writing one for her. "But I never--"

"Secret Service Special Agent Peter Elliott." Web turned, holding up the letter in his hand. "He speaks very highly of you."

How did Peter even know she was considering taking the job? The only person she'd spoken to about the job had been Horatio.

Seeing her confusion, Web set the letter on his desk and smiled at her. "Please, have a seat," he said, motioning to the chair on the opposite side of the desk. Web sat in his large leather chair and leaned back, folding his hands on his stomach. "I contacted Agent Elliot yesterday and spoke with him about you." Before Calleigh could protest, he added, "Don't worry--He promised he wouldn't breathe a word of it to anyone."

A wave of relief set in. The last thing she wanted was for news to get out that she was with the FBI before she'd even had a chance to give Web her answer. "But how did you know that Agent Elliott and I even knew each other?"

Web gave a slight smirk. "I know a lot of things about you, Miss Duquesne."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Not really."

Calleigh studied him from across the table. Though she trusted him as far as Horatio safety was concerned, there was still enough mystery about him to make her slightly uneasy.

"I'm sure you have quite a few questions for me," he said, "so why don't we start there? What would you like to know?"

"What about Quantico?"

"What _about _Quantico?"

"I haven't gone through the required training."

"It's not necessary."

"What? But I thought--"

"You've thought a lot of things, Miss Duquesne, many of which are incorrect." Web stared at her, his face unflinching.

At first the tone in his voice bothered her. Horatio had never spoken to her like that, nor had Burton or anyone else with MDPD. It only took her a moment, though, to realize that this was _Web's _method of training. She'd been comfortable with her job as a CSI but that sense of comfort wouldn't exist with the FBI. No longer was she a big fish in a little pond. She was a little fish in a big pond, and Web was the shark.

"Did you get a chance to review the case file?"

Keeping her eyes on him, she slowly leaned to the side and retrieved the folder from her bag. "Yes, and before you ask…No. I showed it to no one. Not even Lieutenant Caine. He knows nothing about it." Calleigh knew he technically wasn't _Lieutenant _anymore, but she insisted upon calling him that. She had far too much respect for him to refer to him as anything else.

Web was impressed. She'd predicted his next few questions. Perhaps she understood him better than he thought. "Go on," he urged, nodding to the folder in her lap.

"The suspect profile seems complete, but I'll be honest. I'm not sure what you expect me to add." She flipped open the folder and scanned the contents once again, though she'd poured over them the night before.

"A fresh pair of eyes. My team is good, but we've been on this case for over 18 months without resolution."

"You _are _aware that this is not my area of expertise, correct?" she asked.

"You applied to the behavioral science program in New Orleans."

"I was denied."

"Twice. But your test scores were very high."

Calleigh narrowed her eyes. Web _had _done his research. "My instructors thought I was better suited to ballistics," she said slowly, still trying to size the man up.

Web smiled. "Your instructors were wrong." Then his smile faded. "And so are you. The suspect profile is _not _complete. If it was, we would have captured The Ghost by now and Lieutenant Caine would not be forced to remain in hiding. We've missed something."

"I disagree. I believe Agent Matthews accurately described the killer."

_He would know_, Web thought. "The victims, Miss Duquesne. He doesn't understand the victims. Start with that." Pushing back his chair, Web suddenly stood, surprising Calleigh.

"But I haven't given you my answer, yet."

"You gave me you answer when you walked into my office. If you had decided against joining the FBI, you wouldn't have wasted your time by coming down here." For the first time that afternoon he gave her a genuine smile. "Welcome to the FBI, Miss Duquesne."

--

Chief Burton crossed his arms and stared down at the black eye, busted lip and broken nose. There was no nice way to say it. Rick Stetler looked like sht.

"So tell me one more time what happened." Burton had to clench his jaw. If he didn't, he was afraid he'd start laughing. Something about this scenario just struck him as humorous. He knew who to blame for Stetler's rough night. Horatio had called Web and confessed, and Web had passed the word on to Burton. They both had had quite a laugh; neither of them liked Rick, and frankly, neither of them pitied him either.

Right now he was getting a kick out of listening to Stetler lie about what had happened. Burton knew that he was afraid to point the finger at a 'dead man' for fear that he'd look like he'd lost his mind. Part of him wished that Rick would go ahead and just do it, so Burton would have grounds to get rid of him.

Besides, it was fun to watch him try to talk at all. The gauze packed into his nose and behind his lip made him almost impossible to understand.

"I said," Rick repeated with difficulty. "I went out to Rocko's Bar, had a few drinks and then went home. I fell asleep around 2 am and woke up to find someone standing in my bedroom. I couldn't tell who it was--it was too dark."

"What about the voice? Did they say anything?"

Stetler swallowed hard. _Having a nice dream, Rick? _"No, sir. He didn't say anything."

Burton furrowed his brow. "You said, 'he'? How do you know it was a he?"

Pretending he needed a drink, Stetler rose from the hospital bed and walked over to the tray that held his cup of water. Taking a sip gave him a minute to think. "You see what he did to my face. Do _you _honestly think a woman could have done that?"

_I can think of a couple women in particular who could, and probably would. Ever heard of Yelina Salas and Calleigh Duquesne? _ "Good point." Burton pretended to be in agreement. "Well, get some rest, Sergeant."

"_Lieutenant_,"Stetler insisted.

"Oh, sorry. Right." The chief cleared his throat. "Lieutenant." He had to turn away quickly so Rick wouldn't see the grin that finally forced it's way onto his face. "I'll be in touch."

As Burton closed the hospital door behind him, Stetler thought he heard laughter echo down the hall.

--

Web held the door open for Calleigh as she exited his office. He motioned across the room to Evan who quickly stood and came toward them. Looking back down at Calleigh, he smiled once more.

"Evan will make sure you get settled in. You'll be taking over Agent Locke's desk. Her computer will serve as yours until the new one arrives. I believe she kept very organized and thorough files--perhaps you should start with them. For now, familiarize yourself with the case, ask as many questions as necessary." Web shut his office door behind him and locked it.

"You're going somewhere, Web?" Evan asked, seeing the briefcase in his hand that he only carried when he was leaving the building.

"I have some business to take care of, yes. If either of you need me, I'll be reachable on my cell." He gave Calleigh a knowing but subtle look which she quickly picked up on. If she was reading him correctly, his 'business' had to do with Horatio. Giving them a polite nod, he strode past them and exited through the doors to the back staircase.

Calleigh glanced around the busy floor. It was teeming with Agents, each of them having their own agenda, their own mission. Now she had her own. Web had made it clear to her where he wanted her to begin, so without hesitation she decided that she would start by reading up on all the evidence the FBI had on The Ghost.

"Why don't we first head downstairs to the Personnel Department. You'll be needing an ID and a badge."

"And a gun."

"Sorry, but that'll have to wait until you've passed the firearms test."

Calleigh had to fight not to roll her eyes. "How soon can I pass it?"

_Pass it? _Evan narrowed his eyes. She certainly was confident, maybe even cocky. But, then again, that's why he liked her. "As soon as Web clears you. I'm not sure how soon he wants to begin your training, but you should be prepared. Since he's expediting the process, things could get a bit…scary."

"Scary? How so?"

"You may be able to pass the firearms qualifications with flying colors but there are other tests that you're going to have to study your ass off to pass. And I can tell you from personal experience, none of them are _half _as difficult as meeting Web's personal expectations.

"And what would those be?"

Evan chuckled quietly and led her down the hall, keeping his voice low as he spoke. "He's giving you five weeks to get through a program that's supposed to take _twenty-one_."

"And you know this how?"

"He's put me in charge of your training," he grinned.

_I already know I can outshoot you. I saw how you fared against Horatio in that little contest of yours. If I can beat him, which I always do, I __**know **__I can beat you. _"But what about the case? I don't want my studying for the exams to get in the way of it."

"You can get work on it here in the office, but you won't be allowed in the field yet." Seeing her disappointment, he added, "I'm sorry, Calleigh. Things just take time."

Calleigh dropped her voice to a whisper. "Evan, you know as well as I do that Horatio can't come out of hiding until we catch this guy. I'm not going to sit around on my ass studying for tests when I could be out there, finding this son-of-a-btch."

Evan sighed and pulled her to out of the middle of the hallway and over to the elevators. "Look, I know this isn't just some case for you, Calleigh. I know he was…_is…_your friend."

"You could say that." She gave him a quick glance as they waited for the elevator doors to open.

"It will be nice to have someone who knew--" He gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry--_knows _the victim as well as you do."

"You mean Horatio."

"Right." Evan couldn't bring himself to say Horatio's name out loud. His conscience bothered him too much whenever he did that. "Having you around is going to be very convenient."

_Convenient?_ Calleigh gave him a strange look. Was it her imagination, or was he acting…different? She shook it off as her mind being overly-sensitive at the moment. After all, it was her first day with the FBI, and there was a lot she was trying to take in all at once. Still, she couldn't quite shake her gut feeling that something was 'off'.

"I know how eager you must be to get to work on this, so let's get started. After we're done downstairs I'll show you to the evidence room." Lifting his head he watched as the numbers above the door glowed one at a time as the elevator descended from the top floor down to theirs.

"I think I can find it on my own." The floor guide on the wall beside the elevator clearly displayed that the evidence room was on the fourth floor.

"You can't get through the door with that visitor's pass," he said, nodding toward the tag clipped to her belt. "I have to go with you." As an awkward silence passed between them, Evan continued to watch her out of the corner of his eye. "So, what's your story?"

Finally the doors open and they stepped inside. "What do you mean?"

"Web picks his people for one reason: They have something he needs. I'm just curious." He pushed the button for the bottom floor.

"So am I," she whispered as the doors slid shut. Looking over at Evan, she tilted her head. "What do _you _have that he needs?"

Without looking at her, he crossed his hands in front of him and said, "A conscience."


	31. Chapter 31

Calleigh was beginning to wish that coffee had magical powers, not to keep her awake, but to help her study. For the past three weeks she'd immersed herself in every FBI handbook and manual she could get her hands on. Evan had been right. Web's personal expectations for her, at least in her opinion, were bordering on insanity. Earlier in the day, Web had told her that he wanted to move up her exam dates to early next week, meaning she wouldn't even get the full five weeks he'd promised her to prepare.

So, as she stood in the break room, gulping down her third cup of coffee that hour, Calleigh knew she had to take a _real _break. Not just from her work. She needed a break from life. And there was only one place she wanted to take that break. If she left the FBI building right then and drove straight home to pack, she could be in the Keys by 8:30.

She hadn't seen Horatio since the morning he'd snuck into bed with her. Their agreement had been that she would visit him in the Keys if her schedule allowed. Needless to say her schedule _hadn't_ allowed. Her last conversation with Horatio had lasted all of twenty minutes, but she'd only needed about twenty _seconds _to know that he wasn't doing well, not that it surprised her. How _could _he be doing well when he'd been completely alone for twenty-three days?

A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Congrats on passing your firearms qualification. Web said you did extremely well."

Calleigh spun on her heels and saw Evan walk into the break room with a grin he reserved only for her. "Surprised?" she teased.

"That you passed? No. That you scored well? No. That you scored _that _well? A little." He smiled over at her and poured his own cup of coffee. "Apparently it's the highest score to be recorded in Miami in over five years."

"Higher than yours?"

"I didn't take my exam in Miami," he said with a smirk.

Calleigh grinned into her mug. "Too bad that the rest of the exams won't be that easy."

"Do you want to study at my place again tonight? I'll make some more of that chicken cordon bleu."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to pass for tonight. Can I take a rain check?"

"Of course. Are you taking the night off? Or do you have a hot date?"

"Both?"

Evan pursed his lips and nodded once. "Got it. So…who's the lucky man?"

--

The swing in the back yard had become the place where Horatio would find himself when the walls of the house started to close in around him. He was quickly beginning to feel like a caged lion, a _starving _caged lion. It didn't make sense. Such a large house shouldn't feel like a cage, and yet every day the walls seemed to be getting closer and closer.

He stretched out long-ways across the swing and folded his arms behind his head. Amazingly enough, he'd actually developed a bit of a tan over the past month. He hadn't thought it was possible. _Can _redheads tan? According to the bathroom mirror they could.

_Too bad no one else gets to see it. _

The boredom and loneliness were proving to be dangerous for him. The house had been stocked with hard liquor, and after Calleigh had been forced to cancel on him for the third weekend in a row, he'd turned to the Whisky. When he'd woken up the following morning with a hangover and seen his father's face instead of his own when he looked in the mirror, that was all it took. He'd gathered every last bottle of Scotch, Bourbon, Gin, Tequila and Vodka, and yes, even the expensive bottles of wine, and poured them down the drain. No matter how miserable he was, alcohol would not become his answer.

As he lay there on the swing, eyes closed, listening to the waves crash on the shore, he thought he heard something behind him. _Probably nothing, _he thought. His lack of concern was just one more sign that his isolation had gotten to him.

When he felt a warm hand rest on his cheek, he thought he'd slipped into a dream. His dreams about Calleigh had been vivid, almost _too _vivid. Two nights ago, when he'd woken up from one of those dreams to find that he was still alone, the sickening feeling had almost been too much for him. Thinking he was going to throw up, he'd headed into the bathroom and ended up camping out on the floor beside the toilet. There he sat for the rest of the night, sitting on the cold tile floor, his head in his hands, until the tears got the best of him.

It wasn't until his lips were on the receiving end of a kiss that he realized that this was no dream. It took less than half a second to realize just whose lips those were. His heart flip-flopped and then shot up into his throat. He grabbed her hand and quickly sat up, pulling her around in front of him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he buried his face in her shirt and clung to her for dear life.

Calleigh heard the muffled sob. Stunned at his reaction, she whispered, "Hey…hey… It's okay." Trying to soothe him, she ran her fingers through his hair. She hadn't expected this. She'd expected him to be happy to see her, she hadn't expected him to _cry. _Was it her fault? Were those tears because of her? They must be, she could think of no other reason for them. The guilt she felt was almost unbearable. She dropped to her knees in front of the swing and took his face in her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so…so sorry."

"For what?" he struggled to get out.

"For not being here when you need me." Leaning in, she kissed away a few of the last tears that were making trails down his cheeks.

"It's not your fault." _It's that damn job. _"I'm just glad you're here." He gave her a smile, albeit a weak one. "Have you had dinner?"

Calleigh shook her head. "No," she replied, feeling slightly confused at the sudden change in conversation. "You?"

"No. I wasn't hungry."

She tilted her head at him and, as subtly as she could, looked him up and down. _When __**was **__the last time he was hungry? _He looked as though he'd lost weight, and not just a little. She began to suspect that he hadn't been eating much, if at all. "If I cooked us up something do you think you could eat?"

Horatio's smile quickly spread. "I do." Tugging on her hands, he pulled her to her feet and down onto his lap. "I've missed you," he whispered. "How long can you stay?"

Calleigh thought for a moment. "Let's see…it's Friday night. Unless there's some emergency with the job, I could probably stay through Monday morning. As long as I get up early enough to make the drive back to Miami. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect."

--

Evan sat in his car in the darkness and watched through the window as the lights inside the large kitchen flickered on. _There he is. Back from the dead. But not for long. _Even at that distance he could see the look on Horatio's face. He now knew exactly what he needed to do. With a smirk, he leaned back into the seat and waited.

--

"You know, I think I could cook faster if your arms _weren't_ around my waist." Calleigh reached over and adjusted the temperature of the burner on the stove. The smell of the stir-fry was already making her mouth water.

"Do you want me to stop?" Horatio lowered his mouth to her shoulder and waited for her response. He wasn't trying to distract her, his touch wasn't sensual, just…protective, and his way of reassuring himself that she really _was _there.

"Not at all. I was just letting you know that you're going to have to be patient for dinner." She felt his lips tighten against her shoulder and knew he was smiling. "Oh!" she quietly exclaimed. "I almost forgot. I brought you something."

"Oh?" he grinned.

"Yeah…but I left it in the car."

"Do you want me to go get it?"

"If you want. It's in the trunk in a hanging bag. My keys are in my right pocket."

Horatio pursed his lips and pulled back from her. _Is that an hint? _When Calleigh made no move to retrieve her car keys, Horatio got the picture. Sliding his fingers inside the pocket of her form-fitting jeans, he dug around inside until he found what he was looking for. Taking advantage of the situation, he tickled her briefly and then pulled his hand out and backed away before she could retaliate. Calleigh squirmed but took no action against him. She was just relieved that his mood had improved; seeing him depressed was too difficult.

Horatio leaned in and kissed her cheek and cheerfully tossed the keys into the air. "I'll be right back."

As soon as the front door closed behind him, Horatio's CSI senses tingled. He was being watched. Somewhere out in the darkness…someone was watching. The question was, who was it? And why? He was about to duck back inside, but there was no use. Whoever it was had already seen him. He hurried over to the car, popped the trunk, pulled the hanging bag out and hurried back inside.

"Sweetheart?" he hollered as soon as he had locked and dead bolted the front door. "Did anyone know you were coming to see me?" Without opening it, he draped the hanging bag over the back of the couch and returned to the kitchen.

"No. I didn't tell anyone. Why?"

"Any chance you were followed?" He leaned against the counter beside her and watched her closely.

"No. I made sure of it. I took all the precautions you told me to take. Why?"

"You're _positive _no one followed you."

Calleigh set the spatula down on the stove and sighed in frustration. "Yes. I'm _positive. Why?_"

Horatio took several deep breaths to calm himself. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. But when I went outside I got the feeling that someone was out there."

Calleigh knew better than to ignore his instincts. She turned off the burner and set the skillet aside. "And you think that someone is not friendly."

He nodded silently and glanced nervously over at the front door. "I don't know why anyone who _was _friendly would be here," he said quietly.

"Do you want me to go have a look?"

"No. I want you to stay here. _I'm _going to go look." Looking down at her hip, he saw she still had her gun on her. _That's my girl. _

"No. I'm going with you." Before he could protest, she put a finger on his lips. "Stop. You know that we'll cover more ground together. Besides, what good can I possibly do by staying inside?"

_You can stay out of harm's way. _"Okay," he said reluctantly. "I'll get my gun."

--

Horatio weaved in and out of the trees, his gun at the ready. It felt good to be doing something, to be proactive. As his adrenaline rushed through his body, his senses sharpened. He moved quietly in the darkness with Calleigh at his side, both of them looking, listening for anything.

They found nothing. They searched a large area but never found the source of Horatio's unease. Whoever it was, if it had been anyone at all, was gone. He started to doubt himself. Maybe a month in solitude had dulled his senses more than he realized. Maybe he had gotten sloppy…

"I'm sorry," he sighed when they returned inside.

"Are you kidding?" she cried, returning her gun to her holster. "I haven't had a rush like that in weeks!"

He gave her a weak smile. "I could have sworn someone was out there."

"I believe you. I _trust _you." She stepped over to him and tilted her head. Something was eating at him. She cupped his face in her hands. "Hey… what is it? What's wrong?"

He shook his head and sighed. "I don't know. I just… I feel like I'm going crazy here. I've been having nightmares, hearing things, _seeing _things. It's like I'm losing my mind."

The raw emotion in his voice made sent a chill down her spine. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head into his chest, wishing she knew what to say. She had been afraid of this. This was why she had been so insistent that he return to Miami with her. "You can still come home, you know," she said hesitantly, not wanting to push.

He pulled his head back to look down at her. _Home? _"But how?"

"You can stay with me until everything is over."

He had to admit, the idea was rather tempting. "Let me think about it." He kissed her forehead and smiled down at her.

The fact that he was even considering it made Calleigh want to jump for joy, but she restrained herself. "Take all the time you need."

--

After a relaxing dinner they curled up on the couch, Calleigh nearly lying on top of him. His wound had almost completely healed and now she didn't have to worry about putting too much pressure on his side.

He opened the gift she brought for him. Two suits. He didn't really need them, but she knew he would enjoy wearing them now and then. Besides, he looked damn good in them.

They talked quietly about her new job, the ups and downs, her upcoming exams, how well she had done on her Firearms test. While she spoke, he was simultaneously filled with pride and jealousy. He wanted her to succeed, to be the best, but he wanted her to be the best with him beside her at the lab.

He had wanted to celebrate with her as soon as she had gotten the news that she had been accepted and not three weeks after the fact. And he hated that he didn't get to be the one to help her study. Despite his frustration, he kept them to himself. He didn't want to ruin the night for her.

It was easy to tell what was troubling him. There was little he could hide from her. She didn't blame him for being jealous. In fact, she loved him for it. She wanted to cheer him up, though, and at the moment, she wasn't sure how. Though, she did have _one _idea…

--

Evan dropped into his office chair in frustration. He hated not being in control of situations.Things had been going so well. Over two weeks ago he'd hacked into the GPS system in Calleigh's car and found the address of where she'd stayed during the week after Horatio's funeral. If his suspicions were correct, that's were Horatio was hiding.

Though she hadn't told him where she was going or who her date was for the evening, he'd had an idea. When he'd arrived at the address in the Keys, he hadn't seen her car, but he'd expected her to arrive any minute, which she eventually had.

What he _hadn't _expected was for Horatio to come outside. Evan was certain he hadn't been spotted, but based on the way Horatio was looking around, he knew someone was watching. As soon as Horatio had gone back inside, Evan had headed straight back to the FBI building. He couldn't risk being spotted down in the Keys, though it wasn't _that _big a deal that he'd had to leave. What he needed to do he could do from the office. Actually, it was better this way.

It had worked like a charm with Locke, faking an anonymous tip about the Ghost. He could see no reason why it wouldn't work again, this time with Calleigh. Granted, Locke had been suspicious of him already, so his motive for her had been different. Calleigh, however, seemed to trust him a bit more, and he'd worked hard to make that happen, so he actually hated that she was going to get hurt in the process. But, like Locke, Calleigh would become a casualty of war, collateral damage.

_What was the saying? Ah, yes. The end justifies the means…_

--

Horatio was able to release much of his frustration as he made love to her. At times his emotion got the best of him and Calleigh had to calm him down. He made love as though he had something to prove. "Take it easy," she whispered. She needed him to prove nothing, she just wanted to be with him.

Afterwards he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her, over and over. Three weeks apart had felt like an eternity, and he wanted to make up for every second he had missed. The only thing was, it was damn near impossible to kiss her without getting worked up again. He didn't mind, though. In fact, he welcomed it. He needed the intimacy, physically and emotionally.

This time he would take things slowly and pay attention to every wonderful inch of her. He trailed butterfly kisses down her stomach, pausing only to swirl his tongue around her belly button. Calleigh writhed beneath him, gripping the sheets on either side of her. "I love you," he whispered and continued teasing her with his lips and tongue.

Like something out of a bad dream, Calleigh's phone buzzed on the nightstand. Horatio snapped his head up, looked over at the phone, and then pleadingly over at Calleigh. _Don't. Please don't. _

She squeezed her eyes shut and cursed under her breath, dropping her head back to the pillow. _I at least have to see who it is. _She regretfully communicated to him with her eyes. He sighed and nodded, rolling onto his side.

Reaching across, she grabbed her cell and checked the ID. "Damn it!" she hissed. Horatio swallowed nervously and waited for the bad news. "It's Evan," she growled. "I told him call me only if there was an emergency."

He dropped his head and stared down at the sheets beneath him as she answered the cell. Seconds later Calleigh slammed the phone shut and cursed. _This isn't fair. I can't leave him yet, I just got here. He needs me. I need __**him**__._

A lump rose in Horatio's throat, making it nearly impossible to speak. "You have to leave…don't you?" he said flatly.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she nodded. "Evan received a tip on The Ghost and we have to follow through on it. I'm so sorry." Quickly she scooted down to where he was lying and wrapped her arms around him. "Come back with me. _Please,_" she begged. "We can make it work. It won't be easy, but at least we'll be together."

She waited for his answer, but he didn't respond. It was then she felt the warm tears drop onto her shoulder.

"Please don't go, Cal," he pleaded. "I can't do this anymore." He felt like he was coming unglued. Normally he would have been too embarrassed to cry like this in front of anyone, but in his state of mind, he didn't give a shit.

It was as if the world was falling apart around him and there was nothing he could do to hold it or himself together. Half of him wanted to go with her and the other half knew she would be safer if he stayed in the Keys. He had hinged his hopes on being with her this weekend, just the two of them, and now the rug was being pulled out from beneath him.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked him honestly.

"Stay with me."

Calleigh choked back another wave of tears. "I _can't_. You of all people should know how this works. Sometimes our happiness has to take a backseat to our careers."

_What career? I have none. _"But what about us?" _What about me? _"Does our relationship take a backseat, too?"

"You know it doesn't. But right now things are crazy. Once I pass my exams it won't be like this anymore."

"So, you're saying that your _exams _are the reasons you're getting late-night calls." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Calleigh pulled a face. She had never seen him like this. His behavior was bordering on childishness. It was so unlike him. She knew he was on edge, but she had no idea just how much until that moment. "You know that's not what I mean," she said quietly, trying to calm him.

Of course he knew it, but he didn't feel like admitting it.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked.

She watched as his face softened and she knew she had gotten through to him, at least a little. "No, I'm not angry. I'm just worried that you're pushing yourself too hard."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the hours you've been putting in at the Bureau. Fourteen, fifteen, sometimes even sixteen hours a day. How long do think you can keep going like that?

"_You've_ been doing it for years."

"And look where's it's got me!" _Look what I've become. A man on the brink of losing his sanity._

His response had stunned her so much that it took her a moment to collect herself. "I don't want to fight you, Horatio, but I'm doing the only thing I know to do. I don't see any other option." Her voice trembled as she spoke.

Horatio was silent for an uncomfortably long time as he considered what she was suggesting. Finally he spoke. "You're right. You need to go and I shouldn't stand in the way."

"I'm sorry."

"No," he sighed. "_I'm _sorry. I can't come back with you." After delivering the news, he lowered his eyes and waited for her to lash out.

Calleigh stared at him. There was no point in arguing. He had made up his mind and that was that. She studied the expression on his face; he actually expected her to be angry with him. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Horatio," she whispered, "I'm not going to leave the way I left last time. Not in anger." She reached for his face and lifted it. "I love you too much."

_If you did, you wouldn't leave me. _Instantly he was ashamed for even thinking it. He closed his eyes and nodded slowly. He kissed her deeply but gently and had to pull away sooner than he wanted. "I love you too."

Calleigh saw the desperation he was struggling so hard to hide from her. Resting her forehead on his, she made one last attempt. "My offer still stands. You can come with me."

"I'll come to Miami when you quit working yourself so hard."

She clenched her jaw. If this conversation continued, they would both end up saying things they would come to regret. Trying to lighten the mood, she turned his words on him. "Let me think about it," she weakly grinned.

Ten minutes later, she was pulling out of the driveway, once again with tears streaming down her cheeks. Never had she been so determined to get The Ghost. The sooner she did, the sooner this nightmare would be over.


	32. Chapter 32

--

As soon as the roar of Calleigh's car faded out of ear shot, Horatio closed the front door and slid to the floor. _What is happening to me? Someone __**had**__ been out there in the darkness. I know it. _He might have been losing his mind, but that was _one _thing he was certain about.

In the darkest part of his mind, he hoped it was The Ghost, and that The Ghost was still out there.

Slowly, he opened the front door and stepped outside. His voice was cold as he whispered. "Take your best shot…"

_--_

Before Calleigh reached headquarters, her phone rang again. She was tempted to throw the damn thing out the car window. "Hello?" She was irritated, and there was no use trying to hide it.

"How far away are you?" Evan cautiously asked. He knew she would be on edge and wanted to do nothing to make it worse.

"I'm almost there," she snapped.

_Okay, so maybe she's more irritated than I thought. _When he finally replied, his voice was quiet. "Did I do something wrong?"

_YES!! _"No." She sighed heavily. _It's not his fault someone called in the tip, so stop taking it out on him. _"Not really. It was just…bad timing."

"Oh? Did I interrupt something?" He paused, pretending to be thinking. "Oh…shit. Your _date. _Damn, I'm sorry, Cal. I completely forgot…."

"Can we not talk about it?" Thinking about Horatio wasn't going to make things any easier.

"Of course." The gentleness in his voice was fake, but the smirk on his face was completely genuine.

Calleigh pulled her car into her parking spot and climbed out quickly. "I'm here. Why don't you give me the scoop while I'm on my way up."

"Okay. Remember Taylor Stevens?"

Calleigh remembered him well. As a former Marine sniper and known associate of the man who had been the original Ghost, Stevens had been considered the prime suspect in Horatio's shooting, however. the FBI had been unable to bring him in for questioning. Stevens had disappeared from Miami on the night that Horatio had been shot. "Of course I do, why?"

"He's back."

"What do you mean 'back'?" Calleigh asked, and pushed the elevator button.

"Since the night he left Miami, he's been lying low. We have no idea where he's been for the past month, at least until now. He few in from Chicago tonight."

"Are we still treating him as our number one suspect?" The elevator climbed to the fifth floor without interruption.

"Right now," Evan replied, "he's our _only _suspect."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's bring him in for questioning."

"That's the problem." Evan said sheepishly. "We don't know where he is at the moment. We…lost him."

Calleigh erupted. "How the hell does the FBI _lose _someone, Evan?!" He didn't need the phone to his ear to hear her shout. She could be heard from down the hallway.

"I don't know. He walked out the front doors at MIA and…vanished." Evan shrugged. "Like a ghost."

Calleigh needed a moment to herself. "I'll be there in a second." She closed her phone and clipped it back onto her belt. She was quiet as she rounded the corner to her desk. Evan looked up from his work and gave her a half-hearted smile, which she did not return. She used the time it took to pull out the files they had on Stevens to collect herself.

Working this case had given her a chance to really fine-tune her profiling skills. She'd been able to use them as a CSI, but not to the extent that she was now able to use them. "He'll go somewhere familiar, somewhere comfortable. Where did he stay the last time he was in Miami?"

"Um…" Evan rifled through a stack of papers in his lap. "The Sand Dune Motel."

Calleigh paused. The motel was less than three blocks from the stockyard where Horatio had been shot. "What about before that?"

"Let me look." Evan's eyes scanned the page, seeing the name of the motel over and over again. "According to his credit card report, he's stayed there five times in the past two years."

"Have we checked his most recent credit card transactions? Anything from tonight?"

Evan shook his head. "No…"

Calleigh slid into her chair and pulled up the program she needed. Reading the credit card number on the paper beside her, she entered it into the system and waited impatiently. Finally, the computer beeped twice and Stevens' most recent transactions appeared on the screen. Nothing in the past two weeks. _Damn. _

"Let's try his bank account, his debit card perhaps." Evan reached over her shoulder and typed in the number. Calleigh found it strange that he seemed to have it memorized, but with Evan's slight affinity for numbers, it made sense. "Ah, there we go." A new list appeared on the screen. The most recent transaction was a 400 ATM withdrawal. Time: 9:48 pm. Location: the corner of Jefferson and Hacienda, less than a block from the Sand Dune. "He's being careful. Paying cash."

"_I _think he's being _careless._"

"What?"

"If he really wanted to stay invisible, why would he have used his card? He knows how easily we can track him that way."

"Maybe he made a mistake."

"No. A man with his background, his training… That kind of man doesn't make mistakes. Something's not right."

Inwardly, Evan was fuming. He hated the fact that she hadn't fallen for it. After all, he had gone to all the trouble of stealing Stevens' card and bank information, going so far as to drive to that specific intersection and make the withdrawal, just to make sure everything appeared authentic.

The truth was, Evan had no idea _where _Stevens was. He had been on the FBI watch list for the past four years, but he hadn't been seen since 2005. Every bit of information they had on him since then Evan had forged. It had been necessary to keep the Bureau's attention on Stevens and off himself.

"Maybe he's just smarter than us."

"You've been saying 'maybe' a lot lately, Evan. Aren't you 'sure' about anything anymore?" Though she grinned, she was only half-joking.

He didn't appreciate her humor at that moment. "I'm just saying it's possible…"

"And I agree. So let's go find this guy and bring him in."

"Right." Evan stood and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. "I'll call you from the road."

"What? No. I'm coming with you." Before she could even stand, Evan stopped her.

"You can't. Remember, no field work until your exams are done."

Calleigh cursed. "I'm tired of sitting on my ass while you're out there doing all the work. I feel so useless stuck in here." Suddenly she realized why Horatio had been struggling so much. The house was his cage, the office was hers.She had one advantage, though. She could get out of that cage soon. _Very soon. _Then another thought hit her.

"Give me the test."

"What? _Now?_"

"Yes, now."

"But you've still got another week and a ha--"

"_Just give me the damn test, Evan!_"

"Whoa. Take it easy, Calleigh." Evan threw his hands up defensively. _Play along, Evan. Stay cool. This will be over soon enough. _"How about I have one of the guys upstairs give it to you. It's a four hour exam, you know."

"I know. Just…" She sighed in frustration and tried to remain calm. It wasn't easy. "Just let me get it over with."

"Okay. If you're sure that's what you want." Calleigh raised one eyebrow just enough for Evan to get the picture. He actually smiled. "Alright. I'll call Paul and have him take care of you, okay?"

"Thank-you."

"In the meantime, I'm going to track this guy down. I'll call you when I've got him, okay?"

"Good luck."

Evan grinned at her. "Shouldn't _I _be the one saying that?"

--

The FBI badge wasn't all that different from the badge she'd worn as a CSI; it was the same color, the same basic size. There was one difference, Calleigh thought as she stared at the badge still lying in the case on her desk. Power. There was far more power associated with the FBI than there was with MDPD, and, to a degree, she was looking forward to yielding that power. _Perhaps I'll pay Rick a visit…_

She had passed her exams, though not with scores as high as she would have liked. However, she knew that it was due to her lack of sleep and _not _to a lack of determination. All that really mattered now was that she was officially an agent and one that was allowed in the field.

While she had been succeeding on her exams, Evan had been failing out in the field. After hours of investigating, he had come up empty handed. Taylor Stevens was nowhere to be found. Now that Calleigh had her badge she was eager to get out into the field and find him, but before she could, Web called a meeting.

Evan, Calleigh, Danny and Mel sat around the large conference table in a room on the east side of the building. Web occupied his usual chair on the far end.

"Before we begin, I have a brief update on Rebecca." He immediately had everyone's attention. "They've transferred her out of CCU and into a private room on the seventh floor. Security will continue to be tight, so you'll still need your badges if you want to pay her a visit. Dr. Luttrell said the procedure yesterday went well. For now, she is still in a coma, but he says he has reason to hope that she'll come out of it soon. Are there any questions?" Without pausing long enough for anyone to even make a sound, he moved on. "Good. Now, do we have Stevens whereabouts yet?"

All eyes were on Evan, who (in a performance worth of an Oscar) sunk lower in his seat and feigned embarrassment. "Not yet, sir, no…"

"Any idea where he stayed last night?"

Evan shook his head.

"Danny, any ideas?"

"Um…well, there's this Hell's Angels hang out near the Sand Dune and I _was _thinking that maybe we could--"

"Does it involve undercover work?"

"Well, it would--"

"I'm not letting you dress up as a biker, Danny."

"What about--"

"And no fake moustaches." Danny shifted his jaw and crossed his arms, sulking like a five-year old. Web leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table in front of him. "Will someone please tell me what we know about this guy?"

Calleigh filled everyone in on the file they were working on, and, as thorough as she and Evan had been in building the file, it wasn't enough for Web.

"I want to know everything there is to know about this guy. His political views, his religious background, what his favorite subject was in high school, does he like ketchup on his hot dogs, does he prefer Adam Sandler or Jim Carrey?" Calleigh was a bit surprised that Web even knew the difference.

Web jabbed his finger into the table as he spoke. "I…want…to know…everything. Understood?" Four heads nodded in silent response.

"He's due, people. It's been over a month since he killed his last victim. Are we going to sit around and just wait for another body to turn up? I don't know about you, but I'm not sure I'm keen on that idea. I want Stevens found…_today._ You're dismissed."

Everyone but Web stood to leave. "Not you, Calleigh." She paused, half way out of her seat, and sank back down. Evan glanced over his shoulder at her and pulled a face, trying to seem sympathetic. He nodded toward the hallway, offering to wait outside. She shook her head subtly and he got the message.

"Do you want me to get the door?" he asked Web.

"Leave it." Web didn't look up from the file in his hands. As soon as the room was empty, he lifted his eyes. "Congratulations, _Agent_ Duquesne." He gave her a half-hearted smile, but there was little warmth behind it.

It made her miss the way Horatio's eyes had twinkled when he'd given her her first promotion. She had to continuously remind herself that Web wasn't Horatio. "Thank-you, sir."

"So, tell me, how are you coming on the victims' profiles I asked you to take a look at?"

"It's difficult to say. I've studied all twenty-three, and I feel that I have an accurate picture of each victim, but I'm not sure what you expect me to achieve."

"I expect you to see what's in front of you."

_What__'s in front of me. Right. Twenty-three victims, twenty-three files. Hundreds, if not thousands of pages that I've spent countless hours going over. _But it was what Web had told her to do. His specific instructions to her on her first day with the Bureau had been to start with the victims.

Web nodded toward her lap. "Look at the file, the first victim." Calleigh did as she was told. "What do you see?"

She began reading down the page. "Benton Marsden, age fifty-nine, married--"

"No."

"No?" She stared at him in confusion.

"What do you _see_? What's on the surface?" As she looked back down at the file, Web peered out into the hallway. He could hear Evan talking to Danny about the case.

Calleigh narrowed her eyes. _What's __**on**__ the surface?__I've been trained to see what's __**beneath **__it… _She let her eyes run down the page. At first she saw nothing, had no idea what he was getting at. _On the surface… _

The only thing she saw on the surface were certain letters on the page that were darker than others, almost as if someone had typed them in bold font. She had noticed it before but had dismissed it as a printer glitch. Regardless of how hard she looked, she couldn't see what he wanted her to see. There was nothing _to _see.

"Do you see it now?"

_See __**what? **__What is there to see?_

"You're trying too hard, Calleigh. Tell me _exactly _what you see, even if it seems trivial."

"I see letters," she began slowly. "Some…darker than others, bold letters." She looked to him for approval.

"Go on," he urged.

"I see no pattern, they appear to be random, like an accident."

"Rebecca never did anything by accident. _She_ typed those letters in bold and she did it for a reason." Web lowered his voice. "I assigned this to you and you alone. No one else is to know about this. Not Evan, not Lieutenant Caine. It stays between you and me, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." His face softened slightly. "I want you to update me every day on your progress."

Calleigh was confused. "What makes this so important? I thought our priority was to find out everything we could about this guy so we can catch him."

Web stood and straightened his suit. "If my suspicions are correct, and they always are, everything we need to know about him is in that file." With that, he exited the room, leaving Calleigh once again feeling very confused.

--

Calleigh dropped her head into her hands. The past few days had been hell. They had made almost no progress on Stevens and Web had become extremely impatient. When she wasn't at headquarters, she was at home, trying to make sense of the bold letters in the file he had told her to focus on. She had sacrificed sleep trying to figure it out and was almost ready to give up. But…a voice in her head insisted she press on, and it so happened that the voice sounded like Horatio.

Her shift was nearly over for the day and she was more than anxious to get home, when a thought struck her. "Web said The Ghost is due, but he's wrong."

Evan looked up from his computer and over at Calleigh. "What do you mean?"

"Web is wrong. He's not due, he's _past _due. There has never been more than four weeks between killings."

"Well, It's entirely possible that he's moved on."

"How so?"

"The Ghost has never killed more than three victims in one city, and usually it's just two. Miami has already seen her share. He's probably in a new city by now, which means he's someone else's responsibility."

"Regardless of whether or not he's moved on, Evan, he's still past due. I think we have to assume he's taken his next victim, and we can't just sit around and wait for the next body to turn up."

"Yeah, well, that's half the job. The waiting." Evan turned back to his screen and began typing again. "Maybe we just missed one."

"And maybe you're wrong."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I think he's still here in Miami, but somehow we threw him off. Otherwise, he would have killed again. The Ghost had always been extremely meticulous in every aspect of his work. The time between killings, the way he writes the notes, the complete lack of evidence at the crime scenes, his _accuracy. _And then Horatio kills him, or…kills _one _of them and suddenly everything changes. The notes become more personal, he _misses _his target and now more than four weeks have passed without another victim."

Evan kept his hands hidden beneath his desk. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. _He didn't miss. Horatio just got lucky._ "I'm sure another will turn up soon enough. Perhaps you're right, perhaps we _will _have a third victim in Miami."

Calleigh thought back to several nights before when Horatio thought he was being watched. _What if he had been right? _"Or perhaps," she said slowly, "he realizes he failed and is going back to finish what he started…"

"Oh?" he asked, masking his amusement.

Quickly grabbing the phone on her desk, she dialed Horatio. It rang…and rang…and rang…

_Where are you? _She pushed the button and hung up, then pressed redial. Again it rang several times. _Answer, damn it. _She hadn't spoken to Horatio in over forty-eight hours, her schedule simply hadn't allowed it. Now she was beginning to realize that it might have been a huge mistake. She remembered how desperate he'd been when she'd been there three days before and how depressed he'd seemed when she was packing her things to leave him…again.

Once more she hung up and redialed. Finally, on the fourth ring, he answered. "Hello…"

Calleigh almost choked on the lump in her throat. His voice was weak tired. She didn't need to see the circles under his eyes to know he hadn't been sleeping either. She closed her eyes and tried to collect herself. "Hi…" No matter how badly she wanted it, this wasn't the time or place for a 'personal' phone call.

Horatio was silent.

"How certain are you that you were watched that night I was with you?" Her eyes darted toward Evan. He tilted his head at her.

_I'm not certain about anything these days, _Horatio thought. "I don't know. Why? What's going on?" Her voice was the only thing sustaining him at the moment, and he wanted to do everything he could to keep her talking.

"Think hard. How certain are you?"

_It's not that easy, Cal. _He sighed and tried to focus. "Um…" His voice cracked. "When I went out to your car…" _Think, damn it. Remember… remember the feeling… _His voice was clearer, more certain when he spoke. "I was being watched. I know I was."

Calleigh put her hand over the mouthpiece and whispered to Evan. "He was there, in the keys, just two nights ago."

"The Ghost?" Evan acted surprised. He wasn't. He was _impressed, _though. Calleigh was smart, maybe too smart. He was hoping she wouldn't turn out to be a problem for him too soon. "You're sure?"

"I trust Horatio's instincts, even if he doesn't trust his own. The Ghost was there."

"Then let's go." Evan stood quickly and grabbed his jacket. "Maybe there's evidence to be found."

"I'll drive."

"Why?"

"You forget. I've been there, I know where I'm going."

_So do I, _he thought.

Calleigh spoke into the phone one last time. "Horatio, hang in there. I'm coming."


	33. Chapter 33

-1It was amazing how much better a shower and shave could make a man feel, a fact which was not lost on Horatio. As the steam cleared from the bathroom mirror, he stared at himself, at the smile which he hadn't seen on his own face for a matter of days. There had been no reason to smile. But now there was.

He was expecting Calleigh to arrive within half an hour and he wanted everything to be perfect. The living room and kitchen had been straightened and the wine was chilling, he'd decided to wear the light blue shirt and dark suit she'd brought him on her last visit. He had yet to have an occasion to wear it.

The bathroom light was far from flattering; it cast a shadow over him, accentuating the dark circles under his eyes. Of course she would notice them, he just hoped she wouldn't make a big deal of it. After all, she couldn't honestly expect that he'd have gotten much sleep lately.

After drying off, fixing his hair and dressing, he made his way downstairs and made the finishing touches on the kitchen and living room. As he nervously waited for her to arrive, he tried to busy himself, going so far as to plump the pillows on the sofa. His heart raced as he heard the crunch of tires rolling over gravel out in the driveway.

Not wanting to seem _too _desperate, he decided against waiting for her at the door. Instead he shoved his trembling hands in his pockets, flipped the TV on and pretended to be engrossed in the evening news.

At the sound of the front door clicking open, Horatio closed his eyes and let out a long but silent sigh. At last, she'd come back to him. Slowly he turned, unable to hide the rapidly spreading smile.

And there she was, looking as if she'd stepped out of a dream. He didn't notice the circles under her bloodshot eyes, the slightly unkempt hair or the wrinkles in her suit. What he _did _notice was the way his body seemed to wake up as soon as he saw her, as if it had been asleep for days. _Perhaps, _he thought, _if she stays long enough…I can snap out of this funk. _

Calleigh did well to hide the shock she felt when she laid eyes on him. True, he was in a suit, his hair, though rather long, was in place and he'd actually shaved; but he was thin, and in all actuality, looked…rough. Time, especially time alone, had not been kind to him.

"Hi, handsome," she said quietly as she neared him.

"Hi back." He tilted his head at her and smiled even more deeply. "You look good."

"Don't lie," she grinned. "I look like shit."

He took a step closer and rested his hands on her hips. "That," he whispered, "is not possible." He leaned in, ready to meet her lips, but much to his confusion, she pulled away.

"We can't. Not right now." Calleigh glanced around a bit nervously, but the front door was closed and Evan was still outside, gathering their things from the car. She breathed a sigh of relief. Evan hadn't seen their almost-kiss, so for now their secret was safe.

Horatio's brow furrowed, only weakly representing the absolute bewilderment he felt inside. "Okay," he tried to grin. "When _do _I get to kiss you?"

_Not soon enough. _"Maybe later, if we get a chance to be alone."

Horatio swallowed. None of this was making sense to him. Why was she acting this way? Since when did she turn down a kiss from him? "But, sweetheart, we _are _alone."

It was then that the realization set in. Horatio had no idea that she wasn't there on her own. And, if she was reading him (and the bottle of wine on the kitchen counter) correctly, he thought this visit was for pleasure, and not for business. Shaking her head slowly, she was about to explain. "Horatio…I di--"

"Cal?" a voice called from outside. "Do you want me to bring your kit in or leave it out here?"

Horatio froze. Regardless of whose voice it had been, he would have been crushed. But the mere fact that the voice belonged to Evan was more than he could stand. Having Evan there meant that she hadn't come to see him at all. They were there to work.

He pulled his hands from her hips and took a step back, lowering his head and his voice. "You brought _him…here_?" Calleigh watched as the muscles in his jaw rippled as he gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I thought you knew…"

"Cal!!" Evan called again.

"Damn it, Evan! Just a minute!" she yelled back. "It's my fault. I should have made it clearer on the phone."

"Yes, you should have," was his flat reply.

"I know…"

Horatio's voice filled with bitter sarcasm. "So, should I pour _three_ glasses of wine and set another place for dinner?"

"Don't be like that, Horatio. I didn't do it on purpose."

"Cal?!"

"Jesus, Evan. Can you give me a minute…._please?!_"

"Take your time," he called back to her.

She reached for Horatio's arm but he pulled back. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your partner." He shoved his hands back in his pockets and walked away. Determined not to let things get out of hand, she followed him over to the large window that overlooked the back yard and stretch of beach.

"You're not embarrassing me, Horatio," she said firmly. "Evan doesn't know about us, and I don't think he should. I don't want him questioning the integrity of the investigation. It's important that he thinks that I'm objective about this case."

"_Are _you objective about it? Is it that easy to flip a switch and forget that the man that you claim to be in love with is th--" Horatio sighed heavily and pulled his hands from his pockets, tightly clenching his fists. He was making things worse. Continuing to stare out the window, he whispered. "I'm sorry. It's just…difficult to deal with right now…"

Calleigh took a step closer and stood perpendicular to him. As badly as his words had stung, she didn't hold it against him, she couldn't. Using her body to block the view from the front door, should Evan decide to come inside, she reached for his hand and squeezed it. Words escaped her, and in fact, she wondered if words had ever been created to describe the regret she felt in that moment.

She wanted to stay with him all night, to hold his hand, to hold _him, _but she had come to the Keys to work. "I need to go for a little while. I told Evan that you were being watched the other night, so we're going to process the area, see what we can find." Horatio nodded but said nothing. "I know it may seem like I'm not here for us, but I am. The sooner we catch this guy, the sooner this will all be over. And I promise you, once it is, we _will _be together. I'm going to get you out of here, Horatio." Reluctantly she pulled her hand away. "I'll be back as soon as we're finished. If you need me…I'm just outside."

_I always need you, Calleigh. _Horatio stood by the back window until he heard the front door close. Fighting tears, he turned and headed upstairs. But as he reached the end of the hallway, he paused. Instead of going into his own room, _their _room, he entered the one across the hall. True, it had been hers for a few nights about a month ago, but it didn't carry her scent the way their room did, the way her pillow did. After locking the door behind him, he walked over to the window and raised it, letting in the cool night air. He pulled off his jacket, lowered himself onto the bed and wrapped his arms around the pillow beside him.

Through the open window he could hear Calleigh's voice out front. _Evan doesn't deserve to work with her. He doesn't know her. He doesn't know how she works. He can't predict what she'll say, what she'll do, what she'll think. It should be me out there with her. _Unable to take it any longer, he stood quickly, slammed the window shut and fell back onto the bed. He grabbed the pillow, buried his head beneath it and began to cry.

--

Hearing a loud _bang _overhead, Calleigh and Evan flinched and instinctively reached for their weapons. She instantly recognized that the sound didn't belong to a gun. Glancing up over her shoulder, she saw that the upstairs bedroom window, which had been open when she'd arrived, was now closed. And she knew it hadn't gotten that way on its own.

_Oh, Horatio, _she sighed to herself. _What have I done? You've made a mess of things, that's what you've done. _This was not the right time to dwell on it, though.

After they finished processing the area, she'd fix things. Or…at least she'd _try. _And it would be no easy task.

--

The FBI's procedures for processing were slightly different from MDPD's. The changes weren't a problem necessarily, but because she wasn't able to go on instinct, it was a slower process. Evan was patient, though, and, in fact, he was more than willing to let her lead. She knew the are better than he, and she knew exactly what had happened that night that Horatio thought he was being watched.

They found some tire treads in the dirt about a hundred yards away from the house, a cigarette butt that they'd run for DNA, about a dozen shoe prints and a coke can they hoped they could pull some prints from. Other than that, however, their search was a bust. How was she going to tell Horatio? Her reason for coming to the Keys had resulted in almost nothing. Now it seemed that she'd hurt him for nothing.

"Cal, do you mind if I run ahead and use the restroom? I've been holding it for a while, but I really have to go now. "

"Sure. When you go inside, the bathroom is down the hall on the left. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes." She watched as Evan jogged off toward the house and wondered what Horatio was up to. He hadn't come outside once during the past couple of hours that she and Evan had been at work. She'd expected him to at least make an appearance and say hello; Horatio was a well-mannered man, and it was unlike him to ignore people, even people he didn't like. Calleigh wondered where Evan fit in…

--

The urge was strong, perhaps too strong. The house was silent as Evan stood in the entry way. _He _was somewhere in the house, Evan could feel it. He slowly reached to his hip and flipped the safety off on his gun, but left it in its holster. The stairs were on the left of the hallway and he was tempted to check out the second floor, but if Calleigh found him up there, explaining would not be easy. He needed to at least make it _look _like he'd used the restroom.

He ducked down the hall and into the bathroom, waited a couple of minutes and flushed the empty toilet. He washed his hands and stepped back into the hallway. The house was still silent. _Where is he? _

A loud clap of thunder made the windows rattle, startling him. Evan hated storms. He had, ever since the day he'd tried to take Horatio's life. The wind from the storm had been so strong that he'd over compensated and shot Horatio in the stomach, rather than in the head, as originally planned. He hadn't even had time for a second shot. Alexx and Calleigh had gotten in the way and he had no clear line of sight. Besides, he hadn't thought he'd need it. Though the wound was in his stomach, the gun he'd used was powerful enough to do major damage. Evan had never expected Horatio to survive.

Before Evan could get to the stairs, the front door swung open. Calleigh hurried inside and closed the door behind her. "Looks like we've got one hell of a storm coming."

"Looks like it. I guess we should try to get back as soon as we can. I'd like to get back to Miami before it hits, if possible."

"Yeah," she answered distractedly. "Hey, have you seen Horatio since you've been inside?"

Evan shook his head.

"I need to talk to him before we go. Can you give me a couple minutes?"

"I guess, but I really do think we need to head back ASAP."

"I understand. Everything's already loaded in the car, so there's nothing left to do. I promise I'll hurry."

"Okay. I guess I'll wait down here."

Calleigh nodded and hurried up the stairs, slowing just before she reached the second floor. She wasn't sure where he was, but if the crash she'd heard a few hours earlier was any indication, he was probably in the bedroom on the left, the one that had once upon a time been hers.

When she reached the end of the hallway, her suspicions were confirmed. His bedroom door was standing wide open and the room was empty. The door to the room opposite, however, was shut. Trying the handle, she found that it was also locked. Quietly, she knocked.

"Horatio? It's me." No answer. "Horatio, please…"

Suddenly she wondered if this was what he'd felt like the night she'd locked him out after he hadn't responded to her confession of love. He'd pleaded with her from the hallway just as she was now doing with him.

The lock on the door clicked twice and the door slowly opened. As bad as Horatio had looked earlier, he looked even worse now. His hair was a complete mess and his eyes were red and puffy. _Has he been crying? _

"How'd it go?" he asked flatly. "Any success?"

"We found some things that we're hopeful will give us answers. How--how are _you_?"

"I'm fine."

"No…you're _not,_" she whispered, cupping his face in her hand. "And it's my fault. Will you forgive me? Again?"

"Okay." He didn't smile. He didn't move. He didn't even _blink. _

Calleigh furrowed her brow. The gentle way with which he used to look at her was absent, replaced by a cold, uncaring gaze. She took a step closer. "I'd like to make it up to you," she whispered. "If I stay for a few hours, would you be willing to drive me back, or at least part way?"

"I think you should go on and go back with Evan. You've got work to do."

She shook her head furiously. "It can wait. What work there is, Evan can do on his own."

"And what will your excuse be for staying behind? That you want to interview the victim?"

Frowning at him, she reached for his face and held it in both hands, forcing him to look at her. "Horatio, if I stay, it won't be to work, it won't be to discuss anything about the case. I want to stay and spend time with you. It's what I should have been doing all along, especially tonight."

"I'll repeat my question. 'What will be your excuse?' "

"Who says I need an excuse? I can tell him the truth, that I want to spend time with you."

"But I thought you told me that you didn't want him knowing about us." The speed with which his responses were coming was far too quick for her comfort.

"There are a lot of things that I _don't _want, Horatio, but right now, it's what I _do _want that's important. And I want to be with you. I'm tired of lying to people. I'm tired of sneaking around. And I'm tired of hurting you, Horatio." Her tone was desperate. _She _was desperate. "I've made a complete mess of things, and it's _my fault, _and I've got to be the one to fix it." She leaned up and kissed him lightly. "I _love _you, Horatio."

"No, I think you were right. It's best if he doesn't know about us." Horatio reached for her hands, lowered them, and let go. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it would probably be best if you go back with Evan."

"What? You don't want me to stay?"

Horatio swallowed hard. Pretending he didn't care wasn't easy. In fact, it was damn near impossible. He could tell it was hurting her, but he knew he had no choice. The situation wasn't going to get any better or any easier until The Ghost was gone. If he pushed her away now, he might actually be able to salvage the relationship later. But if things continued the way they were…. They were on a collision course with disaster. _No, _he thought to himself, _this is the only way. _

"No, I really think you should go back to Miami." Horatio almost broke down as he watched the tears well up in her eyes. _Be strong, Caine. It's for the best. _

"And if I say no? If I say I want to stay here and work through this?"

"Then y0u'd be wasting your time." He wanted to heave. He was literally becoming sick_. _"Even if you were here, your mind wouldn't be."

"That's not true," she insisted. "If I go _back _I won't be able to work. My body might be in Miami, but my heart would still be here."

"Cal?" Evan hollered up the stairs. It's starting to rain pretty hard. We really should get out of here."

Horatio clenched his jaw. The speed at which his frustration was building was not going to be good for any of them. "You should go. I wouldn't want you to keep the FBI waiting."

Calleigh shook her head. "You've got it all wrong, Sweetheart…" she said quietly. For a moment, she worried about the gun, the one Web had given him. If it was still loaded and somewhere in the house…

"Maybe I do. But I'm not the only one." He turned quickly and closed the door behind him. He hated to do it, but he knew that if he didn't, he would burst into tears in front of her, and it was something he couldn't afford to do. He knew she probably thought he hated her, but nothing could have been further from the truth. He loved her more than he ever had, and needed her even more than he loved her.

As he sat curled up against the door, he tried to reassure himself that he was doing the right thing. Calleigh whispered to him through the door, telling him how much she loved him, and after several moments, he heard her footsteps fade down the hall. "I'm sorry, Cal," he whispered as he buried his head in his hands.

--

"Damn rain. I can't see a thing."

"Maybe you should slow down, Evan." Calleigh stared at the rain-streaked window.

"Maybe you should let _me _do the driving."

She couldn't deal with another argument at the moment. "Sorry."

Evan glanced over at her, noticing the distracted and far away look on her face. "I didn't mean to snap. I'm just anxious to get back." He tapped the breaks and slowed the car down, immediately easing the tension in the car.

The rest of the drive was quiet. Neither of them were willing to admit where their minds really were; Evan's was in Miami, Calleigh's was in the Keys.

By the time they finished processing the little evidence they had found, Calleigh was beyond frustrated. After hours of work, they had nothing. No matches on the prints from the coke can, no DNA from the cigarette butt, and the tire tracks and shoe prints were of little help. The shoes were name brand and very popular, and the size, 10, was far too common; it would be nearly impossible to narrow down a list of suspects based on them. The tires were from a large SUV, but, like the shoes, were standard and not much help.

"So I dragged you down there for nothing?" _I put Horatio through that for nothing?_

"I wouldn't say 'for nothing', Cal." He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "You never know when this evidence might come in handy."

"Yeah….maybe." Calleigh rubbed her face. She really had hoped that somehow the evidence would lead them to The Ghost, and that this would all be over. But, once again, they were nowhere closer to catching him than they had been a month before.

Again her mind wandered to Horatio. The look he'd had on his face when he told her to leave was seared into her mind. He had never looked at her that way; it was as if she was a complete stranger. _And it's my own fault. _She couldn't let it continue this way. She wasn't about to give up on the best thing that had ever happened to her. She glanced up at the clock. It was nearly 3 am. "I'm going to call it a night. See you in the morning?"

"Sure. You heading home?"

_Home is where the heart is, right? _"Definitely."

--

If she hadn't stopped at a gas station and gotten that 32oz coffee, Calleigh was sure she would have fallen asleep behind the wheel. Though, she laughed to herself, she probably could have made the drive to the Keys in her sleep. The storm had died down, making it easier (and safer) to drive at slightly higher speeds.

It was just past 4am when she carefully opened the bedroom door. Horatio didn't move. His back was to her, and based on the slow steadiness of his breathing, she knew he was a sleep. In a way, she hated to wake him. She had a feeling he hadn't slept in far too long, but there was something else he hadn't had in far too long.

As quietly she could, she stripped down to her underwear and a t-shirt and slid into the bed beside him. Placing a soft kiss on his right shoulder, she wrapped her arm around him and held him closely. It was a risky move; she had no idea how he'd react. If it was anything like earlier, he wouldn't be very happy. But…maybe…just maybe, she'd be able to reach him, and it was a risk she was willing to take.

He stirred slightly at first, though it didn't take him long to realize what was going on. _Damn it. _There was no way he was going to be able to pretend he didn't want her around. She would see right through him."What are you doing?" he whispered without moving.

'I'm taking a page out of your book, handsome." Using the lightest of touches, she brushed her middle finger across the top of his shoulder. The memory of the night he snuck into bed with her had kept her going for the past weeks.

"Hm…" It wasn't a happy sound, nor was it a thoughtful one. It was just his way of letting her know he had heard what she'd said. Calleigh waited for more. There was silence.

And more silence.

She wasn't phased. In fact, she wrapped her arm tighter around him. One by one, she placed kisses on his shoulder, the top of his back and the back of his neck. They were, by no means, meant to turn him on. These kisses said "I love you and I'm sorry."

Every time her lips made contact with his skin, Horatio felt a bit of his determination crumble. By the sixth kiss, his resistance was gone. He wrapped his hand around hers and lifted it to his lips, first kissing the top of it, and then the center of her palm.

Calleigh couldn't let things continue this way without telling him what was going on. "Sweetheart?" she whispered. "I made the mistake before…far, _far _too many times…of not being upfront with you. I'm not going to do that again tonight."

He rolled onto his other side and faced her in the darkness. He was nervous about what she had to say; he didn't know if he could take another big disappointment. Swallowing hard, he nodded slowly. "Go on…"

"I can't stay for very long, a few hours I think. And I hate that I can't stay longer, but…I'd rather have 3 short hours with you than no time at all."

Then Horatio did something that surprised her. He smiled. It wasn't a big smile, but it was a _real _one. "Cal, five minutes with you…" He was too choked up to finish his sentence, so he resorted to a kiss, the one he had been denied earlier in the night.

Calleigh understood and smiled in relief, kissing him back, gently. When he pulled back for air, she took advantage of the opportunity. "Everything you've done, everything you're doing, is to keep me safe. And tonight I finally realized that the safest place for me to be…is with you."

"But what about work?"

She grinned up at him and brushed his hair back. "A week ago you were begging me to stay. Tonight you were telling me to leave. Before you decide which you prefer, I'd like to make a statement."

"A…statement?"

"Uh huh." She leaned in, slowly, and gave him a kiss more gentle, more passionate, more tender and more searing than any he'd ever experienced, leaving him beyond breathless.

When she finally pulled away, his eyes stayed closed. It took him a moment to collect his reeling mind. "In selfishness, I want you to stay. I _need _you to stay.

"Okay then."

"But?" he asked nervously, knowing it couldn't be that easy.

Calleigh shook her head. "No but."

Confused, his eyebrow rose. "How are you going to manage that?"

"I'll commute. It's not a quick drive, but I don't care."

"But with the cost of gas, it c--" Calleigh put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"My place is with you, Horatio. This is where I belong."

A smile spread across his face, making his tired eyes glow. "I couldn't agree more."

--

The following night, Calleigh sat on the leather couch in the living room with two strong arms wrapped protectively around her. Feeling his hand twitch on her side, she peered over at him and grinned. He was fast asleep. _It's about time. _

She set down the file she had been working on with him and reached for the other file, the one that had kept her perplexed for nearly a week. She had tried every code and anagram she could think of, but nothing made sense. Again, she stared at the papers and the strange bold letters interspersed. "What am I missing?"

Nearly an hour later, she snapped her head up. She had drifted off to sleep and now was about to give in to her sleepiness and call it a night, when a memory washed over her. One afternoon in her Sophomore English Literature course…

Suddenly her eyes went wide. She grabbed the pencil off the coffee table and began frantically scribbling down letters on a scrap piece of paper. Her eyes darted back and forth between her file and her notes as pieces of the code started to fall into place.

"It's Bacon…"


	34. Chapter 34

Horatio groaned and slowly opened his heavy eyelids. "Bacon? Is it time for breakfast already?"

"Shh." Calleigh ran her fingers through his hair, making him close his eyes again. "No, sweetheart. Now go back to sleep." He nodded, sluggishly, and within seconds was snoring softly.

Telling him what she had found would do no good. She hadn't figured out enough yet to make it worth waking him up. He needed sleep more than anything; she could tell him in the morning. Then she remembered Web's words. _No one else is to know about this. Not Evan, not Lieutenant Caine. _She didn't like the idea of keeping it from him, but Web had insisted. _Why? Why not Horatio?_

Carefully, she slid from his arms, picked up her phone and went outside. She dialed Web.

"Yes?" he answered with his typically flat tone.

"I think I figured out Rebecca's code," she hurriedly said.

"You _think _you figured it out?"

"I _know _I did. I haven't deciphered all of it yet; there's a lot there. But everything I've deciphered so far has made sense." Her heart was racing. This was the first real break she'd had since she'd joined the Bureau. Finally, she felt like she was accomplishing something.

"How long do you think it w--"

"All night."

"Can you do it?"

Calleigh pulled the phone from her ear and stared at it. _Can I do it? Is he serious? _"Yes," she said with more confidence than she'd felt in weeks. "I'll have it to you by morning."

"Good." He actually sounded like he was smiling, though it faded quickly. "If you find anything…strange…don't wait until morning. Phone me immediately. Oh, and let me reiterate…no one is to know about this."

_Damn. _"What about Horatio?"

Web thought for a moment. "Not yet. When the time is right, I'll let you know."

_More secrets… _"Alright." Calleigh looked over her shoulder through the window and saw Horatio still fast asleep on the couch. She wondered if Web had any idea that she wouldn't be able to keep this from Horatio. At least not all of it. She turned her attention back to the phone. "I need to get back to work."

Minutes later she was again curled up beside a sleeping red-head, deciphering page after page of code. The deeper she got, the more she realized why Web wanted this to remain quiet. It appeared that Locke had stumbled onto something she was never meant to notice…

--

The sound of a file folder thudding onto his desk made Web look up over the rim of his reading glasses. "Can I help you?" He didn't move from his comfortable position; leaned back in his leather chair, ankles crossed and feet propped up on his oak desk.

"It's done. All of them." Calleigh flattened her palms on Web's desk and leaned in, whispering. "Now will you tell me what the hell is going on?"

He motioned to the chair across from his desk. "Have a seat." He reached across and pulled the file to his lap. After skimming over its contents, he looked back up at Calleigh, who was waiting impatiently for his response. He lifted the phone receiver from the cradle and pushed a single button. "Marsha, hold my calls." As soon as the phone clicked back in place, he removed his reading glasses. As he rubbed the bridge of his nose, in an odd way, it reminded Calleigh of Horatio. "How'd you do it," he asked.

"It was Francis Bacon. He developed a simple but surprisingly effective method of encoding text. There's an order to the bold letters, believe it or not. You divide the letters into groups of five. For example, the if there are no bold letters in the group, then it's the letter A. If there are four regular letters and the fifth is bold, then it's a B--" Calleigh paused. "You know what? It really doesn't matter. I figured it out, didn't I? If you want a full explanation of how it works, I'll be glad to explain it to you…_after _you explain that," she pointed at the folder, "to me."

Web's left eyebrow rose. "Because of what happened to her as a child, Rebecca has never trusted easily. She saw it as a curse, I saw it as a blessing. I was the only one she ever fully trusted…at least until she met Horatio…and as a result I was able to use her in ways I couldn't use others. About a month ago I noticed she was concerned about something, but she wouldn't tell me what or who it involved. She said she wanted to 'get her facts straight' first, but I could tell she was nervous. It wasn't like her, so I knew that whatever it was, it had to be big.

"I told her I trusted her instincts, and to come to me when she was ready, but fate intervened and for the past several weeks I've been trying to figure out what she was working on. Now, thanks to your work we can get to the bottom of this."

_We? He's including me in this? It's about time. _Calleigh nodded. "What would you like me to do?"

"Sum it up for me. Give me a synopsis of what you found. I don't have time to go through all of the files at the moment, so I want the major points."

"Even with the code, she was extremely cautious. The entire thing is vague. There are no names mentioned whatsoever. Each person is referred to by a letter, the most common letters being X and Y."

"Rather unoriginal, I'd say."

"Then I guess it's a good thing she's not being judged on creativity."

Web actually grinned at Calleigh's comment. She continued explaining details of what she'd found. Locke had times and dates of phone calls, locations of meetings, snippets of conversations and other vague pieces of information. "Any idea who X and Y are?" Web asked after she was finished.

"Not really. Even with the information we have, they could be any number of people. But this isn't just your typical investigation. There's something about these two. And…" Calleigh's tone grew sober. "There is one more thing."

"Go on."

Calleigh took a deep breath and flipped to the last page in the folder. "Rebecca believed her life was in danger." The only movement in Web's face was slight flexing of his jaw muscles. "She suspected that she had been discovered and was afraid they were coming after her."

"But?"

"Well…we know who shot Rebecca--he was a mid-level drug dealer. But it doesn't add up. Whatever Rebecca was investigating, it had nothing to do with drugs."

"What makes you say that?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't a drug bust of that size--just one dealer and his stash--beneath the FBI?"

Web nodded. "Something that small is better suited to MDPD." Calleigh grew very quiet. Thinking he had offended her, he added, "And I'm sure they would do a fine job."

Calleigh shook her head. "It's not that.."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't think the drug dealer is involved with this. I think the cases are unrelated."

Web nodded several times. "Then you've just confirmed my suspicions…and also made me that much more determined to find X and Y."

Calleigh jumped to her feet. "I think I know how to do it."

"Oh?"

"X and Y were after Locke, right?"

"Yes," he said slowly.

"Then we'll have to give them what they want."

--

"I don't like it, Cal. It's too risky."

"It's the only way."

"There's always another way."

"What would you have me do, Horatio? Just forget about the whole thing? Rebecca was on to something, but she didn't know what exactly. This is our chance to find out what it was."

"But why you? Why does Web want you on this? I thought you were working on The Ghost."

"I am." Calleigh looked away for a moment. She had already told him more than she was supposed to. She had to draw the line. There were certain details that she was not allowed to discuss with him, no matter how much she wanted to.

Horatio knew that look and he understood, but he didn't like it. "I see. Somehow X and Y and The Ghost…You think they're all connected."

Unable to answer without going against Web's instructions, she avoided his eyes. It was answer enough. Web didn't want him to know that he had been referred to several times in Rebecca's coded notes. Not by name, of course, but the references were clear. Locke had had her suspicions about the true identity of The Ghost, but she'd been shot before she'd been able to get the proof she needed. Calleigh's hope was that by going through with this plan, they'd be a step closer to catching him.

There was a long pause. "So," he said softly, lifting her chin, "you're really going through with this?" The concern was evident in his eyes.

She nodded. "I promise I'll be careful."

Horatio leaned down and kissed her softly. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. But Calleigh had to make her own decisions, regardless of whether or not he liked them. Pulling his head back, he smiled weakly down at her. "When do you have to leave?"

"First thing in the morning. Around six, I'd say."

Horatio glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight. "That doesn't give us much time." Grabbing her hand, he began to pull her toward the stairs. "Let's get you to bed. You've got a long day ahead of you."

--

"Everything is in order," Web said the next afternoon. "Rebecca's been airlifted to the hospital in Orlando, security has been cut back to the standard level for the wing, and we've announced that she's regained consciousness."

"If only that were true," Calleigh muttered. Locke was still very much in a coma, but the only way to get X and Y out of the woodwork was to let them think that she was awake, that the FBI was no longer guarding her hospital wing, and that she'd be talking. They would have to get to her before she had the chance to incriminate them.

"Are you ready?"

Calleigh took a deep breath. "Yeah. I want to get this over with."

Web opened the door the room which, up until today, had been Locke's. Now it would be Calleigh's; she would become the bait. With the help of bandages, blankets, darkness, and blonde hair, she, hopefully, would be able to pass for Locke.

Now it was time to wait. There was no way of knowing when or if they would take the bait. It could be hours, it could be days. There were a lot of unknowns, for that matter, none of which made her feel any better. She would be as prepared as possible, but she had to appear vulnerable. If X and Y suspected that the FBI was anywhere around, there was no way they'd be foolish enough to set foot on hospital premises. No, Calleigh needed to seem helpless. And she'd have to stay awake. Falling asleep could mean…She didn't like to think about it.

Once the finishing touches were in place, Web left. Calleigh was now completely alone, save for the small two way earpiece. It would be the only way she and Web would communicate. They had agreed to tell no one what was going on. As far as Evan, Danny and Mel knew, it was still Rebecca in that room upstairs. Web had told them that Calleigh was visiting her sick aunt in Atlanta. Only Web and Calleigh knew the truth. Evan and Danny were stationed at different locations in the hospital, both of them working undercover. They believed they were acting as "Rebecca's" security. In all actuality, Web had put them there so that if things got out of hand, they could be in Calleigh's room in under 90 seconds.

Calleigh heard the tiny beep from her ear piece. "Alright, Calleigh," Web said. "Here we go."

--

Nothing happened that day. Or the next. To keep up appearances Doctors and nurses came and went, and Calleigh basically 'became' Locke. The hours passed brutally slowly. There was nothing good on TV, she had no visitors, and she wasn't allowed to call Horatio.

If she knew Horatio, and she liked to think that she did, he was back at the house, waiting for a phone call, probably going crazy. She had warned him that it could be a matter of days before anything happened, but it made him no less impatient. She had told him that, if necessary, he could contact Web.

And he had. He tried to be as patient as possible, but when Calleigh hadn't come home that first night and she hadn't called, he became concerned. Web attempted to reassure him that she was safe, but it didn't make him feel any better.

Again, Horatio's nights were sleepless. He felt utterly helpless again, but this time it was worse. In the past, he knew that Calleigh _could _be in danger. This time, she _was,_ and there was nothing he could do about it.

_If anyone harms a hair on her head…_

_--_

At 2:24 am on the fifth night, Calleigh sat bolt upright in bed. She could see through the window into the dark hallway. Occasionally a shadow would pass by the window as a nurse or two walked by, but over all, the hall was still.

But something wasn't right…

Her earpiece beeped. "This pond is empty," Web said.

"He's here," she whispered. I can feel him."

"No. I'm calling it. If someone was going to make a move, they would have done it by now."

Another shadow passed by and slowed. "Just a little more time."

"This is not a negotiation. I want you out of there now. Danny will meet you at the elevator on the bottom floor." Web spoke into the walkie. "Danny?"

"Sir?"

"I want you--"

"Web," Calleigh whispered as she peered through the slit in her eyelids at the shadow on the other side of the window. She needed to pretend she was asleep, but she was too nervous to completely shut her eyes. "He's _here._ I know it."

"Agent Duquesne, you're ordered out of that room."

"Danny," Web said into the radio again, "Agent Duquesne is in room 5203. I want her physically removed from that room if necessary."

"Copy that." Danny was confused, thinking Calleigh was in Atlanta, but he wasn't about to go against Web. Not while he was in one of his moods. "I'll be there."

Silently the door to Calleigh's room opened and the figure stepped inside. _Keep calm, Cal, keep calm. _She couldn't stop him yet. She would have to catch him red-handed for any charges to stick.

"Agent Duquesne! I _order _you out of that room!!"

Calleigh ignored Web's voice and tried to slow her breathing. She heard footsteps come around the end of the bed. They stopped right beside her.

"Danny, what is your location?" Web shouted.

"I'm on the elevator. I'll be there in forty seconds."

Calleigh could hear the soft click of something plastic. From her years of training, she identified the sound as a syringe. _So that's how he's going to do it. _

Slowly, Calleigh counted to five and pulled her gun from beneath the blanket. "Federal Agent!! Don't move!!" She yanked off the bandages and jumped to her feet, pressing the button for the over head light.

As the light came on, Calleigh's eyes went wide. Standing there, in complete shock, was Rick Stetler.

Had the situation not been so serious, Calleigh might have laughed. She had been wanting to get revenge on Stetler, but never had she dreamed that the opportunity would land in her lap. She yanked the earpiece out of her ear and threw it onto the bed. She was tired of hearing Web order her to 'stand down'.

With a raised eyebrow, she tilted her head to the side. "You have _got _to be kidding me. _Murder_, Rick? Isn't that a bit low, even for you?"

"You've got this all wrong, Calleigh."

"Shut up and put your hands on the bed."

At that moment Danny burst through the door, gun at the ready. "Web says y--" It took a moment for his brain to process what he was seeing. With an amused grin, he holstered his SIG. "Not bad, Duquesne."

"What does Web say?" she asked as she frisked Stetler for any other weapons.

Danny just shook his head and chuckled. "He wanted me to come get you, drag you out by force if necessary, but…"

Calleigh jabbed the muzzle of her gun in between Stetler's shoulder blades and pushed him down onto the hospital bed. "Mind letting me borrow your cuffs, Danny?" He pulled them from beneath his coat and tossed them to her. Calleigh holstered he own gun and reached for Stetler's wrists. "So tell me, Rick, are you X or Y?"

Stetler's face scrunched up in confusion. "Huh?"

Calleigh shook her head. "Never mind. Just shut up. You're under arrest for the attempted murder of a Federal Agent. You have the right to remain silent…"

--

Danny and Calleigh led Stetler down to the Parking Garage where Web and a handful of other agents were waiting. Calleigh handed Stetler off to one of the agents and moved over to where Web was filling Mel and Evan in on what had been taking place.

"The interrogation's set," Web said as he approached them. "You and you," he said, pointing to Danny and Mel, "finish up here. You," he pointed at Calleigh, "that bus outside makes a stop by your neighborhood. Why don't you ride it."

Calleigh was stunned. "What?"

"I've called ahead. Your belongings from headquarters will be waiting for you in your driveway."

"You're joking," Calleigh said.

"I'm not joking," Web said, folding his arms, "and I wasn't joking when I gave you a direct order to stand down. And now you don't work for me."

Danny shook his head. "But this was her arrest."

"And my report will reflect exactly that if she catches that bus." Web glared at her. "I suggest you catch it." He turned to the other three agents. "I'll meet you guys back at the Ranch." Leaving the four of them completely stunned, he turned and headed across the floor of the parking garage.

Danny, Mel and Evan stared at her. Like them, Calleigh was speechless. Slowly, she shook her head in disbelief and turned to walk away.

"You're not going to quit…" Danny called after her.

_Like I have a choice…_

--

An agent three inches taller than Rick and several inches thicker pushed him toward the waiting SUV. Stetler squirmed in discomfort. When Danny had brought him out to the garage minutes before, Evan had made eye contact with him. _What the hell was going on? Why had he not done anything? _

The whole thing had been Evan's plan. He had given him specific instructions as to how to 'take care' of Rebecca. And not only had it not been Rebecca in that bed, but the plan had failed…miserably. Had he been set up? _No, _Rick thought. _Matthews isn't that stupid. _

Stetler shuddered as he remembered Evan's last words to him. _You squeal, and I'll make you wish Caine had killed you that night. _

When they reached the SUV, the agent pulled the backdoor open and pushed Rick inside. "Where are you taking me?" he asked.

Without answering, the agent slammed the door shut, leaving Stetler in almost total darkness. The inside of the SUV was silent. He shifted awkwardly, trying to find a more comfortable way to sit, but the cuffs were too tight. As he moved to his left, his foot bumped struck something that seemed out of place. It was at that moment that he realized that he wasn't alone in the vehicle. He strained to see in the darkness, but his eyes wouldn't adjust quickly enough.

A voice broke through silence. A deep, growling, _angry_ voice that had haunted him since the night he'd been attacked in his sleep.

"Hello, Rick."

--

"Calleigh, wait up." Evan rushed to catch up with her as she hurried out of the parking garage. Hearing his voice, she paused and waited. When he reached her side, he bent over at the waist, put his hands on his knees and panted for air.

There were a million things Calleigh wanted to say, none of which were pleasant. She was livid. _How could Web have done that? After all that I've done, after all that I've gone through, how could he have done that? _"What do you want, Evan?"

"Forget the bus. Let _me _take you. I drive right by your place on my way to headquarters anyway."

Calleigh thought for a moment, but she honestly just wanted to be alone. "Thanks, but I'll be fine."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm not worried about you so much as I am about Horatio. He…asked me to look out for you."

"He _what??_"

"About an hour ago…he called me."

She looked at him skeptically. "And why would he do that?"

"Because he's worried about you. And he said that if you were to go back to the Keys…that he wouldn't be there."

_What? _"Oh? Did he say where he was going?"

Evan shook his head. "No, just that he had something he had to take care of."

"No offense, Evan, but why the hell should I believe you?"

He chuckled. "He told you'd say that."

"He did, did he?" She folded her arms across her chest, not yet convinced.

"Yes. So he told me to tell you something, something that only the two of you would know. That way you'd know it was from him."

She narrowed her eyes, but waited for him to continue.

Evan scratched the back of his head. "He um…said…Venus. Pink…Venus."

Calleigh's eyebrow slowly slid up. There was no way Evan could possibly know about that, not unless Horatio actually _had _spoken to him. She had never mentioned it to anyone, and she was certain that he hadn't either. It was too embarrassing for him. But that convinced her all the more that he truly had spoken to Evan. It wasn't something that could have been faked. It was far too absurd. Calleigh's tone softened slightly. "Did he say anything else?"

"No. Just that he would call you when he's finished."

She really did want to be alone, but if Horatio found out that she had refused 'protection'… She sighed. "Alright."

Evan smiled and nodded toward a car on the opposite side of the garage. "Good. I'm parked over there."

--

Danny opened the car door for Mel. "I can't believe that son-of-a-bitch."

"I know." Mel nodded and climbed in. "So what if she disobeyed his orders. You do it all the time."

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically.

"Come on, Dan. You know what I mean. She was just following her instincts. And she happened to be right."

Danny walked around to the other side of the car and got in. "True. Maybe Web didn't like it that she proved him wrong."

He put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking spot. As they drove down level after level in the garage, the wrinkles on his forehead deepened. "Shit!" he cried, slamming on the breaks.

"Jesus, Dan!" Mel braced herself on the dashboard as the vehicle lurched. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Danny hit the gas and the tires squealed on the concrete before the car sped forward. "Going after her."

"Who?"

"Calleigh!"

"But why?"

"Web is up to something. That bus doesn't go anywhere near her neighborhood."


	35. Chapter 35

The room was completely dark, save for a single bare light bulb dangling above the metal chair in the center of the room. Horatio turned and nodded to the Agent, who nodded in return, and stepped out the door, closing and locking it behind him. Horatio's grip on Stetler's elbow was unnecessarily tight but a clear indicator of the intensity of his dislike for the man. "Have a seat." With a shove he pushed Stetler down into the chair, nearly knocking it over in the process.

His mind darted to Calleigh, but he pushed the thought aside. Now wasn't the time to dwell on her. Besides, he'd asked Evan to keep an eye on her. If he couldn't be there to protect her himself, at least there was someone else he trusted who could do the job.

"I want my lawyer." It was the first thing he'd said since being arrested. As a cop, he knew better than to say anything without legal counsel present.

"And I want answers." Horatio towered over him, the light above him only further accentuating the dark circles beneath his eyes. His hair was out of place and he hadn't shaved in days. Without Calleigh around, he'd simply quit caring. And when Web had called just a couple hours before, letting him know that Rick was one of the one's Locke had been after, he hadn't wasted time by trying to clean himself up.

"Jesus, Horatio, you look like…" Rick paused and smirked, "…death warmed over." He shook his head. "I'm not saying a word until I get my lawyer."

Horatio chuckled quietly through pursed lips but said nothing further.

Rick shifted nervously. He knew that laugh all too well. "You can't make me talk."

Horatio turned to the side and tilted his head at him. "You sure about that?" He grinned and began removing his watch. "Tell me something, Rick. How is your nose feeling these days?"

--

"Have you tried her cell?" Danny gripped the steering wheel tighter as he sped after the bus.

"She's not answering. It's going straight to voice mail."

"Shit!" He shook his head. "What the hell is Web up to? He knows that bus goes the opposite direction…"

"Maybe he made a mistake," she shrugged.

"Yeah or maybe he's sending her to the mall to go shopping," he said sarcastically.

Mel knew he was right. Web didn't make mistakes; even the breaths he took were planned out. "Should we call someone?"

"Like who? Web?"

"No, smart ass. What about Evan?"

Danny thought for a moment. "Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe he knows what's going on." He pulled the phone from his jacket and pushed Evan's number on his speed dial. He answered after the second ring.

"Yeah, Dan, what's up?"

"That bus Web ordered Calleigh to take, it's the wrong one."

"So?"

"So, Web knows it! Why would he tell her to take it when it's the wrong one. I'm telling you, Evan, he's up to something again."

Evan shrugged. "What do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"Have you heard from Calleigh?"

Evan switched the phone to his other hear and farther away from Calleigh, just to make certain she couldn't hear the conversation. "Um, no…I haven't."

Suddenly, about a hundred yards ahead, Mel spotted the bus. 'There it is!" she cried, pointing down the street.

Danny nodded, swerved around the car in front of him and flipped on the siren. "Never mind, Ev. We just found the bus."

--

Evan chuckled quietly and closed his phone.

"What was that about?" Calleigh asked.

"That? Oh, it was nothing." He said the first thing that came to mind. "Danny's date just cancelled on him."

Calleigh looked at the clock. "At Four in the _morning_? Isn't that a bit unusual?"

Evan shrugged. "What can I say? Danny likes unusual women…" He gritted his teeth, hoping she bought the lie.

"I guess…" It seemed strange to her, but not _entirely _impossible.

"So," he said after a few minutes of silence, "did you do undercover work a lot with MDPD?"

"No, not really."

"Well, apparently you're pretty good at it. Or…_were. _I guess you won't be doing much of that anymore."

Calleigh froze, but her eyes darted back and forth. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She had been putting up with some of Evan's strange…behavior lately, but this was a bit more out of character than she was used to.

"Yeah. Web seemed pretty pissed, insulting you like that in front of everyone. That had to sting. But hey, at least you caught the guy Locke was after, right?"

"You mean the guy that was after _Locke, _right? Calleigh, as slowly as she could, began to slide her right hand toward her gun at her hip. How did he know Locke was after someone? All she and Web had told anyone tonight was that someone had been after _her. _

Evan grinned over at her, but it wasn't a friendly smile. It was then that he saw her hand moving toward her gun. Moving before she could react, he pulled his own gun out and put it to her head. Seeing her squeeze her eyes shut, he sneered. "Oh yeah, I have one too." The arrogance in his voice was something she had never heard before.

"What the hell are you doing, Evan?"

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago."

--

Stetler moved to stand. "You can't do this, Horatio."

"Sit down."

"You can't ma--"

"I said '_SIT DOWN'_!" he roared, shoving Stetler back down into the chair.

Rick's heart pounded in his chest. "What do you want?"

"I…want to know…who you're working for," he said slowly.

"You've got this all wrong. I don't work _for _anyone."

"So you were acting alone?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

Horatio grabbed at his collar and lifted him half out of the chair. "You're going to tell me _exactly _what I want to know," he growled and threw him back into the chair.

As much as Rick feared Horatio, it was another redhead who truly terrified him. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Evan would kill him if he uttered a word about their plan. "What are you going to do?" He put on his bravest face, though inwardly he was a wreck. "Beat it out of me?" He laughed. "And even if you did, what would it accomplish? Anything I'd tell you would be inadmissible in court."

"What makes you think I give a damn about the courts, Rick? The only thing I'm interested in is the here and now. Once I'm through with you the Feds can have you. _They _can deal with the courts." Horatio shrugged of his jacket and folded it over a chair just beyond the reach of the light bulb's glow. Folding up his sleeves, he stepped back into the light. Based on the look on Rick's face, he was getting the message.

The last time he'd taken out his anger on Stetler, he'd worn gloves to protect himself. This time, however, there would be no gloves. Just skin against skin. He flexed his hands and examined them in the light. "Now, let's try this again."

--

"Damn it, she's not here," Danny hissed. There were only a handful of people on the bus, and Calleigh was nowhere to be seen. He raised his voice and addressed the passengers. "Did anyone see an attractive blond, slim, about 5'3, get on the bus back at Miami General?" The only responses he got were blank stares and an elderly couple shaking their heads. He looked over at Mel for help.

"Don't look at me! You were the one who wanted to go bus-chasing." They said their apologies to the passengers and driver and exited the bus. Once back on the sidewalk, Mel looked up and down the highway. "Maybe she took a cab instead."

"Well, why the hell isn't she answering her phone?"

"She had it turned off at the hospital. Maybe she just hasn't turned it back on yet."

He shook his head. "I don't know, Mel. I just have a bad feeling about this."

--

"You know what you're going to do now?" Evan said with a tilt of his head. "You're going to reach for your gun…_slowly._ And you're going to be smart about it. Any sudden movements and, uh…Well. I think you can figure that one out on your own." He pressed the muzzle of the gun harder into her temple. "Now take it out, and hand it to me. Slowly."

Calleigh could feel the cold steel bruising her temple. Her nature as a fighter and her will to survive were at odds. Half of her wanted to take him out, if she could; the other half said to do as he told her. Before she could make a decision, Evan made it for her. Calleigh heard the series of soft clicks as Evan cocked his gun, simply to emphasize his point.

Calleigh squeezed her eyes shut. After nearly a week of undercover work at the hospital, her body and mind were exhausted. She was afraid that if she did try to overpower him, she would be too weak or too slow. Under normal circumstances, perhaps she would have taken that risk… _But Horatio…he would blame himself. Could he live with the guilt?_

Evan was growing impatient. "Alright. If you're not going to do it, I'll do it for you. Put your hands flat on the dashboard." Calleigh did as she was told. With a wicked sneer Evan slowly reached around her waist, letting his fingers brush against her stomach. Feeling her tense, he paused. "What's wrong, Calleigh? You don't like me touching you?"

She knew better than to respond. Evan lowered his head and reached around her, unholstering her gun. Before pulling away, he leaned into her neck and nuzzled his nose into her skin. Calleigh swallowed hard and clenched her teeth. "Mmm. You smell nice. Is that the perfume Horatio gave you for Christmas? I can see why he chose it."

"Get…off…of me," she growled.

Evan pulled back and stuck out his bottom lip, speaking in a mockingly pitiful tone. "What's wrong? Am I not good enough for you? And here I thought you liked redheads."

"I do. But I hate assholes."

Evan's eyebrows flew up as a grin spread across his face. "You've got some fight left in you. I like that." Reaching behind him, he tucked her gun into the back of his belt. "Now turn around."

"What?"

He exhaled in frustration. "_Turn…around." _

Calleigh could hear her heart pounding in her ears. No amount of bravery could prepare someone for this. Though she would never admit it, she was afraid of dying, especially because she knew he wasn't afraid of killing. She couldn't let him see her fear, though. She needed to stay in control of the situation.

"You're going to shoot me in the back of the head? That's not the Ghost's MO."

"I'm not going to shoot you, Calleigh," he said defensively. "At least…" he chuckled, "not yet. Now turn around." Calleigh shifted in her seat until her back was to him. "Put your hands behind your back." Seconds later, she felt the cuffs click around her wrists.

_Shit._

"Good. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He put the car back into gear and pulled away from the curb. "You can turn back around now. We're only a few minutes away."

--

Horatio looked down at the bloody knuckles on his right hand and wondered if the blood was his or Rick's. Oddly enough, he felt no pain. The adrenaline must have been running higher than he thought.

Rick was slumped in the chair, his chin pressed against his chest. He wasn't unconscious, but he was dazed. Horatio's fists had a way of doing that to him. Rick hadn't been able to fight back; Horatio had bound his arms and legs to the chair. The most he had been able to do was squirm, and Horatio had actually found more than a small amount of pleasure in watching it.

He walked over to Stetler and grabbed a fistful of hair, yanking his head up and back. "Do I need to ask you again?"

Stetler spit out a mouthful of blood, spattering it onto Horatio's shirt. "You're getting a real thrill out of this, aren't you, Horatio?" His speech was slow and slightly slurred. "Tell me something. You think I'm working with someone. Let's say that's true. Where do you think that someone is? What do you think they're doing right now? Who do you think they're after?"

Horatio turned his head and narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?" he asked slowly.

"Your precious Calleigh…she only arrested half of the 'team'. The other half? They aren't so happy right now. They think I squealed to her and since they can't get to me right now, they'll go after her, and make sure that _she _doesn't squeal."

Horatio grabbed Stetler's throat. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!"

As Rick tried to speak, the only sounds that came out were gurgling noises. His face grew redder by the second and the veins in his forehead began to bulge. He couldn't breath, much less speak. Just as everything began going dark, Horatio let go. Rick gasped for air.

Horatio rushed over to where his coat lay and pulled his cell from the breast pocket. Frantically he dialed her number, but his phone beeped at him, informing him that he had no reception. "Damn it!" He hurried over to an old office desk that looked like it had been abandoned there back in the Seventies. There was a phone on the desk, but it looked like it had been left there at the same time. He prayed it would work. He lifted the receiver. _Thank God. _There was a dial tone.

He dialed her number, but was instantly connected to her voice mail. _Shit. _He heard a quiet chuckling from behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Stetler watching in amusement.

"You think she's going to answer her phone?" he mocked.

_Evan. _He was watching out for her, wasn't he? He pressed the seven numbers of Evan's cell and waited as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Evan!" Horatio shouted into the phone. "Where's Calleigh?"

Rick stifled a laugh. _Evan? Horatio had trusted that bastard? _

"Why?" Evan asked, faking concern. "What's wrong?" He pressed the mute button on his phone and whispered over to Calleigh. "If you make a _sound, _I'll blow your fucking head off." He pressed the mute button again.

"Have you seen her??"

"No, Horatio. I haven't."

"Jesus, Evan. I told you to watch her."

"And I was," Evan replied. "She left the hospital before I could catch up with her. She's probably on her way to headquarters."

"She's not going back to headquarters, Evan. Find her."

"What makes you say that?"

"JUST FIND HER, DAMN IT!" he roared and slammed the phone down. He spun on his heels and rushed at Rick. Again he grabbed his throat, but this time slammed him and the chair back onto the hard floor. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!"


	36. Chapter 36

Evan pulled his car into Calleigh's driveway. "Here we are. Home sweet home."

"What are we doing here?"

"I offered to drive you home, remember?"

Calleigh glared at him. She didn't know what his plans were, but they couldn't be good.

"Come on. I'll walk you in," he said with a smile.

"Well, as much as I appreciate your chivalry, I think I can make it on my own."

"Nah. You'll need my help. You can't even get the door open with those cuffs."

_You sure about that? _Calleigh shook her head in disgust. How had she not seen through him? Why hadn't she followed her gut instinct all of those times that she'd gotten a bad feeling about him?

Evan climbed out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. He opened the door, reached in and grabbed her elbow and pulled her out. "Come on." Before closing her car door, he ducked inside and pulled out her bag. "Don't want to forget this, now, do we?" As he walked her up to the door, she began squirming.

"Get your hands off of me."

"Now, now. Is that any way for a southern lady to behave? I'm trying to be a gentleman and walk you to your door. There are scary people out at this time of night. I'm just trying to protect you from them."

_You're delusional. _

"Now, where are your keys?"

Calleigh was sorely tempted to make a smart comment, but with his gun pressed between her shoulder blades, she thought that now was not the time. "In my right pocket." The last man who had dug in her pocket for her keys, had been Horatio, and she had thoroughly enjoyed it. She was going to _hate_ this…

Evan grinned wickedly. He was going to _love_ this.

--

Stetler's smirk quickly vanished. He had always enjoyed getting under Horatio's skin, but the fun stopped when things got dangerous. When _he _got dangerous.

Horatio was on his knee on the ground, his hand once again gripping Rick's throat, but this time Stetler managed to squeak out a few words. "I…don't…know."

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME. NOW WHERE IS SHE?!" Horatio's face was just as red as Rick's, but not from lack of oxygen. This was rage at its purest, at its rawest. He had always prided himself on keeping his cool, especially under stress, but he had no pride. He hadn't in over a month.

"I…told you. I…don't…_know_."

Horatio let go of Stetler's throat and grabbed a handful of hair. He lifted Rick's head from the floor and slammed it back down onto the concrete. Rick cried out in pain. Horatio intentionally hadn't done it hard enough for him to black out. He needed Rick awake, he needed him alert, and he needed him to talk. _Now. _

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

Rick shook his head back and forth frantically. "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know."

Horatio leaned up and stared down his nose at Stetler. "Alright. Enough with the games." He reached behind him and pulled out the Glock he had tucked into his belt.

"What, more blanks?" Horatio fired a round right next Rick's left ear. The bullet ricocheted off floor. "Shit!" he screamed. The gun blast had left his ear ringing.

Horatio leaned down and whispered into his other ear. "Now, if you plan on saving your hearing in _this _ear, I suggest you stop fucking with me," he growled. "Now tell me where she is."

"I can't. You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly."

"No…you don't."

"Rick, I swear to God. If anything happens to her, I _will _hunt you down…and kill you. Assuming I don't do it now."

"And he'll kill me if I tell you."

"Who?!"

Stetler shook his head. He didn't know who he feared more, Horatio or Evan. Neither would hesitate to kill him. He knew it. "_Him._ If I tell you, he'll find me and kill me."

"And if you don't tell me, _I'll _kill you. So the question is, do you want to die tonight…or tomorrow?"

Tears began streaming down Rick's face. He had absolutely no idea what to do. The splitting pain coming from his left ear and the back of his head was making it difficult to think.

Horatio was tired of waiting. "Alright, Rick. Alright." He stood and walked over to his coat. In the breast pocket he found the small revolver he'd hidden inside. It wasn't a gun he normally carried, but he knew that tonight might give him a reason to use it. "Here's what we're going to do," he said as he walked back over to where Stetler lay.

Kneeling down beside him, he snapped open the swing out cylinder and emptied the chambers. The six bullets fell into Horatio's palm. He pocketed five of them, loaded the sixth into one of the chambers, spun the cylinder and flicked it closed. "You've heard of Russian Roulette, right Rick?"

"You're insane." Stetler's voice trembled. "You've lost your damn mind."

"And you're about lose yours." Horatio pressed the barrel into Rick's forehead. "Tell me," he snarled.

"I _can't!!_"

Horatio pulled the trigger. _Click. _"You're lucky. But your chances just got a hell of a lot worse. Five more chambers. Let's try for round two."

"Wait, wait, wait!!" he cried. "Okay! Okay, I'll tell you! Just don't kill me!"

Horatio kept the pressure of the barrel on Rick's forehead. "Start talking. If I don't like what you have to say, I pull the trigger."

"_Jesus!" _Stetler squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. "I want to make a deal."

"No deals." He pulled the trigger again. _Click. _"Hmm…Looks like this is your lucky night. How long do you think that luck is going to hold up? Shall we try for three in a row?" He pushed the barrel harder into his head.

"Jesus Christ!! It's _Matthews_!! It's Matthews!!"

Horatio froze. _Evan? _His mind raced back over the past two months, over everything that had happened. The pieces of the puzzle were quickly sliding into place. How had he not seen it? How had he been so blind? How had they _all _been so blind?

_Calleigh. _He had asked Evan to watch out for her, and by doing that, he had put her life in the hands of the one man he unknowingly was trying to protect her from. He felt like vomiting.

Horatio's voice went ice cold. "Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"I'll repeat the question," he said slowly. "Where…is…he?"

"I swear to God, I don't know!"

Horatio smashed the butt of the revolver into Rick's nose and heard a crack. He didn't know if the sound came from the butt or his nose, and he honestly didn't care. Rick was probably telling the truth, but he deserved the pain he was now in. Horatio stood quickly and pocketed the revolver. He didn't even try to raise his voice to be heard over Stetler's shouting. "You had better pray to God that I find her alive."

--

Horatio no longer was concerned about 'playing dead'. His only reason for doing so to pretend with was to protect Calleigh. And look where that had gotten him. As the SUV raced over the causeway, he tried calling Web for the third time. Still no answer. Where the hell was he? _Alright, think through this. How are you going to find Evan? _His options were limited, he knew. But… perhaps there was one way…

--

"Shit," Delko cursed and rolled over in bed, further tangling himself in his sheets. "Who the hell is calling at this time of the night? Stetler, if it's you…" He groaned and grabbed the phone off the nightstand. _Blocked number. _He pushed 'Ignore' and rolled back over.

Thirty seconds later, his phone rang again. "Damn it!" He reached behind him blindly and groped for the phone. He flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Hello?" he snapped.

There was a pause, then, "Eric…"

Delko sat bolt upright in bed. _It can't be. He's…dead. _It must have been his mind playing tricks on him. "Who is this?"

"It's me, Eric."

Delko's mind raced. There was no way it was Horatio. "Is this some sort of sick joke?"

Horatio sighed. "Eric, I don't have time to explain, but I need your help."

"Fuck you, whoever you are." Delko slammed the phone shut. If he ever found out who that was…

His phone rang again. He snapped it open. "Jesus!! You have some nerve!"

"You lost your badge three years ago," Horatio began, "when you were struggling to deal with Speed's death. You almost didn't attend the ceremony up when I married your sister. We caught up with Memmo Fierro, taught him a lesson with our fists and stuffed him into the trunk of my car. You and I flew down to Rio to pay back the man who ordered the hit on Marisol. When the government wouldn't help us, we took matters into our own hands. Antonio Riaz's body is lying in a grave somewhere with a knife wound in his stomach. A wound caused by me."

Delko was silent.

"Eric, Calleigh is in trouble and I need your help," he blurted out. Time was running out and patience was something he neither had nor could afford. He could hear Eric's heavy breathing on the other end of the line. _At least I have his attention._

"But…how--"

"Like I said, I don't have time to explain. Can you help me or not?"

"Um…yeah…" Eric wagged his head, trying to shake the cobwebs out. None of this was making any sense whatsoever. But then again, it was H. Things with him didn't always make sense. "What do you need?"

"I need help with GPS. How quickly can you get to the lab?"

--

"Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything? A drink of water?"

"Drop the charming shit, Evan. Just tell me what you want."

"All in good time." He glanced around the living room. "Where's your cell phone?"

"In my bag."

"Of course. How silly of me."

Calleigh didn't know what to make of him. She had never seen anything like this before. She had dealt with killers who tried to be charming, but this…Evan was far creepier than any of them. He was _crazy. _

_If this is Dr. Jekyll…_

He dug around inside the bag and pulled out her phone. "You have it turned off?" Suddenly his tone wasn't so cheerful. "Why is it turned off?"

The change in him was evident in more than just his voice. His eyes had gotten dark, cold, and lifeless.

_…then this must be Mr. Hyde._

"Hospital rules. Cell phones interfere with the equipment. I just never had a chance to turn it back on once we left."

Evan glared at her. As dead as his eyes were, she could tell he was thinking. Suddenly, there was a sound coming from the front door. Someone was unlocking it. "What the hell? Who's that?"

Calleigh's eyes darted to her clock. It was just past 5 am. _Shit. Dad, not now… _"Um…" She tried to keep her voice from trembling. "I'm not sure."

Evan yanked her up off the couch and pulled her down the hallway and into the bedroom. "You're lying," he whispered. "I can tell by the look in your eyes. Now, who is it?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "I think…it's my dad." She could hear her father's footsteps on the tile floor in the entry way.

"What's he doing here? Especially this early?"

"He's been stopping by on his way to work every morning, getting my paper and mail--"

"You know what? I don't care. Get rid of him."

"What?"

"Get…rid of him." He waved his gun in front of her face. "Or else _I will."_

She glared at him. "Fine."

Cautiously, Evan pulled the bedroom door open a crack, then pressed his gun, once again, into her back. He leaned in and whispered. "If you try anything smart, I'll kill him."

Duke stood in the living room and tilted his head. Was that Calleigh's bag on the floor? "Lambchop? Are you home?"

Calleigh cleared her throat. "Yeah…Dad. I'm home."

"Where are you?"

Calleigh looked over her shoulder at Evan. He shook his head. "I'm getting dressed for work."

Duke stopped halfway down the hall. "Oh. How'd everything go at the hospital?"

"It went fine, Dad."

Evan made a gesture with his index finger, signaling for her to wrap it up.

"I'd love to chat, but I'm really in a hurry. Can I call you later?"

"Sure, sweetheart." Duke started toward the front door, but paused at the last second. "Actually, I was thinking…"

_Damn it, Dad. Just GO!! _

"How about lunch? My treat."

Calleigh rolled her head and fought back the tears. "Yeah, maybe. We'll see."

"Alright, then. I'll talk to you later."

Evan nodded and began to close the door. "Oh, Dad?" she hollered. Evan glared at her.

Duke paused at the front door. "Yeah, Lambchop?"

"I just wanted to tell you I love you."

Duke grinned. "I love you, too." He went to turn the door knob but froze. Something wasn't right. It wasn't like her to talk like that. He almost excused it away as her being tired from a long week, but no. She had had difficult weeks before, but had never sounded like this. "Calleigh, is everything alright?"

Evan cocked his gun. "Finish it," he whispered.

She closed her eyes. He had called her Calleigh. He hadn't done that in years. _Does he know? It's worth a shot. _"I'm fine, Dad. Just tired. By the way, I think Hank got loose. Can you let the neighbors know?" Calleigh faced Evan and whispered. "My dog."

"Sure thing. I'll call 'em and let 'em know. Bye." Duke stepped out the front door and immediately pulled out his phone. _Hank? Who the hell is Hank? _He dialed Alexx Woods.

--

Horatio's phone beeped. He pulled it away and looked at the name. "Hang on, Eric. I need to take this. I'll call you back." He pressed a button and switched over to the other line. "Alexx?"

"Horatio, I think Calleigh's in trouble."

He gripped the steering wheel tighter. _I know that, damn it. Now will people stop telling me this and start __**doing **__something about it? _"Who told you?"

"Duke just called me. He was over at her house…she was home, but something wasn--"

"She's at _home??_" Horatio slammed on the breaks and turned the wheel hard to the left. The SUV's back tires skidded for a second, but quickly regained their grip. Within seconds he was heading the opposite direction. "Did he say anything else?"

"He mentioned…Hank." When Horatio didn't respond, Alexx knew something _was _wrong. "The only Hank I can think of…"

"Is Hank Kerner." _The son-of-a-bitch who broke out of prison and tried to kill her five years ago._

"I thought he was locked away for life."

"He is." _And he's nothing compared to the monster who has her now. _

"Then why…" she asked quietly.

"I don't have time to explain. Just do me a favor. Call Eric and tell him I don't need the GPS anymore. Tell him to get Mr. Wolfe and get over to Calleigh's. And tell them, sirens off."

"But I didn--"

"Just _do _it, Alexx." He closed the phone and hit the gas. At the speed he was going, he would be at Calleigh's in under three minutes.

--

Horatio parked one block over from Calleigh's street and crept through the front yards of the houses leading to hers. Ideally he would have approached from the rear of the house, but there was no quiet way of getting in the back. Hopefully Duke had left the front door unlocked, but if not, Horatio _did _have a key.

He ducked behind Evan's car and surveyed the house. Most of the lights were off inside, save for the living room and Calleigh's bedroom. They were in one of the two rooms. His gut said it was her bedroom. Experience told him that anyone with sense would back in the back of the house. The living room was too exposed. Horatio had no way of seeing inside to confirm his suspicions, so he would have to go with his gut instinct, an instinct which he had begun to ignore over the past two months.

--

Evan tapped the barrel of his gun on his chin in thought. "You never told me you had a dog."

"Yeah, well then it would seem that we've both been keeping secrets."

Evan rolled his eyes, grabbed her elbow and spun her around. He pulled out the small key from his pocket and unlocked her cuffs. Holding tightly to her wrists, he pulled her back around and cuffed her left wrist to the end of the bed. "Sit down." He pushed her down onto the bed and sat across from her in the chair. "It's time for you and me to have a little talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"See…that's what Becca said to me right before I put a bullet in her head."

"And if you want to avoid her fate, then I suggest you do as I tell you. Understood?"

"But why should I? You're going to kill me eventually anyway. Why not just get it over with?" She hoped her brave act was convincing.

"Because right now you're more useful to me alive than dead. That's why."

"So you're planning to use me. For what? To punish Horatio? To try to make yourself superior to him? News Flash, Evan. You will _never _be superior to him. Never."

Evan gritted his teeth. "You know, it would be a real shame if I had to go next door and kill those nice neighbors of yours just because you're a bitch."

He was serious. She had to remind herself just who she was dealing with, and that it wasn't just her life on the line. "I'm sorry. What…what do you want to know?"

"I want to know who all you've told about the little investigation Becca was working on on the side."

"I haven't told anyone."

"You're lying." Evan grinned in amusement at the expression on her face. "Did you know that you pull the left corner of your mouth in a little when you lie? Yeah, I've noticed it since I met you. So, you see, there's no use in lying to me. I want to know who you've told."

"Why, so you can kill them, too?" Calleigh's heart began to race. Had her father understood her message? _Of course he had. And he called someone. Maybe Eric, maybe Ryan. Oh God…but if they show up here… Horatio, where are you?_

Evan chuckled quietly to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just thinking about how nice you and Horatio are going to look with a bullet between each of your eyes."

"Funny," Horatio growled. "I was thinking the same thing about you."

Evan spun on his heels, his gun at the ready. "What the fuck?!" He looked around frantically but saw no sign of Horatio. He could have sworn the voice came from directly behind him.

Calleigh's heart jumped into her throat.

Then Evan saw it. The intercom_. Clever, H. Very clever. _Grinning, he stepped over to the wall and spoke into the intercom. "Horatio. How good of you to join us. I was just telling Calleigh here that we should invite you to this little party."

"Is this your idea of a party, Matthews? You really should get out more."

Evan laughed. "Oh, Horatio…the party's just getting started." He tilted his head. "Why don't you join us?"

"I'll be happy to…once you let her go."

Evan shook his head. "No, see…it doesn't work that way. If I let her go, what's to keep you from running? No, I think I'll keep her right here."

He needed to get Evan alone and away from Calleigh. "At least let me talk to her."

Evan narrowed his eyes. He looked over at Calleigh; she was watching him like a hawk. He nodded once and stepped over to her, putting his gun to her head. "Go ahead, but you should know, one wrong move and I blow her brains out."

Horatio swallowed hard. "Calleigh…" he began, "are you…" He couldn't continue.

She choked back tears. "I'm okay. You?"

He shifted his jaw. He could hear the fear in her voice. _No. I'm not. _ "I'm coming for you."

Evan rolled his eyes. "Oh, _please! _This display of affection is nauseating. Tell me, Horatio, what's to keep me from putting a bullet into your girlfriend's head right this second?"

"Your aim isn't good enough. Never has been. In fact, you've always been second best. You hunted the Ghost for a year and a half and you couldn't catch him. It took me how long? Ten minutes? What about that contest in the shooting range? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I won that one, too."

Calleigh watched as Evan clenched his jaw. It was working. Horatio was getting to him.

"I managed to shoot _you _didn't I?"

"But you missed your real target."

"Wait. I _what?_ I didn't miss. I mean…you _did _end up on the pavement with a bullet in your stomach."

Horatio furrowed his brow. _But the last note. …that which he prizes above all else… It was Calleigh, wasn't it? Or… Oh my god. _His eyes went wide. _I've been such an idiot._ This whole time, he'd been hiding for nothing. Calleigh never had been the target. _It was me all along. _ _I've been giving him too much credit. He actually thought that the most important thing to me was myself!! You're a fool, Evan, if that's what you think. _He couldn't let Evan know that he had been wrong.

"But you failed to kill me. A stomach shot? What good shooter aims for the stomach?"

Evan was seething. "I wasn't aiming for your stomach!! The wind was too strong!!"

_Don't stop, Horatio, _Calleigh thought to herself. _Keep going…_

"That's right. Blame it on the wind." Horatio had a hunch and he went with it. "Tell me something, was it windy the night you shot Locke? Because you failed to kill her, too."

"Shut up."

"You're just a failure all around, aren't you?"

Evan flung the bedroom door open and rushed out into the hallway. "Is that what you think?" he roared.

Horatio could hear him down the hall. When he had snuck into the house, he'd turned off all of the lights. He knew Calleigh's house better than Evan did, and he could use that knowledge to his advantage.

"You think you can take on the Ghost, old man? You're wrong. I'm invincible!"

Horatio didn't dare answer. Doing so would mean giving away his location.

Evan could see nothing in the darkness. "Come on. Show yourself. Stop being such a coward." He heard nothing but silence. "Come out! Face me like a man."

_You're no man, Evan. You're a monster. _

"Fine then," Evan said. "Face me like a ghost. It's what you are, you know. Back from the dead… Ghost to ghost, what do you have to say?"

Evan heard the soft click of Horatio's Glock behind his head. "Boo," Horatio whispered.


	37. Chapter 37

"It's over, Evan. You've lost. Now, put down your weapon."

Evan didn't move. "Why should I?"

Horatio tapped the back of Evan's head with the barrel of his gun. "_That's _why. Now set it down slowly." Evan bent down and put the gun on the floor. "Good. Now kick it away." Horatio didn't want the gun anywhere where Evan could grab it quickly. Evan kicked it, and Horatio heard the gun slide across the hardwood floor. "What about your backup weapon?"

"I'm not carrying one."

"Then you won't mind _this_…." Horatio pressed his gun into Evan's pack and frisked him with his other hand. Tucked into the back of Evan's belt he found a second gun. Even in the darkness he knew that gun. It was Calleigh's. Horatio took it and tucked it into the back of his own belt.

"You're a terrible liar, Evan. But then again, you were a terrible Ghost, too. Do you know _why _it was so difficult to catch The Ghost? The _real _Ghost? Because _he_ was brilliant. _He _was a professional. It took 18 months to track him down. But _you_? I caught you in six weeks. You're not even any good as a copy-cat."

"You talk to me like I'm inferior to you. You always have."

"That's because you _are _inferior, Evan. Even to the killers you hunt down. You're not just second-best to the best. You're second best to the _worst_." He could hear Evan's breathing getting shallower. Evan was losing his cool.

--

Danny rushed up to the receptionist at headquarters. "Has Web arrived yet?"

"Um…I don't think so," the man answered sleepily.

"You don't _think _so? It's not your job to think. It's your job to know. Now why don't you take a look at that nice little computer of yours and tell me if he is in the building."

The small man sunk in his chair. He typed frantically at the keyboard. "Um…um…" he said nervously.

"Um, um, um," Danny mocked impatiently. "Well?"

Mel gave Danny the eye. _Be nice, _she mouthed.

"Agent Webster's keycard has not been used this evening to gain access to this building," the man said.

Danny and Mel's eyes met. Web had told them he was going to be returning to headquarters. "He left the hospital before we did, didn't he?"

Mel shrugged. "Maybe he stopped off for coffee."

"Why wouldn't he just drink the coffee here?"

"Have you _tasted _that stuff the FBI calls coffee, Danny?"

"Yeah, I drink it every day. So?"

"Maybe _that's _what's wrong with you," she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Try Web's cell again."

Danny dialed his number and briefly held the phone to his ear. "It's still going straight to voicemail. What do you think we should do?"

"What _can _we do? Neither he nor Calleigh are answering their phones, and no one knows where they are…"

"Maybe they've run off together. Maybe telling her to take that bus home was code for something."

"And maybe Web knows that Horatio's ghost would come back from the dead and kick his ass if he did that."

--

"What happened, Evan? You were a good agent." Evan didn't respond. Horatio tilted his head. "Or was good not good enough?" he said slowly. Things were beginning to make sense. "You wanted to be the best. You didn't like it that you'd been tracking The Ghost for 18 months, and I showed up and killed him in ten minutes. You didn't like it that Rebecca was Web's favorite, that she was his project. And you hated it that even though _you _were the one who killed Anderson, _I _got the media attention because I was the one who carried Abigail Kiefer out of the building."

"Shut up," Evan hissed.

"Do you know what happens to guys like you in prison? They get treated like shit. Prisoners don't like Feds. But they love the weak. And they prey on the weak." Horatio leaned in and whispered, mockingly, "That means you." Horatio chuckled, a sound that put the fear of God into Evan. "You know, not even the guards will have pity on you. They _hate _cop-killers."

"I said _shut up!_"

"Do you know what second-rate gets you in prison?" Horatio's voice dropped to a growl. "A life sentence…as someone's bitch."

Evan was seething. "That's not going to happen."

"It _is _going to happen. Unless I decide to have mercy on you and kill you right now."

"What are you going to do, shoot me in the back of the head? I'm unarmed. That would be murder. I thought you were above such things."

"I just might make an exception in your case."

"You won't pull the trigger." Evan began to turn. "You don't have the guts."

"Maybe not, but _I_ do," a voice said. Two loud gunshots came from the corner of the room. Evan's body jerked, slammed against the wall and slid to the floor. Horatio spun and aimed in the direction from which the voice and gunshots had come.

"_Horatio!!"_ Calleigh screamed from the bedroom.

Horatio squinted to see better in the darkness. Someone was standing in the corner of the living room. There was a single _click _as the lamp beside the couch flickered on.

Web pulled his hand back from beneath the lampshade and holstered his SIG. The two men stared at each other for a moment until Horatio finally lowered his gun. "Are you alright?" Web asked.

"I wasn't going to kill him," Horatio growled.

"I know you weren't. That's why _I _did."

"You knew, didn't you? You've known all along."

"I had my suspicions. I just needed them confirmed."

"So you left Calleigh alone with him, just so you could confirm your suspicions??"

"She was never alone, Horatio."

Horatio didn't know whether to be mad or grateful.

"Horatio?!" Calleigh shouted again.

"Go to her," Web said. "I'll clean up this mess." He moved over to Evan's body and knelt beside it.

"But I'm not--"

"Just _go,_" Web ordered. Horatio stared at him for a moment and then made a move toward the hallway. "Wait," Web said as he pulled something from Evan's pocket. "You might need these."

Horatio reached up and caught what Web tossed to him. They were handcuff keys. He looked down at Evan's body and then back up at Web. "We'll talk about this later."

--

Calleigh sat motionless on the bed. She had heard two gunshots and then silence. But then there had been another voice, one that neither belonged to Horatio or Evan. _Was it Web? _There were footsteps slowly coming down the hall. She squeezed her eyes shut. _Oh, God, please let it be Horatio. _

She opened her eyes. The first thing she saw around the edge of the door frame was a bright red mop of hair. When Horatio stepped into the doorway and paused, Calleigh let out a sob, covering her mouth with her free hand. Once she had regained control, she examined him quickly. There was blood all over the front of his shirt. _But is it his or Evan's? _Horatio didn't appear to be wounded, at least physically. But emotionally… It was obvious he was going through hell. He was blaming himself for all of this. She wanted to speak to him, but what could she say? If she said the wrong thing it would only intensify his guilt. She pulled the corners of her mouth in. "Is it over?"

Horatio nodded twice but stayed rooted in place. He stared at the handcuffs that kept her chained to the bed. _It's my fault. _He saw the circles under her bloodshot eyes, the pain they couldn't hide. _My fault. _He felt he didn't deserve to step into the room. By being overly protective, he had put her life in danger. _My fault. _If he had trusted her to take care of herself, maybe none of it would have happened. _My fault. _

_None of this would have happened to her if it hadn't been for me. Is she better off without me?_

He slowly stepped over to the bed and dropped to a knee in front of her. He focused all of his attention on the handcuffs as he carefully unlocked them. Looking at her would be too painful for him. Even when she was free from the cuffs, he kept his head down.

Calleigh knew what he was going through. She could see the guilt eating away at him. She wanted to take it away from him, to tell him not to blame himself, but it would have done no good. He would have to deal with it in his own time and in his own way, but she would be there for him. She would always be there for him.

She gently reached for his face and lifted it. His eyes met hers and the sadness in them deepened. She stroked his cheek with her thumb and gave him a weak smile. Slowly rising from the bed, she pulled him to his feet. She took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Come on." Saying nothing, he followed her out of the room.

--

Horatio opened the front door to his house and stepped aside, allowing Calleigh to enter first. They had spent the past two hours at her house giving their statements. When Ryan and Eric had arrived, there had been much to explain. Why had he faked his death? Why had he stayed in hiding? Why had he told only Calleigh and a handful of others? And, much to Ryan's disappointment, why Evan?

It hadn't been an easy conversation to have. He would have preferred to wait for another day to explain, but they deserved to know the truth. Calleigh had stood by him the entire time, but it had been painful to watch. His voice was quiet, even hesitant, and he rarely made eye contact with any of them. At one point Eric tilted his head at her and gave her a questioning look. What was really wrong with H? She had subtly shaken her head in response. Now was not the time.

Web had informed Calleigh that she had _not _been fired, and, in fact, he was recommending her for a promotion, should she decide to stay with the FBI. He ordered her not to come to work for at least 48 hours; she would need plenty of time to rest and Horatio needed her. She could let him know of her decision later in the week.

The FBI team would need to process her house; it was a crime scene after all. They offered to put her up in a hotel if necessary. "That's alright," Horatio had said. "She has somewhere to stay." Calleigh had stared at him in shock. She hadn't expected it from him, and, in fact, had been fully prepared to stay the night in a hotel. He had given her a slight nod, but that was it. No explanation. She didn't mind. At least he wanted her near.

Neither of them had spoken on the way to his house. Normally the silences between them were full of unspoken communication, but this silence was slightly awkward. Neither of them were saying what both of them were thinking.

Calleigh stepped through the front door and into the immaculately clean living room. She wondered how, after six weeks of being empty, there was no dust. Did he have a maid? He slowly and silently led her down the hallway and to a bedroom on the left. He set her things on the bed and took a step back. "I'll be back in a minute," he said, before leaving the room.

Calleigh sat on the edge of the bed and buried her head in her hands. She didn't know how to get through to him. After several minutes he hadn't returned and she was growing anxious. She opened the bag of clothes that Web had allowed her to take from her house and slipped into her pajamas. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in over a week, and even though it was now daylight outside, she definitely had planned on sleeping. However, right now, sleeping was the last thing on her mind.

Calleigh poked her head out into the hallway and looked both ways. She neither saw nor heard anything. Quietly, she walked further down the hall, but still saw no sign of Horatio. The other bedroom door was open and she peeked inside. It was _his _room. His jacket, bloody dress shirt and pants were lying on the bed. _If this is his room…then what room am I staying in? _The confusion was overwhelming. Since they'd been together, they'd shared a bed every night they'd been in the same house. But he had put her in a different room. Was his guilt so bad that he couldn't stand to share a bed with her? Was he trying to give her space? What if she didn't want it?

But there was one question even more pressing. _Where was __**he**__? _

There was a door ajar on the right side of the room. She quietly stepped toward it and peered through the door. He was sitting there in sweat pants and a t-shirt on the edge of the bathtub, head in his hands, shoulders shaking.

"Oh…Horatio…" Within less than a second, she was beside him on the tub, her arms wrapped tightly around him. "It's okay. It's over. It's all over now. You got him. Everything is going to be fine."

"Everything is _not _fine."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't do this anymore, Cal."

"Wh--Can't do _what…_anymore?"

"Us." He stared at the tile floor, unblinking.

Calleigh didn't know what to say. _So __**that's **__why he put me in the guest room. _

"I'm sorry, Cal. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't know how else to tell you. That entire time, everything I'd done had been for you, for your happiness, for your safety. And that entire time I was _wrong. _The harder I tried to protect you, the more danger I put you in. Had I left you out of this, you would still have your job as a CSI and I wouldn't have put you into Evan's path."

"But I don--"

"Cal. Please. Let me finish. I should have listened to you. I should have come back to Miami with you. Maybe then none of this would have happened. Last night I asked Evan to watch out for you because I knew I _couldn't. _I wanted you safe at all costs. But…when Rick told me that it was Evan… There was nothing worse I could have possibly done." He ran his fingers through his already tousled hair. "I'm so sorry. But I don't dare ask for your forgiveness when I can't even forgive myself."

"There's nothing to forgive, sweetheart. You followed your instincts, like you always do."

"And my instincts were wrong."

"You were just trying to protect me."

"But I couldn't."

"Right, because you were with Rick."

He shook his head. "No. That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"I _can't _protect you, Cal. The harder I try, the more I fail."

"Then don't try. You don't have to protect me."

He lifted his head and looked at her. _But that's what I do. I protect those I love. _"I _do _have to, but I can't do it the way I want to anymore. I can't protect you by keeping you close. I can only protect you by keeping you away. By protecting you…from…me."

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Because everyone I love…eventually they all pay for _my _sins."

"I don't believe that, Horatio, and I don't think you do, either. If you did, you never would have begun this relationship with me."

"But I'm not the man I was then. You didn't need protecting from the man I was. You need protecting from the man I am now." He held his hands out in front of him and turned them over. There was blood all over them; his blood, Rick's blood and, lastly, Evan's. "This is why you need protection," he said, barely above a whisper. "I don't want you to be next." He balled his fists. "I don't want to become my father."

Calleigh knew it was useless to try to convince him otherwise. She wanted to, badly, but the guilt he was feeling was running too deep, and until he forgave himself, her forgiveness would mean nothing. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she kept her arms around him. "I don't want to let you go, Horatio. But if I don't, I know I'll lose you for good."

Horatio was motionless.

Calleigh got to her feet. There was no other way. Nothing she could possibly say could change anything. With tears in her eyes and her voice, she whispered. "Goodbye, Horatio." _I love you. _She couldn't say it, not if she wanted to be fair to him. Her only hope was that in time the guilt would be gone, that he would heal and that there might once again be room in his heart for her.

_**THE END**_


	38. Epilogue

-1--

**EPILOGUE**

Horatio was waging war on the bowtie that seemed hell-bent on strangling him. Sadly, he was beginning to realize that it was a battle he was destined to lose. Grumbling quietly, he examined himself one final time in front of the full-length mirror. "I guess this is as good as it's going to get."

Eric's face appeared over his shoulder in the mirror. "H, you look fine. Stop worrying."

"I'm not worried_, _I'm just uncomfortable."

"Are you sure _that's _the problem? You seem _nervous_."

_You don't know the half of it. _ "I'm just wishing we could have had a rehearsal last night." _Maybe I wouldn't be such a nervous wreck right now. _

"Yeah, it would have been nice, but she didn't want one." Delko thumped Horatio on the shoulder. "Gotta give the bride-to-be what she wants, right?"

"Hmm…I suppose."

"Do you think it's a Fedthing? They _do _seem to like flying by the seat of their pants sometimes."

"It's possible," Horatio said with a slight smile. "But, then again, Miss Boa Vista--_Mrs. Wolfe _didn't want a rehearsal before her wedding either. Perhaps it's just a law-enforcement thing. We _are _in a rather busy profession, you know."

"Are you gentlemen ready? The ceremony is about to begin." Horatio and Eric glanced over their shoulders at the priest.

Eric looked at Horatio. "You ready?"

Horatio adjusted his tuxedo coat, took a deep breath, and nodded. "Lead on."

The three of them silently stepped out in single file beneath the towering vaulted ceiling's of the catholic church. They positioned themselves on the stone steps at the end of the long center aisle.

_You can do this, Caine._

A subtle nod from the priest and the large pipe organ burst to life, filling the massive room with glorious music. The double doors at the front of the church swung open and the crowd rose to their feet.

There she was, her blond hair glowing in the light that streamed through the stain glass windows, her shy smile as beautiful as it had been the day she first walked into the crime lab. The lilies in her clutched hands paled in comparison to her bright green eyes. Horatio gritted his teeth and swallowed hard. He wasn't ready for this. _How could any man ever be ready for this?_

"You okay, H?" Eric whispered.

Horatio, unable to speak, resorted to single nod.

Calleigh reached the end of the aisle and stepped to the side, making room for the bride. Locke beamed at Eric as he held his hand out to her. Together they ascended the steps and stood before the priest.

"We are gathered here today for one of the happiest occasions in all human life, to celebrate before God the marriage of a man and woman who love each other…"

--

The Grand Ballroom at the Four Seasons was extravagantly decorated. When Eric and Locke finally arrived, the newlyweds were announced and immediately made their way to the dance floor for their first dance. The DJ pushed cued up the music and Etta James voice filled the room, singing "At Last."

Horatio smiled to himself. _Rebecca must have chosen the song, _he thought. _Eric's taste in music isn't nearly this good. _He lagged back in the crowd, preferring to blend in (though, with his red hair, he had never been very good at it.)

The song ended and he was about to make his way over to speak to Web, when he heard his name over the speakers. He paused, mid-step and looked around. All eyes were on him. His eyes darted around. _Why is my name being called?_

"H…" It was Wolfe's voice. Horatio glanced over his shoulder at the younger man. Ryan nodded toward the dance floor. "They're waiting for you."

_Oh, God… _Calleigh was making her way to the dance floor. Apparently Eric and Locke had asked for the maid of honor and best man to dance. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Not wanting to disappoint them or embarrass Calleigh, he ducked his head and stepped out onto the floor. Cheers rose from all corners of the room.

He slowed as he drew near to her. In the fourteen months that had passed since that fateful day when he'd pushed her out of his life, they had only seen each other three times, each time in a business setting. He had preferred it that way. Calleigh had come to the lab twice on FBI business, and he'd seen her over at the Federal Building once. Things had been polite, but as much as he'd known to expect the awkwardness between them, he'd hated it.

Looking at her sheepishly, he offered his hand. Calleigh took it and he cautiously pulled her to him, leaving enough space between them to, hopefully, keep things from being too uncomfortable. He was tense as they moved, refusing to allow his body to meld with hers the way it used to.

The silence between them was perhaps the most uncomfortable of all. Horatio couldn't handle it. Normally not one to start a conversation, he stepped out on a limb and broke the silence. "I hear congratulations are in order."

Calleigh smiled slightly. "You heard?"

He nodded once. "I did. So you're now Special Agent In Charge."

"I know. It's quite a mouthful."

"I'm sure it's also well-deserved." He smiled at her, and once again there was silence.

Horatio didn't notice until it was too late that he had subconsciously pulled her closer. The space between them had disappeared. He couldn't reestablish it without embarrassing her, but… He found that he didn't want the space. _No. You can't…_

He inhaled deeply and caught a faint scent. _Is it…? _No, it wasn't the perfume he'd bought her two Christmases ago. _Don't be a fool. She wouldn't wear that anymore, assuming she hasn't thrown it away. _

Calleigh looked up at him. He was completely lost in thought. She wondered what was going on in that head of his. She closed her eyes and leaned in just slightly, hopefully not even enough to be noticed. She just wanted to be closer to him.

Much to her disappointment, the song eventually did end. There was polite applause from everyone, making her smile and Horatio blush. He quietly thanked her for the dance and headed straight for the bar. He needed a drink.

"I'll take a scotch on the rocks, please." The bartender nodded and picked up a glass. "Wait," Horatio said. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Just make that a Coke."

"Are you sure?" the bartender asked.

Horatio nodded. "Yeah." A minute later, drink in hand, he turned, leaned against the bar and gazed out over the dance floor. He recognized the man Calleigh was dancing but didn't know him personally. _Was his name Tom something? _He was, of course, a Fed and a friend of both Calleigh and Rebecca. Regardless, Tom seemed very comfortable with her, _too comfortable, _Horatio thought. How closely he was holding her, how far 'south' his hand was on her back…

Horatio's knuckles grew white as his grip tightened around the glass in his hand. It got to the point where he had to look away and remind himself that he had no right to be jealous. He had lost that right fourteen months before when he pushed her out of his life. He turned, set the glass on the bar and forced himself to focus on something else, the other couples, for example.

It didn't work. Within minutes his eyes were once again on Calleigh. How could anyone blame him? She was, without question, the most beautiful woman in the room. He was actually surprised that more eyes weren't on her. There was one pair of eyes, however, that he wished were _not _on her. And a pair of hands, for that matter.

Horatio shifted his jaw and resigned himself to the fact that there was nothing he could do about it. Calleigh was a grown woman and she could make her own decisions. How he wished that those two hands holding her could have been his own. He closed his eyes and remembered the feel of her skin, the way his fingers seemed to melt into it when he had been lucky enough to hold her.

Even with his eyes closed he could see her, her hips gently swaying back and forth as she walked, her hair swinging behind her, that twinkle she used to get in her eyes when she saw him. The way her lips curled into a smile… the way those lips felt on his own… the way they tasted…

Horatio's eyes slid open. He couldn't do this. It wasn't fair to her. He'd had his chance and he'd blown it. Taking a deep breath, he leaned up from the bar. He needed to get out of there. The music stopped and he looked to his right; she was coming toward the bar. _She's probably thirsty._ He turned and spoke quietly to the bartender.

Calleigh wasn't paying attention as she made her way through the crowded room. Halfway to the bar, she nearly collided with someone heading the opposite direction. Startled and embarrassed, she paused to apologize. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't loo--" It wasn't the eyes of a stranger she was looking into but a pair of sad, blue eyes that she knew very well.

"No, the fault was all mine," he said quietly.

Calleigh smiled up at him. "You seemed to be in quite a hurry. Are you going somewhere?"

He nodded slowly. "I need to get going. With Eric out of the lab for a week, I need to get a head start on paperwork." He felt guilty lying to her, but this was one instance where the truth would have been too painful.

"Oh..." She tried to hide the bitter disappointment she felt. He wasn't leaving for paperwork. Horatio Caine would _not _leave his brother-in-law and best friend's wedding for paperwork. There was another reason, and Calleigh was fairly certain she knew what it was. She wanted to say something, especially since she didn't know when she would see him again. But…nothing seemed appropriate. _It's been good to see you_ sounded too 'friendly' and formal, _Take care of yourself _just sounded foolish. But, it didn't matter. She never got the chance to say anything.

Gently, he reached out and touched her elbow. "Goodnight, Calleigh."

There was something in the way he said it that took her back to a different night, years ago. The tenderness in his tone was a far cry from the icy tone of the man who had sat on the edge of his bathtub fourteen months before and shut her out of his life. She smiled sweetly up at him. Unable to say what she felt, she nodded. "Goodnight."

He stared at her for a brief moment, then backed away and headed through the crowd. She sighed heavily, continued to the bar and was about to put in her order when the bartender set a glass in front of her. "What… what is this?"

"It's a Mojito, ma'am. Extra mint? The gentleman said it's what you'd be wanting."

"What gentleman?"

"The one who was here just a moment ago. The redheaded gentleman."

Calleigh spun around. She had to catch him, to stop him before he left, but she couldn't see over the heads of the crowded room. Stepping up onto the foot rest of the barstool, she scanned the crowd for the red hair she knew would stand out if he hadn't left yet.

There was no sign of him. In typical Horatio fashion, he'd simply…vanished.

"Nice fellow," the bartender said.

"The best…" she said quietly, stepping down from the stool.


	39. Epilogue 2

It was a warm night, even by Miami standards; a far cry from the chilly temperatures she and Horatio had endured that December night a year and a half ago. As Calleigh sat on the beach in that very spot where they had stood, feeding off the warmth of each other's bodies, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. Had she _ever _done the right thing where he was concerned?

It had been five weeks since the wedding, and though she had not once seen or spoken to him, he had been the most frequent occupant of her thoughts. How many times had she replayed that night in her mind? The dance, the quiet goodbye, the look in his eyes and the drink he'd had waiting for her at the bar… How she wished she could have had a second chance; there was so much she would have done differently. But life offered no second chances.

_If that's what you really believe, _she thought to herself, _then why are you even here?_

The bistro had been quiet, making Calleigh glad she'd decided to go for a late lunch. She and Locke slid into their favorite corner booth and tried to catch up on each other's lives. Calleigh wanted to know all about married life. Though they were only a month or so into the marriage, to Locke it seemed like a lifetime. She and Eric were already learning to take advantage of their time together and to take nothing for granted. In their fields of work, there would be nights when one or both of them would have to work late hours.

It looked like tonight was going to be one of those nights. As if on cue, Locke's cell had run. The CSIs had just finished processing a crime scene and were headed back to the lab. Had it been any other case, Eric would have worked until his shift was up and left the rest for the night shift team to handle. But this case was different. Two young children had been found murdered in their own back yard.

Calleigh's first thought had been about Horatio. She knew, of all people, he'd be struggling with the case. Not with the forensic aspect of it; she knew he'd solve it. He always did. No, it would be the emotional side that he wouldn't handle well, if he handled it at all. The man from years past would have struggled but eventually gotten through it, but Horatio was no longer that man. The episode with Evan… that experience had changed him. Eric, Ryan and Natalia would go home afterwards and probably sleep, but not Horatio. He would need to go somewhere to be alone, to clear his head, to try to forget as much as possible.

_That_ was why Calleigh was on the beach…

If he was going to go anywhere it would be to this beach. That night, two Christmases ago he had told her that this was the one place he knew he could go to think. It was the one place that offered him solitude and even a small sense of peace. She was beginning to understand why.

She hadn't been able to think this clearly in months and after so long she was finally at peace with what had happened. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs, stared out over the water and waited.

Minutes turned into an hour. And then two. Calleigh glanced at her watch. It was late. With a heavy sigh, she moved to stand. He wasn't going to come, not tonight. Wiping the sand from the back of her pants, she began to head for her car. Maybe she didn't know him anymore after all.

It was the roar of the Hummer's engine and not the headlights that she noticed first. She would have known that sound anywhere. She smiled to herself. She had been wrong. Even after nearly a year and a half, she _did _still know him. Facing the ocean once again, she closed her eyes.

Horatio was tired and she could hear it in the way he walked. His steps were slow and labored. The case had gotten to him more than she had expected. The crunch of the sand beneath his shoes stopped about thirty feet away. Calleigh looked to her left but could only see his silhouette. But even in the darkness she could see the difference in the way he stood. Gone were the drooping shoulders of a man who had lost everything. True, those shoulders still bore the weight of the world, but he held them higher than he had back then.

Horatio stared out to sea, his mind preoccupied by images he wished he could permanently erase. Even now that his work was done and the man responsible for such a horrendous act would soon be behind bars, he knew sleep would not come tonight. Or the next. What was it about cases like this that that possessed him so? He knew the answer, but he hated it.

He, Horatio Caine...had been one of the lucky ones. _Lucky? _The word seemed wrong. But unlike those children, _he_ had survived a man like his father. _Survived? At what cost? _He sighed deeply.

"Horatio…" A soft, familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts. Turning his head slightly to the right he saw a figure slowly approaching.

_Calleigh?_ Horatio spent more nights on that beach than he would ever admit, even to himself, and on none of those nights had he ever seen her there. _Why tonight?_ "Ma'am," he said softly, giving her a gentle nod.

"Sorry for interrupting."

"It's quite alright."

"I was just…heading home."

It was then that he saw the look in her eyes. It appeared that he wasn't the only one deeply troubled. Instantly his concern shifted from the case to Calleigh. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded slowly. _No. _"Everything's fine."

He tilted his head deeply. He couldn't see her well, but he didn't need to see her at all. Her voice had given her away. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Calleigh swallowed. "I'm fine, really." She lied. "I'll leave you alone." Turning, she stepped around him.

Horatio caught her elbow and tilted his head more deeply, giving her a look that said, _I know you're lying to me_. "What is it?" he whispered. Unable to meet his eyes, she dropped her head. Horatio caught her chin and lifted it, forcing her to look at him. "Calleigh…"

She couldn't respond. All clarity that she'd had just an hour ago had simply disappeared.

Horatio sensed something in her, or he thought he did. He wasn't sure. What was it about her that made him doubt himself so much? He was afraid of being wrong, afraid of hurting her again. No…he was _sure _there was something there. "Cal… should we talk about this?"

She tilted her head back at him. "Do we _need _to talk?"

Horatio gave her a slight smile and dropped his hand from her chin. "I know of a nice, quiet little coffee shop not far from here…"


End file.
